Éramos una familia
by Astalina
Summary: Bien sabido es que una relación entre tres no siempre es bien vista, y menos tratándose de nosotros; pero al ver tu sonrisa de bufón, qué rayos importan los preceptos! sasuxnaruxsaku
1. Sasuke Wind

Éramos una familia.

Por Astalina.

**"SASUKE"**

-Sasuke kun, sasuke kun, sasuke kun... -Escuchaba que ella le llamaba, pero aún así se negaba a despertar.

_**"Tú siempre estabas ahí, caminando junto a mí… Todavía lo recuerdo." **_-pensaba

Sasuke descansaba en la comodidad de su cama. El reloj de la cómoda señalaba las 8:30 am, sin duda era ya algo tarde para alguien que entra a trabajar a las 9, pero simplemente no podía despertar de ese encantamiento llamado sueño.

-Sasuke kun... mou sasuke kun

La voz de Sakura sonaba cada vez más irritada mientras seguía llamándole para que despertara, sacudiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza; hasta que el aludido abrió por fin sus ojos, teniendo un pensamiento en mente

_**"Tú nos hiciste una familia…"**_

_-"Sasuke" __la imagen de naruto sonriendo mientras le llamaba por su nombre, y después esa misma imagen se desvaneció tan pronto el sueño abandonó sus ojos

-Mou -se quejó Sakura que descansaba sentada en la cama a un lado de él -sasuke kun por poco y me haces recurrir a la violencia

-¿sakura? -habló él aún algo somnoliento mientras se sentó en la cama -la hora

-vas tarde si es lo que quieres saber -le dijo levantándose de la cama con aire de molestia

-Hn -sonrió para sus adentros -Sakura no engañas a nadie con eso, sé bien que te gusta la idea de tenerme aquí -le sonrió logrando con esto el que la sangre de la pelirosada subiera hasta sus mejillas

-Mou sasuke kun -se quejó intentando no mirarlo -eres tan injusto -sasuke sólo rió pero después su rostro volvió a enseriarse, Sakura al percatarse de esto deja su molestia de lado -¿sasuke kun?

-Ne sakura, cuánto tiempo hace, que ese tonto se fue? -El rostro de ella se llena de pesar y agacha la mirada llena de tristeza

Sakura vuelve a sentarse junto a él, quien la abraza al instante...

Ambos permanecen así por un largo tiempo, ella sabe de su sufrimiento, él sabe de su dolor, ambos comparten la misma pena y mantienen la misma esperanza... El silencio inunda la habitación y por un rato sólo se escucha el tic tac del reloj. Ella finalmente recupera las fuerzas, se separa lo suficiente sin salir de su abrazo y lo besa en los labios, él le responde con la misma intensidad...

-Sasuke kun -susurra su nombre a penas, sin separarse de él aún siguen abrazados -volviste a soñarle? -le pregunta aún en susurros al oído

-¿No sueñas tú con él? -pregunta con tristeza todavía ocultando su rostro en el cuerpo de ella

-Hai (sí) -ella cerró sus ojos y se aferró aún más a él -Sasuke kun, puedes quedarte si quieres... yo cuidaré de ti

-Hn... wakaru io (lo sé) -esta vez es él quien la besa atrayendo su cuerpo al de él, ambos caen sobre la cama...

_**"Cuando recuerdo aquellos días siento que debo de haberlo soñado todo, desde el momento en que apareciste en mi vida."**_

Yo tenía tan sólo dos meses de estar viviendo en Konoha, al igual que tú todavía no había decidido lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Mi hermano Itachi, me aconsejó el venir aquí, a esta escuela; él estaba seguro de que aquí hallaría mi felicidad, él amaba este lugar, pero en aquél entonces yo no veía eso. Desde la muerte de mis padres, creí que lo único que Itachi estaba tratando de hacer era alejarme lo más posible, fui un tonto que no quiso ver más hallá de lo que tenía en frente.

-Un prodigio? -preguntó incredula la mujer de nombre Tsunade

-Hai, Sasuke es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, es capaz de adaptarse con rapidez y aprende con la misma eficiencia; sé que tendrá un buen lugar aquí -le dijiste sonando algo desesperado que esperanzado

-"¿Por qué tienes que dar tantas explicaciones hermano?" -pensaba para mis adentros

Todo me parecía tan molesto, venir aquí, vivir aquí... Y de cualquier forma qué hace una cirujana famosa como directora de una universidad? simplemente nunca entendí eso. Había un montón de personas extrañas en este lugar, unas más molestas que otras. Pero ninguna tan molesta como lo eran tú y Sakura... siempre persiguiéndome.

-Sa-su-ke-kun

-Sakura

Ella era especial, siempre fue especial no voy a negarlo; por eso era tan molesta... Cuando regresé a la ciudad y volví a verla, ella estaba temblando; siempre tan obvia... pero la verdad era que yo estaba aún más asustado que ella.

-Cuándo fue que regresaste? -preguntó sonrojada

-Hace ya casi dos meses -contesté sin emoción, deseando de alguna manera que ella repitiera sus palabras de la última vez que la vi...

-Sasuke kun -comenzó con la voz algo temblorosa -sobre lo que dije aquella vez -mi corazón se aceleró -lo recuerdas aún?

-Ah (sí) -respondí

-Yukatta (gracias al cielo) -ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada más...

Quería que dijera algo más...

Derecho, Medicina, Ingenierías y finalmente Arte... Lo intenté todo, pero simplemente nada despertaba mi curiosidad, nada me motivaba. Estaba tomando la última clase por seleccionar y casualmente tú estabas allí

-Ah! temeeee! -y tan escandaloso como siempre

-Urusai -cómo me fastidiabas, siempre diciendo tonterías

-No perderé contra tí me escuchas?-de pronto gritaste muy decidido, señalándome como si me declararas tu enemigo en ese instante

-de qué estás hablando? -para mí lucías bastante patético. Estábamos a punto de iniciar una pelea cuando alguien nos interrumpió y después descubrimos que por fortuna casi siempre sería así

-Bien, es suficiente

-Kakashi sensei -dijiste con reproche y yo sólo miré expectante a este extraño sujeto que llevaba un cubrebocas. Por favor!, un tapabocas; todos eran raros aquí, me dije...

Discutiste con él en vano y al final terminamos trabajando sin reproche ni reparo. Pintamos ese día, eras tan escandaloso que casi me fue imposible el concentrarme. Pero logré contener mis impulsos por golpearte y comencé a pintar un retrato de mi madre, un recuerdo ausente

-Increíble, sí que eres un experto -me elogiaste de forma honesta haciendo que me exaltara al escucharte, ni me percaté del momento en el que saltabas a mirar mi cuadro, de verdad que no tenías respeto por el espacio personal ¬¬

-Hn -asentí con aire digno, pero tan pronto eché un vistazo a tu trabajo -"¡Ah!, su cuadro…"

-Jejejeje, Sasuke mitte mitte, yo lo llamó nakamada (compañero) hehe

Quedé sin aliento. Qué habías hecho? cómo lo habías hecho?... parecías sólo un tonto sin talento pero, me sorprendiste de nuevo. Recuerdo haber quebrado el pincel en mi mano sin estar realmente consciente de ello; estaba molesto pero cautivado por tu pintura y tu talento...

Dos amigos que no necesitan de palabras sino que se entienden al cruzar sus puños, ésa fue tu explicación; una historia en la que llevabas trabajando un tiempo según tú. Era algo gracioso el ver hasta dónde podía llegar tu imaginación. Dos enormes estatuas cada una opuesta a la otra en las orillas de un inmenso río, las aguas estaban turbias en algunas partes y dos figuras lucían en medio de tan imponentes esculturas, luchando uno contra el otro.

Pero lo que más me cautivó quizá, fue la imagen que flotaba en la pintura, nos habías pintado a ambos... Esos dos personajes riendo con el otro con todo y las marcas de los golpes. Dijiste que habías encontrado la inspiración al verme, que yo sería el perfecto rival de tu personaje. Te creí loco entonces y desde siempre discutíamos... a veces incluso a golpes, igual que en tu cuento.

_**"Siempre hacías un montón de tonterías todo el tiempo. Pero de alguna forma lograbas el que todo funcionara. Ciertamente eras el numero uno en sorprender a todos."**_

-Sasuke, mitte mitte! -siempre me llamabas cuando te metías en problemas

-Qué hiciste baka?

-S-sólo se rasguñó un poquito datte bayo -tú pobre excusa sonaba tan patética

-Lo rompiste -declaré sin mostrar emoción

-SONNA! -y allá ibas de nuevo con tu cara de bufón

Destruiste un jarrón antiguo que era de la profesora Anko, al final resultó que le hiciste un favor: ella odiaba esa cosa, pero había sido un regalo de alguien importante y no había encontrado forma de deshacerse de él. De verdad, tenías tanta suerte

-Hehehe justo como lo planee 'te bayo -fanfarroneabas, no tenías remedio

-Usuratonkachi

-Teme Sasuke, por qué siempre tienes que arruinarme el día?

_**Y cuando creí que no podrías lograr más imposibles, siempre me sorprendiste…**_

-Sasuke, mitte, mitte (mira, mira) -Acababa de llegar a casa y ya estabas llamando mi atención de nuevo y como siempre yo respondí a tus impulsos tan sólo para llevarme, como siempre, la mayor de las sorpresas

-¿ah?, ¡¿Sakura! -Ella estaba durmiendo a tu lado en el futón que habías colocado frente al televisor, el cual aún seguía encendido... y ella sonreía en sus sueños; le diste algo que yo nunca pude darle, eso fue lo que pensé. Y por un instante sentí ganas de golpearte...

-Hehehehe Finalmente logré domarla 'te bayo -Y allí estabas tú con esa sonrisa de bufón, fanfarroneando sobre tu mayor hazaña. Y allí estaba yo observando como siempre...

_**"Estaba feliz..."**_

De alguna retorcida manera, estaba feliz... tú y sakura... mi sakura y tu... mi naruto y mi sakura...

¿qué tan retorcido soy?

-Anta mo (a tí tmb) -me dijiste sacándome de pronto del trance en el que había entrado -anta mo sakura no daisuki darou? (a tí tmb te gusta sakura no?) -Entré en pánico con tu declaración.

¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a ver através de mí?

-Jejeje -reíste entre dientes y verdaderamente lucías feliz -daijobou, a ella también le gustas

(...)

-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso? -pregunté con el enojo ahogado en mi garganta, sentía rabia; te burlabas de mí acaso?

-Dattara (por eso), Sakura chan, Sasuke teme, ore wa (yo) usuratonkachi, seremos una familia

-¡Ah!

-Hehehe

Tú seguías sonriendo con esa cara de tonto... y de alguna forma me ví envuelto en esa sonrisa hasta que iluminó mi rostro tmb

-Ah!, sasuke teme puede sonreir

-Urusai! -te golpee después de eso y aún desconosco cómo fue que sakura no se despertó con tanto alboroto. Bueno, ella tmb era extraña, después de todo era una de nosotros -Hn -sonreí...

-Temeeee! harás que sakura chan se despierte

-Urusai!, es obvio que si no se despertó con tus tonterías no se va a despertar con mi presencia

-¿¡nani? -y justo como lo predije, fuiste tú quien la despertó

-Urusaio baka Naruto! shannaro! -te golpeó en la cara como siempre

-Hn, usuratonkachi -te insulté, pero te miré sonriendo al final, y esta vez de forma honesta...

Finalmente, tenía un hogar. Teníamos un hogar... y eras tú.

_**"Comenzamos a vivir juntos entonces, los tres… nos volvimos inseparables. Los tres, nos volvimos una familia…"**_

Recuerdo bien esas noches, reíamos y peleábamos entre nosotros, contando historias mientras comíamos frente al televisor; escuchábamos música y tú hacías un desastre de la casa, en el cual nosotros dos te seguíamos... Al dormir, casi siempre ocupabas el lugar de en medio, con tu rostro dirigido hacia mí; Sakura abrazada a tu dorso con tu brazo de forma protectora sobre su cuerpo, mientras con el otro tomabas mi mano. Ella siempre era la primera en dormirse, y tú y yo competíamos por ver quién resistía más en los ojos del otro... aunque yo siempre ganaba a veces simulaba ser el primero en dormir y luego me molestabas con tu:

-Sasuke, ya te dormiste? ne, Sasuke, sasuke

Me enervabas, pero...

-aishiteru wa, Sasuke (te amo, Sasuke)

¿qué podía decir después de eso?, de la nada te acercabas y besabas mi rostro murmurando esas palabras, y luego te dormías...

-Ah -te contestaba y sé bien que me escuchabas, porque en tu rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

Yo me aferraba a tí, sosteniendo con fuerza tu mano y acariciando el rostro de sakura al hacerlo... A veces ella dormía en medio y nos envolvíamos en su aroma, tomados de la mano por encima de su cuerpo... A veces era mi turno, me quedaba despierto con la mirada perdida en el techo, abrazándolos a ambos; sintiendo que era mi deber el protegerlos. Pero... disfrutábamos más cuando eras tú el que nos protegía; la verdad era que tú eras el único fuerte del grupo, nosotros nos volvimos fuertes al estar contigo, entonces...

_**¡¿Por qué?**_

_**¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte?**_

Reviviendo aquellos días en mi mente. Envuelto en la calidez de esas sonrisas. Dibujando cada línea de tu rostro. Uno tras otro, irremediablemente siempre siguiéndote, siempre pensando en tí. Compartiendo nuestras penas, disfrutando de la felicidad del otro, compartiéndonos, fundiéndonos los tres en una sinfonía indescriptiblemente única, increíblemente hermosa y prohibida, regocijándonos en el placer del otro... los tres, contigo... siempre...

"Solté esa mano... el pensar en esta distancia me hace temblar. Al menos... al menos debí haber compartido su dolor, sus heridas"

"Y ahora es demasiado tarde... Demasiado tarde. No puedo decir nada... todo se siente tan lejano."

-Sasuke kun...

Ella le llama con amor y dolor en su voz y le pasa sus dedos entre sus negros cabellos en forma de caricia.

Él llora sobre ella derramándo lágrimas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella responde de la misma manera

-Daijobou Sasuke kun -ella llora también -koko ni iru no, watashi (estoy aquí), hitori ni shinaio (no te dejaré solo)

_**"Fue por ti... fuiste sólo tú... (ttada no hitori -el único) el que logró sanar nuestras heridas y quizá eras tú el que más sufría pero... de alguna forma nos hicimos uno."**_

A/N : Mmmmmm... no salió como esperaba, pero igual me gusto; sigo siendo algo nueva en esto pero creo que por lo mismo es emocionante, me nknta, me nknta! jajajaja Por cierto, sólo los capítulos que tengan el nombre de alguien como título serán relatados desde el punto de vista de sasuke como si fueran recuerdos de él. Los demás serán la historia vista como tal y no como flashback, espero no marearlos demasiado; extrañamente siempre hago eso en mis historias XD


	2. Encuentro

**Capítulo 2.**

Encuentro

Disclaimer: no me pertenece la historia de naruto ni sus personajes. Yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben y lo sabe todo el mundo, así q no tendré necesidad de escribir esto en los próximos capítulos XD.

"Nunca podré olvidar aquella calidez…"

El sol brilla con gran intensidad, la ciudad luce apacible a pesar del constante ajetreo de sus inquilinos. La universidad Konoha se llena poco a poco de alumnos. Uno de los cuales se detiene en su camino, y a través de sus gafas oscuras observa el cielo brillar con los destellos dorados.

"La sensación de pertenecer a un lugar…"

Tras mirar el cielo por un instante, regresa su vista al frente y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Aaaah… qué aburrido

Eran las 10 de la mañana en un hermoso día de primavera, las escuelas se encontraban en periodo de exámenes, por lo que era usual el ver a los alumnos sumergidos en el estudio, claro que para todo caso hay sus excepciones. Konohamaru no pudo evitar el bostezar en medio de su examen; después de todo siempre había sido un chico bastante hiperactivo, y le resultaba algo casi imposible el mantenerse quieto.

-Konohamaru, no te distraigas o el maestro te regañará

Una de sus compañeras y también su mejor amiga, Moegi le llamó la atención tratando de evitarle al chico una represalia más por parte de su profesor, al contrario que Konohamaru, Moegi era una chica bastante disciplinada, sin que por eso dejara de ser activa al igual que su compañero, pero a diferencia de éste último ella sabía cómo manejar sus impulsos.

-Descuida Moegi, obviamente no me está mirando

-Mou Konohamaru, si sigues así vas a perder el año

-Deberías dejarlo Moegi, ambos sabemos que Konohamaru nunca cambiará

El último chico de su grupo de amigos, Udon, un chico en extremo reservado de aspecto algo tímido, a pesar de su edad fue quien respondió.

-Jejeje –Konohamaru sólo rió por lo bajo logrando traer una sonrisa al resto de sus compañeros.

El examen continuó por el resto de la hora, después de la cual se les permitió tomar un descanso a los alumnos.

-Estoy agotado –exclamó Konohamaru mientras estiraba sus brazos al salir del salón seguido de sus compañeros

-No hay remedio es periodo de exámenes –recalcó Udon reacomodándose las gafas

-Demo, no es tan terrible dentro de una semana entraremos en verano y saben lo que eso significa –les recordó Moegi sonriendo a lo que Konohamaru exclamó emocionado

-¡Vacaciones!

- Naruto nichan prometió llevarme con él a Kyoto

-le prometiste a Naruto que lo encontrarías en la universidad, ¿cómo planeas entrar si no logras pasar la preparatoria? –le recordó Udon

-Daijobou –les dijo sonriendo –voy a cumplir mi promesa

Konohamaru dirigió su vista al cielo por un momento, en el cual se preguntó ¿qué estará haciendo Naruto ahora?

-¿Naruto?

La chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios preguntó algo asombrada.

-Hai, ¿le has visto? – preguntó con algo de preocupación impregnada en su voz el joven de negros cabellos y ojos azabache

-hmmm… -reacomodándose el flequillo mientras intentaba recordar. –ciertamente estaba aquí hace un momento pero… después de que recibió una llamada dijo que tenía que irse a resolver un asunto pendiente, aunque no dijo a dónde…

-Ese cabeza hueca –suspiró el joven –esto es tan problemático, por eso es que no quería tener que ser su compañero

-Ne, ne, Shikamaru –le llamó la rubia -¿por qué le estás buscando?

-Haaa –suspiró de nuevo con cansancio –supongo que no importa mucho en realidad

-Mou, Shikamaru –le regañó –por eso es que no te toman en serio, siempre actúas con tanta pereza, te falta ser más decidido

-Hai, hai –respondió sin darle importancia –"de todas las personas ¿por qué tuve que venir a preguntarle a Ino?... esto es tan molesto…"

-¡Tadaima! -La puerta principal fue abierta de golpe por un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos color azul celeste, tomando por sorpresa a los inquilinos del lugar

-¿Naruto? -exclamó sorprendido Iruka

-En serio, ¿no puedes tocar antes de entrar? -preguntó con fastidio la mujer de ojos color miel y la actual directora de la universidad de Konoha

-Ma, ma -rió el chico -Tsunade bachan me llamó después de todo -se excusó sonriendo

-Naruto -le regañó Iruka -ya te dije que debes de comportarte en frente de tus superiores

-Déjalo Iruka -le llamó Tsunade -ya sabemos que de nada servirá

-¿y, qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? -Preguntó Naruto aún sonriendo

-Naruto, aún no te has decidido verdad? -preguntó con preocupación Iruka

-He hehehe -rió nervioso -todavía estamos a mitad del semestre por eso creo que aún tengo tiempo datte bayo

-Shigau! -le gritó Iruka -precisamente porque estamos a mitad del semestre es que no tienes tiempo

-Ma ma, -intentó calmarlo -ya algo se me ocurrirá para el final

-Naruto -le llamó Tsunade en un tono más serio -si no das tu respuesta pronto, sabes cuál será el resultado cierto? -Naruto desvió la mirada luciendo algo triste

-Mmmm -asintió el muchacho

-Naruto, sé que no quieres sentirte presionado pero... -comenzó Iruka pero Naruto le interrumpió

-Sólo una semana más, prometo tener mi respuesta dentro de una semana más

Tsunade le miró atenta como si intentara ver através de él, el chico mantuvo firme su mirada con la de ella y después de un instante la mujer suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, una semana más -respondió, y el chico sonrió ampliamente -Pero -Tsunade le miró en desafío -si para entonces aún no has decidido yo tomaré el asunto en mis manos, está claro?

-Mm Tsunade bachan -asintió y después salió a prisa

-Seguro que estará bien así? -preguntó Iruka

-Tarde o temprano terminará respondiendo igual que Jiraiya; sólo debemos confiar en él -respondió ella -aunque sé bien que es difícil para tí Iruka

-Ie, la verdad es que me siento satisfecho con verlo crecer -sonrió

La Universidad Konoha era una de las más prestigiadas de la ciudad. Una de las principales diferencias con el resto de las escuelas era que en ésta, los alumnos podían tener un año "de búsqueda", lo que significaba que podían tomar distintas materias de diferentes carreras con tal de ver en qué se desempeñaban mejor; pero había un pequeño problema con uno de esos estudiantes. Naruto aún seguía indeciso sobre lo que quería hacer (o mejor digamos que lo que buscaba no estaba precisamente en la escuela), el final del semestre se acercaba cada vez más y él aún no tenía una respuesta. Pese a ello, su actitud siempre era en extremo optimista y disfrutaba de practicamente todo lo que hacía.

-Ne, ne Sakura chan -Naruto corrió detrás de la chica de cabellos rosados, emocionado de poder estar cerca de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado

-Mo io, Naruto -respondió una no muy feliz Sakura, quien caminaba a prisa hacia uno de los laboratorios del área de medicina

-Demo Sakura chan -rogó el rubio intentando convencerla -sólo una cita, es sólo una

-Dame! (No) tengo trabajo que hacer -respondió molesta y luego se detuvo para mirarle, Naruto se detuvo tmb -además no se supone que tú también deberías estar trabajando? -él sólo desvió la mirada intentando no darle importancia -Tsunade shishiou me dijo que aún no te has decidido

-Gomen Sakura chan -se disculpo riendo avergonzado -demo, lo tengo todo resuelto 'te bayo -la chica le miró con duda y molestia en su mirada

-Anta no baka (si serás tonto) -se giró y continuó con su camino aunque ahora él ya no le siguió -no me busques hasta que no hayas dado una respuesta -le dijo

La chica continuó alejándose cada vez más, Naruto ya no la siguió y por el contrario se quedó mirándola detenidamente con nostalgia. Una suave brisa sopló entonces Naruto permaneció de pie allí hasta que la figura de Sakura se perdió, dejando el que el viento le acariciara el rostro, cuyo semblante bajó un momento...

-Haaa -suspiró saliendo por fin del trance sonriendo un poco al hacerlo. Levantó el semblante decidido y se giró a prisa para emprender su camino, pero...

-¡Aaaahh!

...chocó con alguien.

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo de golpe, ambos chicos iban despistados...

-Gomen, gomen, no miré hacia dónde iba -se disculpó Naruto a prisa levantándose al hacerlo e intentando ayudar a la persona con la que había tropezado -Daijobu? (estás bien?) -le preguntó acercándose un poco

El joven, desde su posición en el suelo, tenía la vista agachada por lo que era difícil el distinguir su rostro el cual se cubría con una mano (al parecer se había lastimado la nariz XD) y con la otra buscaba por sus lentes negros en el suelo. Naruto al ver esto le acercó el objeto aún algo apenado

-Ano... buscabas esto? -le extendió la mano con los lentes en ella. El chico giró su rostro en dirección a la mano de Naruto -hontoni gome, estaba distraido 'te bayo -se disculpó de nuevo riendo avergonzado -Por cierto, soy Naruto y ...¿Ah?

Justo entonces el chico levantó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de la de naruto, haciendo el que ambas miradas se encontraran

Onix se encontró con celeste...

-Haaa -Naruto se quedó en trance por un par de segundos admirando el color de esos ojos, el chico le miró aún sin una emoción clara. Un silencio se hizo presente, el semblante del joven de tez algo pálida cambió a uno ligeramente molesto, Naruto al percatarse de que el chico esperaba el que soltara los lentes se sintió avergonzado -ah! gomen, jejeje, aquí tienes -le entregó los lentes y entonces ambos chicos se pusieron de pie -gome..

-Urusai (cállate) -el chico le interrumpió luciendo algo irritado, Naruto se sobresaltó un poco por el tono de voz del chico -ya te has disculpado lo suficiente, eres demasiado molesto

-Ha! -Su comentario sumado a su actitud y el modo en que lo dijo, provocó el enojo inmediato de Naruto -Teme!, sólo trataba de ser educado

-Hn la próxima vez deberías de fijarte por dónde vas -le dijo con algo de arrogancia logrando exasperar más al rubio

-Grrrrr -su puño derecho se levantaba poco a poco con furia -hmp -pero logró calmar sus impulsos -no vales ni mi tiempo -murmuró

-Hn -fue la única respuesta del chico

-Grrrr -la cual irritó aún más al de ojos celestes -¿Ah? -sin más el otro joven se fue -Teme! y te largas así como así! -exclamó furioso pero el otro chico continuó avanzando -No olvidaré esto tú, tú... eh... -el otro joven se detuvo entonces y le miró por el hombro

-Sasuke

-¿eh? -exclamó confundido y Sasuke sonrió con algo de cinismo

-Por si necesitabas saberlo Naruto no usurotonkachi

Y sin más se alejó... De nuevo en trance Naruto se quedó mirándo su figura al partir.

-Sasuke... -murmuró a penas en un susurro -Aaaaahh! Sasuke, temeeeeee!

A/N : ok yo sé que es corto, pero prometo hacer algo mejor en el siguiente; para los que no les ha quedado claro todavía en esta historia nos centraremos en sasuke y en cómo observa él las cosas, centrándose más en lo que Naruto representa para él, sin embargo en esta historia la pareja es un trío XD Síp, sakura va incluida, sorry, simplemente no podía dejarla fuera, en un mundo ideal me gustaría q esos tres qdaran juntos LOL


	3. Rivales

**Capítulo 3.**

**"Rivales"**

Sakura se apresuró a entrar al laboratorio, debido a su pequeña interacción con Naruto se había retrasado. Por suerte logró entrar antes de que la profesora encargada entrara, lo cual era bastante bueno.

-Forehead (frentona) your late! -le dijo Ino en cuanto vió a su compañera llegar y sentarse junto a ella

-I know ino-pig -le respondió en el mismo idioma en el q Ino le habló pero sin la misma emoción

-Ne ne, Naruto volvió a pedirte que salieras con él cierto? -le dijo de forma entre acusadora y burlona

-Hai -suspiró -y volví a decirle que no

-Mou Sakura, deberías de darle una oportunidad; no puedes todavía seguir pensando en sasuke kun -le dijo de forma honesta pero sólo logró irritar a la pelirosada

-A diferencia de algunas, yo no puedo abandonar mis sentimientos con facilidad -le reprochó

-Maa maa Sakura -le dijo riendo de forma nerviosa, moviendo sus manos al frente intentando calmarla -no tienes porqué ser tan mala, sólo trato de ayudarte sabes? -sakura sólo suspiró

-Supongo que tienes razón pero... -sus palabras se interrumpieron una vez la profesora hubo entrado

-Maa, supongo que hablaremos después -declaró Ino -pero en serio Sakura, deberías de considerar lo que te dije

-lo sé Ino, lo sé... -Con este pensamiento en mente, comenzaron la clase.

Sakura, al igual que Naruto, fue bastante insegura en un principio; pero tras conocer a Tsunade y al ver cómo crecía Naruto, no pudo evitar el fijarse una meta. Se decidió por medicina diciendo a todos que había sido capturada por las cualidades de su maestra, pero, aunque esa respuesta fuera cierta, muy en el fondo había optado por convertirse en médico para sanar las heridas de cierta persona importante para ella, ya que, consideraba que era lo único que podía hacer por él...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maldición. Eso me pasa por tratar de ser bueno -gruñía Naruto después de su pequeño encuentro con Sasuke -Y no suficiente con eso voy tarde... -suspiró -aaah, encima Sakura chan volvió a rechazarme 'te bayo -suspiró con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos

Naruto caminaba por uno de los pasillos del área de arte, directo hacia su siguiente clase de orientación, con su ánimo por los suelos abrió la puerta deslizadora del aula, tan sólo para encontrarse justamente con quien no tenía deseos de ver... Sasuke

-Ah! temeeee!!!!! -le gritó señalándolo

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el primer asiento del salón ubicado al lado de la ventana, así q no fue difícil el imaginar porqué fue la primer persona a la que vió naruto tan pronto entró al salón

-Urusaio! -le dijo éste luciendo irritado y sin realmente mirarlo

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Qué parece que estoy haciendo? -le respondió irritado -tomo clases en este lugar baka

-NANI????!!!!! (Qué?)

-Naruto kun, deberías calmarte -le dijo Sai intentando calmarlo -después de todo es el descendiente de la familia Uchiha -le susurró al oído y Naruto por un momento se calmó

-Y qué con eso? -preguntó sin entender y luciendo irritado, a Sai una gotita le recorrió la cabeza

-Bueno pues, que es alguien importante, gente con influencias quiero decir -le explicó -además la gente dice que es un genio -Naruto lo miró fijamente de arriba a abajo, detenidamente

-Qué me estás mirando tonto? -le dijo Sasuke sintiéndose algo incómodo por la manera en que lo veía Naruto

-Simplemente no entiendo qué es tan genial sobre tí -la venita de enojo en la frente de Sasuke apareció al instante justamente después de ese comentario -No perderé contra tí me escuchas?!!!!-le dijo señalándolo como si lo declarara su rival en ese preciso momento

-de qué estás hablando? -le preguntó Sasuke que no sabía si enojarse o reírse del comportamiento del chico -usuratonkachi

-nani!!??? -Naruto estaba a punto de golpear al chico bonito pero alguien por suerte le interrumpió

-Bien, es suficiente -dijo separando a ambos chicos

-Kakashi sensei -exclamó Naruto

-Está mal tratar a los invitados de esa manera, no crees Naruto? -le miró sonriendo, aunque era difícil definirlo debido al cubrebocas que llevaba puesto

-Demo -empezó Naruto pero Kakashi le interrumpió mientras se dirigía al recién llegado

-Eres Sasuke Uchiha, cierto? -Sasuke sólo lo miró -una mirada tan fría, algo diferente de Itachi kun

-conoces a mi hermano? -preguntó sasuke confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo

-Puede decirse. Bien, ¿por qué no comenzamos con la clase? -todos tomaron asiento entonces -sé que Naruto puede resultar algo molesto -ledijo a Sasuke -pero si le das una oportunidad estoy seguro de que serán grandes amigos

-¿por qué me dices eso? -le preguntó el chico molesto

-porqué será -dijo como si enrealidad se lo preguntara a él mismo -por el misterioso poder de Naruto supongo

-ah? -le miró extrañado sin entender a qué se refería

-sólo observalo mientras pinta -le respondió -bien todos, comencemos a pintar

Sasuke miró atentamente a Naruto después de lo que le dijo Kakashi... el chico reía mientras conversaba con los demás, evidentemente el chico era querido por todos... pero para Sasuke el cuadro lucía algo diferente, Naruto lucía diferente a sus ojos...

Comenzaron a pintar. Él dibujó a su madre, no sabía muy bien porqué pero así se lo había ordenado su corazón. Naruto había visto su pintura y le había elogiado al hacerlo, Sasuke se había sentido bien como siempre de poder sobresalir ante el rubio aunque desconocía la razón. Continuó pintando su cuadro, embelesado en sus recuerdos, dibujando las facciones que podía recordar...

-Sasuke, mitte mitte (mira, mira)

-¿Ah? -Naruto le llamó con ánimo y el chico atendió -¡Ah! omae...(tú)

El cuadro era hermoso en cada aspecto, lleno de una emoción indescriptible. Se sintió a si mismo absorbido por la pintura...

-yo lo llamo nakamada (compañero) hehehehe datte bayo -sonrió el chico rubio

-Omae... -él rompió el pincel con su mano, en un movimiento sordo, alguien lo había superado

-Fue inspirado por tí

-¡! ... "inspirado, por mí?" -pensó sin creerlo, y sus ojos quedaron abiertos en desconcierto, naruto volvió a continuar pintando

-Verás, estoy escribiendo una historia, sobre dos amigos que se entienden al cruzar sus puños -comenzó a explicarle él -pero no había tenido la inspiración para crear al personaje, sino hasta que discutí contigo -le miró con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes -hehehe, tendrás que disculparme por robarme tu persona jajaja

-Naruto

Sasuke le miró conmocionado, aunque sus ojos lucían algo triste... sonrió de forma honesta por lo bajo logrando pasar desapercibida por Naruto, y sin más volvió a su pintura; esta vez dibujando una sonrisa en el retrato de su madre...

"si le das una oportunidad, sé que serán grandes amigos"

-"Nakamada, deska" (conq compañero) -y siguió pintando

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SUFICIENTE!!!! -gritó Tsunade golpeando con sus manos sobre el escritorio al hacerlo

Tras el pequeño enfrentamiento entre ambos chicos, varios más continuaron sucediéndose en los días siguientes; el final de la semana estaba cerca y Naruto había estado más preocupado por pelear con Sasuke que por buscar una solución a su problema. El día de hoy no era la excepción. Ambos chicos se habían envuelto en un enfrentamiento tan grande a mitad de una importante exposición de la clase de arquitectura q habían terminado destruyendo gran parte de los proyectos principales, razón por la cual el evento tuvo que cancelarse. En cuanto se inició el problema, la pobre de Sakura tuvo que responder ante el alboroto causado por sus compañeros, debido a su posición de aprendiz de Tsunade. A ambos se les reprendió severamente, tanto de forma juntos, como por separado; y justo ahora era el turno de Naruto.

-Naruto -le llamó aún en tono fuerte -no creo que necesite recordarte en qué situación te encuentras

-Demo, Tsunade no bachan, Sasuke teme wa... (pero abuela Tsunade sasuke fue) -empezó a excusarse pero tsunade le interrumpió

-URUSAIO!!! -le volvió a gritar con el mismo golpe sobre el escritorio -ya deberías saberlo. No fuiste tú el que dijo que podría con ello? -Naruto agachó la cabeza sintiendose avergonzado al mismo tiempo que se sintió lleno de coraje -Será mejor que aproveches tu tiempo en resolver el problema y en no meterte en nuevos, entendido? -él siguió con la mirada baja sin responder -¡Entendido! -le levantó la voz, Naruto cerró sus manos en puños y con un semblante más decidido le encaró

-Hai. Tsunade no bachan -Tsunade le miró con la misma emoción en sus ojos

-Naruto, hasta que no te decidas no podrás recibir lo que te corresponde. Vivir como lo has hecho hasta ahora se volverá cada vez más difícil y doloroso. -le dijo verdaderamente preocupada por el chico, pero él no parecía dar señas de querer entender, Sakura tmb le miraba con tristeza y preocupación -o te decides, o buscas a alguien para q t ayude a vivir; solo no podrás hacerlo, ya no más... -declaró -piensa en lo que tus padres habrían querido para tí, piensa en lo que Jiraiya ha buscado para tí

-Wakateru (lo entiendo) -respondió él con la voz algo cortada

-Sakura!

-Hai shishiou -respondió aprisa la pelirosada

-Asegúrate de que Naruto haga como le dije -le ordenó

-Hai

Nada más se dijo después de esa orden. Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina.

-Maldición -murmuró Naruto por lo bajo tan pronto llegaron al cruce del puente, se recargó en él mirando fluir el agua -¿por qué soy al único al reprenden de esta forma?

-Naruto -le llamó Sakura mientras se colocaba a su lado, sólo que ella le daba la espalda al agua -no fuiste el único que fue reprendido

-Wakateru (lo entiendo) -retobó -demo, sasuke wa

-Sasuke kun, está solo -le interrumpió ella y sus ojos miraban el cielo con tristeza

-¿Eh? -Naruto se sobresaltó mirándola confundido

-Entiendes lo que eso significa, verdad? -él volvió a dirigir su mirada al agua y recargó su rostro sobre sus brazos

-Los padres de Sasuke kun murieron en una terrible masacre -comenzó ella a contarle -él a penas era un niño cuando eso sucedió... su hermano Itachi se encargó de protegerlo, ambos lograron escapar pero... -ella agachó su mirada -Sasuke kun siente algo de rencor hacia Itachi san por no haber intentado ayudar a sus padres. Ambos, han tenido que pasar y soportar muchas cosas, eso tmb puedes entenderlo no?, ambos sufrieron el mismo dolor

-Ah -afirmó Naruto cerrando los ojos al hacerlo recordando su propio dolor...

-Sasuke kun fue enviado aquí por Itachi san y conociendo a Sasuke kun seguro es que crea que su hermano está intentando deshacerse de él, pero sólo necesita tiempo y amigos que estén dispuestos a apoyarlo sin importar qué... tú tmb gritaste con fuerza, aquella vez recuerdas? -las imágenes de tan cruel memoria bailaron en la mente de ambos chicos -incluso me exigiste el que me fuera y te dejara solo; pero, cómo podía hacer eso? -la voz de ella comenzó a cortarse

-Sakura chan -le habló él -sabes mucho de Sasuke -en su voz resaltó el tono de curiosidad, era una pregunta callada -lo conoces desde antes, cierto? -ella asintió con la cabeza

-Fue mi familia... -comenzó a contarle -lamentablemente no podemos recorrer el mismo camino por siempre, "si hay un encuentro, con certeza habrá una despedida"... incluso viviendo en la misma ciudad no siempre pudimos estar juntos, pero compartimos los mismos sentimientos en algún momento y pensábamos en el otro de forma especial aún si no podíamos vernos. -ella se limpió las pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos y volvió su vista hacia el inmenso cielo teñido de rojo -Sin embargo, tmb estoy consiente de q cuando vuelva a verlo no será la persona q conocí, ni tampoco la familia en la q me apoyé, será alguien diferente a quien tendré q volver a conocer. Es triste... pero las cosas no son para siempre, sin importar cuánto te esfuerces; las personas cambian sus gustos en cuestión de segundos y el tiempo puede hacer q las personas nunca vuelvan a gustarse

-Sakura chan, tú de verdad... de verdad te gusta ése sujeto cierto? -le dijo sonriendo de forma honesta, pero en su pecho su corazón se estrujaba un poco

-¡Ah!... -ella se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendida -Naruto

-hehehe... pero, creo que a mí me detesta datte bayo -colocó sus manos detrás de su nunca sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -le preguntó extrañada

-Bueno, todo el tiempo estamos discutiendo y siento como que no me reconoce por quien soy -explicó aún sonriendo

-¿Qué te hace pensar así? -cada vez se confundía más

-Sasuke es demasiado genial, eso fue lo que pensé cuando le conocí. Pero desde entonces, siempre dice que soy una molestia... es obvio que me detesta 'te bayo -hizo un puchero al decir lo último y Sakura no pudo contener su risa por la ironía

-¿De verdad? Jajaja, Naruto realmente eres un despistado

-¿Eh? -él la miró confundido

-Para Sasuke kun, decir que eres una molestia significa que le gustas -le explicó aún entre risas

-¡!... -la respuesta le tomó por sorpresa y se quedó estático en medio del shock que estaba sufriendo

-Jajajaja, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. -se rió, la situación le resultaba muy irónica -tú, que escribes una historia sobre dos amigos que se entienden al cruzar sus puños. Ya deberías saberlo

-… "a Sasuke… ¿yo le gusto?" -pensó para sí aún sin poder creerlo y en su mente se repitieron esos recuerdos de sasuke

_"usuratonkachi" "eres una molestia" "anta no baka" "Hn, omae… urusaio" "Naruto"_ ¿podría ser?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto, oi, Naruto

-¿Eh?

Naruto regresó a la normalidad, fuera del trance en el que había caído desde su plática con Sakura. Por ahora se encontraba comiendo en el comedor de la casa de estudiantes y Sasuke se encontraba allí también; quien al ver que el chico no comía con su natural hiperactividad y ánimo supuso que algo malo pasaba.

"Decir que eres una molestia, significa que le gustas" _el recuerdo de Sakura se repitió en su mente, después de que ella le dijo eso se marcho aún riendo. Y Naruto tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, y comenzar a moverse para dirigirse a su siguiente punto de encuentro, aunque todo terminó haciéndolo de manera automática, pues su mirada seguía perdida. Todo claro hasta que la causa de su estado le llamó

-¿En qué estás pensando Usuratonkachi? -le dijo intentando no sonar preocupado, pero sin éxito

-Ne Sasuke -le llamó de forma inocente mirándolo directamente al hacerlo

-Mmm? -le dijo invitándolo a proseguir con su pregunta

-Vivamos juntos

-¿Ah? -Naruto lo había dicho de forma tan directa y tan simple que ahora era Sasuke el que no entendía nada y por poco se ahoga con el te que estaba tomando. El sujeto que siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que lo odiaba, ahora le pedía que viviera con él, ¿qué demonios?

-Será lo mejor 'te bayo… -le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja -dakara futari no hitori (porque los dos estamos solos) -esas palabras por si solas, despertaron algo en Sasuke parecido a la esperanza y le miró fijamente entre confuso y conmovido -y además así se resolverían nuestros problemas de dinero no crees? hehehe -aah de nuevo esa mirada de estúpido pensó Sasuke, fue suficiente para acabar con el momento

-¡!... Baka -murmuró desviando la mirada molesto

-¿Dame deska? (no?) -preguntó aún de forma tan inocente como la de un niño, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio con el semblante molesto: los ojos cerrados y la boca torcida en un puchero, pero no pudo contenerse y al final respondió

-Dattara te dije que eras un tonto… -le miró algo irritado

-mmm -Naruto entendiendo eso de la forma incorrecta, agachó su mirada directo al interior de su plato de ramen, deprimido de que su idea hubiese sido repudiada; Sasuke al darse cuenta de esto reaccionó respondiendo de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo

-Un cuarto solo -contestando de forma indirecta y aceptando sólo bajo sus propios términos

-¿Eh? -Naruto levantó la vista de nuevo aún sin entenderlo bien del todo

-yo tendré mi propio cuarto -respondió serio con la mirada lejos de la de Naruto pero sus labios aún mostraban el pequeño puchero -y yo seré el primero en usar el baño -levantó un poco más la voz con sus brazos cruzados en aire digno, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pues se sentía avergonzado de comportarse de esta forma

-Aaah -el rostro de Naruto se iluminó con una sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y felicidad - mm (sí) jejeje -río de forma sincera pero sin ser muy fuerte el sonido de su risa, y ese pequeño cambio en su rostro cambió uno en el de Sasuke, cuyas mejillas seguían sonrojadas pero ahora por otro motivo, pues así se lo indicaba el rápido palpitar de su corazón -será genial datte bayo -Naruto pasó su brazo por el cuello de él, a modo de abrazo

-No te me pegues tanto -le retobó Sasuke mirándolo irritado

-jajajaja -pero Naruto seguía sumergido en su propia felicidad que no le hizo caso

-oi!, me estás escuchando? -Y eso sólo causó el enojo de Sasuke, que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de afecto, así que respondió en forma defensiva de nuevo

-ah! iteee!!! (duele) -golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del "dobe", quien se la sobaba con lagrimitas en sus ojos -por qué hiciste eso, temeee?!! -pero nuestro Naruto se recupera rápido, y rápidamente ya le estaba haciendo riña

-dattara, te dije que estabas muy cerca!! usuratonkachi!! -le respondió en el colmo de la irritación y también haciéndole frente para pelear

-Ah! teme wa!!! -le gritó también molesto -es que no entiendes el afecto entre dos compañeros eh!!!

-nani oi baka? (d q hablas idiota)

-AAA!!!! -grtó frustrado con las manos en su cabeza alborotándose el cabello -omae (tú) lo volvió a señalar en modo desafiante -no perderé contra tí, me escuchas?

-Hn. Haz como quieras -le dijo en forma indiferente y con aire digno

-"Este par de idiotas" -pensaba la pelirosa algo irritada por su comportamiento

Sakura les veía desde la entrada del comedor. Se encontraba de pie recargada en la puerta, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos llenos de amor y ternura. En su corazón sabía que esos dos se querían.

-"Esta calidez en mi pecho" -pensó para sí mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su corazón -"los amo a ambos" -y su sonrisa se amplió mientras continuaba viendo a esos dos discutir -"a este par de idiotas"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Por fin!, creí que no terminaría nunca!... y todo por culpa de la escuela y los interminables trabajos, jejeje. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, por cierto q sus reviews son bienvenidos y tmb sugerencias, pq les repito soy nueva en este tipo de género, jejeje, si hay alguna duda tmb son bienvenidas al igual q los jitomatazos XD

ja ne!


	4. Sakura long kiss goodbye

**Antes de comenzar debo recalcar que tomé prestados algunos diálogos del doujinshi "regalador de abrazos", simplemente no pude contenerme pq sentí q le qdaba perfectamnt a este capi. so, esos diálogos no me pertenecen, y son los pensamientos de la parte del final del capi, así q NO, no copie la historia, sólo ciertos pensamientos XD  
**

**"SAKURA"**

_**"No era una chica ordinaria. Nunca fue una chica ordinaria. Era más bien...**_

-Sasuke kuuun!!!

Una dulce niña de cabellos rosados y ojos verde le saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él a prisa.

_**...molesta."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura. La conocí cuando mi hermano entró a la primaria, a nosotros nos hacía falta un año para entrar en el kinder; pero nuestros padres eran amigos de la universidad y no tardaron en presentarnos cuando su familia recién se mudo aquí. Al principio ella era demasiado tímida y buena para su propio bien, demasiado inexperta por no decir débil; y por lo mismo siempre tuve que cuidarla. Tal vez fuera por eso que terminó enamorada de mí, o al menos eso es lo que supongo.

-Gra, gracias Sasuke kun -ni siquiera podía verme directamente a la cara cuando me hablaba, a veces me daba la impresión de que incluso a mí me tenía miedo

-La próxima vez que te molesten llámame de inmediato -le dije intentando sonar indiferente pero sin mucho éxito

Habían pasado 3 años desde que nos conocimos y ella seguía siendo igual de ingenua y débil, razón por la cual los niños no tardaron en molestarla desde nuestro primer día de clases. No estábamos juntos en el mismo salón, por lo que pasó un tiempo antes de que me percatara de lo que le hacían sufrir las otras niñas, ya que ella era demasiado insegura como para pedirme ayuda. Ése día como siempre la molestaban llamándola frentona. Nunca entendí porqué, incluso con un pequeño desperfecto para mí siempre fue bonita. Pero ella no paraba de llorar y sin saber muy bien porqué eso me molestaba.

Me dediqué a protegerla desde entonces, alejando a cualquiera que se atreviera si quiera a mirarla con un gesto despectivo, incluso le tomaba la mano cuando iba conmigo. Amenazaba con una simple mirada a quien intentara acercársele con intenciones de dañarla y siempre bastó con eso para que la dejaran en paz incluso en mi ausencia. Poco a poco, comenzó a tenerme más confianza, hablaba conmigo cada vez con menos pena, hasta que finalmente pude verla sonreír y, desde la primera vez que vi su sonrisa, me juré que daría todo con tal de verla siempre así.

Conforme pasó el tiempo finalmente logró hacer una amiga. Para entonces ya habíamos cumplido los 7 años de edad.

-Sasuke kun, quiero presentarte a alguien -me dijo un día al final de la escuela, se movió a un lado para dejar ver a la niña a la cual vi fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Hola Sasuke -me saludó sonriente y sin pena y sin ésa clásica timidez con la que solían hablarme las niñas en la escuela

Se llamaba Ino Yamanaka.

Hasta donde sabía, era aguien bastante segura de sí misma, con un grupo bastante grande de amigos. Creo que fue la primera vez en que pensé que Sakura por fin ya no necesitaría de mi protección, pero en lugar de sentirme aliviado me encontré sintiéndome molesto. El encuentro duró poco y yo terminé llendome con ella rumbo a casa.

-Sakura -le llamé al percatarme de que lucía diferente ése día y ella se apresuró a mirarme -¿y ése listón?

-Ino chan me lo dió -me respondió luciendo contenta -dijo que soy un pequeño botón que algún día se volverá una bella flor -sonreí ante ese comentario, rechazando la sensación de molestia anterior.

-"Está bien" -me dije -"siempre que Sakura esté contenta, está bien" -me convencí

Sakura fue madurando desde entonces, hasta convertirse en una chica fuerte y decidida. Muy diferente de la antigua Sakura, ésta sonreía con más frecuencia y tenía mayor confianza en sí misma; pero había cuestiones en las que seguía siendo tan insegura y frágil como antes.

Cuando finalmente alcanzamos el segundo año de secundaria, ella me confesó sus sentimientos.

-Sasuke kun -me llamó aún dándome la espalda, pude adivinar que estaba reuniendo valor para confesarse. La miré con un dejo de incomodidad.

Yo sabía de sus sentimientos. No hacía falta que me lo dijera. Yo sabía que me quería y estaba feliz por ello. Pero también estaba agusto con la forma en la que nos llevábamos, no tenía intensiones de querer cambiar nada más. No quería que se volviera complicado con ella, no quería perderla.

La verdad era, que tenía miedo...

Ella levantó la vista denotando que se había decidido por fin y se giró hacia mí -Sasuke...

-Sakura -pero yo la interrumpí antes de que pudiera hablarme de nuevo -lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme, Itachi me está esperando

-Demo Sasuke -trató de detenerme cuando pasé de largo pero de nuevo le interrumpí

-Podemos hablarlo después Sakura, ahora tengo algo más importante qué hacer...

No dijo nada más. Sabía que si lo hacía yo terminaría diciéndole que sólo era una molestia. Me conocía bastante bien y eso me asustaba aún más. Caminé rumbo a mi casa sin detenerme a voltear hacia atrás ni una sola vez, sabía que ella me seguiría viendo hasta que yo me perdiera de su vista. No quería que fuera así, pero sencillamente no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Eh? y no le respondiste nada? -Itachi me miró divertido y con un dejo de reproche

Tras el encuentro con Sakura regresé a casa con mi hermano y terminé contándole lo sucedido. En realidad yo no quería hablar del tema porque sabía de ante mano que Itachi era capaz de ver a través de mí y yo no me sentía listo para lidear con mis emociones aún, pero él siempre supo cómo hacerme hablar, y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

-sabía que eras tonto pero no a este grado -me dijo divertido como a modo de regaño

-No molestes -le retobé más avergonzado que enfadado y procuré desviar la mirada de la de él, pero el puchero en mis labios terminó delatándome

-Pero te gusta Sakura o no? -inquirió él sonando algo confundido, como sin entender el porqué de mi rechazo hacia Sakura

-Por supuesto que no!!! -me apresuré a negar vanamente, pues mi rostro estaba teñido de rojo evidenciando mi mentira -ella es demasiado molesta para mí -le expliqué a prisa

-Hmm -Itachi pareció analizarlo por un momento -precisamente por eso lo digo -respondió con burla

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunté molesto y él, usando dos dedos, me pegó en la frente como solía hacerlo desde que yo era pequeño

-tonto hermano menor -sonrió divertido -será mejor que te asinceres antes de que sea demasiado tarde -me advirtió

-Precisamente por eso no tiene caso decirle!! -le retobé

-Entonces aceptas que te gusta -rió triunfal

-N-no, no dije eso!!!

-jajaja, te lo pondré de este modo entonces -me dijo enseriándose de pronto -serías feliz si Sakura decidiera estar con alguien que no seas tú, cuando no has sido capaz siquiera de decirle cuáles son tus sentimientos?

-...

No pude contestar, y por el contrario el asombro en mi rostro terminó respondiendo por mí y me sentí vencido entonces, Itachi como siempre había visto a través de mí

"No quiero perderla"

-lo supuse -me sonrió mirándome con cariño.

Pasé casi toda la noche pensando en eso. Y al final me decidí por hablarle de mis sentimientos. Eran horas de la madrugada a penas cuando le mandé un mensaje a su celular pidiéndole que me viera antes de clases. Ella como siempre aceptó. Y me abrazó con fuerza una vez le dije lo que sentía por ella.

-¡Sasuke kun! -gritó emocionada colgándose de mi cuello y riendo sin parar

-¡Suéltame Sakura! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! -le grité avergonzado pero como siempre, no hizo caso de mis quejas.

Fui feliz.

Fui muy feliz durante ésa época. Pero...

...nada dura para siempre.

-Lo siento Sasuke kun

Llovía con fuerza, ése día, la cortina de lluvia caía con fuerza volviendo lodosa la tierra, llenando de pequeños ríos las calles y confundiéndose con las lágrimas... Como si el cielo pudiese entender nuestro pesar, el de mi hermano y el mío al perder nuestro hogar y a nuestros padres con él.

-Le doy el pésame Itachi san, Sasuke kun

Incontables personas asistieron al velorio ése día. Era de esperarse supongo. Después de todo nuestra familia siempre ocupó un cargo importante ante la sociedad y mucha gente nos conocía; fuera por eso que nunca nos faltó nada, fuera por eso o por la enorme herencia que nos dejaron nuestros padres. Me sentía atrapado en un mar interminable de figuras negras. Recuerdo haber sostenido la mano de Sakura durante todo el velorio hasta la hora del entierro. Lloré ése día, frente a ella... junto con ella. Me sentía agradecido de tenerla a mi lado y de que pudiera compartir conmigo mis penas. Me despedí de ella a la fuerza cuando todo terminó y me quedé junto a mi hermano entonces.

-Sasuke -me habló Itachi tan pronto le alcancé frente a las tumbas de las personas que alguna vez nos cuidaron.

-¿qué ocurre hermano? -le pregunté con tristeza

-Vamos a tener que mudarnos -declaró

-Pero, ¿por qué? -exclamé confundido

-Nuestros padres no murieron por un accidental incendio Sasuke, los asesinaron... -confesó y sentí el mundo colapsar sobre mí....

-¡!

Yo también, no volví a ser el mismo...

"Quería vengarlos"

Estuve una semana entera encerrado en mi habitación. Empacando mis cosas y reflexionando sobre lo que me había dicho Itachi. Aquél incendio nos había tomado por sorpresa por la espalda. Itachi me protegió y terminó enfermo debido a la cantidad de humo que sus pulmones absorbieron durante la catástrofe. Varias personas fallecieron ése día, pero a mí sólo dos me importaban, solamente ellos dos.

En mi corazón no había lugar para nada más que para la venganza. Mi relación con Itachi también decayó a raíz de ese evento, mas que nada por los secretos que me fueron negados y por los que ahore le culpaba. -si yo hubiera podido reaccionar diferente -pernsaba -si tan sólo yo hubiera sabido lo que pasaba... si hubiese sido más fuerte! -Pero el hubiera no existe, ni existirá jamas.

Me volví aún más frío y solitario. E incluso en contra de mis sentimientos, en contra de la promesa que le había hecho desde que vi su sonrisa, terminé rompiendo el corazón de Sakura sin la más leve pizca de remordimiento ni culpa; y en su momento, con todas las intenciones de hacerlo. No me importó si quiera el apoyo que ella había representado para mí durante la pérdida de mis padres, no me importó lo mucho que ella me cuidó durante el tiempo en que tardé en asimilarlo. No me importó incluso el saber que ella también estaba huérfana igual que yo y que se quedaría sola si yo la abandonaba...

-¡Sasuke kun! -me llamó desesperada y rompiendo en llanto -¡No te vayas! -me rogó e hizo el intento de dejar de llorar consiguiéndolo por a penas unos segundos -si tú te vas... me voy a sentir muy sola...

Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse en pequeños temblores, y pude adivinar los momentos en los se veía forzada a cerrar sus orbes esmeralda por culpa de las lágrimas. Me odiaba por hacerla sentir así, mas sin embargo no respondí a sus palabras, me quedé de pie espaldas a ella, simplemente escuchando cómo se desgarraba ante cada súplica que salía de sus labios.

-Por favor... te prometo que si te quedas, todos los días estarán llenos de felicidad, yo me encargaré de hacerte feliz... así que por favor, ¡no te vayas! -Gritó con fuerza rompiendo de nuevo en llanto

Yo simplemente la escuché, de espaldas a ella, simplemente la escuché. -"lo siento sakura" -pensaba incapaz de decirle lo que realmente sentía, incapaz de girar y abrazarla con fuerza y nunca soltarla, de pedirle que fuera conmigo incluso hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el borde del infierno; pero no podía pedirle eso... era demasiado egoísta, y yo no quería hacerle destrozar su vida por un capricho mío, no se lo merecía.

-Sakura -le llamé al fin tras un momento de silencio y ella levantó la vista en cuanto lo hice, pude adivinar la esperanza escondida tras su silencio

"Gracias"

-Arigatou (gracias)

"por esta ahí"

-Sa,suke kun

No dije nada más. Ella abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de mis palabras mas no protesto ni suplicó nada mas que la mención de mi nombre en la que creí sería la última vez que lo escucharía salir de sus labios. Caminé alejándome a cada paso que daba sin mirar atrás. Y ella se quedó allí, con el corazón que le había devuelto en su mano. Con su corazón hecho pedazos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas...

"por amarme..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca le dije a dónde fui. Nunca intenté contactarla. Pero mentiría si dijera que jamás volví a pensar en ella. Cuatro años no pasaron en vano. Yo crecía alejado de todo aquél que no me sirviera en mi propósito, Itachi y yo continuamos teniendo problemas y en más de una ocasión terminamos en enfrentamientos. Yo sabía que él seguía manteniendo contacto con ella y eso me molestaba.

-Estúpido hermano menor -me decía -ya no tienes derecho sobre ella

Era cierto. Pero no por eso estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Durante todo ese tiempo, navegué confuso e indeciso ante mi vida, ante mis emociones y mis sentimientos,entre lo que quería a hacer y lo que NECESITABA hacer. Cortar un vínculo siempre es difícil... siempre es molesto. Me pasaba los días pensando en si ella estaría bien en mi ausencia, en si la había herido más de la cuenta. Me fastidiaba porque ya no podía llorar, ya no sabía cómo hacerlo; en mi situación yo debía hacerme más fuerte si quería cumplir mi objetivo, y me dediqué a ello completamente. Pero incluso eso no era suficiente para olvidarla.

Al final, cuando había pasado el tiempo suficiente según mi hermano; regresamos al lugar del que partimos.

-Volver...?

-Sí. Ya no corremos peligro -declaró Itachi sonando más molesto que aliviado o contento

-¿Por qué ahora?, ¿qué sentido tiene hacerlo?

-Tenemos una tradicón que nos espera allá -me advirtió -como un Uchiha que eres, deberías ser capaz de entenderlo.

Volver. ¿De verdad era capaz de hacerlo? Al final no tuve opción más que aceptar los términos de mi hermano, después de todo si quería conseguir al culpable de la muerte de mis padres, lo lógico era comenzar por el lugar en el que empezó todo. Debía cursar la universidad, pero debido a que llegué después de iniciado el semestre y a mi falta de decisión en lo que quería hacer, no fue posible entrar de inmediato a la escuela; y al final la única que pudo aceptarme y favorecía mi situación fue la universidad de Konoha.

-Me pregunto si he sido ya completamente olvidado

Era mediados del semestre, Itachi acababa de hablar con la principal Tsunade y mi aplicación para la escuela fue aceptada de inmediato. A parte de mi encuentro con el molesto de Naruto, no había nada interesante en este lugar

-"¿El día en que reímos juntos volverá a repetirse?" -pensaba mientras caminaba por los jardines de la escuela.

Había terminado con todas las asignaciones que se me habían hecho. Aún era temprano para volver a casa y me sentí tentado a conocer más sobre éste lugar. De cualquier forma no era como que Itachi estuviese esperando por mí; resultó que había más de un problema por resolver en la compañía y le sería imposible estar conmigo durante al menos dos años, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo. En mi opinión sólo estaba dejándome fuera de su propia venganza... Llegué a un punto en el que me cansé de caminar, estaba en uno de los límites de la universidad un jardín de árboles sakura; y para iluminar aún más el cuadro, fue entonces que pude verla de nuevo.

-Sakura...! -mi voz quedó presa después de pronunciar su nombre a penas en un leve susurro, fui incapaz de moverme ante la sorpresa de encontrarla otra vez. Se veía más madura y su cabello largo hasta la cintura ondeaba al contacto del viento. Contrario a mis temores, ella estaba bien y se veía feliz...

¿He sido ya completamente olvidado?

Dispuesto a saber la respuesta a mi pregunta, avancé hasta interceptarla en su camino. Lllegué hasta el edificio en el que ella se encontraba y pude llegar antes de que ella girara hacia el punto en el que yo me encontraba. Casi se cae de la sorpresa y el ver que aún estaba conmigo fue un alivio para mí.

-Sasuke kun -ella estaba temblando; siempre tan obvia... pero la verdad era que yo estaba aún más asustado que ella.

-Cuándo fue que regresaste? -preguntó sonrojada

-Hace ya casi dos meses -contesté sin emoción, deseando de alguna manera que ella repitiera sus palabras de la última vez que la vi...

-Sasuke kun -comenzó con la voz algo temblorosa -sobre lo que dije aquella vez -mi corazón se aceleró -lo recuerdas aún?

-Ah (sí) -respondí -Sakura

-Yukatta (gracias al cielo) -ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada más...

Quería que dijera algo más...

-Me da gusto que estés aquí

Al menos, el sentir cómo reaccionaba me dió la leve esperanza de que quizá ella seguía conmigo...

-Es toda una sorpresa el que estés aquí

-¿No creíste volver a verme?

-Mmm -negó con la cabeza -todo lo contrario -exclamó alegre mientras se detuvo en el camino y se posicionó frente a mí -mantuve la esperanza de que tarde o temprano me encontraría contigo

Era normal para mí el no hacer tanto uso de palabras, pero en esa ocasión no fue porque me molestara el hacerlo sino porque en verdad me había quedado sin palabras. Ella seguía conmigo y eso a mi parecer era más que un simple alivio. Sonreí por lo bajo consiguiendo permanecer inadvertido de ella. Los siguientes días descubrí a la persona que ahora era Sakura. Estaba más que embelasado por sus sorprendentes habilidades en el campo de la medicina, por las cuales había llegado a convertirse en la alumna de Tsunade y que incluso compartían el mismo caracter. De alguna manera pude reconocer a la antigua Sakura que había sido mi amiga y mi novia, pero también pude apreciar el gran cambio que se había marcado en su corazón. Ya no era la chica que siempre me seguía y eso me hacía sentir nostálgico del pasado que compartimos.

No tardé en descubrir que Sakura y el dobe eran amigos desde la prepa, y menos tarde en descubrir que él había sido la principal razón de su cambio hacia mí, al parecer el tonto tenía un efecto bastante fuerte en ella y eso me molestó. No importaba cuánto los demás le hicieran recalque en que sentía algo por Naruto, ella siempre lo negaba, incluso para con el mismo Naruto, a quien trataba bastante mal la mayor parte del tiempo.

Creí que todo estaba bien y que no habría posibilidad de que Sakura me abandonara. Supongo que fueron mi propia debilidad e inseguradad las que me llevaron a engañarme de esa forma. Por eso las cosas se complicaron justo después de que Naruto anunciara que finalmente había realizado su mayor hazaña...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo después de que Sakura y él discutieran como de costumbre, Naruto comenzó a decir que tenia hambre, y con la excusa de que no tendría sufieciente para los tres nos mandó a ella y a mí a comprar lo que hacía falta. Todo el camino fue incómodo y hasta cierto punto silencioso; salvo de los comentarios necesarios no dijimos nada más. Mi propia cabeza divagaba en las palabras del fastidioso de Naruto

"Datte Sakura chan, Sasuke teme ore wa usuratonkachi, seremos una familia"

¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de lograr con esa frase?, pensándolo mejor qué era lo que estaba pensando, que seríamos una familia, y cómo exactamente?

"Anta wa mo, sakura no daisuki darou?"

Por supuesto que también me gustaba. ¡Qué se creía! Al menos en ese aspecto jamás le oculté a él mis intenciones con Sakura... o al menos supuse que lo sabía, reflexioné con tristeza. Seguimos de vuelta a casa hasta que al final mi impaciencia llegó al borde mi lengua y terminé rompiendo el silencio a una escasa distancia del departamento.

-Entonces... tú y Naruto -comencé más como una acusación que como una simple pregunta para iniciar la conversación

-Algo así... -respondió algo apenada y su reacción me molestó incluso más que la sola idea de verla con Naruto -¿acaso te molesta? me preguntó sonando algo preocupada pero no le di importancia

-Hn, no me preocupan esa clase de detalles, ya deberías saberlo -le dije intentando sonar molesto y deteniéndome en mi camino al igual que lo hizo ella

-Lo sé -respondió con aire seguro -después de todo fue por eso que fuiste capaz de irte hace 4 años sin sentir remordimientos -declaró y el hecho de sentirme acorralado terminó por acabar con la poca paciencia que me quedaba

-No confundas las cosas Sakura, eso no tuvo que ver contigo -le espeté levantando la voz al hacerlo

-¿Pero acaso eso te hacía feliz? -me miró con tristeza

Y no fuí capaz de responder a su pregunta, sólo atiné a darle la espalda desviando mi mirada de la de ella

-Una venganza no lleva a ninguna parte, sólo siembra más dolor... -pude percibir cómo se le quebraba la voz mas no me atreví a responder -¿De verdad Sasuke kun... de verdad no me extrañaste?

-...

-¿¡Por qué me sacaste de tu vida Sasuke?!

_**En ese momento sentí que todo había acabado...**_

-No pienso hablar sobre una cosa tan trivial como ésa. -le respondí ocultando exitosamente mis sentimientos bajo la máscara de frialdad que representaba mi persona, me giré dándole la espalda en señal de molestia y me limité a fijar la vista en un punto distante del suelo. -Esto es algo que no tiene que ver contigo.

_**...sólo quería escapar de ahí y llorar con todas mis fuerzas**_

-¿¡Por qué?!, ¿¡Por qué no puedes decírmelo?!, ¿¡por qué insistes en esconderte?!, ¿¡por qué?! ¡Sasuke!

Gritó desesperada entre lágrimas, exigiéndome el que le diera una respuesta. Una respuesta que incluso yo ignoraba... siempre era lo mismo, siempre igual. Me limité tan sólo a darle la espalda, escuchando sus reclamos y sus súplicas.

-Sasuke -sollozaba, derramando las lágrimas que yo no podía derramar. De pronto cesó su llanto, se secó las lágrimas con sus manos y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablarme -lo entiendo... me voy, seguro que quieres estar solo. -Declaró mientras se giraba y comenzaba a andar en dirección opuesta a mí; reaccioné inmediatamente deteniéndola al sujetarle su brazo

-Espera... -le dije -...espera -le supliqué

Ella lucía asombrada por mi reciente acto y se maravilló aún más por lo que hice después.

"La abracé"

-No te vayas Sakura -le rogué mientras la giraba hacia mí rodeándola con mis brazos y hundiendo mi rostro en el perfume de su cabello. La sentí temblar en mi abrazo, mas no me rechazó al hacerlo.

**_Lo único que pensé en ese momento..._**

**_-_**Sólo... quédate conmigo -le pedí y ella pareció asombrarse aún más

-¡¿!?

**_Fue en abrazarte tan fuerte como pudiera..._**

-Sólo un poco más... -mi voz se quebró después de esa súplica y la abracé con más fuerza. Sentí mis propias lágrimas bañando mis mejillas y mojando sus cabellos.

-Sa..suke kun -susurró en mi oído y al fin me correspondió el abrazo.

**_Tuve el presentimiento de que nunca más podría hacerlo..._**

La amaba.

De verdad la amaba... y yo he perdido a quien era... no puedo comprender mi corazón siempre rechazandola. -me decía

"Ahora rodeando su pequeña figura, me doy cuenta de que siempre quise protegerla. Y ahora se ha vuelto más complicado que antes. Ella ya ha encontrado a quién querer... incluso conmigo en el camino, sé que él no se rendirá. Él también la ama, quizá incluso más de lo que yo lo hago -reflexioné entonces, creyendo que ya era tarde para mí -él puede darle algo que yo no puedo"

**_Es que yo... te quiero tanto!_**

_(Pero...)_

¿Por qué tengo este deseo inmenso de no dejarla ir?... (yo)...

_(Hay veces en que al desear mi felicidad, deseo la miseria de otros.)_

_"Porque sakura chan, sasuke teme, ore wa usuratonkachi, seremos una familia"_

¡!

La imagen de Naruto al decirme esas palabras. Ahora finalmente entendí su significado. Ése dobe era más listo de lo que aparentaba, pero ¿estaba bien?, ¿estaba bien desafiar la lógica y fundirnos tres en uno solo? ...Para alguien como yo, ¿esa felicidad era posible? ¿Ese tonto, quería que estuviéramos juntos de ésa manera?

-Sakura -le llamé -Sakura... lo siento

-Daijobu (está bien) Sasuke kun -me respondió aún en lágrimas

**_Ahora entiendo que tú me necesitabas..._**

Permanecimos así por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente nuestros corazones terminaron de encontrarse. La besé en ese momento, sabiendo de ante mano que éste sería el inicio de algo hermoso.

**_...y eso me hace muy feliz_**

_Regresamos al departamento después de eso. Naruto nos estaba esperando con un tazón de ramen para cada uno. Con esa sonrisa de bufón, reímos igual que él... Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé "puede que esto sea incorrecto, y que a partir de ahora cabemos una fosa sin fondo pero... mientras pueda estar con ellos, soportaré la herida que esta situación me cause." Ése día, nos hicimos familia._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke

_"Con cuánta simplicidad pueden cambiar las cosas. La falta del 'kun' seguido de mi nombre viene siempre cuando se trata de él, puedo darme cuenta de que aún le duele."_

El reloj marcaba las 12 en punto. Sasuke permanecía de pie junto a la cómoda de la habitación y se miraba fijamente en el espejo; vio la imagen de Sakura reflejada en él cuando ésta le hubo llamado, su semblante serio y a la vez triste.

-Ya es hora -declaró ella en un tono solemne mientras apretujaba el abrigo que sostenía con sus brazos, una clara señal de que estaba sacando fuerzas para mantenerse firme. Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió, colocándose el abrigo después de hacerlo.

-Lo _sé_

Ambos salieron del departamento y subieron al coche que los esperaba. Cada uno ocupando un lugar al lado de la ventana, mirando paisajes distintos. Sakura estaba casi completamente volteada hacia la ventana, y miraba con ojos expectantes el caer de la nieve sobre el camino que recorría; las rosadas llemas de sus dedos y el aliento cálido que salía de su boca dibujaban pequeñas manchas sobre el cristal hasta que le devolvían la imagen de su propio rostro impidiéndole ver lo que estaba afuera.

_"Son demasiadas memorias. Son demasiadas derrotas. O no, Sakura? De los tres, tal vez, fuiste tú la más afectada de toda esta situación, incluso intentaste acabar con su vida con tal de conservar nuestra felicidad. Con cuánta intensidad debiste amarnos para haber decidido dejar tu seguridad de lado, para renunciar a lo que te correspondía por derecho; con cuánta intensidad aún nos amas?!..."_

Sasuke giró su vista hacia su compañera y en sus ojos se dibujaban las preguntas y dudas que tenía sobre los sentimientos de la chica. Sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la enorme distancia que los separaba en ese momento, preguntándose si los pensamientos de Sakura aún seguían divagando en los recuerdos o si por el contrario se lamentaba con el remordimiento que el sentía. Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta, volvió su vista a lo que había del otro lado del cristal.

_ Tú y Naruto. Y yo sólo fui una carga. Pero..."_

El coche se detuvo en el hospital principal de la ciudad. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a salir del coche, la chica estrechó su mano con fuerza y se negó a soltarla incluso después de salir del auto. Sasuke la miró con algo de asombro y confusión en un principio, a la expectativa de que tal vez algo estuviese mal

-Sasuke -le habló ella con dulzura y afligción impregnados en su voz mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa. El chico cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de volver a mirarla asintiendo a su silenciosa plegaria estrechando su mano con firmeza y avanzaron al interior del lugar.

_"Estamos juntos en esto."_

-Uchiha san, Haruno san -los recibió una de las enfermeras

-¿Ha habido algún cambio? -preguntó el chico sin ocultar su preocupación

-Me temo que no

-¿Aún no despierta? -preguntó la chica con tristeza y una leve esperanza ardiendo en sus ojos

-No. Me temo que tendremos seguir esperando -concluyó

-Entiendo -Respondió Sakura al tiempo en que pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en las cuencas de sus ojos. Sasuke al notarlo la abrazó por el hombro atrayéndola al hacerlo y consiguiendo que la chica le mirase; en ese pequeño instante la chica se aseveró y logró evitar el quebrarse en llanto. Ambos entonces entraron a la habitación de su persona más importante.

_"Y siempre lo estaremos"_

La habitación estaba sumergida en una monotonía y silencio que para Sasuke resultaba temible, bajo otras circunstancias tal vez habría sido el lugar perfecto de descanso para él, pero en esta situación le atemorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Allí en la blanca cama, descansaba el cuerpo de un joven de piel bronceada y unos rubios cabellos. Su cuerpo lucía débil y estaba vendado en varias partes, pero aún así lucía hermoso ante los ojos de ambos chicos, cuyos corazones se estrujaron con tan sólo una mirada.

-Naruto -le habló Sakura con ternura posicionandose a un lado de la cama del chico y acarició su rostro removiéndole algunos mechones rubios de su frente. Sasuke sólo contempló la escena y no se acercó más de lo extrictamente permitido para evitar el romper el momento que según él pertenecía a Sakura.

-...

_"Hubiera deseado cualquier otra resolución. Hubiera deseado el salvarlo con mis propias manos..."_

-Ya volvimos amor... -Le susurró ella en un suspiro que terminó por quebrar la última barrera por evitar soltar las lágrimas, las cuales resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta rozar las del chico rubio que ahora descansaba en la cama.

Sasuke contempló la escena incapaz de acercarse por temor a romper el fino hilillo de lo que representaba su amor por esos dos chicos. No importaba el tiempo que transcurriera, mientras él no despertara ningún esfuerzo valía la pena. Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada por evitar el que la chica llorara, por no poseer la fina y embriagadora sonrisa de su compañero.

_"Lo siento... Sakura"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Algo cursi, lo sé. Pero era el capítulo de Sakura después de todo, jejeje.


	5. Amigos al fin

"Distancia"

Era un día bastante soleado. El cielo estaba despejado y el aire se movía lentamente en pequeñas brisas. El verano acababa de comenzar, las escuelas quedaban vacías de estudiantes durante esta fecha. Todos se divertían ante la prometedora esperanza de disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Sí. Todos estaban felices descansando de las labores diarias.

-Narutoooooooooooooooo!!!

Bueno, quizá no todos... Sasuke se encontraba de nuevo haciendo una rabieta con Naruto por el desastre en el que se encontraba la casa. Esto se había vuelto cosa de rutina porque el rubio era en extremo muy desordenado y el moreno era en extremo pulcro.

-Maldita sea!!! -exclamó un molesto Naruto desde su posición en el sillón en donde jugaba play 2 antes de que su compañero desconectara el cable de la tele -Estaba jugando 'te bayo!!!

-Urusai!! (cállate), es que no te das cuenta del desorden en el que vives?!

-Y? qué con eso? -retobó el rubio con fastidio y aburrimiento, provocándo la ira del moreno

-Anta (tú)... -el chico hizo fuerza cerrando las manos en puño mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía en temblores

-¡¡¡¡USURATONKACHI!!!!

El grito se escuchó hasta kilómetros de distancia alertando y asustando a las personas que estaban cerca del departamento, Naruto no pudo más que reprochar con la misma intensidad

-Temee Sasuke!!!Son vacaciones!!! por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan apretado!!! 'te bayo!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ja ja ja ja parece que te diviertes -un muy divertido Iruka estalló en carcajadas una vez Naruto le hubo contado sobre su situación con Sasuke, el chico rubio sin embargo no le encontró nada divertido al asunto.

Cada sábado por la mañana, Iruka y Naruto tenían la costumbre de ir a comer ramen al restaurante de Ichiraku, de esa manera podían ponerse al corriente sobre lo que les había ocurrido en la semana durante el tiempo en que no pudieron verse. Generalmente disfrutaban hablando de todo y de nada, sin mostrar realmente preocupaciones, esta vez sin embargo, Naruto no paraba de hablar de su compañero, a quien, según él, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? Me molesta datte bayo!!! -le retobó Naruto evidentemente irritado y de inmediato dió otro enorme bocado de su plato de ramen -Siempre dándome órdenes, qué se cree ese idiota!! Saca la basura _Dobe_, te dije que no desordenes la sala _usuratonkachi_, lava los trastes en cuanto termines de usarlos Naruto, límpiate los zapatos antes de entrar y no los dejes regados por la casa... -le decía mientras hacía una graciosa imitación de su compañero Sasuke -aaaarrrrgghhh!!! me vuelve loco datte bayo!!!

-ja ja ja, parece que se llevan bastante bien -observó divertido Iruka, para quién era imposible el ocultarle lo obvio con respecto al muchacho al que había cuidado como si fuera su hijo. Era evidente para él que Naruto estaba disfrutando de tener compañía, mas no por eso se lo diría, por el contrario dejaría que el chico se percatara por sí mismo de que la razón por la que le molestaba tanto era porque se estaban volviendo familia

-Iruka sensei te estás burlando de mí? -le preguntó con sospecha y el semblante molesto en cuanto se percató de la enorme sonrisa que estaba plasmada en el rostro de su maestro

-Maa maa Naruto. -le dijo intentando calmarlo -Pero, no es mejor que cuando vivías solo? -le preguntó intentando ver si así hacía cambiar de opinión al chico, pero era obvio que Naruto era por demás testarudo

-Hum, para nada. -Exclamó molesto sorbiendo después el jugo que quedó de su tazón de ramen, se limpió la boca con el reverso de su mano y luego, estampando el tazón en la mesa respondió -Estaría más agusto si él no estuviera datte bayo!

-En serio? -le preguntó Iruka suspirando interiormente -"es más necio de lo que creí" -concluyó en su mente y entonces el semblante del chico cambió a uno nostálgico

-Pero las cosas se me complicarían si lo hiciera... -concluyó con tristeza -Haaa, no me queda más que aceptarlo 'te bayo -exclamó con lagrimitas en sus ojitos mientras hacía un puchero con los labios

-Mmm, Naruto... -suspiró Iruka recordando a qué se refería el muchacho y en su mente revivió el suceso de hacía una semana...

***

-Veo que te has decidido

-hai (sí)

Naruto se encontraba de nuevo frente a Tsunade, como siempre ella descansaba detrás de su escritorio mientras él permanecía de pie. La semana de la decisión se había terminado, pero el fin de semana le había dado un par de días extras a Naruto, quien se encontraba allí para informale a Tsunade sobre su salida del dormitorio de la universidad para compartir un departamento con Sasuke, lo que significaba que ya no estaría al amparo de la misma.

-¿Esto significa que tomarás la compañía de tu padre? -el rostro de Tsunade seguía serio como de costumbre

-Ie (no) -respondió él sonriendo, desconcertando con su respuesta a la actual directora

-?!

-Es verdad que quiero llegar a liderar ese puesto, pero no quiero tomarlo sólo por ser su hijo. -le explicó -Voy a ganármelo por mi cuenta 'te bayo -y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Hm... bien dicho. -Tsunade también sonrió satisfecha de la respuesta del chico -Recuerda que un hombre le hace honor a su palabra

-Y yo nunca me retractaré de mis promesas datte bayo -respondió de forma firme y decidida

-Bien, puedes irte. Pero recuerda que deberás tener la forma firmada para el lunes a primera hora -le advirtió

-Hai Tsunade no bachan!

Con una última sonrisa que expresaba su victoria, nuestro héroe abandonó la oficina. Tsunade giró en su silla para mirar a través del enorme ventanal que descansaba a sus espaldas, su vista concentrada en ese enorme y espléndido cielo azul.

-De verdad, Minato estaría orgulloso de lo que ha logrado -dijo sonriendo -tú también lo estás, verdad Iruka? -Tsunade miró de reojo a la figura que descansaba oculta en las sombras que justo entonces salió

-Hai (sí) -Iruka lucía una satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro al ver crecer al chico al que tanto quería

***

-Naruto, has madurado -De regreso al presente, dijo en voz alta sin realmente darse cuenta de ello y el aludido le miró confundido al principio pero de inmediato una sonrisa inundó su rostro

-um?, hehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí. El aroma del verano inundaba todas las casas, incluyendo las de aquéllos que por diversas razones no podían darse el lujo de descanzar durante toda la temporada. Como era el caso de Sakura, quien, al ser la pupila directa de Tsunade, debía de seguir con su riguroso entrenamiento de doctora, sin que por eso la formidable médico no le permitiera divertirse de vez en cuando. Era más bien el deseo de Sakura de superarse lo que la incitaba a entrenarla continuamente. Sin embargo, el día de hoy había quedado con su grupo de amigos para visitar a su "par de idiotas" favorito. Estaba guardando un par de refrigerios en una bolsa cuando sonó el teléfono. Sakura detuvo sus deberes para dirigirse a la sala en donde el ruidoso aparato no paraba de sonar, levantó la bocina en cuanto llegó apresurándose a contestar.

-Hola?

-Sakura chan -La voz sonó solemne y algo gruesa pero suave al hablar, Sakura reconoció al instante la voz de su interlocutor

-Itachi san! Qué sorpresa! -exclamó animada de hablar con su antiguo amigo y familiar -cómo has estado?

-Algo ocupado en realidad -le respondió la voz al teléfono, sonando algo aliviado de poder hablar sin formalidades

-Cómo sigues de salud? -preguntó ella sonando preocupada, aunque no mucho

-Por ahora la enfermedad está controlada -le respondió él -así que no tengo de qué preocuparme, pero...

-Eh (sí)... muy lejos de curarse aún -concluyó ella algo afligida terminando la frase por él cuando la voz del chico se hubo apagado

-Mmm -asintió él -...Sakura chan cómo están las cosas por allá?

-A decir verdad bastante bien. -respondió ella sonando de nuevo animada -Aunque me tomó por sorpresa que le permitieras a Sasuke kun vivir fuera de los complejos de la familia Uchiha. Se ve que tienes mucha confianza en tu hermano.

-Sasuke está viviendo por su cuenta? -preguntó confundido y algo asombrado, había tenido sus sospechas y debido a que sasuke se negaba a hablar con él tuvo que recurrir a Sakura

-Eh? no lo sabías? -preguntó ella confundida de que Itachi desconociera la situación de Sasuke -Sasuke kun dijo que todo había sido idea tuya

-Ie (No), Sakura chan, escucha cuidadosamente lo que voy a decirte, además quiero que me hagas un favor

-Claro, de qué se trata?

Sakura escuchó atenta a Itachi, asombrandose ante las palabras del chico. Después de colgar, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa, pero antes de ir con el par de idiotas, como ella les decía, se detuvo a la entrada del complejo Uchiha en donde Itachi la esperaba con un objeto en sus manos, el cual se lo entregó sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, la joven guardó el objeto en la parte trasera del carro y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, dirigiendose entonces a su destino original.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que había visto a Itachi, y definitivamente hubiera preferido que el reencuentro hubiese sido diferente. Sin embargo, Sakura estimaba sobremanera al que era el hermano mayor de su querido Sasuke y por lo tanto, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él pidiera sin detenerse si quiera a pensarlo. Pero por alguna razón, se encontraba deseando que el chico no inflingiera tanto poder sobre ella. Divisó entonces la casa de su amiga Ino. Oh bueno, ya después se lamentaría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto caminaba a paso seguro por las calles de Konoha en una sola dirección. Había terminado su pequeño encuentro con Iruka, así que se disponía a volver a casa. "Casa", pensaba Naruto para sus adentros, era extraño llegar y tener que decir esas palabras, aún se sentía algo incómodo de encontrarse con Sasuke, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, no era porque le disgustara, sino porque el chico era tan difícil que siempre le ocasionaba nerviosismo estar en su presencia, más aún vivir con él y tener que verlo casi las 24 hrs del día, porque incluso en sus sueños el muy cretino lo perseguía.

-Haaa -suspiró al encontrarse de pie frente a la entrada del departamento, sacó la llave introduciéndola y girándola hasta abrir la puerta -Estoy en casa -exclamó sin mucho ánimo tan pronto entró en el departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Bienvenido a casa -le respondió Sasuke desde su posición en el sofá de la enorme sala de estar en donde veía la televisión

No era una mala persona y la verdad era que le admiraba demasiado, al punto de querer que este chico en particular pudiera reconocerle; y quizá por ello era que le resultaba extremadamente incómodo y molesto el estar con él. Sin embargo, aún cuando esas palabras de bienvenida le causaban tanto malestar que incluso subían la sangre hasta sus mejillas, no podía negar que en su interior se sentía feliz de que hubiese alguien que lo esperase en casa, en _su_ casa.

-Hace mucho que regresaste? -le preguntó Naruto con evidente curiosidad logrando recordar el quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar para evitar que Sasuke se enfadara, el moreno notó el acto del chico y no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de que a su compañero le importase aunque fuera sólo para mantener la relación en buenos términos

-No, a penas un par de minutos -contestó regresando la vista a la pantalla del televisor -qué tal te fue con Iruka?

-Bastante bien -exclamó sentándose al lado de su compañero -aunque al final me ha tocado pagar parte de la cuenta -justo entonces sonó el timbre, ambos chicos giraron la vista hacia la entrada y luego se miraron el uno al otro

-qué? trajiste compañía? -preguntó Sasuke mirándolo directamente

-por qué supones que fuí yo?! -preguntó indignado el rubio

-por qué esperas que sea diferente? -le contestó con otra pregunta evidenciando su punto al hacerlo -soy nuevo aquí, recuerdas dobe?

-ah! "maldición, tiene un punto en eso"-sintiéndose vencido, se paró para abrir la puerta y al instante lo recibieron un grupo de personas gritando animádamente y tomándolo por sorpresa

-¡¡Felicidades por su mudanza!!

Justo a la entrada Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji y Sakura le felicitaban animádamente, Naruto se les quedó inexpresivo por el repentino suceso

-Ah..eh...domo (gracias) -exclamó algo desorientado

-Nani? visitas? -preguntó Sasuke levantándose de su asiento apagando el televisor y acercándose un poco al recibidor pero sin salir de la sala

-Hyaa!! este lugar es enorme!! -exclamó Ino mientras se abría paso en el departamento -Ne Sakura no opinas igual?

-So (sí), es bastante amplio -respondió su compañera mientras entraba al igual que el resto de su compañeros, quienes miraban cada uno de los rincones del lugar

-Cuesta creer que Naruto fue quien encontró este lugar -remarcó Kiba sin realmente intentar provocar a Naruto

-Qué tratas de insinuar con eso Kiba? -pero como siempre, Naruto siempre ha sido demasiado impulsivo a saltar sobre conclusiones apresuradas

-Que es extraño que un cabeza hueca como tú tenga buen gusto -le declaró con cinismo haciéndole frente

-Nani??!!

-haaa, qué problemáticos. -Los interrumpió Shikamaru en un intento por calmarlos -Demo Sasuke también está viviendo aquí, tal vez él influenció un poco no?

-Ie (No). -Se apresuró a contestar Sasuke, que hasta ése momento había pasado inadvertido -Todo fue idea de Naruto -declaró para asombro del resto

-Honto? (de verdad) -preguntó Chouji y Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza, con lo cual provocó el relucir del ego de su compañero de hogar

-hehe, soy el mejor datte bayo

-Te das demasiado crédito -le respondió Kiba pero antes de que Naruto pudiera contestarle, fue la más tímida del grupo la que se apresuró a responder

-demo (pero), Naruto kun hizo un buen trabajo en encontrar este lugar...

-Hinata -Naruto por fin dirigió su mirada a la chica y ésta terminó por entrar en pánico ante la directa mirada de quien fuera su amor secreto

-aah!!, su-su-sumimasen (discúlpame) -su rostro estaba rojo casi por completo y sus manos temblaban mientras agachaba la vista apenada apresurándose a buscar algo qué decir pero para su fortuna el aludido le interrumpió -etto, Naruto kun, yo...

-Arigatou (gracias) Hinata, hehe -le sonrió atrayéndo de nuevo el sonrose a sus pálidas mejillas y acelerando con ello el palpitar de su corazón

-um... -asintió la chica

Cada uno se vió sumergido entonces en pequeñas conversaciones, mientras inspeccionaban el departamento; salvo por Sasuke que permanecía ajeno al grupo sintiéndose de pronto fuera de lugar, y por Sakura que se apresuró a acercarse a él aprovechando la distracción del resto del grupo

-Sasuke kun -le llamó en voz baja y el chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo -Puedes venir un momento conmigo, por favor? -le pidió ella y él se le quedó mirando un segundo con algo de curiosidad y confusión, la chica al leer la expresión en su rostro se apresuró a explicar -Tengo algo en el auto que debo entregarte, pero está algo pesado así que... -no necesitó terminar la oración, Sasuke, aunque confuso de las intenciones de la chica, asintió a su petición y salió con ella del apartamento sin ser notados por ninguno de los otros chicos

-Ne Naruto! -le habló Ino atrayendo la atención del chico quien seguía conversando con Hinata -podemos invadir tu cocina?, necesitamos preparar esto -le dijo enseñándole la bolsa de víveres que habían traído

-mm -asintió él indicándoles el camino -es la de la entrada izquierda

-ok, Shikamaru, Chouji, vamos! -les dijo con entusiasmo aunque sus compañeros no compartían la misma energía

-hai hai (sí) -respondió Shikamaru siguiendo a la chica, seguido a su vez por su mejor amigo Chouji el cual no paraba de comer papas fritas de la bolsa de refrigerios que traía

-Nosotros también ayudaremos -exclamó Hinata incluyendo con ello al hiperactivo Kiba que no tardó en retobar

-¿Por qué yo también tengo que hacerlo? -uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala

-Haaa... -Naruto suspiró con algo de cansancio -dicen eso pero ellos fueron quienes invadieron nuestra casa ne Sasuke? (verdad Sasuke)... -nadie le respondió y entonces miró hacia todos lados, notando que no sólo su compañero hacía falta en el lugar -Uh? Sasuke?... Sakura chan? -iba a salir a buscarlos cuando la voz de Ino le interrumpió en el acto

-Naruto!!, trae tu trasero aquí!! es tu casa y no sabemos dónde están las cosas!!

-haaa -suspiró vencido de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la cocina convenciéndose de que sus amigos no deberían tardar en volver -hai hai (sí, sí) 'te bayo

Por su parte Sasuke y Sakura habían bajado hasta el pequeño estacionamiento que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio de departamentos. Una vez llegaron al auto de Sakura, ésta abrió la cajuela revelando el objeto que tanto le había encargo Itachi regresara a las manos de Sasuke quien, al ver lo que anhelaba tener en su manos, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro que se marcó por todo su rostro.

-Ah!, eso es... la espada kusanagi -dijo tomándola con cuidado con su manos y sacándola de la cajuela

-Itachi san dijo que tal vez la ocupes, aunque ambos desearíamos que no fuera así -le dijo Sakura sin perder la calma e inexpresividad en su voz

-hablaste con mi hermano? -preguntó más desconcertado que asombrado y con algo de molestia -¿cuándo se te quitará la costumbre de buscarlo Sakura?

-Te equivocas, fue él el que me habló. -se apresuró ella a contestar y mantuvo la mirada firme con la de él -Estaba preocupado porque no te habías comunicado con él, bueno en realidad eso era algo que esperaba, pero lo que le alarmó fue que no hubo ningún movimiento en tus tarjetas de crédito, como si ni siquiera estuvieras consciente de que contabas con dinero -inquirió ella aún sin mostrar emoción

-No necesito nada que venga de él. -declaró él con la misma frialdad con la que ella le hablaba -Además aún cuando sea por causa de mis padres no puedo manchar el apellido Uchiha, fue por eso que decidí que haría esto por mí mismo -le explicó al tiempo en que posaba su vista en la espada

-Eso puedo entenderlo pero... -declaró ella hasta que por fin las emociones atravesaron la muralla que había levantado con todas sus fuerzas para evitar quebrarse frente a él, y la voz se le rompió en un hilillo -¿Por qué no dijiste algo? Mas aún en la condición en la que se encuentra tu hermano

-No tengo porqué andar contandote mis problemas!! -le interrumpió él dejando también de lado las barreras para evitar mostrar emoción

-Esto es distinto Sasuke kun, es Itachi de quien estamos hablando -trató de razonar ella pero él de nuevo la interrumpió

-Cierto, me olvidé de tu obsesión con mi hermano -declaró con cinismo dirigiéndole la mirada de nuevo

-Al menos él se mantuvo en contacto conmigo a diferencia tuya -le declaró ella comenzando a sentirse molesta y el chico le miró de manera acusadora y despectiva, denotando en su voz el desprecio y la molestia que le causaba el saber que ella se relacionase con su hermano

-Parece que no fue lo único que mantuvo contigo -y ese comentario fue suficiente para enojarla y herirla al mismo tiempo

Ella lo abofeteó. Fuerte.

-Ah? -Naruto, que entonces cargaba un par de trastes hacia el comedor, divisó por el rabillo del ojo algo que terminó atrayendo su atención a través del enorme ventanal que daba hacia el estacionamiento. Pudo alcanzar a ver cuando la joven pelirosa soltó la mano con fuerza sobre la mejilla del moreno, incluso pudo sentir la intensidad del golpe. -Sakura chan, Sasuke? -Y, aunque no podía saber qué discutían, se quedó parado viendo la escena frente a sus ojos.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma -le advirtió Sakura con la voz hundida en un hilillo de preocupación que no logró pasar desapercibido para Sasuke, quien en ese momento estaba deseando no haber dicho el comentario anterior, pues sabía que era tan sólo una típica reacción de celos por su parte hacia ella -Si es así como piensas, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. -le declaró ella luciendo más herida que molesta, recuperó la compostura, cerró la cajuela del carro y se apresuró a avanzar lejos de su acompañante y de vuelta al interior del edificio -Volveré adentro. -pero tan pronto pasó por Sasuke, éste la detuvo al instante por el brazo, sin embargo ella no volteó a verlo

-No le digas Naruto -le pidió él sin mostrar ninguna emoción, aunque por dentro se recriminaba por sus actos

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, después de todo yo sólo soy un estorbo para tí. -ella forcejeó intentando soltarse de su agarre y lo consiguió tras su siguiente comentario -No es como que realmente me importes. -más que nada porque él la soltó al escucharlo, abrió los ojos ante la sorpesa por la respuesta de la chica, cayendo en cuenta del error que había cometido. Se quedó de pie en el lugar durante un largo rato, hasta que se decidió a regresar igual que su compañera.

-Naruto kun? -por su parte Naruto seguía viendo la escena hasta que alguien le sacó de la misma al llamarlo, Naruto miró al causante de que le interrumpieran aunque le reconoció en cuanto escuchó su voz

-Hinata!

-qué sucede? -le preguntó ella preocupada, pues el chico se había entretenido más de la cuenta mirando a través de la ventana, que no se percató de cuando su compañera había entrado al comedor y lo había descubierto, aunque sin saber que éste se encontraba espiando

-Nada, no te preocupes hehe -le respondió sonriendo y borrando cualquier dejo de preocupación en el rostro de la chica -sólo vi algo que me llamó la atención 'te bayo

La pequeña reunión terminó por hacerse grande, pues continuó sin problemas durante el resto de la tarde y hasta horas tempranas de la noche. La pequeña "distancia" entre Sakura y Sasuke permaneció desapercibida para el resto del grupo salvo por Naruto, quien aparentó con éxito el no saber nada de lo que había ocurrido, la verad es que todos disfrutaron de la velada riendo a carcajadas de vez en cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Ne, ne, tengo una idea! -dijo de pronto Ino atrayendo la atención del grupo -Por qué no vamos a un karaoke, el ambiente es genial para salir esta noche -los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

-Una cosa tras otra uh -dijo Shikamaru luciendo algo desganado -pero no tengo opción si Ino quiere ir

-Es una buena idea, yo me incluyo -asintió Sakura

-Si Sakura chan va, entonces yo también!! -exclamó animado Naruto

-A-a mí, también me, gustaría ir -dijo Hinata algo apenada

Sin embargo, en medio de la plática el timbre volvió a sonar. Naruto miró por inercia el reloj del comedor el cual marcaba las 10 en punto y se preguntó quién podría ser a esta hora. Se apresuró entonces a abrir algo enfadado, suponiendo que Sasuke se lo ordenaría de todas formas, dejando al resto continuar con el ajetreo; sin embargo al abrir la puerta y descubrir a su nuevo invitado, todo dejo de fastidio abandonó su rostro y por el contrario se llenó de felicidad y nostalgia en cuanto le reconoció.

-Yo, Naruto! -Saludó el recién llegado en cuanto vió al chico

-Aah! Ero-sennin!!! -exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y no pudo contenerse de abrazar a su padrino.

La fuerte exclamación terminó atrayendo la atención de todos que en ese momento guardaron silencio observando la escena. El extraño (pero muy bien conservado hombre) personaje, entró al departamento mientras conversaba animádamente con Naruto sin prestar a tención al resto de los presentes. Era como si ambos hubiésen entrado en un mundo en el que sólo cabían ellos dos.

-¿Qué tal te va en tu nueva vida? -le preguntó el hombre de melena blanca

-Bien -respondió el chico guiando al hombre hasta la sala, en donde tomaron lugar -¿por qué no me dijiste que venías, cuándo llegaste?

-hace sólo unas horas -respondió el hombre con la misma voz animada y feliz -¿has progresado en tu entrenamiento?

-Sí, incluso tengo un nuevo movimiento datte bayo -le dijo haciendo movimientos con las manos

-oh en serio? jo jojo -rió el hombre sintiéndose satisfecho

-claro! te gustaría verlo ahora? -le preguntó emocionado -y después podemos ir por ramen!!

-jojojo eso me parece bastante bien!!!

Ambos rieron con fuerza mientras caminaban abrazados por los hombros de regreso a la salida del departamento. Todo claro hasta que el sonido de aclararse la garganta de Ino y Sakura los interrumpió

-Qué hay de nosotros, Naruto? -le preguntó con algo de veneno en la voz, videntemente molesta por lo distraído del chico

-Ah!, n-no me he olvidado de ustedes hehehe -se soltó nervioso de su compañero y le miró con plegaria

-oh, veo que tienes visita -observó su acompañante que en ese momento estaba tan distraído como su pupilo -siento haberlos interrumpido

-No hay problema Jiraiya sama -se apresuró a responder Shikamaru -nosotros también vinimos sin invitación

-Jiraiya? -preguntó Sasuke al reconocer el nombre y le miró con sospecha

-Oooh... parece que por fin el equipo completo está reunido, es bueno conocerte al fin Sasuke -respondió Jiraiya animado

-Así que realmente era usted -concluyó Sasuke

-Se conocen? -preguntó Kiba

-No realmente, él fue el maestro de mi padre -explicó Sasuke

-eh honto?! -Naruto se asombró al instante, olvidándose de Jiraiya por ese momento

-Porque te asombras tanto? -le preguntó Sasuke con algo de fastidio

-Bueno, porque también fue el maestro del papá de Sakura y del mío -le explicó

-Eh? -y eso sólo desconcertó más al moreno

-Por eso dije que el equipo estaba completo al fin. -dijo Jiraiya y luego se dirigió a la pelirosada -Sakura has crecido bastante, qué tal te está cuidando Tsunade? sigue teniendo ese mal humor

-Eh (sí)... -respondió ella con sudor recorriendo su frente, se había olvidado de la peculiar personalidad del hombre -pero me ha cuidado bastante bien, gracias

-Suerte para mí entonces -concluyó Jiraiya sonriendo al caer en cuenta de que su querida Tsunade seguía igual que siempre

-En realidad íbamos de salida -explicó Ino intentando no sonar irrespetuosa -planeábamos ir al karaoke

-Ya veo, es una buena noche para salir -le dijo él

-hai -asintió ella animada

-No planeo arruinarles su diversión, pero me temo que tendré que llevarme a Naruto por unas horas, necesito hablar con él. -explicó abrazando al chico por el cuello con el brazo izquierdo y rascándole la cabeza

-aaa, itaio (duele) ero sennin... -se quejó Naruto desde su posición intentando safarse

-Espero que eso no sea un problema -miró expectativo al resto del grupo

-Betsuni iyanai (en lo absoluto), pero... -respondió Hinata algo apenada y preocupada al mismo tiempo por el chico rubio

-A, podemos vernos en el karaoke -Se apresuró a sugerir Naruto cuando al fin se liberó del agarre de su maestro -Ustedes adelántense y yo los alcanzaré después, no creo demorarme mucho, ne Ero sennin? -miró a Jiraiya y este asintió sonriendo

-mmm, no veo el problema hehe

-ya ven?, nos veremos después datte bayo

Después de discutir la situación un rato, todos asintieron en que era un buen plan y abandonaron el lugar un tiempo después de que Naruto y Jiraiya se fueran. Sasuke por su parte seguía algo intrigado por la relación de su compañero con el que fuera el antiguo maestro de su padre; pero no pudo conseguir nada más de información.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había demorado más de lo que había prometido, incluso había comenzado ya un nuevo día y el rubio no daba señas de aparecer, y conociéndolo lo más seguro era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora, lo que significaba que debía de quedarse de pie allí a la entrada del karaoke a esperarlo. Realmente no sabía porqué lo hacía. La verdad era que no necesitaba tener la llave para entrar al departamento, sinedo honestos había estado en peores circunstancias; pero por alguna razón que le era desconocida sintió la necesidad de quedarse a esperarlo.

Miró su reloj exasperado ya por la tardanza del chico, mas cuando levantó la vista de nuevo pudo escucharle acercarse, al girarse en su dirección finalmente lo vió. Como había predicho, el rubio tenía el semblante despreocupado y avanzaba a prisa, aunque no lo suficiente a su parecer, en cuanto éste lo vió su semblante cambió a uno de desconcierto.

-Eh?, me estabas esperando? -se detuvo tan pronto le alcanzó

-Tú te quedaste con las llaves dobe -declaró sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones sabiendo que el rubio sabría entenderle

-Oh cierto!! hehehe!!! -rió sintiéndose algo avergonzado, mientras posaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, evidenciando su pena

-apresúrate y vámonos -dicho esto se dispuso a caminar confundiendo con ello a su compañero

-Por qué tanta prisa? No se supone que siguen en el karaoke? -le preguntó y eso bastó para que se detuviera otra vez, Naruto miró de reojo hacia el interior del lugar esperando divisar a alguno de su compañeros pero sin éxito

-Haaa -suspiró Sasuke sintiéndose relativamente frustrado por lo despistado que era su compañero -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tardaste con Jiraiya? -le preguntó mirándolo a la cara

-Eh?, no mucho creo... -respondió con simpleza y eso sólo terminó alterando al moreno cuyas sospechas sobre el rubio habían sido ciertas

-Pasan de las 2 de la mañana, haz la cuenta!!! -le gritó desconcertando a su compañero

-Eh uso!!! Entonces Sakura chan también se fue?! -preguntó indignado -ah mo!!! -se quejó primero molesto y luego lamentándose -Quería acompañarla a casa 'te bayo -Este último comentario irritó un poco a Sasuke, quien, en todo lo que duró la velada no había sido capaz de arreglar las cosas con Sakura, ni siquiera cuando le preguntó si podía quedarse con él un rato más y ella le rechazó sin siquiera mirarlo

-Hn, como si ella fuera a dejarte -le respondió dándole la espalda, había sido más un comentario para sí mismo que para Naruto, pero este último es demasiado despistado y por demás necio...

-Qué fue lo que dijiste temee!!??

-Apresúrate y vámonos -comenzó a caminarar y su compañero se apresuró a seguirle

-Aah!! matte!! (espera) -El aludido siguió avanzando sin hacerle caso a su compañero, después de los primeros segundos de silencio, Naruto no pudo resistirse más y, recordando una de sus pláticas con Sakura referentes a Sasuke, se animó a hablarle -Ne Sasuke, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías problemas? -sin embargo, el moreno no respondió y por el contrario siguió caminando -Pensaste que no podría ayudarte?-miró directamente la silueta de su compañero que seguía dándole la espalda caminando sin detenerse, lo que no sabía era que había comenzado a irritar al chico -ahora que vivimos juntos no deberíamos de apoyarnos en esas cosas?, ne Sasuke? -hasta que finalmente terminó por detenerse de golpe y girarse para hacerle frente

-Quieres hacer el favor de preocuparte de tus propios asuntos?!!!!

-No es para que te molestes teme! Sólo estaba preocupado! -le explicó cubriéndose con las manos, la expresión del chico le asustaba un poco

-Así que Sakura te lo contó -concluyó Sasuke logrando calmarse ante su pequeño descubrimiento

-No creo que haya sido ésa realmente su intención -se apresuró a corregir Naruto -si es que planeas enojarte con ella 'te bayo -esperando que el moreno no fuera a reclamarle a su Sakura chan

-No es asunto tuyo si me molesto o no -le respondió él cruzandose de brazos denotando su enfado

-Vaya que eres apretado -observó Naruto sin malas intenciones pero provocando la exasperación de Sasuke

-Y qué hay de tí, uh? tampoco has sido expresivo con tus misteriosas salidas por la noche y no te molesto por eso o sí?!

-Te diste cuenta?! -exclamó alarmado como si lo hubiesen descubierto en pleno acto

-Eres demasiado escandaloso como para no darme cuenta!! -le remarcó mirándolo directamente a la cara

-Sasuke... puede ser que tienes problemas para dormir?

-... -Sasuke se quedó inexpresivo al borde de perder la paciencia, sus manos ya comenzaban a cerrarse en puños...

-A mí me pasa algunas veces también -le confesó sonriendo tristemente -cuando me acuerdo de mis padres, es duro no?

-Deja de analizarme!!! -le gritó él sintiendose acorralado -Qué pretendes intentando relacionarte conmigo?! No es como que puedas entenderlo, no podrías entenderlo!! tu situación fue distinta y mucho más sencilla!!

-Te equivocas, no fue fácil -le interrumpió el rubio sonando serio por primera vez en toda la noche

-Uh? -Sasuke se giró hacia él con la clara confusión escrita en todo su rostro, este nuevo Naruto era completamente diferente del que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Por un leve momento reinó el silencio entre ambos chicos, que mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro, como si cada uno estuviese intentando escarbar en lo profundo del alma de su compañero.

-A mis padres también, los asesinaron -declaró por fin con tristeza Naruto, mientras su semblante reflejaba el dolor que representaba la pérdida de sus progenitores -justo frente a mis ojos...

-¡¿!? -Sasuke le miró con desconcierto y sintiendo algo de culpa por haberle gritado al mismo tiempo en que algo en su cabeza reaccionó, no es algo extraño el que la gente muera bajo ésas circunstancias, pero algo en su interior le indicó que esto no podía ser sólo una coincidencia

-Incluso ahora, algunas veces sueño con eso sabes? -elevó su vista al cielo sintiendo el sabor de esos días inundando su boca, cuyos labios formaban una amarga sonrisa -Iruka sensei se encargó de cuidarme después de eso. Aunque en realidad no había mucho qué hacer... me volví bastante retraído, siempre lleno de resentimiento y culpa... Si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte...

-¡Ah! -Sasuke se sintió alarmado al reconocer sus propias palabras en las del chico

"Si yo hubiera podido hacer algo..."

-Fue en sexto grado de primaria, aunque no recuerdo muy bien nada de mi vida, salvo eso, de aquella época. Irónico no?, los adultos siempre te dicen que al final sólo recuerdas los buenos momentos, siempre se les olvida decirte que hay excepciones a la regla. -finalmente volvió a mirarle, aunque sólo por escasos segundos, pues agachó la vista de nuevo -Así que, puedo entenderte, aunque sea sólo un poco. Pero tienes razón, es diferente porque al menos tú tienes aún a tu hermano, yo no tenía a nadie más.

-...lo lamento -respondió Sasuke agachando también la mirada

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado... -le dijo Naruto sin sonar triste, pero Sasuke pudo detectar todo lo contrario

_**...la manera en la que trató de cubrir sus heridas, únicamente hizo que se notaran más.**_

-Y siéndote honesto la verdad es que tuve compañía -le explicó sonriendo de oreja a oreja -Sakura chan te lo dijo no? Cuando fallecieron mis padres ella vino a vivir conmigo un tiempo

-tú eras el familiar del que ella hablaba? -dijo cayéndo en cuenta al fin

-Tu conoces a Sakura chan desde que tenía 3 años, pero yo la conozco desde que ella nació. Después de eso se quedó conmigo cuando fallecieron sus padres y luego se encargó de cuidarme cuando los míos se les unieron a los suyos en el viaje -le dijo con un cierto de diferencia mientras se recargaba sobre el barandal de las escaleras del edificio, sus manos sujetando el frío metal como si necesitara de él para mantenerse a pie -Nuestros padres eran amigos. E incluso después de que se mudaran seguimos manteniendo contacto, principalmente en las vacaciones de invierno, en las cuales era tradición el reunirse -sonrió ante el recuerdo

-Sakura nunca mencionó nada al respecto -inquirió Sasuke sin poder entender bien la relación entre Sakura y Naruto

-Ah (sí) es normal, Sakura chan era bastante tímida en aquél entonces -le recordó -mucho más cuando murió su familia, a penas tenía seis años 'te bayo, no me sorprende que no te haya hablado de mí

-Eso es cierto. -aceptó por fin el moreno y entonces otro dato le llegó a la mente -Pero Sakura sólo se fue por medio año, regresó a Konoha después de ese tiempo

-Sí -asintió Naruto elevando la vista al cielo como si intentara atraer sus recuerdos de esa forma -La verdad es que nunca pregunté más de lo que se me permitía saber pero... mi madre me dijo que Sakura chan necesitaba un lugar en el que pudiera estar a salvo, entonces yo sólo era un niño y creí que se refería a un lugar en donde no estuviera sola; pero ella regresó después de transcurrido un tiempo necesario según lo que me dijo mi padre. Nunca entendí el verdadero significado de sus palabras sino hasta que... -su voz se interrumpió a penas un segundo en el que agachó la mirada de nuevo embargado por la tristeza -...fallecieron también los míos -Por un instante el silencio reinó de nuevo, Sasuke esperó a que Naruto se recuperara y siguiera con su explicación, tal como lo previó Naruto cerró los ojos tomando fuerza y luego volvió a su relato mirandolo directamente -Nunca logramos descubrir el porqué, ni tampoco a los culpables. Pero, una cosa era cierta, mi deber era proteger a Sakura chan y para poder hacerlo debía volverme fuerte.

-Fue cuando decidiste ir con Jiraiya?

-No, en realidad él vino a mí. -le explicó él provocando confusión en su compañero, Naruto al ver la expresión de Sasuke se apresuró a explicarle -Ero sennin es una persona increíblemente fuerte pero también increíblemente pervertido. Tenía todo su imperio de los libros y era muy difícil saber dónde se encontraba, pero Iruka logró encontrarle con ayuda de Tsunade no bachan, no fue sino hasta entonces que él supo de lo de mis padres -su voz se quebró un poco al decir lo último y aunque trató de ocultarlo, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta sin problema

_****__**Es doloroso para mí verlo asi...**_

-No le conocías entonces?

-Claro que le conocía. Pero él sólo estuvo conmigo durante mis primeros años de infancia hehehe. -Una tisba del recuerdo del día en que conoció a su padrino atravesó la mente de Naruto y no pudo evitar sonreír para desconcierto de su compañero, quien estaba más que intrigado por la historia del chico -Él se encargó de entrenarme durante 3 años y cuando sentí que estaba listo, fue que vine a Konoha. Tan pronto llegué me dediqué a buscar a Sakura chan hasta que la encontré y desde entonces no me he separado de su lado. Aunque no me imaginaba que hubiese cambiado tanto 'te bayo

_****__**"¡No sonrías con un rostro que esconde tal tristeza!"**_

-Hay algo que no me cuadra -le dijo de pronto rompiendo el encanto en el que habían caído

-¿Ah? -Naruto le miró confundido

-¿No investigaste nada más sobre tus padres?

-¿Eh? -y se sobresaltó por la pregunta

-¿No intentaste vengarlos? -insistió el moreno

-humm -pareció pensarlo un poco y luego respondió sin problemas -...no datte bayo

-¿Por qué?, ¡¿es que acaso no te importaban?!

-En realidad para mí es suficiente con estar vivo 'te bayo -le explicó sonriendo de forma honesta y eso sólo desconcertó más a Sasuke

-¿De qué rayos hablas?, eran tus padres!!! cómo puedes ser tan insensible??!!

-¿Insensible? -le interrumpió -No creo serlo, mas bien entiendo que es algo que se resolverá llegado el momento

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Porque es una cadena de odio -inquirió mirándolo expectativo

-¿Uh? -pero Sasuke no dio señas de entender su punto, así que se apresuró a explicarle

-una venganza, conlleva a otra venganza y al final se vuelve un círculo irrompible. Conozcí a mis padres precisamente porque les amé más que a nada en el mundo y porque siempre fuí amado por ellos con la misma intensidad. Sabiendo eso, sé que no serían felices de verme sumergido en una vida llena de odios y rencores, provocado por seguir un camino de venganza y tristeza.

-¡Pero!... -intentó retobar pero Naruto le interrumpió

-Sakura chan piensa lo mismo.

-¡! -ése comentario le alertó y le trajo de regreso el recuerdo de Sakura al decirle esas mismas palabras cuatro años atrás

"una venganza no te hará feliz, sólo traerá más dolor"

-Puedes llamarlo una forma fácil de vivir, pero para mí no hay mejor forma que ésa y en realidad creo que es la más difícil de todas... el perdonar. - -Lo único que tengo seguro ahora es que quiero proteger a Sakura chan y a las personas que me son importantes, no tengo que convertirme en un vengador para lograrlo, éso sólo los haría más tristes. Los problemas de mis padres son problemas de ellos; en cuanto a los míos son sólo los que puedo ver ante mis ojos. Ne sasuke? (o no sasuke?)

El chico no respondió durante un par de segundos, por el contrario mantuvo fija la mirada en la de su compañero. El reciente silencio le permitió a Sasuke escuchar por fin el sonido proveniente de adentro de uno de los departamentos del edificio, y por un momento las palabras de la canción que sonaba hicieron juego con sus sentimientos.

_Hey I found you  
And so, without leaving you again_

La mirada firme y honesta de Naruto terminó por convencer a Sasuke quien finalmente dejó caer todas y cada una de sus defensas. Consiente de lo que ello significaba no pudo evitar llamarse a sí mismo idiota, aunque su compañero no lo entendió de esa manera...

-Hn... -sonrió entonces ante la ironía de ser vencido por Naruto -realmente... -dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio pero permitiendo el que se escuchase la débil letra de la canción -eres un idiota -concluyó

-Aah! temee!!!! -Naruto evidentemente molesto intentó vanamente reprocharle pero Sasuke le golpeó la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir más -itaio!!! (dolió

_No matter how much I hurt inside I'll always be near you_

-hn, volvamos a casa -sin detenerse por las quejas del rubio, Sasuke avanzó a prisa y Naruto inmediatamente le siguió

-Eh?! matte sasuke (espera sasuke), no te adelantes así!!!

_Forever  
Forever_

-Entonces camina dobe!!

-Temeee!!! (maldito)

_**No importa cuántas veces diga tu nombre, yo sé que no puedo alcanzarte.**_

-"Hn -rió internamente -"soy igual que ése idiota..." -concluyó con una sonrisa...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gracias por sus reviews y por leer la historia, espero honestamente no decepcionarlos y si tienen dudas no teman en escribirme, trataré de responder todas y cada una de ellas.

ja ne!


	6. Akatsuki

**"AKATSUKI"**

La lluvia fue cesando lentamente. Las nubes grises sin embargo, permanecieron quietas en su sitio, nublando por completo el cielo y negándose a dejar de soltar el agua aun cuando ya no fuera en la misma intensidad que antes. Algunos relámpagos se apreciaban aún, su estruendoso sonido se escuchaba segundos después de la resplandeciente luz, aunque en forma lejana. Los inquilinos de la ciudad de Konoha buscaban resguarecerse de la lluvia y el tráfico en las calles se volvía pesado.

-Empaparse en sudor no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente... haaaa -suspiró un joven de melena rubia

Deidara, se encontraba en una de las oficinas principales y privadas del enorme edificio de la polícia Uchiha, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, por petición de su amigo Itachi; el cual les había pedido ayuda para organizar algunos archivos. Sin embargo, el lugar llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado que el calor era retenido en el interior de sus paredes en cuanto se llenaba de ocupantes, el hecho de encontrarse en la parte subterranea del edificio, el sótano por así decirlo, no ayudaba tampoco a resolver el problema. Y esa era la razón por la que el rubio ahora se quejaba, llevaban más de tres horas en la labor.

-Ne Itachi -sintiéndose cansado, el joven finalmente se decidió a dirigirse a su amigo, el cual se encontraba analizando algunos documentos en lo que parecía ser un pequeño cubículo, el pequeño escritorio atiborrado de libros y viejos reportes. Itachi respondió sin necesidad de detener su lectura, sabiendo de antemano quién era el que le hablaba.

-¿nani? (qué?)

-¿seguro que no hay nadie más que pueda encargarse de hacer esto? -preguntó con fastidio, no era su costumbre además el que lo usaran de secretaria o de ayudante de limpieza y no tenía la menor idea de lo que pretendía Itachi hundiéndose en viejos reportes

-ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudar -contestó Itachi secamente sin mirarlo aún

-sí pero... -asintió Deidara con dificultad y luego se apresuró a retobar -Eso fue antes de saber que tendríamos que arreglar un montón de papeleo... -se excusó desviándo la mirada y denotando algo en particular, o mejor dicho alguien -Mira, hasta Kisame está deprimido -le dijo, y por fin Itachi suspendió su lectura para mirar a la persona a la que Deidara se refería

Allí, tirado sobre el suelo a mitad de la habitación, se encontraba un chico de cabello azulado, el cual parecía estar sufriendo. Itachi le miró expectativo al igual que Deidara

-aaaahh... -se quejó el extraño personaje -agua -murmuró como plegaria y con la voz rosca

-eh? eso a q viene? -preguntó Deidara algo divertido por la posición del chico de cabellos azules, hasta que la voz de Itachi lo sacó del trance

-Si crees que es demasiado complicado simplemente retírate -le dijo volviéndo a su lectura anterior

-Maa maa, no nos pongamos violentos quieres? -intentó negociar el rubio y pensó para sus adentros -"y yo que creí que Sasori era el amargado..." -Justo entonces se encontró con la temible mirada de Uchiha Itachi y eso fue más que suficiente para espabilarlo -Aaahh!!! wakata, wakata!!! (entiendo, entiendo) Me pondré a trabajar... jeez -se quejó regresando a su tarea de "separar" los documentos importantes de los inservibles

knock knock...

Justo entonces, se escuchó unos pequeños golpes a la puerta, que terminaron captando la atención de todos los presentes en cuanto ésta se abrió revelando a la joven de cabellos rosados, quien se permitió el paso en el lugar, anunciando ella misma su llegada, bajando con alegría las escaleras cual si fuera una niña pequeña...

-Itachi san!! Eh? -le llamó animada y se detuvo en seco en cuanto notó a los otros ocupantes -Go-gomen (perdón), no sabía que estabas ocupado -se disculpó sintiéndose avergonzada de pronto de haber entrado como lo habría hecho una niña de cinco años e intentó guardar la compostura después de eso -ohaio (buen día) -saludó de forma respetuosa y el resto le respondió con la misma frase, cada uno a su manera

-Esto es nuevo -habló Deidara -Ne Itachi, no sabía que habría una chica en el equipo -inquirió divertido

-No la hay -respondió el aludido aún sin mostrar emoción mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia Sakura, a la que saludó con una sonrisa honesta en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella -Hola Sakura chan

-Ohaio Itachi san -respondió la chica sonriendo animada

-Eh? eso es raro -murmuró para sí Deidara y sólo Kisame pudo escucharlo, quien se acercó a él y le preguntó también en voz baja

-¿nani o? (q cosa)

-Itachi no actúa como siempre -declaró el rubio y el azulado se detuvo a contemplar por un momento a los chicos que animadamente conversaban frente a ellos, concluyendo al final que Deidara había hecho una excelente observación, ambos se miraron después de eso y rieron de manera cómplice sin que los otros dos se percataran. Sakura e Itachi por su parte, continuaban su conversación sin prestar atención a los otros dos, o al resto del mundo en todo caso.

-No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto -le dijo él sonando más feliz que asombrado y ella soltó una risilla antes de contestar

-Es que, la última vez no pudimos hablar apropiamente -le explicó sonando animada pero aún así, Itachi se sintió culpable de tener que involucrarla en los problemas que él había estado teniendo con Sasuke

-Lo siento, sé que no debí involucrarte -se disculpó, pero ella le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa

-Mmm -negó con la cabeza -me da gusto que me consideres para este tipo de detalles, ya que ambos son importantes para mí -le sonrió de forma sincera e Itachi al instante recuperó el ánimo con tan sólo ver su sonrisa

-Ya veo -respondió y su curiosidad terminó venciéndolo por lo que se animó a preguntar aún sabiendo que no debía -entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Sasuke? -la pregunta sólo atrajo la tristeza a los ojos de la chica que se desviaron de los del chico -¿qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupado al ver el cambio en la actitud de su amiga

-No mucho, sólo lo usual -respondió en un tono más suave aunque audible, aún sin mirarle

-Lo lamento, debieron discutir por mi culpa -se apresuró a disculparse al deducir que fue su intervención lo que provocó el conflicto entre los dos jóvenes, pero es que en ese momento Sakura era la única en la que él podía confiar sin temor a nada. Sakura al ver la reacción de Itachi inmediatamente negó a su disculpa

-Sonna!(para nada), ahora mismo pienso que todo es culpa del frío caracter de Sasuke kun -inquirió ella recuperando su entusiasmo y eso bastó para hacer que el chico se animara de nuevo -Demo, la verdad es que estoy bastante preocupada, a estas alturas no creí que siguiera con su plan de venganza, seguro que fue una buena idea entregarle a kusanagi? -le miró con preocupación y él sólo suspiró

-saa na (a saber), de igual forma habría terminado con ella no crees? -concluyó él y ella asintió

-Es verdad... Aunque tal vez la compañía de Naruto le sirva para cambiar eso -dijo animada otra vez y la mención del ojiazul terminó sorprendiendo a Itachi

-Naruto?, te refieres al hijo de Minato sama?

-Eh! (sí)-asintió ella cayendo entonces en cuenta del porqué del asombro del chico -cierto!, Itachi san también le conociste -él asintió

-Aunque fue hace mucho tiempo, no creo que me recuerde -observó él

-Es verdad -ella guardó silencio durante un par de segundos y luego al fin volvió a hablar -Bueno, debo retirarme

-Tan pronto? -preguntó sonando decepcionado de que la visita llegara a su fin

-Todavía tengo un par de deberes con Tsunade sama, sólo venía a saludar y a entregarte los archivos que me pediste.-le explicó al tiempo en que le entregaba un enorme folder lleno de archivos -Por favor, no te metas en muchos problemas -le dijo y él asintió. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a la salida del sótano y luego se giró hacia los demás -Hasta luego a todos, fue un gusto en conocerlos

-Domo (gracias) -respondió Deidara sonriendo mientras que Kisame simplemente asintió - "aunque ni siquiera te molestaste en hablar con nosotros" -pensó para sí el rubio, a quien no le gustaba quedar desapercibido. Sakura subió aprisa las escaleras pero justo antes de salir, Itachi la llamó de nuevo deteniéndola en el acto y obligándola a girarse hacia él otra vez

-Sakura chan

-Nani? (qué?) -preguntó curiosa

-Dentro de dos semanas será el aniversario, aún quieres que te acompañe? -la mirada de él lucía suplicante, la chica le miró confundida por unos segundos, Itachi tenía la esperanza de que ella dijera que sí

-eh? -Sakura tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar a lo que se refería Itachi, hasta descubrir que se referia al aniversario luctuoso de su padres, y no pudo evitar sonreírle sintiéndose contenta de que él todavía se preocupara por ella -hai! (sí) -contestó y el chico sonrió satisfecho después de eso -soreia matta ashtta (bueno, hasta luego) -Sakura entonces se dispuso a irse cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Ja ne! (nos vemos) -respondió él aún cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado y miró por un tiempo el lugar en el que ella antes se encontraba. Todo hasta que sintió la penetrante mirada de sus dos compañeros, los cuales estaban cada uno a su lado, Deidara en particular le veía divertido

-hmm -sonó como si acabara de deducir algo -Ya te ví! -le dijo en tono acusador

-Qué? -preguntó Itachi sin comprender de momento a qué se refería

-te gusta -declaró el rubio con malicia mientras Itachi negó enseguida

-No... -haciendo el sonido de la o algo largo, como si intentara decir ¿d qué rayos hablas? ¿Yo?, ¿cómo crees?

-Ajá -pero para alguien como Deidara, esas excusas eran inservibles y menos cuando la cara del culpable denotaba la evidencia al ponerse roja, fue entonces que Itachi suspiró vencido

-Haaa... igual no importa -declaró algo cansado y quizá hasta decepcionado

-Eh? Por qué? -preguntó aún sin entender el repentino cambio de su amigo

-Ella prefiere la versión incompleta -le dijo

-versión incompleta?... -Deidara trató de adivinar a quién se refería, hasta que una clara y única imagen se formó en su mente desvelando con ello el misterio, había una sola persona a la que alguna vez se refirieron como la versión incompleta de Itachi y al parecer el aludido le había hecho honor al recuerdo -¿tu hermano?

-Aah (sí) -le contestó con apatía

-Hmmm, eso debe ser frustrante -le compadeció

-Aah (sí)

-wow -exclamó Kisame que hasta entonces había permanecido desapercibido por los otros dos mas que nada porque se había quedado sumergido en sus propias conclusiones, sus compañeros le miraron de forma expectante, aunque en realidad no tenían verdadero interés en lo que pudiera opinar el chico -Todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enamorado de tu hermano -rió divertido y por un momento el silencio llenó la sala

-pff... jajajajajajaja -hasta que la risa de Deidara, que no pudo contenerse más, se escuchó por toda la habitación, Itachi entonces lucía más que enojado

...

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando esta vez a Sasori quien, al ver a Kisame nockeado en el suelo y a Deidara trabajando sin quejarse no pudo contener su curiosidad y terminó preguntando

-qué pasó con Kisame?

-Le gusta estar en el suelo... -respondió Itachi quien seguía leyendo los reportes

Sasori, al ver la reacción de miedo por parte de Deidara al hacer la pregunta, decidió que era mejor no indagar más en el asunto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero no todos se encontraban trabajando ese día. Para algunos sus salidas se habían arruinado por el fuerte tormentón que cayó esa mañana y que, aún a horas de la tarde, no terminaba de caer. Y para otros, les había arruinado los planes incluso antes de salir.

-Estoy aburrido 'te bayo -exclamó Naruto con fastidio, mientras miraba de cabeza el televisor, la pantalla cambiaba sus luces de colores las cuales se reflejaban en su cara, luces de colores porque en su actual estado no podía prestar verdadera atención a lo que tenía en frente: las piernas aferradas al respaldo del sillón, la espalda sobre el asiento del mismo y la cabeza tocando el suelo ligeramente con los brazos extendidos también sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso -Aaaah -se quejaba con flojera -por qué a mí 'te bayo...?

-Naruto, quieres hacer el favor de sentarte bien? -Escuchó la voz de su compañero y giró su visión en dirección a él, aunque dada su reciente posición sólo pudo ver sus pies

-Yo Sasuke -le saludó -te ves diferente el día de hoy hehehe -rió divertido pero sólo terminó exasperando a su compañero, quien decidió actuar en lugar de seguir hablando -aah!!! qué haces? Sasuke!!! -gritó de pronto al sentir a su compañero tomarlo por los tobillos y literalmente arrojarlo fuera del sillón, para después sentarse en el lugar que él había estado ocupando

-Hn Usuratonkachi -murmuró mientras tomaba el control y cambiaba el canal

-aaaahh -Naruto tardó en recuperarse del golpe y cuando lo hizo se levantó a prisa para darle batalla al moreno -Teme Sasuke!!! No tenías porqué arrojarme!! -le reclamó sentándose al lado del chico, dejando de lado la idea de vengarse en cuanto hubo estado junto a él

-Es tu culpa por no hacerme caso -le reclamó el otro sin siquiera mirarlo

-Hummm -Naruto le miró haciendo un puchero en son de molestia y luego desvió la mirada fastidado dejándose vencer, aún cuando su expresión dijera que no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así -no importa, igual siempre es lo mismo -se bufó decidiendose a mirar la tele. Sasuke entonces le miró por el rabillo del ojo, un recuerdo distante dibujandose en su mente al hacerlo, analizó al chico un poco más y luego volvió la vista a la pantalla.

A pesar de que el silencio terminó llenando la habitación, la situación no era para nada incómoda. Ambos chicos se habían por fin acostumbrado a vivir en compañía del otro, y se respetaban dentro de los límites de sus propias libertades, entiéndase por esto que aunque discutían la mayor parte del tiempo, ya no había resentimientos ni verdaderos malos ratos, era mas bien como si se hubiesen vuelto parientes. Ëse día incluso, habían planeado salir los dos, pero no contaban claro con que los planes se arruinarían por culpa de la lluvia. Naruto estaba por demás aburrido y fastidiado de tener que quedarse bajo arresto domiciliario, como insistía en llamarle él; y Sasuke por su parte, a pesar del esfuerzo por mantener la calma, estaba irritado de tener que permanecer sin hacer nada. El programa entonces llegó a su fin, y los comerciales no tardaron en invadir la pantalla. Sasuke entonces, se animó por fin a romper el silencio tras recordar de nuevo el incidente de hacía unas horas.

-Ne Naruto -le llamó sonando algo inseguro y se reprochó a si mismo por su falta de autocontrol, aunque para su buena suerte el rubio no pareció darse cuenta

-Mmm? -Naruto preguntó sin verdadero interés y con flojera de articular palabras, estaba por demás aburrido y cansado como para voltear si quiera a mirarle, pues sus ojos seguían sumergidos en la pantalla aún cuando no prestaba atención a lo que tenía en frente, Sasuke al notar esto, decidió dejar los rodeos e ir directamente al grano

-Qué fue lo que hablaste con Sakura por teléfono?

-Uh? -el aludido por fin le dedicó una mirada, la mención de la chica al parecer había sido suficiente para despertar su interés, pero tan pronto hubo procesado la información completa perdió el entusiasmo en la misma velocidad en que lo había ganado -Betsuni (no mucho)... -respondió regresando la vista a la pantalla y descansando su rostro en su mano izquierda. la cual descansaba en la recargadera del sillón. Se quedó a la espera de que el moreno insistiera en el asunto, pero no parecía que fuera a suceder pronto, así que al final se decidió a responderle con la verdad. -Estaba preocupada por tí

-Ah? preocupada? -Sasuke le miró con sorpresa e incredulidad. Sakura había pasado la última semana haciendo como si el chico no existiera, había hecho un excelente trabajo en ser un completo témpano de hielo hacia él, que incluso había comenzado a quebrar las defensas del siempre apacible Sasuke; llevaba varios días considerando la idea de que esta vez ella de verdad ya no sentía nada por él mas que desprecio, por eso, la reciente información proporcionada por Naruto le había tomado por sorpresa.

Naruto le observó durante un rato, esperando el que dijera algo más pero no lo hizo. La verdad era que aunque disfrutaba ser el favorito de Sakura, sabía bien que la chica sólo lo hacía por molestar al moreno y era por ello que no disfrutaba de la riña de ambos, aunque por otra parte le resultaba divertido ver ése lado de Sasuke. Fue entonces que el recuerdo del "incidente" danzó en su mente y se decidió a fastidiar al moreno con ello.

-Debió dolerte -declaró

-Eh? -Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y le miró confundido, el rubio rió con malicia y luego viéndolo en forma acusadora resolvió su duda

-Cuando te abofeteó -acusó divertido, por unos segundos la calma reinó...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡USURATONKACHI!!!!!!!!

Sólo por unos segundos... la típica calma antes de la tormenta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me rindo, esto es demasiado!! -exclamó Deidara tumbándose al suelo produciéndo un fuerte sonido al hacerlo

-Siempre tienes tan poca determinación -señaló Sasori sin mostrar verdadera molestia, aún cuando en su voz se marcaba por completo

-No es mi culpa, yo no nací para hacer trabajo de oficina!!! -se excusó sintiéndose ya totalmente irritado en el borde de su paciencia. Habían transcurrido ya 5 horas en total desde que empezaran con su labor en el molesto y acalorado sótano, por lo que Deidara había decidido que ése era su límite sin lugar a dudas -Mi trabajo es el arte!!! no la administración!!!

-¿Llamas a hacer bombas de arcilla arte? -inquirió Sasori con tono despectivo, la mayor parte del tiempo discutía con Deidara sobre lo mismo, el rubio tenía la inusual habilidad de exasperarlo a niveles que incluso desconocía que tenía. Deidara estuvo a punto de protestar hasta que Itachi lo interrumpió dejándolo con las palabras atoradas en la boca

-Hemos terminado

-qué?! de verdad?! -exclamó más entusiasmado que desconcertado

-Sí -asintió el moreno -Gracias a los archivos que me dió Sakura, pude deducir la verdadera historia detrás de los últimos asesinatos -explicó con voz solemne, Kisame entonces se arriesgó a hablar

-Todo gracias a esa pelirosa eh!, y? a qué conclusión llegamos? aceptaremos la oferta de "Pain" o no? -los tres chicos se quedaron atentos a la respuesta de Itachi, quien cerró los ojos haciendo parecer que consideraba la idea, o mejor dicho sopesaba las consecuencias, hasta que llegó a una resolución, sus orbes se abrieron de nuevo y miró a los tres jóvenes frente a sí, teniendo la certeza de que aceptarían seguirlo sin importar cuál fuera la decisión

-Por ahora parece lo más conveniente -declaró, y sus compañeros soltaron un aire aliviado

Pain, era el nombre clave bajo el cual actuaban dos chicos y una chica: Yahiko, Nagato y Kanon. El nombre de la organización era AKATSUKI y actualmente contaba con 10 miembros. Itachi, Deidara,Sasori y Kisame pertenecían a este grupo clandestino. Desde que sus padres habían fallecido en ese fatídico incendio, Itachi, al igual que Sasuke, había buscado sus propias respuestas y establecido sus propios límites para después derribarlos; la reciente petición para poder arreglar la oficina en la que se encontraban, había sido en parte para establecer las nuevas bases sobre las que funcionaría la empresa ahora liderada por él, y en otra parte (siendo ésta última la más importante), para asegurar el bienestar de su pequeño y testarudo hermano menor, la misión que ahora tenían podría dar un giro inesperado a la vida que hasta ahora llevaban, si y sólo si tenían éxito en la misma.

-Je, pensar que las cosas terminarían así -exclamó Deidara al cabo de unos minutos, sintiéndose emocionado de que su periodo de calma llegaba a su fin y que por fin podría dedicarse a su preciado arte.

Itachi, estás seguro de poder con ello? -Kisame le preguntó a Itachi algo preocupado por los intereses del chico mas no por el chico en sí -no parece ser una buena idea si planeas hacer las pases con tu hermano -le aseguró, sin embargo Itachi no dudó en responder

-Mi hermano puede cuidarse bien por sí solo, además, hay dos personas en esa organización que me interesan -le explicó y Kisame no pudo opinar nada después de eso

-Supongo que no tiene remedio -concluyó Sasori sin saber exactamente cómo debería sentirse, aún tenía sus propios asuntos por resolver y no estaba completamente seguro de que estuviesen eligiendo el camino correcto, aún así no discutió el asunto y decidió guardar sus reflexiones para después -Lo mejor será ponernos a trabajar de inmediato -les habló otra vez, mirando en particular a Itahi -Pain te entregó las listas no? Las de los "jinchuuriki"

-Aah (sí) -asintió el moreno, pero decidió no entregar los archivos aún -Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, de esa forma será más eficiente. -les explicó y el resto escuchó atentos -Mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo, y cada uno tendrá su nueva tarea

-Oz boss (si´jefe) -respondió Deidara con reciente entusiasmo

-Entonces, lo mejor será retirarnos -concluyó Sasori saliendo de la habitación sin detenerse a mirar atrás, Deidara salió detrás de él. Durante la pequeña conmoción, Kisame volvió a preguntar a Itachi

-Eso fue bastante fácil. -señaló en voz baja de modo que sólo Itachi le escuchara, el aludido le miró expectante y dejó que siguira -¿Seguro que no quieres asegurarte primero? -le dijo esbozando media sonrisa maliciosa y con la denotación del reto en cada una de las palabras. Itachi sólo le miró detenidamente sopesando las opciones que tenía.

"¿Sería una buena idea?" -se cuestionó a sí mismo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del pequeño altercado en el que Sasuke salió vencedor, terminaron viendo la televisión en silencio, Naruto aún con el rostro marcado por el golpe a mitad de la cara propiciado por su compañero, el cual, aunque estaba en mejores condiciones, se había ganado un par de rasguños por parte del rubio. Naruto lo pensó detenidamente, tal vez se había pasado al burlarse de Sasuke cuando era obvio lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por la actitud de Sakura hacia él, después de todo el moreno no le había hecho realmente nada malo; sus pequeñas riñas generalmente eran el producto de sentir a Sasuke como su rival número uno, alguien a quien quería alcanzar y tenía que reconocer que había dado un golpe bajo. Recordó lo que Sakura le había comentado sobre Sasuke, lo que Jiraiya le había contado sobre los padres del chico y empezó a sentirse curioso de si, al igual que él, se sentía solo.

-Ne Sasuke -le habló en un tono algo temeroso, no estaba seguro de si siquiera el chico le prestaba atención y más cuando el aludido no dió signos de querer contestar, aún así se animó a preguntarle -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estando solo? -el silencio se hizo por unos segundos en los que Naruto creyó que el moreno definitivamente no cedería, pero contrario a su suposición Sasuke, después de hacer esfuerzo fallido de ignorarle, le respondió aún resistido a contestarle

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

-Sólo curiosidad 'te bayo. -se excusó el rubio sonando desinteresado pero Sasuke pudo ver a través de su ridículo intento por permanecer inadvertido

-¿Por qué no preguntas directamente lo que en realidad quieres saber? -le retó aún sin mirarle. Naruto desvió la mirada algo avergonzado de sentirse descubierto, consideró la idea por unos instantes y decidió que no estaba dispuesto a retirarse sin siquiera haber hecho el intento

-tus padres... -comenzó él sin estar seguro de cómo abordar el tema -¿cuándo fallecieron tus padres?

-Hace cuatro años, más o menos -respondió Sasuke de forma automática y sonando algo cortante al hacerlo. Su respuesta terminó sorprendiendo al chico, que de inmediato se olvidó de la reciente vergûenza que había sentido instantes atrás

-Y siempre has estado con Itachi desde entonces? -le miró directamente, girando su cuerpo hacia él. Sasuke le miró por el rabillo del ojo tan sólo un segundo antes de contestar a su pregunta y regresando la vista a la pantalla del televisor

-...No -Naruto pareció sorprenderse y Sasuke pudo percatarse de su reciente sorpresa así que se apresuró a explicar -en realidad, yo también busqué el que me entrenaran -Tenía la mente perdida en las vagas imágines de los recuerdos de esos años, y por un instante sintió como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo y no con Naruto

-uh? -El rubio se extrañó por la respuesta y al final concluyó la posibilidad de una supocisión -¿Para proteger a Sakura chan? -le preguntó con creciente interés

-Ie (no), para cumplir otro objetivo -declaró el moreno, recordando de nuevo aquella vieja promesa y su corazón se estrujó al recordar las palabras de Sakura, tal vez la chica tenía razón y él sólo estaba siendo ridículamente egoísta e inmaduro

-huuumm... -Naruto cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente pensativo; después de unos segundos al ver que no podía resolver él sólo el misterio, siguió con su interrogatorio, le estaba resultando bastante excitante el poder conocer más sobre su compañero -ne, quién fue tu maestro?

-Orochimaru -respondió también en forma automática y el rubio asintió hasta que finalmente algo encajó en su cabeza

-aaah... eh?... eeeeeeeeee-----h???!!!!! -gritó alarmado y Sasuke terminó por arrojarle el cojín del sillón directamente a la cara, logrando el que éste se callara (incluso logró tumbar un poco hacia atrás al chico)

-Cierra la boca!! Por una vez trata de no ser escandaloso!!! -le reclamó irritado, sin poder comprender porqué de pronto el chico estaba tan sorprendido

-Y cómo se supone que me calle?! -contraatacó Naruto retirándose el cojín del rostro, luciendo el sullo ahora más colorado que antes debido al golpe -tu maestro fue Orochimaru!!

-Y qué con eso? -espetó el otro mirándole con reciente interés y a la vez fastidio. No hacía falta el preguntarle, la verdad era que lo sabía. Orochimaru se había ganado una pésima reputación durante los últimos años, debido a su fanatismo a hacer experimentos clandestinos, aunque eran sólo rumores era casi inevitable hacer caso a las conjeturas sobre que incluso experimentaba con humanos, especialmente cuando había evidencia que sustentava ese hecho.

-Bueno que... este... -Naruto batalló con las palabras, no querí incomodar y/o insultar a Sasuke ahora que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de saber sobre él, no quería arruinarlo; pero por otro lado, Naruto había tenido su propia experiencia con el que fuera el "genio de las serpientes" y le desagradaba sobre manera el sujeto, si no fuera porque era el mejor amigo de Jiraiya, muy probablemente habrían terminado en un confrontamiento. Al final se sintió vencido, pues no podía hablar en sí del asunto -No importa en realidad -suspiró con cansancio y luego le miró algo apenado, el semblante de Sasuke era algo intimidante y el rubio se vió obligado a bajar la vista otra vez. Sintiéndose en necesidad de justificarse agregó a su anterior diálogo -Es sólo que he escuchado rumores de tu hermano, habría apostado a que había sido a él a quien hubieras querido como maestro datte bayo -dijo sonando más animado, aunque Sasuke parecía no dar señas de afirmar lo mismo -Porque querías a tu hermano no? Sakura chan me dijo que le admirabas

Sasuke sopesó la idea por un instante. Naruto había comenzado a ver a través de él, y lo interesante del asunto era que probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. En su mente vagaba en una conversación con sí mismo, repasando las imágenes de aquellos recuerdos en los que Itachi había sido el centro de su vida.

***

-Sasuke

Un Itachi más joven llamába con ternura a su hermano pequeño, el aludido corrió a su encuentro esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro

-niisan...!

_En aquél entonces, solía creer en mis propias habilidades y futuro,  
llenándome de expectativas_

Los dos hermanos descansaban sentados en el pasillo de la casa que daba al pequeño estanque en el jardín. El mayor hablaba y el menor le miraba y escuchaba atento, con el brillo de admiración reluciendo en sus orbes oscuras.

-No hay en el mundo otros hermanos como nosotros Sasuke, yo siempre estaré allí como el obstáculo que debes vencer

_sin embargo, la realidad..._

La escena se volvió turbia en un instante. El hermano mayor discutía con su padre al borde de casi llegar a una confrontación. El menor miraba asustado y confundido al no reconocer a su hermano en ese momento, los ojos del mismo lucían carente de emoción.

-he perdido la esperanza en este clan -Declaró el con el mismo tono frío

-nii san, ¿por qué? -el pequeño tenía lágrimas formándose en sus ojos

-Mi contenedor, es mucho más grande que esto -explicó en respuesta mientras miraba el cielo con un dejo de cansancio

_si sólo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para igualar a la suya,  
¿sería capaz de protegerle y cubrirle?_

Recordaba a su madre cuando le habló de su hermano y la relación que tenía con su padre. La sonrisa y la promesa de que todo estaba bien en su familia

-Las misiones que realiza tu hermano, son por demás peligrosas; por eso es que tu padre siempre se preocupa por él, porque él está a su cuidado -le explicó ella

-Lo sabía, mi hermano es alguien grandioso -exclamó entusiasmado y feliz el pequeño

_¿sería capaz de estar en el mismo momento y lugar, para ayudarle y apoyarle?_

El pequeño también recordaba el trato que recibía del mayor y el cariño que usaba cuando le hablaba incluso para las veces en que lo dejaba sólo.

-Tonto hermano menor

-lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima

_porque lo único que puedo hacer por él, es rezar por su seguridad..._

_"Itachi..."_

_***  
_-Sasuke? Ne Sasuke...!

El aludido volvió al presente en ese instante, Naruto le llamaba insistentemente una y otra vez hasta que por fin vió reaccionar al chico, el cual posó su mirada en la del rubio, después de lo cual le respondió.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees -le dijo, y Naruto pudo detectar la tristeza finamente impregnada en cada una de las palabras

-Eres más extraño de lo que creí 'te bayo -se bufó el rubio -Pero, creo que puedo entenderlo -le sonrió

-Hn -rió el moreno -suena difícil de creer viniendo de tí

-Sakura chan fue tu novia no? -inició el rubio cambiando de pronto la conversación, para su sorpresa Sasuke contestó sin problemas, al parecer empezaba a tenerle confianza

-Sí, qué con eso? -preguntó con cierta confusión, temiendo en parte los intereses de Naruto para con la pelirosada

-Bueno tenía un cierto de curiosidad -le explicó sonando algo nervioso y Sasuke se apresuró a sacar conclusiones

-Si esperas que te hable sobre cosas privadas estás muy equivocado -le refutó

-No, no, es algo diferente. -le aseguró el rubio negando con las manos y sonando más apenado que antes -Soy bastante inexperto en ese tipo de temas, y pensé que lo mejor sería tener un entrenamiento también en ese aspecto -le explicó

-¿de qué tipo de entrenamiento estás hablando? -le preguntó con sospecha y frunciendo el seño ante la declaración del rubio

-pues, algo así como sexo -dijo sin rodeos y aún sonriendo de forma apenada

-... -Sasuke literalmente se quedó sin habla

-Pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme, ya que ahora vivimos juntos -le explicó apresuradamente y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta haciéndole difícil el darse a ententer -píenso que Sasuke tiene más experiencia 'te bayo!! -rió un poco

-...tienes un modo peculiar de cambiar el tema sabías? -le espetó el moreno intentando también desviar la atención del chico pero sin mucho éxito

-Es sólo que creo que esto nos ayudaría a congeniar mejor 'te bayo! -le dijo sintiéndose algo ofendido del poco interés que tenía su amigo

-¿Qué clase de cosas estás proponiendo? -le preguntó sonando indignado -Por si no lo has notado no tengo interés en los hombres

-No me refería a eso temee!!! -le respondió casi gritando y de pronto se animó a bromearle -Te haces muchas ilusiones conmigo no? -le dijo de forma pícara, riendo ampliamente. Sasuke frunció el seño evidentemente molesto, grunió por lol bajo y se volteó dándole la espalda al chico, Naruto al ver que había empeorado las cosas y provocado tal vez el que el moreno se cerrara de nuevo, se disculó inmediatamente con desesperación agitando las manos en el aire de forma algo graciosa -Aaahh!!! bromeaba, bromeaba!! Ne, ne Sasuke!!! -le suplicó por atención

-Quieres callarte, eres demasiado escandaloso!!!! -le gritó el otro haciéndole frente de nuevo con el semblante totalmente enfadado

-Tú estás siendo igual de escandaloso!! -le retobó también con algo de enfado

-Es porque me fastidias con tu alboroto!!!! -le gritó haciéndole frente de la misma manera

-Entonces escucha cuando una persona te habla 'te bayo!!!! -y sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia, frente contra frente, creando estática y lanzándose rayos "mentales"

-Grrrrrrr... -gruñeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras la provocación bailaba en el aire que de pronto se había vuelto tenso : "quieres pelear?!" -y desviaron las miradas enojados

-ne Sasuke! -pero Naruto volvió a pedir por la ayuda del chico, decidido a no resignarse en este debate y conseguir por todos los medios aquello que necesitaba aprender

-...Olvídalo, mejor vete a dormir y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos -le dijo levantándose del sillón, al tiempo en que apagaba la tele y tiraba el control remoto sobre el asiento, Naruto sin embargo siguió insistiendo

-Pero Sasuke!! -Sasuke se volteó de golpe y le espetó directamente aún sin dejar de fruncir el seño

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kakashi?, es un profesional en ese tema -declaró algo irritado

-eh?, no!! sería demasiado vergonzoso!!! -se excusó el rubio y saltó inmediatamente sobre su compañero cuando éste se disponía a irse - Ne Sasuke!!

-Deja de fastidiarme!! -Sasuke se sacudió de todas las formas posibles intentando zafarse del agarre del chico, pero fue en vano pues el rubio se había abrazado a él no sólo con los brazos, sino que también le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas

-Nee, nee!!! no es justo, nee!! -gritó el rubio a manera de lamento mientras Sasuke intentaba golpearlo sin éxito, pues esquivaba los golpes moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Suéltame!!! -Se quejó Sasuke que no pudo mantener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo y terminaron ambos cayendo al suelo, aunque Naruto se soltó saltando un poco, para evitar ser él el que quedara abajo, y después del pequeño golpe con el concreto se volvió a posicionar sobre Sasuke, quien gritó al instante apartando la cara del chico con una mano y apoyándose sobre la otra -no me toques!!!

-Sasuke!! -Naruto agitó sus brazos intentando alcanzar el rostro del chico, aunque no tuvo éxito, logró zafarse del agarre de su compañero en su cara y terminaron forsejeando entre ellos -Enséñame!!, enséñame 'te bayo!!! -exigió

_papá, mamá...  
puede ser que esta noche, acabe donde están ustedes... _

-pensó para sí Sasuke mientras el rubio seguía sobre de él dispuesto a ganar la pequeña pelea de caricias. Debido al alboroto, varias luces vecinas comenzaron a encenderse, sus voces eran tan fuertes que incluso se escuchaban fuera del departamento; y las conjeturas sobre lo que sucedía allí dentro, por parte de los vecinos, no se hicieron esperar.

-No me toques_ ahí_!!!

-Eh? debo de ser más gentil?

-USURATONKACHIII!!!_  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad terminó invadiendo la ciudad por completo, tan pronto el sol se hubo ocultado en el horizonte. Sin embargo aún había vida en las calles de Konoha. Ahora que la lluvia había cesado por fin, muchos se decidieron a divertirse en la noche en la medida en que no pudieron hacerlo en el día. Sin embargo, no todos buscaban el mismo tipo de diversión, incluso había quien, a pesar de la tranquilidad de la noche, se dedicaba a trabajar alterando el ritmo neutral de la ciudad. Itachi y Kisame eran de este último grupo

-Supongo que es aquí donde empezamos -inquirió Kisame luciendo bastante emocionado

De pie en lo alto de un edificio, miraban con cautela la ciudad, vigilando el punto en el que el enfrentamiento debía de llevarse a cabo. Por debajo de ellos, una enorme pandilla se preparaba para la pelea.

-Aaa -asintió Itachi -será sólo una prueba -Itachi miraba pensativo hacia esos pandilleros, parecía como si sopesara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, mas no hizo ni dijo nada que pudiera evidenciar el que estaba teniendo segundos pensamientos. Su compañero, sin embargo, permanecía inadvertido de las inseguridades del chico que tenía en frente y por el contrario continuó sumergiéndose en la emoción de ver el enfrentamiento

-Pero has preparado algo grande Itachi, no creo que el chico pueda ganar por sí solo -señaló el azulado con una sonrisa maliciosa formándosele en la comisura de los labios

-Aaah-asintió Itachi aún sin mirarle -veamos, hasta dónde puede llegar -concluyó

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El departamento por fin estaba en paz: luces apagadas, nada de movimiento y cada chico en su respectiva habitación durmiendo tranquilamente, o al menos eso se suponía. La luz se encendió en la habitación del rubio, el cual se levanto con un movimiento sordo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sasuke dedujera lo que en ese momento estaba por ocurrir. Naruto saldría otra vez.

La situación se había vuelto una cuestión de rutina desde los últimos días en comparación con las escasas veces que ocurría durante sus primeros días de su mudanza. Sasuke abrió los ojos en el momento justo en que escuchó a Naruto moverse en su habitación. Escuchó el siseo de sus pasos sobre el suelo alfombrado al caminar. La puerta hizo un ruido sordo al abrirse y cerrarse consecutivamente, la luz del pasillo se prendió entonces. Sasuke vió la sombra que proyectaba Naruto por debajo de la puerta, cuando pasó por delante de la habitación; segundos después la oscuridad volvió a reinar. Por último sonó el ruido metálico de las llaves cuando el rubio las tomó de la mesa de la sala en un movimiento brusco, la puerta principal se abrió y segundos después se cerró en silencio.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Intento obviar el hecho, como había estado haciendo diariamente, pero por extaño que pareciera, no consiguió calmarse. Dió vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero un sentimiento de preocupación lo asaltó sin reparo. Se detuvo de golpe, sintiéndose fastidiado de encontrarse tan inestable. Consideró las opciones mientras miraba el techo con el seño fruncido. Durante los últimos días Sasuke "había hecho su tarea", había descubierto que Naruto tenía peleas callejeras por las noches (desconocía el motivo, sin embargo), generalmente con pandillas conformadas por grupos grandes; hasta ahora no había sufrido una sola derrota y parecía no tener problemas con esa doble vida, Sasuke se preguntaba si los enfrentamientos tendrían que ver con la promesa del rubio de proteger a Sakura, intentó hallar alguna conexión entre él y los otros dos pero sin éxito. Naruto hacía un buen trabajo en cubrir sus acciones ante los demás; sin embargo, Sasuke fue capaz de detectar las perqueñas heridas en el cuerpo del chico. Aún así nunca intentó delatarle ni cuestionarle sobre el porqué de sus actos. Había decidido no darle importancia y dejar que cada quien se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Pero jamás esperó sentirse en desacuerdo consigo mismo como ahora se sentía.

Quería ayudarlo... De verdad, quería ayudarlo. ¿Y si estaba en problemas? ¿Y si esta vez salía gravemente lastimado?

Un destelló brillo en el firmamento y trajo de golpe un recuerdo distante de Itachi hacia Sasuke

_¿sería capaz de estar en el mismo momento y lugar, para ayudarle y apoyarle? _-se recordó sus propias palabras y en ese instante todas las piezas encajaron pero hacia una persona distinta. _¿Sería capaz de ayudar a Naruto?_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sasuke se descubrió de las cobijas en un movimiento rápido mientras se levantaba a prisa de la cama buscando ropas que ponerse: un pantalón, una camiseta y una chamarra serían suficientes, se dijo. Pero al momento de salir de la habitación vió brillar un algo por el rabiyo del ojo, giró su vista hacia el objeto, hacia la hoja afilada. Se lo pensó por un segundo. Tomó la espada y salió a prisa en busca de Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelea estaba pareja. Si se podía considerar al grupo de pandilleros como un solo oponente, ya que Naruto peleaba solo. El grupo de pandilleros era de alrededor de unos veinte, de los cuales a penas había logrado nockear a ocho. El pulso de Naruto era acelerado y jadeó un poco antes de recuperarse del cansancio de soltar golpes.

-Qué sucede Uzumaki? ya te cansaste? -le provocó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, desde su posición en la parte detrás de sus subordinados

-Ja! -se rió el rubio -esa es tu manera de pedirme misericordia? porque esto a penas está empezando -le dijo en tono desafiante y seguro

-hn, ya lo veremos... -respondió el agresor sintiendose molesto de no poder quebrar el espíritu del chico -¡¡a él!! -ordenó, y el resto se dejó ir en contra de Naruto

-"Maldición, ya casi no tengo fuerzas" -pensaba para sí el rubio mientras seguía soltando golpes, pero los agresores simplemente no parecían cansarse -"Esta vez son más de los que puedo manejar... -concluyó mientras se ganaba nuevas heridas por parte de los contrincantes, algunos de los cuales lo atacaban con cuchillos y/o navajas -si esto no termina pronto... -se decía mientras su ritmo comenzaba a volverse más lento -estaré en graves problemas"

-¡! -y justo como lo predijo, terminaron finalmente dándole un golpe certero -¡¡Aaah!! -gritó ante el dolor y cayó al suelo, no sin antes golpear a quien le había propiciado el golpe y mandándolo a volar al hacerlo -maldición!

-Jajajaja -rió el líder -te lo dije, no podrás contra nosotros

Le habían herido la pierna izquierda, y la sangre salía a borbotones, apretó los dientes al sacar el arma por el terrible dolor que sintió y presionó la herida con sus manos pero aún incapaz de incorporarse.

-A él!!! -ordenó el líder, y uno de los agresores se dispuso a dispararle, Naruto cerró los ojos esperando recibir el disparo, el cual nunca llegó...

-¿nani?! -el agresor fue interrumpido al ser lanzada su arma por una hola afilada, sin saber bien qué estaba pasando vió sorprendido al nuevo contrincante que recién llegaba

-Sa..suke...?! -Murmuró Naruto un tanto más para sí mismo, pues sus palabras fueron a penas un susurro casi audible. Miró absorto y sin poder comprender el cómo o porqué el moreno estaba allí, el cual le miró por el hombro entonces con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, un tanto provocativa

-Te encuentras bien? bibiri-kun (gatito miedica)

-Un refuerzo? -dijo el líder de la pandilla, Naruto entonces pareció recobrarse del shock

-Yo me haré cargo ahora Naruto -le dijo sonando satisfecho y divertido -tú descansa mientras tanto

-Ha! -Naruto se limpió la sangre del labio con el reverso de su mano -¿qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda? -le dijo sonando algo ofendido y se puso de pie al instante

-Hn -rió Sasuke esbozando una media sonrisa -sí que eres testarudo

-De nada te servirá el tener ayuda Uzumaki!! -le gritó el líder de la pandilla -Esto termina aquí -le amenazó pero sin éxito de intimidar al chico

-Waruina (lo lamento), pero no te será sencillo derrotarme -le dijo Sasuke esbosando una media sonrisa y mirándolo con seguridad mientras blandía la espada frente de sí

-Grr -gruñó el sujeto y luego se giró a sus aliados -a ellos!!! -les ordenó y ellos llevaron a cabo la orden

-Vamos, Naruto!! -le dijo sonriendo y Naruto asintió con la misma sonrisa

-Hai -ambos se lanzaron como equipo hacia sus oponentes

Tenía que admitir que ambos formaban un excelente equipo. Desde ataques conjuntos hasta planes en los que cada uno cumplía una función, uno a uno, fueron derribando a sus oponentes sin problemas. Además el hecho de que Sasuke trajera su espada ayudaba bastante, aún cuando atacaba tan sólo con elmango de la misma. El líder de la pandilla, sin embargo, vió que lo mejor era separarlos y dió la orden a sus subordinados, los cuales siguieron el plan al pie de la letra con éxito. Aún así, Naruto y Sasuke llevaban la delantera. Sasuke entonces se dedicó a uno de los más fuertes, el cual llevaba una daga y se lanzó directamente hacia Sasuke, éste se lanzó en la misma forma pero antes de que los sables chocaran entre sí, el agresor giró hacia atrás burlándo a Sasuke y avanzando por otro lado.

-¡nani?! -Sasuke se alarmó al comprender el reciente cambio en el ataque de su oponente -"maldición" -pensó al comprender la finta que le habían hecho para alcanzar desprevenido al verdadero objetivo -¡¡Naruto!! -Sasuke se apresuró a correr hasta el rubio, temiendo el no poder llegar a tiempo. Naruto estaba sumido en su propio combate.

-ah?... -El aludido reaccionó a penas a tiempo para ver a su agresor lanzarse contra él, pero demasiado tarde para esquivarlo sin salir herido, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

¡¡Naruto!!

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo distinguir una figura delante de él, la cual le había salvado -¡Ah! -y se horrorizó al descubrir de quién se trataba

-ugh...u..suraton-kachi... -Sasuke había recibido el golpe por él. La daga había atravesado la parte du unión de su brazo con su dorso haciendo una profunda herida, la sangre comenzó a salir a prisa -mira, los problemas en, los que me metes -le habló con dificultad, jadeando al hacerlo, Naruto se quedo atónito ante la imagen que tenía en frente. Aún así Sasuke sacó fuerzas como pudo y golpeó con fuerza a su agresor, el cual salió volando y cayendo al suelo, con dificultad Sasuke sacó la daga de su cuerpo, pero el movimiento terminó mareándolo y cayo de rodillas al suelo, cerrando los ojos ante el creciente dolor

-¡! -Naruto estuvo pasivo tan sólo segundos hasta asimilar lo ocurrido -¡¡¡SASUKEE!!! -gritó en exceso preocupado y se levantó a prisa del suelo corriendo hacia él, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, la ira lo sucumbió y se volvió con agresión ante sus agresores -TEMEE!! (maldito) -Olvidando el dolor en su pierna izquierda, producto de la adrenalida y la cólera que sintió en ese momento, Naruto logró derribar a un grupo de cinco dejándolos inconscientes, el resto al ver esto se mantuvo quieto observando; ante esto Naruto se volvió hacia su amigo colocándose a su lado -Sasukee!!, estás bien?

Sasuke jadeó con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de contestar intentando sofocar el dolor -Si podías pelear así dese el principio porqué no lo hiciste? -le reprochó Sasuke sonando algo molesto por el repentido cambio del rubio

-Creo que necesitaba motivación datte bayo -se excusó sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios

-Usuratonkachi -le dijo el pequeño insulto en un suspiro al que había comenzado a decir con algo de cariño

Los agresores comenzaron a rodearles de nuevo, al menos los que se encontraban aún de pie. Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a ponerse de pie, intentando obviar su propio dolor. Cada uno tomó de nuevo su posición de pelea. Espalda contra espalda, los dos chicos se enfrentaban al ahora reducido grupo que los rodeaba dispuestos a seguir con la pelea, a pesar de que en su mayoría estaban exahustos

-Qué tal está tu herida Sasuke?, ¿puedes moverte? -le dijo algo preocupado, sin dejar de mirar a los oponentes que estaban frente a él

-hn, no me subestimes, sigo en pie no? -le respondió el otro con aire digno -pero qué tal tú?, seguro que no necesitas que te proteja? -le provocó, aunque en su voz se asomaba un atisbo de verdadera preocupación

-Ja! no volveré a permitir que eso se repita datte bayo -le respondió sonando animado por fin, Sasuke sonrió también y luego se enserió de nuevo mirando a sus oponentes

-Iko (Vamos) Naruto!!

-oz! (sí) -asintió ampliando su sonrisa

Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo a la lucha, aunque resultaba el doble de difícil ahora que ambos, principalmente Sasuke, estaban gravemente lastimados. Naruto se dedicaba a esperar a que se acercaran a él, así evitaba el forzar su pierna que aún sangraba provocandole un ardor casi insoportable, de esta manera podía dedicarse a lanzar golpes con los brazos sin problemas. Sasuke por su parte usaba sus piernas como mayor soporte y manejaba la espada con dificultad con la mano derecha, debido a que le era imposible hacer cortes con ella, se limitó a dar golpes con la misma y a usarla de soporte cuando tenía que lanzar alguna patada. De pronto se escucharon sirenas a la distancia, que sonaban cada vez más cerca, algunos se interrumpieron de la lucha en cuanto escucharon el ruidoso sonido

-Es la policía!!! -gritaron unos, y el líder del grupo maldijo por lo bajo -Maldición, corran!! -les ordenó y todos comenzaron a dispersarse, después se dirigió a Naruto aún con el semblante desafiante -Esto no ha terminado Uzumaki!! -le advirtió antes de irse también

_-_De prisa Naruto!! -le gritó Sasuke atrayendo la atención del chico que seguía golpeando a unos cuantos y dejó de hacerlo en cuanto le habló Sasuke, sin entender muy bien porqué se iban

-Pero-? -intentó reclamar pero Sasuke le interrumpió en tono alarmante y algo desesperado

-Yo los llamé pero no van a escucharnos -le explicó y por un momento Naruto pareció comprender a qué se refería -si nos quedamos también nos encerrarán, vámonos!!

-Aah- sí! -tartamudeó y comenzo a correr, aunque con dificultad, detrás de Sasuke. La herida le ardió en el camino y al agachar la vista por inercia vio el pequeño caminito de gotitas de sangre que venían de Sasuke, se quitó la chamarra sin dejar de correr y se la extendió a Sasuke

-Sasuke, toma -Sasuke le miró algo confundido y Naruto al ver la indecisión del chico se apresuró a explicarle -úsala para apretar la herida, si siguen el rastro de sangre nos encontrarán de inmediato!! -Sasuke asintió tomando la chamarra hecha bola de Naruto y presionándola con fuerza contra la herida en su hombro, teniendo éxito en evitar el que la sangre salpicara.

Siguieron avanzando con dificultad, mientras escuchaban tras de sí el bullido generado por las sirenas de las patrullas y la persecusión de sus agresores. Sasuke entonces divisó una salida: un pequeño y angosto callejón que les serviría de escondite mientras esperaban el que se fueran sus perseguidores

-Por aquí Naruto!! -le gritó y acto seguido se metió en el callejón

-hai...! -asintió Naruto y entró a prisa también. Al hacerlo vió a Sasuke apilando bolsas de basura -qué haces?

-Rápido!! entra aquí!! -le ordenó y Naruto no dudó en hacerlo entendiendo al fin, que ése sería su pequeño escondite en caso de que los policías hubieran podido seguirles el rastro. Se ocultaron y aguardaron en silencio, intentando no moverse y no hacer ruido.

Como lo predijo varios policías pasaron por en frente de ahí, e incluso uno que otro alumbraba con una pequeña linterna el callejón intentando encontrar a algún fugitivo, pero por fortuna para los chicos sin éxito. Pasó un momento que a los dos se les hizo eterno, mientras la persecusión seguía. Itachi y Kisame observaban inmóviles desde su posición en lo alto del edificio, ambos sorprendidos con el resultado de la confrontación.

-Parece que tu hermano sí tiene sentimientos después de todo -se burló Kisame e Itachi se limitó a observar en silencio

_"Había sido un interesante resultado"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin las ruidosas patrullas de policía desaparecieron del lugar, llevándose consigo a cuantos fueron capaces de capturar. Naruto y Sasuke permanecieron inadvertidos dentro de su pequeño escondite en aquél angosto callejón. Naruto se animó a salir del escondite hecho de bolsas de basura, caminó hacia la entrada del callejón y miró con cautela hacia afuera

-Ya se fueron -le dijo a su compañero tan pronto se aseguró de que en verdad se encontraban solos y caminó con algo de dificultad hacia su compañero debido a la herida abierta en su pierna

-Eso estuvo cerca... -exclamó con dificultad Sasuke desde su posición en el suelo, aún presionaba con fuerza la herida en su hombro, la chamarra de Naruto se había tornado de un color rojo carmesí

-Sasuke... -murmuró el rubio sintiéndose culpable del sufrimiento que estaba experimentando el moreno, no había sido su intención el que las cosas terminaran así

-Eres un completo idiota, lo sabías? -le sonrió el moreno, y en su voz no hubo odio ni rencor, por el contrario parecía como si de verdad estuviese contento. Mas sin embargo, cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras jadeaba respirando entrecortadamente, la herida le dolía más de lo que esperaba. Naruto le miró detenidamente y luego se animó a preguntar

_-_¿Por qué... me salvaste?

-hn... -Sasuke rió ante la pregunta -no tengo idea... -le dijo de forma sincera -mi cuerpo, se movió solo

-Sasuke -Naruto se sintió algo conmovido y a la vez culpable de la situación del chico

-supongo... -continuó el moreno atrayendo la atención del rubio otra vez, aunque no le veía directamente pudo adivinar la expresión de su compañero

_"Algún día, supongo, incluso los recuerdos a los que me aferro desaparecerán"_

-supongo que puedes decir, que es porque somos amigos -concluyó finalmente dirigiendo la vista hacia él sonriendo ampliamente, el rubio se maravilló a su respuesta y le devolvió la sonrisa

-ah!!...

-usuratonkachi -le dijo mas de cariño que con afán de molestarlo y Naruto sólo asintió aún con la sonrisa iluminando su rostro

-mm

Naruto y Sasuke se apoyaron uno en el otro, de forma que les fuese más sencillo llegar hasta el departamento al cual entraron con algo de dificultad. Al llegar Sasuke dejó olvidada a "kusanagi" en el suelo, pues la soltó en cuanto estuvo dentro, y ambos chicos se desplomaron sobre el suelo. Consideraron la idea de llamar a Sakura, pero coincidieron en que la ola de regaños podía esperar hasta más tarde, e hicieron un enorme esfuerzo por atenderse las heridas del otro, consiguiendo hacer que al menos dejaran de sangrar. Permanecieron así durante el resto de la noche, riendo y molestándose al mismo tiempo; esperando el recuperar las fuerzas.

_"He estado adormecido durante mucho tiempo hasta ahora y sólo mi cuerpo está rodeado por una luz blanca, hasta el día en que me muera"_

Itachi miraba desde su posición en lo alto la habitación iluminada del departamento, maravillandose de la unión recién formada en ambos chicos; elevó la vista al cielo, perdiendo sus pensamientos en la inmensidad del mismo, mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa

_"Supongo que, esta apatía va a durar por siempre" -_pensó para sí

-Parece que es más resistente de lo que aparenta -Kisame detrás de si, miraba también expectante a los dos chicos, en particular a Naruto

-Eh... -asintió Itachi dirigiendo su vista hacia él -pero esto fue sólo una prueba -le recordó

-Te ves feliz -señaló el azulado e Itachi no pudo dejar de sonreír

-El puede elegir después de todo, es su decisión -le explicó mientras volvía su vista de nuevo al inmenso cielo

-Creo que no hay nadie más contradictorio que tú -se mofó Kisamen mientras suspiraba por la reciente acción de su compañero

-La investigación de Akatsuki termina aquí, el jinchuuriki pasó la prueba -habló Itachi con voz solemne

-Hai (sí) -asintió Kisame que desapareció después de ese momento dejando sólo a su compañero, Itachi miró de nuevo hacia esos dos chicos, al parecer ya estaban lo suficientemente fuertes como para moverse por la casa, ya que, como de costumbre, habían comenzado a reñir...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado exactamente una hora, los vendajes ya habían sido hechos y sólo faltaría una revisión, la cual sería dentro de unas horas considerando que se habían pasado en vela casi toda la noche y que ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Los dos chicos descansaban en la alfombra de la sala, y aunque el aire no era tenso en lo absoluto y estaban por demás contentos, seguían provocándose el uno al otro, sin aburrirse nunca de esa típica interacción.

-Miedoso -se burló Sasuke y el rubio saltó a la defensiva

-Deja de llamarme así!!! -le gritó haciendo gestos con las manos

-De acuerdo... -aceptó pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a insistir -Ne, quieres algo de leche, bibiri kun (gatito miedica)? -dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente al tener éxito en exasperar al rubio

-Maaaahh!!! Teme---!!! lo dijiste otra vez!!! datte bayo!!! -gritó molesto

-Jajajaja -Sasuke se rió con fuerza hasta que un cojín lo golpeó directamente en la cara -Dobe!! -le gritó ahora frunciendo el seño, el rubio lo había atacado

-Sasuke no BAKAAAAA!!!! -gritó Naruto haciendo berrinche como un niño pequeño

Ambos discutían absortos en el otro, y permanecieron ignorantes a la persona que los espiaba en la distancia. En cierta forma era una conmovedora vista, dos amigos que se estaban volviendo inseparables. Itachi permaneció pensativo desde su posición, sintiendo el frío viento golpearle la cara.

_"Hoy, me dí cuenta de que la mente de Naruto y el corazón de Sasuke son dos profundas e intensas cosas" _-pensaba para sí mientras veía a los dos "niños" discutir

-De igual forma sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, así que quién es el idiota en realidad? -le recordó Sasuke

-ggrrr... -gruñó Naruto y luego contestó jactándose -ha, pues por si lo olvidaste, este idiota es el favorito ahora de Sakura chan y tuvo bastante diversión con ella jejeje quién es el patético ahora hu?

-Usuratonkachi!!! -Sasuke tomó el cojín devolviéndole el golpe en la cara a Naruto

-Aaahh!!! -teniendo éxito en golpearlo, Naruto se recuperó al instante -temee!!! -si no fuera por las heridas ya habrían terminado en una pelea física, así que se le limitaron a las provocaciones

-Al menos yo no lloro por las noches llamando a papi -le espetó Sasuke

-Mejor llamar a papá que estar obsesionado con mi hermano, es que acaso te gusta Itachi?

-¿Nani?!!! -Sasuke ardió en enojo

-Y luego dices que no te gustan los hombres 'te bayo -le provocó Naruto

-Serás imbécil!!!

Y llegó un momento en que no importaba qué tan heridos estaban, terminaron en una confrontación usando claro, sólo las partes no heridas para atacar XD

_"Nos veremos de nuevo Naruto kun. Pero la próxima vez te quitaré todo..."-_pensó para sí Itachi, quien después de pensar esas palabras, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche; logrando pasar inadvertido a los otros dos, quienes simplemente no podían de dejar de sonreír internamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fiu!! ok ok admito que me excedí con este, pero cada escena era necesaria y resulta algo fastidioso el tener que dividrla no? por otro lado....

Q puedo decir? me encanta confundir a la gente!!! Tanto que hasta me confundí a mí misma... no tengo idea de a dónde va esta historia XD oh well... gracias por leerlo!!

ja ne!


	7. Ningyo Hime parte 1

Antes de empezar las --------- significan un cambio de escena que no tiene relación directa entre la anterior y la que le sigue; por el contrario las **** denotan escenas conjuntas entre sí, osease que se llevan a cabo al mismo tiempo y que tienen el mismo significado para con los personajes de las mismas. Si no me entendieron, me entenderán tan pronto empiecen a leer XD

"Princesa Sirena"

Habían logrado dormir por a penas unas escasas 5 horas, Sasuke se había levantado antes que Naruto, sabiendo de ante mano de que al rubio se le podría pasar toda la mañana y no haría nada de lo que se necesitaba hacer. A pesar de que su situación con Sakura no había cambiado en lo absoluto, Sasuke se animó a llamarle, le explicó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y que dada la precaria situación en la que se encontraban lo mejor era que fuera ella quien los atendiera. Temeroso de que Sakura se negara, Sasuke insistió en que era su rubio amigo el que se encontraba en terribles condiciones, no era su costumbre el tener que mentir y menos para ese tipo de cosas, pero simplemente prefirió asegurar el que la pelirosada no tuviera forma de negarse, aún cuando sabía que sin importar los problemas que tuvieran, Sakura nunca le daría la espalda y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

Una vez terminó la llamada se encargó de despertar a su escandaloso amigo, saboreando los pocos instantes de silencio que tenía antes de que el aludido se despertara. Para cuando Sakura llegó, ambos chicos estaban en condiciones "presentables" (ya que cada uno llevaba al descubierto sus respectivas heridas de modo que ella no tuviera problemas al intentar curarlas. Tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para salir del estado de "bliss" en el que había caído al ver a ambos chicos sin camisa, especialmente a Naruto, quien no llevaba puesto mas que unos pantaloncillos cortos negros...

Sakura se dedicó a atender en principio a Naruto, más que nada por lo que le había dicho Sasuke por teléfono, pero en cuanto comenzó a atenderlo se dió cuenta de que el moreno había exagerado más de la cuenta.

-aaaahhh!!!!! itaio Sakura chan!!!! -gritó Naruto a forma de lamento, cuando la chica le desinfectaba la herida en la pierda con un algodón lleno de alcohol

-Te va a doler más como no dejes de moverte -le amenazó ella, intentando con ello el que el chico dejara de sacudirse

-Sasuke!!! -Naruto se giró hacia su compañero y con ojos suplicantes y llorosos le pidió -tasketee-- 'te bayo!!! (sálvame)

-Hn, miedoso -pero por el contrario el aludido se dedicó a voltearle la cara con un dejo de molestia y Naruto no tardó en cambiar su actitud para con él

-Ah!, Temee-- aaaaa ite, ite, ite!!! (duele, duele,duele) -sin embargo fue interrumpido a media maldición debido a que Sakura había aprovechado la pequeña distracción del rubio para volver a atenderlo

-Mo Naruto, deberías de controlarte -le dijo Sakura al tiempo que vertía un polvo para cicatrizar sobre la profunda herida

-Dakara itee Sakura chan (por eso! duele) -le dijo lamentándose de nuevo pero la chica no dejó de hacer su trabajo al tiempo en el que le contestaba

-Te lastimaste en una pelea callejera y por lo que me cuenta Sasuke no lloraste entonces, sin embargo -dirigió una rápida mirada al rostro del rubio, el cual se exaltó un poco por la resiente atención de la chica -no hago más que desinfectarte las heridas y estás llorando como un bebé

-Es que es diferente datte bayo -le dijo sin dejar de sonarle temblorosa la voz, Sasuke por su parte se jactó

-Hn... deberías aceptar que sólo eres un berrinchudo -le dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro, y al tiempo sintió el dolor sobre el mismo, Sakura se percató al instante a pesar de que éste había hecho un excelente trabajo en no mostrar dolor alguno en su expresión

-No dirías lo mismo si estuvieras aquí -le retobó Naruto

-... -Sasuke volvió a desviar la vista, sintiéndose mal interiormente por las palabras del chico, la verdad es que no esperaba el que Sakura lo atendiera, pero eso no significa que no quisiera el que lo hiciera

-Sasuke kun -Sakura le llamó con algo de preocupación en su voz y el aludido dirigió la vista hacia ella de forma expectante -atto ne (luego) me ocuparé de tus heridas también -le dijo y él se sorprendió por sus palabras apresurándose a negar la oferta

-No es necesario que lo hagas

-Ya lo sé -le interrumpió ella volviendo la vista a las heridas del rubio -Es porque quiero hacerlo -le afirmó al tiempo en que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, Sasuke se percató de ello y terminó asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible

-Aaa (sí)

-"Maldición, todo el tiempo Sasuke, Sasuke 'te bayo" -se quejó Naruto interiormente, no le gustaba que el moreno siguiera llevándole la delantera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuvieron que permanecer bajo _reposo _durante toda una semana. Sakura se había encargado de cubrir el reciente evento del par de idiotas, con ayuda de Sai, ya que él era la única persona que no haría un alboroto del tema. Era el último día de la semana y ambos se dirigían hacia la casa de Sakura para recibir su última revisión. Estaban a una cuadra de distancia cuando Sasuke pudo identificar a su hermano saliendo de la casa de la chica en compañía de otro chico rubio, cuyo cabello llevaba recojido en una media coleta. Dada su reciente reconciliación con Sakura se limitó a no hacer énfasis en su enojo y tampoco preguntó qué hacía su hermano con ella. Por una parte había comprendido que Itachi tenía el mismo derecho que él en tener amistad con Sakura, pero por otra seguía desconfiando de él.

-Oh!, Naruto, Sasuke kun! -saludó Sakura en cuanto les vió acercarse

-Sakura chan!! -saludó contento Naruto -Ne, ne Sakura chan! -le llamó emocionado tan pronto estuvo cerca de ella -mis heridas ya se han sanado por completo

-Oh en serio? -inquirió ella divertida -vayamos a dentro para darles un vistazo -Sasuke kun? -Sasuke aún miraba por donde se había ido su hermano pero reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el que la chica notara hacia dónde miraba

-Hola Sakura, -saludó -al igual que Naruto, mis heridas también ya sanaron

-Eso es bueno -respondió ella

-Sakura san -Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el dueño de la voz, Sai se encontraba de pie a la entrada de la casa -ya terminé con los informes

-Domo (gracias) -respondió sonriendo

-Eeeeh!!! qué hace Sai aquí!?! -preguntó Naruto exaltado de pronto

-Olvidas que él también es alumno directo de Tsunade? -le dijo Sakura con fastidio -está aquí conmigo terminando unos archivos, es todo -le aseguró

-Naruto kun, Sasuke kun -les saludó con su clásica sonrisa, Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño pero Naruto, que estaba más calmado después de la explicación, le saludó sin problema

Sakura se encargó de hacer cada una de las respectivas revisiones, concluyendo con éxito que en efecto ambos chicos estaban en condiciones de salir de su arresto domiciliario.

-Bueno, hemos terminado

-Oz! -exclamó Naruto contento -arigatou Sakura chan

-Arigatou Sakura -agradecieron ambos chicos

-No hay de qué

-Sakura san -le llamó Sai -Tsunade sama llamó, dijo que el encargo de las últimas medicinas fue entregado hoy en el hospital, me dijo que pasaras por él de inmediato

-Entiendo, gracias Sai -se dirigió entonces a los otros dos -bueno, debo retirarme, por favor procuren cuidarse a partir de ahora -ambos chicos asintieron cada uno a su manera

-Sakura chan, tan pronto regreses de tu encargo te gustaría ir a cenar ramen conmigo?

-mmmm -Sakura lo pensó un momento antes de salir por la puerta, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, éste, antes de que ella pudiera contestar se apresuró a irse -Sasuke kun -le llamó al verlo pasar de largo

-Tengo un par de asuntos que hacer, se me acumularon por estar incapacitado esta semana -explicó sin mirar atrás -es probable que llegue muy tarde a casa -y dicho eso se fue

-Sigue siendo frío en ese aspecto -concluyó Sakura

-Ne Sakura chan -volvió a insistir Naruto -salimos? -la chica volvió a mirarle un instante después del cual sonrió con ternura

-Sí, por qué no? -Naruto saltó de alegría -te veré en el restaurante que está cerca del hospital principal en dos horas, está bien?

-oz! -asintió el chico -sirve que aprovecho a hacer un parde deberes -le sonrió

-ok!

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, sin prestar atención a Sai, que ahora se había quedado solo. Se dedicaba a recoger sus cosas y dejar los últimos documentos sobre la cómoda del pequeños "consultorio" que Sakura había instalado en la sala para atender a sus dos invitados. Estaba a punto de irse cuando un pequeño papel doblado llamó su atención. Lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y luego se animó a leerlo.

-Esto es... -dijo en asombro al leer las letras impregnadas en el papel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte, Itachi y Deidara acababan de llegar a la mansión Uchiha. Habían ido con Sakura para devolverle los anteriores archivos prestados y encargarle encima un nuevo favor. La chica como siempre había aceptado gustosa siempre y cuando fuera por el bienestar de sus amigos "Uchihas". Y se habían retirado tan pronto habían conseguido lo que querían, justo a tiempo para escapar antes de tener que encontrarse frente a frente con Sasuke y Naruto. Sin embargo Deidara, seguía pensando en las acciones de su compañero, estaba claro que ocultaba algo que en su momento no había sido claro detectarlo para él.

-Qué fue lo que dejaste? -se animó por fin a preguntarle antes de que bajaran del auto

-Una carta -respondió algo cortante Itachi. Antes de salir, había depositado el pequeño papel sobre la cómoda de la sala, logrando pasar desapercibido salvo para Deidara que, aún descubriendo la acción del chico, no había sido capaz de descubrir el objeto

-Una carta?, qué sentido tiene hacer eso? -preguntó confundido

-Es una carta de Sakura -le explicó él como si la sola mención del nombre de la chica bastara para explicar el misterio

-Aaaah, la chica que prefiere a tu hermano eh! -inquirió divertido pero tan pronto recibir la mirada de muerte por parte de Itachi se apresuró a disculparse-aah! ya entiendo, no diré nada sobre eso!! -prometió y luego volvió al tema -Pero, por qué dejarla allí? No recuerdo que ese chico tuviera relación con tu amiga en ese sentido -remarcó al recordar a Sai

-Es para Sasuke -le explicó Itachi siempre cortante y directo al grano

-Si es para Sasuke porqué no dársela directamente a él? -volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Hay una razón para eso. Mi hermano es demasiado testarudo y no le prestaría atención alguna al menos que se le pusiera un anzuelo más apetecible. -le explicó con un tono algo exasperado -Él se encargará de dársela sin darle más importancia al contenido -remarcó refiriéndose a Sai -y debido a su cercanía con Naruto kun y Sakura chan, Sasuke no podrá evitar el sentir curiosidad por leerla -con esta ultima explicación el rubio por fin parecía entender

-Cuesta trabajo creer que siendo tan manipulador puedas tener un corazón tan noble como el que tienes -le dijo sonriendo

-Te equivocas, esto también es algo que me beneficia. -Negó él al instante -Como sabrás necesitamos ver _cómo _se desenvuelven, si el experimento fue un éxito no tardarán en despertar -le explicó y el rubio asintió, sintiéndose de pronto mal por su compañero

-Debe ser duro que se trate de tu hermano y de la chica que te gusta -concluyó en tono compadeciente

-... -Itachi sólo le ignoró y salió del auto en dirección a la mansión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía una hora que había abandonado la casa de Sakura y se disponía a irse a su propia casa. Había terminado con sus deberes por el día, por lo que se consideraba libre de ir a hacer lo que más le gustaba, pintar. Sai avanzó sin prisa y cruzó la calle tan pronto el semáforo se lo permitió hacerlo, sin embargo al doblar en la esquina divisó a Sasuke. Reaccionando al instante, se apresuró a perseguirle, llamándole por su nombre tan pronto estuvo a escasos pasos de él.

-Sasuke kun! -el aludido se detuvo al escuchar la voz y se giró para poder verle, confundido de que alguien le reconociera en aquél lugar tan apartado de los rumbos que siempre frecuentaba

-Mm? Sai? -le miró extrañado cuando por fin éste le alcanzó

-Sumimazen deskedo (discúlpame pero) -le dijo tan pronto estuvo frente a él -hay algo que encontré que quizá pueda interesarte, me gustaría dártelo de ser posible -le explicó

-Ah? nani ga? (qué cosa) -preguntó frunciendo un poco el seño con algo de sospecha y vió cuando Sai se apresuró a sacar algo del maletín que llevaba

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había terminado de checar los medicamentos que habían ingresado al hospital, firmó los documentos correspondientes y tras informar a Shizune de que había concluido con su trabajo se dispuso a irse. Todavía no oscurecía a pesar de ya ser las 7 de la noche, se apresuró a dirigirse al restaurante de Ichiraku en donde se vería con Naruto. Dado a que se había retrasado más de lo previsto, Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un pequeño atajo por el callejón que estaba detrás del hospital, estaba bastante iluminado y pensó que no habría ningún problema.

Nunca imaginó lo equivocada que estaría.

-Tiempo sin verte Sakura chan -el hombre que le saludó tenía un peculiar cabello color plata y su tez era algo bronceada, en cuanto Sakura le vió su cuerpo se paralizó ante la sorpresa

-H-Hidan... -susurró con miedo

-oh -exclamó satisfecho el hombre -veo que no me has olvidado

-¿Por qué aquí? -inquirió ella recobrando la cordura de pronto

-¿Eh? -fingió estar afligido -pensé que te daría gusto verme otra vez -la chica apretó los dientes adoptando una postura defensiva, sabía que salir corriendo por donde había llegado no era una buena idea principalmente porque no era rival para el hombre que en cuestión de segundos era capaz de alcanzarle, así que aguardó, Hidan dió un paso hacia ella pero una piedra recién lanzada estuvo a punto de golpearle, ya que logró esquivarla

-¡Sakura chan! -Naruto llegó corriendo por detrás de la chica y se posicionó delante de la misma

-¡Naruto!? -Sakura le miró incrédula, pero agradecida de su reciente aparición -¿Cómo fue que... -intentó preguntar pero el rubio la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir

-Soy demasiado impaciente recuerdas? -le dijo -como te tardabas demasiado vine a buscarte al hospital

-oh, tiempo sin verte Naruto -saludó con cinismo Hidan

-¿A qué has vuelto? -le provocó Naruto frunciendo el seño y preparándose para pelear

-Creí que era obvio -le respondió al tiempo en que le dirigía una mirada a la pelirosa, Naruto al percatarse de su intención se abalanzó contra Hidan

-¡Naruto--!!! -gritó Sakura incapaz de evitar el que los chicos se enfrentaran, y se quedó viendo sin remedio la lucha que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos

-Estoy bien Sakura, esto terminará en un segundo -le aseguró el rubio que no dejaba de lanzar golpes contra Hidan

La pelea duró a penas unos cuantos minutos, en la que tanto Naruto como Hidan se hicieron de heridas, tras un último golpe ambos chicos se separaron mirandose de forma expectante. Finalmente Hidan relajó su postura, sin dejar de sonreír y le habló en tono de tregua

-No te preocupes, esta vez no tengo tiempo de divertirme contigo -rió divertido provocando la confusión de ambos chicos -tengo un par de pendientes que hacer -les explicó sin molestarse a dar más detalles -pero aquí te dejo un pequeño regalo -su sonrisa se amplio denotando malicia y sacó un pequeño revolver disparándolo en dirección a Naruto, obligándose a fallar a propósito pero consiguiendo rozar el brazo derecho del chico

-Naruto!! -Sakura gritó horrorizada ante el recién acto de Hidan y se apresuró a correr hasta donde estaba su compañero

-Estoy bien Sakura chan, a penas me rozó -le dijo él logrando ocultar el ardor que estaba sintiendo, el líquido carmesí salió del rasguño denotando el lugar exacto de la herida

-Naruto... -susurró mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-Ja ne! -rió Hidan sin detenerse a esperar nada más y desapareció de su vista en casi un parpadeo. Tan pronto se fue, Naruto levantó la vista hacia la chica

-¿Sakura chan, te encuentras bien? -le preguntó sintiéndose preocupado, la chica asintió sin problema -Yakatta (gracias al cielo) -suspiró sonriendo, pero Sakura lucía algo triste

-Arigatou, Naruto -le dijo con mirada baja

-Betsuni (No fue nada) -le respondió él en tono despreocupado y luego rió más ampliamente -datte, orewa Sakura chan no mamoru (porque yo protegeré a Sakura chan) 'te bayo hehehe

-mm -asintió ella sonriendo débilmente -arigatou

-Demo, no me esperaba que regresaran tan pronto, me descuidé... -razonó Naruto más para sí mismo que para Sakura

-No deberías de esforzarte tanto -le dijo ella con preocupación

-No tiene solución. -se quejó él -Esos sujetos no se rendirán hasta conseguir lo que quieren, no hay forma de evitar el que nos enfrentemos con ellos -respondió con el semblante serio, sin ver directamente a Sakura, la mirada de ella lució entonces acongojada

-Demo (pero) -insistió ella soltando la mascada que llevaba en el cuello, envolviendo con ésta el brazo lastimado del chico para evitar el que se contaminara la herida -por mi culpa ahora, este cuerpo tiene una nueva cicatriz... -terminó de hacer el nudo y soltó la tela, agachó el rostro cerrando los ojos -gomenasai (perdóname)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi y Deidara permanecían en el balcón de la enorme mansión Uchiha, que compartían junto con Kisame y Sasori una vez que el grupo de AKATSUKI fue formado. Itachi en particular, divagaba en los planes que tenía a futuro, aquella misión tan importante.

-Haría alguna diferencia? -le preguntó Deidara sacándolo de pronto de sus pensamientos

-¿qué quieres decir? -se giró hacia él mirándolo con expresión confundida, al ver esto, Deidara se explicó

-Ahora mismo creo que sus palabras aplican para ambos chicos -explicó recordando lo que Itachi le había contado que decía la carta -incluso para que sea sólo entre esos dos cabezas huecas -le dijo haciendo referencia a Sasuke y Naruto. Itachi sopesó las palabras del rubio.

-Mm, puede que tengas razón -asintió

-Lo sabía Sasuke? -le preguntó con clara curiosidad

-No... -respondió Itachi con algo de incomodidad, como sintiéndose culpable por algo que no podía ubicar en ese momento -la carta no había sido escrita con intenciones de entregarla -le explicó sorprendiendo a Deidara

-Eeeh!, no me lo creo

-Sé que Sakura la escribió pensándo en él, pero tienes razón al decir que sus palabras han adquirido un nuevo significado -concluyó -fue por eso que no la entregué; era mejor si la reservaba para ahora

-Sabías entonces que sus sentimientos cambiarían? -volvió a indagar el rubio, hallándose más interesado de lo que llegó a creer que estaría

-No, fue algo que no esperé que resultara así. -confesó -Pero igual terminó sirviendo a nuestro propósito

-hmm -suspiró -las cosas podrían complicarse si llegara a leerla ahora. -le dijo sonando algo preocupado -¿Has considerado los sentimientos de amor que podrían desarrollarse a partir de eso?

-Aún es muy pronto para considerarlo. -se apresuró a contestar Itachi casi interrumpiéndole -Sasuke es todavía demasiado inmaduro en ese aspecto, le tomará tiempo armar el rompecabezas

-Tal vez -aceptó el rubio -especialmente porque no sabe ni quién escribió la carta, ni para quién va dirigida; pero eso es precisamente lo que podría hacerlo reaccionar, no te parece? -inquirió él sonriendo, Itachi sólo le miró pensativo, demostrándole al chico que sí había considerado la posibilidad

-...

-De verdad! -se rió Deidara verdaderamente divertido por la complejidad de su compañero -Kisame tiene toda la razón, eres la persona más contradictoria del grupo -concluyó

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte Sasuke miraba expectativo a Sai, quien sacó un papel doblado del maletín y se lo enseñó sin demora.

-Es una carta, aunque no estaba seguro de exactamente para quién iba dirigida. -le dijo mirando el papel doblado -Sin embargo, cuando comencé a leerla me di cuenta de que, más que una carta, era una reflexión personal.... -su voz se apagó después de decir eso, como si hubiera estado hablando consigo mismo y reflexionando sus propias palabras, Sasuke al percatarse de que Sai no continuaría con la explicación se apresuró a preguntarle algo fastidiado

-Y porqué me la das a mí?

-Bueno... -Sai salió del trance en el que había entrado y le miró directamente -dados los sentimientos que hay en ella y el lugar en el que la encontré, es probable que pertenezca a alguno de ustedes -le explicó

-Eso es imposible -le dijo aún con el seño fruncido -yo no me dedico a escribir diarios -le dijo con molestia

-No me refería a tí principalmente -le interrumpió Sai atrayendo con éxito la atención del moreno -sólo estaba hablando en forma general

-A dónde quieres llegar? -le preguntó irritado cruzándose de brazos

-Tal vez sea de Sakura, o de Naruto kun... -inquirió Sai hablando siempre de forma educada pero sin mostrar en su rostro el sentimiento que mostraban sus palabras -Desde que no podré verlos y desde que tú vives con Naruto kun, pensé que ésta sería la mejor forma de devolverla -le explicó sonriendo en su forma peculiar de hacerlo, Sasuke miró el papel doblado frente a sí fijamente -y? la tomas o la dejas? -a diferencia de la anterior, ésta era una sonrisa real la que se formaba en los labios de Sai, estaba disfrutando del pequeño desafío que representaba provocar curiosidad a Sasuke

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Una carta...? -Sasuke miró el papel doblado con algo de aburrimiento y decepción, permanecía sentado en una banca que se encontraba en el centro de la pequeña plaza

Instantes atrás había caído presa de la pequeña tentación que le había levantado Sai, había incluso hasta arrebatadole el papel de las manos, y ahora consideraba que había caído justo en el cebo, suspiró vencido

-Cómo fui a ser tentado por esto? -dijo mientras veía el papel en su mano.

Sin más, se decidió a leerlo...

***

-Gracias Sakura chan! Has hecho un excelente trabajo 'te bayo -exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando su rostro, moviendo el brazo que Sakura acababa de vendar

-... -pero al contrario de él, Sakura permanecía con la mirada baja evidentemente acongojada.

Tras el pequeño incidente el malechor (por nombrarle de alguna manera), se habían dirigido al departamento de Naruto, pues quedaba más cerca de donde se encontraban. Sakura se había apurado a curar sus heridas, y apesar de que a diferencia de la última vez, éstas no eran graves, no podía dejar de sentirse triste y hasta cierto modo culpable de como habían sucedido las cosas. Naruto tardó en percatarse de la seriedad de la chica, y en cuanto lo hizo le llamó con preocupación

-Sakura chan? -le llamó moviendo la palma de su mano izquierda frente al rostro de la chica, esperando el que ésta reaccionara

-Naruto... -murmuró ella y su cuerpo se sacudió en pequeños temblores -por qué sigues, sin detenerte...? -la voz salió a penas en un fino hilo casi inaudible

-Eh? -el no entendía a que se refería y le miró confundido, ella sin levantar la mirada continuó interrogándole

-Por qué a pesar de todo... -la voz se le quebró en pequeños sollozos, el nudo en su garganta comenzó a acrecentarse provocándole ganas de llorar -a pesar de como soy contigo, por qué? -sollozó y Naruto le miró desconcertado intentando sopesar cada palabra -...te esfuerzas siempre al límite... sólo por mí -la voz se le cortó después de eso, y las palabras que aún no lograba pronunciar en voz alta, se escribieron en su mente -"te quiero... y me duele cuando te alejas de mi lado... si yo pudiera evitar, el que lucharas... daría cualquier cosa!! -pensaba

-Sakura c.. -intentó confortarla pero ella le interrumpió a la mitad de la oración

-No es justo!!... -gritó llorando al fin, Naruto se sobresaltó al ver las lágrimas resbalar y estrellarse sobre las manos de ella ahora cerradas en puños -porque todo lo que puedo hacer por tí, siempre son cosas pequeñas e insignificantes!! -ella tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, derramando las lágrimas que parecían ser interminables

-... -Naruto le miró mientras sentía el corazón estrujársele a cada sollozo de la chica

-incluso con Sasuke, es lo mismo... -se lamentó ella, y algo en la cabeza de Naruto finalmente reaccionó uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas

****

-"De quién de los dos podría ser?" -Pensaba Sasuke para si mientras desdoblaba aquella hoja -"De igual forma, no creo que debería leerla" -se reprochó, mas sin embargo ya había terminado de desenvolverla y su mente traviesa comenzaba a descifrar las palabras escritas sobre el papel.

**_La vida cotidiana se repite. Momentos recurrentes,  
esos son los milagros que damos por hecho._**

-"Extraña forma de iniciar una carta" -pensó

****

-Sakura chan, será posible que tú... -Naruto le miró con un dejo de incredulidad, mientras ella seguía sollozando

-...Naruto... atashi (yo)... anata wa (a tí te...) -de repente él le interrumpió tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha, levantándo su rostro para que lo mirara

-Sakura chan -le dijo en un susurro y ella dejó el llanto aún cuando lágrimas cayeron de sus pálidas mejillas. Naruto entonces acortó la distancia con un beso. Sakura, a pesar de temblar ante el contacto, no tardó en corresponderle.

**_El hecho de que estés aquí._**

Ella giró su cuerpo para adaptarse al nuevo abrazo, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él al tiempo en que el beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado, él terminó de envolverla en sus brazos, ciñendola por la cintura.

Beso tras beso... Caricia tras caricia... Ella lloró entre cada suspiro, recordando el tiempo que había estado sola. Recordando y comparando su entrega con la de _él_.

**_...el hecho de que estés a mi lado_**

Se sentía culpable, es cierto. Aún amaba Sasuke, probablemente más de lo que pudiera soportar; pero aún sin estar dispuesta a renunciar a esos sentimientos, había nacido un amor único para Naruto. No podía definir cómo o cuándo, pero estaba segura, de que ése sentimiento no se iría jamás. Y se enfrentaba contra el sentimiento por Sasuke, fundiéndose en un confuso remolino. ¡Oh cómo se odiaba!, amar, a dos personas al mismo tiempo... justamente a esos dos.

****

Sasuke reconoció el sentimiento como el suyo propio al leer las palabras escritas sobre el papel. Incluso negándose a aceptarlo, el sentimiento en su pecho le impulsó a leer hasta el final de la carta. A cada línea recordando esas lágrimas, ése inconfundible deseo de fundirse en uno, aún cuando no se hace propiamente el acto físico. Reconociéndo quizá hechos de su propia experiencia...

****

**_...mis inseguridades desvaneciéndose, tu calor,_**

Era algo difícil de explicar...

Naruto y Sakura se habían despojado ya de cualquier tela que pudiera cubrilos y estaban a la entrada de la habitación del rubio. Sakura jadeó al sentir a Naruto lamerle la desde la base del cuello hasta el inicio de su oreja, él la tenía atrapada contra la puerta y continuaba devorando su cuello a besos, mientras maniobraba para abrir la puerta.

El sentimiento que sentía era tan intenso...

Entraron sin problemas. Ella se dejaba guiar por él. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí con el pie tan pronto estuvieron dentro y la llevó hasta la cama. Sakura podía recordar aquellas palabras, escritas hace tanto tiempo para otra persona, adquiriendo un nuevo significado para con quien ahora se fundía... Ella cayó de espaldas al colchón con él sobre de ella. Se interrumpieron las caricias tan sólo un instante, en el que ambos se acostumbraron a la nueva postura. La mirada ojiazul del rubio se perdió en la mirada jade de ella.

**_...incluso el débil aroma de la sangre,_**

Sakura subió los brazos hasta la altura del rostro de él, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el trayecto desde los codos de él hasta la base de su cuello, palpaba las cicatrices embelesada por el sin fin de batallas ocultas en ellas, batallas en las que él se había arriesgado por protegerla. Sus cabellos cayendo como cascada provocando el que Naruto le viera con dificultad el rostro.

**_si son la única forma de conocerte,_**

Sakura lamió las cicatrices... Recordaba una escena igual, aunque la piel de _él _era más clara, casi igual al tono que da la porcelana... era inevitable, veía su rostro a momentos, dibujado sobre el del rubio... A los dos, se decía... a los dos.

****

Sasuke despegó la vista de la carta. S mirada se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo, él también recordaba aquello... Las imágenes se dibujaban una a una en su mente en un ritmo pausado, sentía sus sentimiento revolverse en su pecho... no concebía el que aún le doliera tanto... el que extrañara esos días...

No era simplemente el fundirse en el acto físico. Él recordaba más que eso... Pequeñas imágenes, que le obligaban a cerrar los ojos al recordarlas, sintiendo ganas de llorar....

La sonrisa de Sakura... El cálido aliento que salía de su boca cuando salían a caminar en invierno.... La mirada llena de esperanza que llenaba su rostro cuando miraba el cielo... lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando el tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo besaba embargado del suave aroma, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la clara vergûenza... la suavidad de su piel cuando él la acariciaba... aquella noche de invierno...

**_los quiero todos._**

Sabía de quién era la carta ya... pero eso no era todo lo que estrujaba su corazón...

Se encontró a sí mismo, recordando al rubio. Era algo inevitable, tan pronto pensaba en uno terminaba pensando en el otro. La facilidad con que podía hablar con él. El sentimiento de compañerismo y ese vínculo que cada vez se sentía más fuerte... La sonrisa despreocupada y esa determinación cuando peleaba por lo que quería...

Sí... pensaba... había caído presa de un encantamiento... si tan sólo pudiera quedarse así, con esos dos a cada lado suyo... Con esos dos ingenuos... tendría la inocencia exacta que necesitaba para reformarse... una dicha que hacía mucho no sentía.

****

Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido al sentirle entrar en ella, cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza pero con cuidado de no lastimarla, por el contrario, trataba de evitar el que sufriera el más mínimo dolor. Ella se aferró a él envolviéndole la espalda con sus brazos. Curvó su cuerpo al sentirle entrar y salir de ella en un delicioso ritmo. Evocó aquél recuerdo, sintiendo la misma pasión que en aquél entonces... entreabrió los ojos y miró a su compañero, él le devolvió la mirada, la misma intensidad y pasión dibujada en ellos. Sakura atrajo el rostro de él hacia ella y lebesó en el acto, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él para facilitar el avance del chico en ella. Él llegó hasta su fondo, rozó una y otra vez ése punto que elevaba a la chica en un estado de pura excitación, gimiendo con ella y respirando entrecortadamente

**_Si esto pudiera durar para siempre..._**

****

Sasuke tenía la mirada distante... Él recordaba, y no podía olvidar, pero...

Estar rodeado de esos dos. Los últimos días, no, los últimos meses que había estado con ellos, había sido feliz. Simplemente jugando a tener una vida ordinaria, porque sencillamente la palabra ordinario estaba muy lejos de ser la verdad con respecto a ellos tres. Sonrió al ver los rostros sonrientes de esos dos en su mente. Y dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a la carta pensó...

**_si esto pudiera durar para siempre..._**

****

Sakura respiró hondo, soltando con algo de fuerza ese suspiro. Debajo de ella, Naruto le miraba con deseo y amor bailando en sus orbes azules, le rozaba con las manos los codos a la chica, al tiempo en que ella resbala sus manos sobre el pecho de él, palpando cada parte con las llemas de los dedos, de arriba hasta donde comenzaba su miembro, el cual se perdía dentro de ella; siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento de sus propias manos.

**_Ya lo sé..._**

Recordaba esos mismos trazos en un cuerpo distinto... ¡cuán egoísta era!, atesorando esos caminos en brailé sólo para ella, mientras asentía en su mente con aquellas mismas palabras...

**_Esto es lo que ambos queremos, en nuestros corazones..._**

El recuerdo de Sasuke bailó en su memoria, concluyendo que no sólo ella deseaba tener así al hombre que se encontraba debajo de ella, _dentro_ de ella...

**_Pero también entendemos que la realidad no es tan resplandeciente..._**

****

**_como llega el final de uno, llegará el momento de los dos..._**

Seguía mirando esa carta. Leyéndola una y otra vez... entendiendo por fin el daño que había inflingido en la pelirosa, compartiendo por fin el dolor que ella había sentido en todo ese tiempo, no sólo cuando la abandonó, sino desde que empezó a estar con él. Y se preguntó si quizá, terminaría inflingiendo el mismo daño sobre el rubio. Con cuánta facilidad podía quebrarlos...!

****

-"Algún día -pensó Sakura, mientras sentada aún sobre el rubio volvió a la tarea de moverse sobre él, gimió emitiendo un sonido monocorde que bailó y se confundió con el gemido de él -sé bien que estos sentimientos, terminarán siendo nuestra condena, pero..."

**_A pesar de ello,_**

Sasuke guardó la carta dentro de su mochila. Respiró hondo antes de ponerse en pie de regreso hacia el departamento. A pesar de encontrarse bastante lejos, decidió que llegaría caminando. Su corazón seguía agitado y quería calmarlo antes de tener que afrontar a su compañero.

**_quiero quedarme así un poco más..._**

****

Estaban abrazados, con las piernas dobladas. Ella sentada sobre él acariciándole la espalda y dejándose ser amada. Él besándole los senos, sujetando su pequeño cuerpo por el dorso, resbalando las llemas de sus dedos por la fina piel de ella. El ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraban tan pronto comenzaron a sentir que rozaban con sus dedos aquél anhelado clímax.

**_Ya sea fisiológico, o por cualquier otra razón..._**

Sakura se aferró con más fuerza a Naruto mientras que éste tenía las manos sujetas a la cadera de ella.

**_la verdad es que no lo sé!_**

Memorias se agolparon una sobre otra en la mente de Sakura. Sintiéndose ahogarse por aquél sentimiento, su voz fue capturada y quebrada en su garganta, dejando un pequeño sollozo escapar de su boca a penas audible. Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejilla entonces, su corazón se estrujaba al sentir todo aquello...

**_pero mis lágrimas siguen cayendo..._**

Nubes negras se posaron sobre Konoha, y el cielo se estremeció entre luces que relampagueaban. La lluvia no tardó en hacerse presente, aún así... Sasuke avanzó sin darle importancia, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza, dejando de ser de Sakura, para convertirse en la expresión de sus propios sentimientos.

**_Por encima de todo, lo que más me duele,  
es que este es nuestro mundo..._**

****

**_el único mundo en el que podríamos vivir_**

Era cierto. Ella lo entendía. Ella sólo estaba allí para esperar, porque incluso si rogase porque no se fueran, sabía que ellos igual se irían, cada uno tratando de lograr terminar su propia batalla. Uno movido por la venganza... Y el otro movido por el deseo de proteger.

**_si tuviéramos que vivir una vida tranquila,  
eso seguramente te destruiría_**

Lo había entendido entonces y podía entenderlo ahora. Las dos personas a las que ella amaba estarían por siempre envueltos en la lucha. Si ella de algún modo conseguía que se quedaran, alejándolos de esos destinos de violencia; sabía que significaría el condenarlos a nos sentirse nunca verdaderamente satisfechos, verdaderamente felices...

**_porque eso es lo que eres_**

****

Sasuke también lo entendía por fin. El peso que había puesto sobre ella y el que seguramente terminaría poniendo sobre él también. Aceptó que siempre lo había sabido, de algún modo en el fondo de su corazón, la veía siempre constante, siempre atenta a cualquier necesidad que él pudiera tener, siempre esperándole... incluso cuando sabía que él no volvería...

**_aún así... _**-pensaba

****

**_aún así..._**

Finalmente, ambos cuerpos alcanzaron el éxtasis, saboreando ese pedazo de Cielo que en ese momento se había vuelto suyo. Ése escalofrío les recorrió a ambos desde la base de la espalda hasta el reverso de cuello. Se sacudieron en un pequeño temblor, sintiéndose el volverse verdaderamente uno solo al estar aferrados así el uno del otro.

**_Cuando estoy lejos de ti, pienso en ti hasta que duele  
te amo y me muero por ti..._**

Sasuke se detuvo en su andar tan sólo por un instante. Levantó el rostro desafiando al cielo, dejando que la lluvia barriera cada uno de sus pensamientos, dejó el que éstos se escurrieran.

-Aaah -reaccionó al fin, reconociendo el pequeño tifón que caía en la ciudad, como una pequeña representación de la tormenta que se desarrollaba en su corazón

**_Si puedo pensar así, probablemente  
mi vida esté completa después de todo_**

Ése pensamiento bailaba tanto en la mente de Sasuke como en la de Sakura, cada uno avanzando hacia su respectivo futuro, al tiempo en que abrazaban por fin su pasado.

****

**_Aunque esta es la clase de felicidad que está destinada a romperse,_**

Naruto y Sakura, ambos descansaban después de aquella hermosa experiencia. Cubiertos ahora por la suave tela de la sábana, se miraban fijamente el uno al otro; estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia del otro pero renuentes a envolverse en un abrazo, por el contrario, continuaron con aquél combate de miradas. Sin embargo, no tardaron en ceder ante el sentimiento que aún bailaba en sus corazones, y, poco a poco, se acercaron hasta que él la envolvió en sus brazos apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, y ella se escondió en el pecho de él mientras se dejaba caer en el sueño. Naruto también cerró los ojos, acariciando involuntariamente la espalda de ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa se esbozó en la comisura de sus labios.

**_por lo menos me tienen que permitir tener la esperanza de que continúe para siempre..._**

****

**_¿no?_**

****

**_pero aún así, de nuevo..._**

-Sakura?... Naruto? -se cuestionaba Sasuke mientras comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo -... cuándo fue que... yo...? -incapaz de pronunciar la palabra enamorar, dejó el que su mente se siguiera perdiendo en la profundidad de aquellas palabras, en la esperanza inocente de poder seguir fingiendo un poco más.

**_es el momento recurrente,_**

Sakura y Naruto dormían placidamente en los brazos del otro. La lluvia se agolpaba con fuerza contra la pared de cristal que daba al pequeño balcón de la habitación de Naruto. Un último pensamiento resonó suspedido en la cálida atmósfera...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke por fin llegó al departamento. Se había quedado en las escaleras intentando escurrirse mientras tanto aunque sin mucho éxito. En cuanto abrió la puerta, pudo percibir el ruido de la televisión obviamente encendida, descubriendo la figura de Naruto recostada en el suelo sobre un futón.

-Ah! Sasuke! -le gritó Naruto con euforia en cuanto escuchó que éste entraba, mirándole por encima del hombro

-¿Qué pasa dobe? -preguntó Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quitándose los zapatos y la camiseta dejándolos tirados en la entrada, para poder entrar propiamente a la casa

-Sasuke!!! mitte!!, mitte!!! -le llamó el otro evidentemente entusiasmado y Sasuke no perdió tiempo, se acercó hasta la altura del rubio, descubriendo entonces a la otra pequeña figura que se escondía bajo la de Naruto

-¡aah! -su asombro fue tan grande que su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna salvo por la mención del nombre de la chica. -Sakura...!

-¡¡Finalmente logré domarla datte bayo!!

**_y la vida cotidiana se repite._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Bueno, allí está, el principio del romance jejeje. Gracias a los que me enviaron reviews, trato de corregir algunas cosas para satisfacer su lectura de acuerdo a lo que me dicen, pero algunas cosas me salen automáticas (como lo de escribir frases en japonés); pero me encargo de poner el significado jejeje.


	8. Ningyo Hime parte 2

Bueno ya saben, las --------- significan un cambio de escena que no tiene relación directa entre la anterior y la que le sigue; y las **** denotan escenas conjuntas entre sí

"Princesa Sirena"

El día había sido algo confuso, considerando que se pasaron la mayor parte durmiendo (más que nada por quedarse despiertos toda la noche anterior), el desayuno lo habían tenido hasta las 2 de la tarde, hora en que el primero de ellos se despertó, y con su escándalo por la hora que era, terminó despertando a los otros dos, quienes le miraron confundidos y algo adormilados. Después de eso, la primera en despertarse desapareció en una oleada de humo que terminó desvaneciéndose tan pronto se formó, dejando a los otros dos aún con la mirada perdida y sin saber exactamente qué había ocurrido. La tarde estuvo llena de flojera para ambos, que a penas comenzaban a recuperar las fuerzas y las ganas de hacer algo conforme comenzaba a caer la tarde y daba paso a la noche. No fue sino hasta entonces que sus adormilados cerebros procesaron por fin la información y entendieron lo que había sucedido.

-Ah!! -exclamó el rubio tan escandaloso como siempre -Sakura chan se fue!!!

-mmm -asintió el moreno con un movimiento de la cabeza, tan serio como de costumbre

-Doko?... (a dónde) -preguntó confuso el rubio a su compañero, el cual le miró por unos segundos y luego hizo señas de considerar la pregunta

-Shiranai (no tengo idea) -respondió secamente, al parecer seguía adormilado, probablemente más que su compañero

-Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta calma 'te bayo!!!!! -el rubio tomó por el cuello de la camisa a su compañero y lo agitó rápidamente sin cuidado, aunque el moreno parecía estar bastante desconectado como para indignarse si quiera por la rudeza del rubio -Sakura chan se fue!!!!!, Oh no! -soltó de pronto al moreno al caer en cuenta de algo, y éste terminó cayendo al suelo sin resistencia alguna en cuanto el otro lo soltó -y si se arrepintió por lo de anoche 'te bayo?!!! -comenzó a gritar preocupado y luego giró hacia su compañero el cual seguía aún en el suelo -Sasu..! Are? -se vió obligado a interrumpirse a media frase al ver al chico tirado en el suelo -nee, qué haces ahí 'te bayo?

-No puedo... moverme -respondió a duras penas el otro -mucho... frío

-ah? -Naruto le miró confundido y luego se acercó a él poniendo una mano sobre la frente del chico -aaah!!! tienes fiebre!!! -exclamó sobresaltado

-aaa... -se quejó Sasuke débilmente -me lo temía... -demasiado por mojarse la tarde anterior en la lluvia y no darse una ducha de agua caliente al llegar a casa

-Qué debo hacer?!, qué debo hacer? 'te bayo!!!! -gritaba desesperadamente corriendo en círculos

-Podrías llevarme a mi cuarto al menos? -le dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre su rostro para tratar de evitar sentir nauseas al ver al rubio correr en círculos, Naruto se interrumpió entonces en su acto de desesperación de correr por la sala

-Ah! cierto! -tomó a Sasuke por los brazos, hasta llevarlo semi cargado, sintiendo su espalda contra la de él -Oz! vamos a llevarte allá datte bayo!! -e inmediatamente después se encaminó a la habitación del moreno a quien llevó a rastras (literalmente), hasta ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Haaa... haaa...

Sakura corría a prisa por las calles de Konoha en dirección hacia el cementerio. Forzaba a sus piernas como hacía mucho no lo había hecho, casi se le había olvidado por completo que había quedado con Itachi para visitar a sus padres. Otro poco más y seguro que habría terminado despertando al día siguiente,¡cómo se le había podido olvidar, cuando justo el día anterior Itachi había ido para confirmar la cita!, no suficiente con eso le había encargado también otro favor, y debido al pequeño encuentro con Hidan y a lo que ocurrió después entre ella y Naruto, sin mencionar su pequeña "reconciliación" con Sasuke... bueno, sólo digamos que no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Razón por la cual salió disparada sin molestarse en sacarse las ropas del rubio y ponerse las suyas, el pans y la sudadera no se le veían tan mal de cualquier forma, daba gracias de tener esa figura que se veía sexy incluso en ropas holgadas. Se dirigió de prisa a la oficina de Tsunade en el hospital y sacó los documentos que necesitaba pasándolos todos a una pequeña "memoria". Salió de allí sin dar explicaciones ni saludos, ni nada a nadie, directo hacia su casa para ponerse algo presentable, despues de todo le avergonzaba la idea de que Itachi la viera en esa condición.

A penas y alcanzó a darse una ducha y acicalarse para ir al lugar del encuentro, metió todo lo necesario en la pequeña bolsa negra que hacia conjunto con el vestido negro que llevaba puesto y salió corriendo. Traía los tennis puestos para facilitarsele el correr y llevaba los zapatos de charol en la otra mano. Cuando divisó por fin la entrada del cementerio, disminuyó su avance hasta detenerse a la entrada del mismo; se quitó los tennis guardándolos en la bolsa y se colocó los zapatos. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se dispuso a entrar en el lugar.

-Veo que se te hizo tarde -La voz la tomó por sorpresa y la chica se sobresaltó sobremanera, sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca en cuanto le escuchó, girándose después para ver la figura que estaba detrás de ella

-¡Itachi san!

-Konbawa Sakura chan (buenas tardes) -le saludó él con una sonrisa y la chica se sonrojó sobre manera, tanto, que hasta sacaba humo por las orejas

-Qué vergüenza que me hayas visto haciendo eso -se quejó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, él la confortó colocando una mano en su hombro

-No es para tanto Sakura chan, ya estoy acostumbrado -rió al ver cómo ella se avergonzaba más

-Aaaay -se lamentó ella aún con su rostro oculto en sus manos.

A pesar de la verguenza que sentía, la tarde pasó sin problemas y pudo recobrar la confianza para sentirse segura estando junto a él. Ambos, ofrecieron sus oraciones frente a las tumbas de los padres de Sakura. El ambiente era cálido y fresco a la vez. Una suave brisa sopló entonces levantando en el aire pequeñas hojas que habían caído de los árboles. Sakura abrió los ojos tras sentir esa brisa golpearle suavemente el rostro, terminó sus oraciones y separó de nuevo sus manos, descansando sus brazos a cada uno de sus costados, Itachi al parecer había hecho lo mismo, con la diferencia de que éste veía a Sakura y no al paisaje que tenía enfrente.

Habían transcurrido cuatro años desde que Itachi acompañara a Sakura para este evento en especial. La verdad es que siempre había cedido el lugar a Sasuke, quien representaba el centro de su mundo en aquél entonces; fue por eso quizá que mantuvo contacto con Sakura cuando tuvieron que mudarse, era su forma de cuidar la pequeña posesión de su hermano. Sin embargo, el cuidar de ella había terminado en otro resultado, sin saber exactamente el porqué ni el cuándo, había terminado irremediablemente enamorado de ella; y se preguntaba si aún ahora la cuidaba para Sasuke y no para él.

-Itachi san -Sakura le llamó mirándolo por encima de su hombro, pues él se encontraba a un paso detrás de ella, él se sobresaltó un poco en cuanto la chica le habló, rompiendo inmediatamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. -Gracias por haberme acompañado el día de hoy -le sonrió, tenía las manos unidas detrás de su espalda, y daba la imagen de una chica ingenua, según pensó Itachi

-No hay de qué -respondió también sonriendo -me da gusto el que me hayas permitido acompañarte -ella sonrió más ampliamente y luego se interrumpió

-Es cierto!, por poco se me olvida -tomó la bolsa negra que descansaba a los pies del altar y se dedicó a buscar la pequeña memoria, Itachi le miró expectante y algo confundido hasta que la chica reveló el objeto que buscaba al colocárselo en la mano de él -toma -él miró la memoria por un pequeño instante -me costó mucho trabajo encontrar los archivos correctos -le explicó ella sonriendo -puedo meterme en serios problemas si Tsunade sama se entera, así que te lo encargo mucho

-... -Itachi le miró detenidamente sintiéndose culpable, aunque con éxito de ocultar su emoción -lo siento Sakura, no es mi intención el causarte problemas

-Lo sé -respondió ella cerrando la mano de él con las dos suyas, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en ella -pero esto es importante para tí ¿no es verdad? Sé bien lo que estás investigando, por eso quiero ayudarte, es mi manera de decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo

-Sakura -respondió algo incrédulo y sobresaltado -tú ya lo sabías?

-Es difícil no saberlo, cuando todos estos años han estado tras de mí -le confesó ella y él desvió la mirada con algo de molestia al recordar ese tema -sé que tiene relación con la muerte de nuestros padres, si esto les ayuda a ambos a seguir, creo, que puedo soportarlo -dijo con algo de tristeza, Itachi la miró un momento y liberó su mano de las de ella ocultándola dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra que llevaba puesta, ella se sobresaltó por el súbito movimiento más no dijo nada, por el contrario esperó.

Él se giró dándole la espalda y caminó a penas unos cinco pasos lejos de ella, luego se detuvo. Agachó la cabeza pensativo sabiendo que la pelirosada le miraba atenta y esperaba paciente a su respuesta. Después de un pequeño instante en el que el viento sopló con más fuerza, levantó el semblante de nuevo y le habló pero sin mirarla

-Arigatou Sakura chan -le dijo y ella no se movió de su posición -Esto es más de lo que merecemos de tu parte. Tienes razón al decir que las muertes de nuestros padres están relacionadas contigo, aunque aún no descubro la razón, parece que el objetivo eras tú -confesó y ella sólo agachó su semblante sintiéndose mal por haber estado en lo correcto -pero por favor, no se lo digas a Sasuke, no todavía -le rogó y ella le miró incrédula sin entender los motivos del chico -No cuando ha comenzado a relacionarse con Naruto kun

-Ah! -ella se exaltó al escuchar esa respuesta

-Quiero que Sasuke tome la decisión, una vez le haya conocido verdaderamente; sólo entonces podrá hacer un verdadero juicio -le explicó y la chica pareció entenderle

-Pero Itachi san, no estarás sospechando que el conflicto fue entre tus padres y los de Naruto o sí? -Itachi no respondió y eso sólo preocupó más a la chica -No puede ser -respondió ella más para sí misma que para él -si es así entonces, también los míos-

-No es necesario que pienses en eso -le interrumpió él -al igual que tú, no quiero creer que Minato sama y mi padre hayan tenido ese enfrentamiento, hay algo que no cuadra; ellos eran amigos después de todo, los mejores, junto con el tuyo. Eran un equipo -le explicó -algo tuvo que suceder para que mi padre y Minato sama se distanciaran -concluyó

-¿Es por eso que estás haciendo esta investigación? -Itachi detectó el hilo de acusación con el que ella le estaba hablando -no creas que no me dí cuenta de que estás buscando sobre otros temas -le dijo

-Sakura chan, por favor -le rogó -no me pidas que te de más explicaciones, es mejor si por el momento no te enteras de lo que hago

-Pero es muy peligroso -le dijo ella sonando preocupada -Itachi san, sabes bien que ése tipo de grupos no hacen favores sin pedir algo a cambio, ¿qué pasará cuando te pidan hacer algo que vaya más allá de tu voluntad? -subió la voz sin darse cuenta, desesperada ya porque el chico estaba comportándose en forma parecida a Sasuke, él cerró los ojos en un intento por calmar sus emociones y luego le habló con ese tono calmado característico de él

-Descuida, lo que puedan pedirme ya lo he considerado en mis planes -le explicó y la chica pareció calmarse, pues entendía la habilidad de Itachi de ir siempre dos o incluso tres pasos por delante de los demás, algo que Sasuke a penas estaba empezando a dominar y que Itachi había por demás perfeccionado -Incluso en el peor de los casos, ya he tomado mi decisión, no debes preocuparte -finalmente se volvió para verla -estaremos a salvo -le aseguró con una sonrisa

-Itachi... -susurró

En el mejor de los casos lo mejor era callar y esperar. Ella lo sabía bien, por eso fue que no dijo nada más y por el contrario se quedó de pie observándole, con el semblante preocupado. El viento volvió a soplar entonces, lanzando escalofríos al cuerpo de Sakura. Itachi pareció percatarse de ello pues se acercó hasta ella, quitándose la chamarra durante el pequeño trayecto depositándola sobre los hombros de ella, los cuales sujetó con algo de fuerza pero sin hacerle daño. Su ojos onix se cruzaron con los jade de ella.

-Lo siento Sakura chan -le dijo sonando sincero al hablarle -no puedo cambiar las cosas ahora, pero te prometo que tendré cuidado -Sakura sólo asintió

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al tiempo en que recuperaba el conocimiento, parpadeó varias veces antes de poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Lentamente, las líneas que conformaban su habitación se fueron dibujando hasta revelar la imagen completa. Se sentía algo aturdido.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

La voz de Naruto le devolvió la realidad a esta escena que por un instante confundió como un sueño, probablemente la fiebre aún no había cedido, sin embargo se sentía fresco y los escalofríos parecían haberse ido. Miró a su compañero que permanecía sentado a su lado en la cama, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. Sasuke agradeció internamente a los cuidados del chico, mas no pudo articular palabra alguna, aún se sentía algo mareado.

-No te esfuerces -le dijo Naruto mientras cambiaba la toalla húmeda que descansaba en la frente de Sasuke -Será mejor que te quedes en cama por lo que resta del día, aunque en realidad ya no falta mucho para que se acabe 'te bayo -le explicó sonando algo divertido y Sasuke sólo asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza -Me asustaste sabes? No me imaginaba que el gran Sasuke se podía enfermar -le dijo en tono de burla y el moreno sólo hizo un mohín mientras desviaba la mirada

-Lo que sucedió fue que ayer me empape en la lluvia -le explicó el moreno, con las chapítas peculiarmente rojas y no por la fiebre, aunque el rubio no lo notó -No me cambié al llegar a casa, ni tampoco tomé una ducha así que... -la voz se le apagó después de eso, la verdad esque no quedaba más que explicar, el resto era bastante fácil de deducir

-humm -suspiró Naruto -Pensar que fuiste tan descuidado datte bayo -dijo más como un reproche que como una burla -Sakura chan no estaría contenta si te escuchara -Sasuke sólo desvió la mirada, sintiendose aún más avergonzado -Eso me recuerda, ¿ya hiciste las paces con Sakura chan?

-Eh? -el moreno se desorientó al escuchar la pregunta, qué tanto sabía naruto de sus problemas con sakura, se preguntaba

-Según yo te di bastante tiempo para que hablaras con ella -le explicó el rubio, hablando más para sí mismo que para sasuke -hasta me encargué de ponerle sake a las bebidas para que no se te dificultara el hablar hehehe -se rió burlonamente y el moreno reaccionó al instante

-omae (tú) -por un momento se sintió molesto

-nunca me imaginé que los dos fueran tan desatados cuando están ebrios datte bayo!!! -se bufó

-usuratonkachi!! -sasuke le propició un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Ite! (duele) por qué estás enojado? -le preguntó al tiempo en que se sobaba la parte dañada y sin entender la actitud del moreno

-cómo q por qué?! -le gritó evidentemente molesto -nos embriagaste!!! y encima te haces el inocente!!! -le acusó

-no estoy haciendome el inocente, te acabó de confesar lo que hice ¿no?, además eso te ayudó a que estuvieras finalmente con Sakura chan sin tensiones -se defendió seguro de no haber hecho nada malo -deberías de agradecérmelo en lugar de estar discutiendo -le reclamó con un dejo de culpabilidad aunque logrando pasar desapercibido de Sasuke quien sólo atinó a desviar la mirada en cuanto un vago recuerdo se le vino a la mente

-Por cierto... -empezó Sasuke aún con la mirada distante, Naruto le respondió pero sin dejar de exprimir el trato mojado en la cubeta de agua fría

-Umm?

-D-de verdad te dije anoche que te amaba -el rostro de Sasuke se vió envuelto por completo del color rojo tomate

-Tenías que hacerlo después de semejante beso -respondió con burla Naruto y Sasuke sólo sintió hundirse aún más en la vergûenza -Y eso que no te gustan los hombres -le dijo con cinismo y el moreno salió en defensa

-No me gustan! -le gritó mientras intentaba erguirse

-que sí -le dijo sonriente Naruto mientras provocaba cada vez más a Sasuke

-que no!

-qué sí!

-que no!

-sí! -para este punto sus rostros estaban próximos al otro y se gruñían mutuamente

-no!

-sí!

-no!

-que no!

-que sí

-Ja! te atrapé! -respondió un victorioso Naruto, separándose de nuevo en un acto que demostraba que le había ganado a Sasuke -jajaja, demo, no deberías sentirte tan mal, después de todo se trata de mí 'te bayo -le dijo con altanería

-Precisamente por eso es malo -respondió Sasuke dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama y su respuesta terminó embonando piezas en la cabeza de su compañero

-entonces, ¿hablas en serio? -se acercó a él de nuevo, pegando casi su rostro a el de él -¿de, de verdad te gusto? -Sasuke se hundía más y más sobre la almohada, alejándose como podía de Naruto

-...nunca dije que lo hiciera -respondió entre dientes volteando el rostro

-Hummm... -lo pensó Naruto mirando el rostro de su compañero detenidamente, al punto en el que la sangre le subió a las mejillas -De alguna forma, entiendo porqué eres tan popular con las chicas -le dijo

-Eh? -y Sasuke le miró de nuevo desconcertado, sin entender a lo que se referia su compañero

-Realmente eres hermoso -le confesó mientras se apartaba de él, Sasuke tardó un segundo en reaccionar antes de responder

-¿Desde cuándo empezaste a fijarte en chicos?, ¿no se suponía que te gustaba Sakura? -le preguntó sonando entre molesto y nervioso

-Pero ya te lo dije no? -le habló Naruto mirando directamente hacia el frente, en dirección al armario de Sasuke y fijo la vista en una chamarra azul, luego respondió -vamos a ser una familia

-Por eso mismo!!! -le espetó Sasuke sintiéndose irritado de la ambigûedad del rubio -¿ A qué rayos te refieres cuando dices eso?!!!

-Supongo... -Naruto elevó la mirada, rehusándose a mirar a su compañero -que aún falta el que ella lo acepte

-Eh? -Sasuke le miró confundido

-Porque, no vas a renunciar a ella, o sí? -y finalmente le devolvió la mirada al moreno -No pienso ponerla a elegir, aunque no me molestaría la competencia 'te bayo -le miró seguro y hasta cierto punto desafiante -sé que podría vencerte sin problemas hehehe -concluyó poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cuello y riendo ampliamente

-hn, haz como quieras -respondió Sasuke aún con aire digno, como si no creyera en las palabras del chico

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Tiene buen sabor?

-eh, hai! -sintiéndose tomada por sorpresa, respondió con algo de nerviosismo, consiguiendo la sonrisa de su compañero por la ingenuidad de la chica -gracias por el helado -le dijo agachando la mirada al sentirse avergonzada de nuevo por haberse distraído mientras estaba en compañía

-no hay de qué -respondió él

Tras haber terminado la visita a los padres de Sakura, ella e Itachi se dispusieron a marcharse, él quería pasar más tiempo con ella, no quería que se despidieran dejando las cosas así, no quería tenerla preocupada. Y ella tampoco se sentía tranquila de marcharse cuando la discusión había quedado a medias, aunque era cierto que él le pidió el que no le interrogara más eso no significaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a dejar las cosas así. Fue por eso que Itachi ofreció llevarla a cenar y que ella aceptara tan de buena manera a pesar de ser algo tarde y de encontrarse en las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, la velada fue practicamente en silencio, salvo por algunos pequeños comentarios, no hubo realmente conversación entre los dos. Habían llegado ya al postre y Sakura no había conseguido obtener ni una sola respuesta a sus preguntas, e Itachi no había conseguido hacerla sentir mejor.

-Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de visitar a tus padres -observó él dejando clara la pregunta en el aire, justo la manera correcta en que ella podría responderle sin sentirse presionada

-Sólo, reflexionaba -le respondió sonando algo triste

-Sigues preocupada -concluyó dejándose caer sobre su asiento con aire cansado. Dedujo que Sakura no se daría por vencida en sacarle tanta información como pudiera y que conociéndose probablemente terminaría soltando algo, por lo mismo decidió que, aunque fuera meterse en temas un poco más privados, era mejor desviarle la atención -supongo que es normal ahora que te involucraste con Naruto kun

-eh!? -como lo predijo distrajo por completo la atención de la chica tomándola por sorpresa, quien respondió apresurada en extremo nerviosa -Itachi san doushite (porqué...)

-jajaja -rió él verdaderamente divertido de la inocencia de la chica -es bastante fácil para mí leerte. -le confesó -Aunque no sepa con exactitud qué sucedio, puedo darme una idea de lo que ha ocurrido -le explicó mientras le veía sonriendo -Finalmente, aceptaste tus sentimientos por Naruto kun

-Bueno yo, este... -ella jugó con sus manos, sintiéndose atrapada contra una pared invisible, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí. De repente el semblante de Itachi se enserió

-¿qué pasará con Sasuke ahora?

-¡!... -y su pregunta la tomó desprevenida -aún, no lo he pensado -respondió con un dejo de culpa -Sasuke kun y yo...

-Hicieron las pases, ¿cierto? -le interrumpió concluyendo lo que ella trataba de decir

-Eeeh...(sí)

-¿Te besó? -la pregunta salió antes de que pudiera razonarla y se reprochó a sí mismo en cuanto la dijo

-eh!

-no tienes que responder si no quieres -se apresuró a decir, sintiendose avergonzado de haber caído ante sus impulsos -Pero sé lo que él representa para tí Sakura, no tienes porqué ocultarlo

-No es sólo eso Itachi san, la verdad es... -su voz se apago y un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta, cerró las manos en puños y respiró hondo antes de contestar, Itachi le miraba atento -Que aún le amo -confesó y el corazón de él se estrujó un poco por la respuesta de ella

-¿A pesar, de lo mucho que te hirió? -le cuestionó intentando hacerla flaquear, pero la chica no dió señas de entender el verdadero significado de su pregunta y contestó sin problema

-A pesar de eso. -Itachi dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera una negación, agachó la mirada con algo de nostalgia reflejándose en ella -Cuando Sasuke kun se fue, una parte de mí quedó quebrada para siempre, otra parte se hizo fuerte por el deseo de volver a verle... -le dijo ella aún concentrada en mirar sus manos -Pero también apareció una pequeña parte que se fue haciendo grande con el paso del tiempo, ésa parte le pertenece a Naruto. -confesó e Itachi volvió a mirarla con interés -Es muy probable, que si Sasuke kun no se hubiera ido ahora yo seguiría con él, amandole sólo a él; pero también es verdad que si él no hubiese regresado habría terminado irremediablemente con Naruto, él se habría encargado de curar las partes rotas, lo sé bien. Porque puedo visualizar ese futuro. Le quiero...

Por un pequeño lapso el silencio reinó entre ambos. Fue entonces que una melodía en particula comenzó a sonar en el restaurante, trayendo a la mente de la pelirosa aquéllos recuerdos de cuando estuvo sola y de lo que representaban esos dos para ella, así que se animó a seguir con su ía tan bien a ese chico, que la imagen del mismo podía formarse en su mente sin problema, sus palabras hicieron eco viajando incluso hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

_***_

_-Ése cabeza hueca terminó volviéndose mi nuevo mundo... un mundo en el que sé bien que nunca estaré sola, pero..._

-hihihi -Naruto reía en son de burla por la actitud de su compañero -Sasuke parece un pequeño bebé celoso -le provocó

-Mo io Naruto (déjalo) -Sasuke intentaba por todos los medios no hacerle caso al chico, pero simplemente éste sabía cómo sacarle de sus casillas. Naruto continuó jugando con el rostro de Sasuke cual si fuera el de un bebé, jalándole las mejillas y haciéndole cuchicu, sasuke no aguantó más y terminó irguiéndose de pronto con el afán de soltarle un buen golpe

_yoru no machi ha shizuka de fukai umi no you (De noche, la ciudad está silenciosa como el fondo del oceano)_

-Usuratonkachi... aaah -pero la fiebre le ganó, pues al sentirse mareado todo su cuerpo se sacudió en escalofríos e irremediablemente cayó de nuevo sobre el colchón

-Te lo dije, aún sigues enfermo 'te bayo -le dijo el rubio a modo de reproche -No te esfuerces tanto -le dijo más como una súplica que como una orden, mientras volvía a poner el trapo húmedo sobre la frente del chico, cosa que el moreno agradeció enormemente

***

_tsudzuku michi ni tada ATASHI hitori dake (Continúo recorriendo este camino solo)_

Itachi le miraba atento, escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaba la chica, sabiendo muy bien el dolor que probablemente ahora estaría sintiendo, pues pudo reconocerlo como el suyo propio al recordar, que ella nunca le vería así a él.

-Estuve sola entonces, buscando respuestas... Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, habría permanecido sumergida en esa oscuridad. Aún así, Sasuke kun no dejará de ser esa persona especial, no puedo odiarle, precisamente porque le amo

***

_tooi koe o tayori ni aruite yuku no (Guiada por la voz distante)_

Sasuke había estado dándole vueltas al tema dentro de su cabeza y al final, sintiéndose rendido de no poder entender se animó a preguntar

-Naruto ¿Por qué se te ocurrió el que nos compartiéramos los tres?

-¿ah?, ¿cuándo dije eso? -exclamó confundido, mirándole inquisitoriamente

-cuando dijiste que seríamos una familia -le dijo sonando irritado

_zutto sagashiteru sotto hikaru aoi hikari (Continuó en busca de esa luz azul)_

-ah! eso!, dije que seríamos una familia mas no que te compartiría a mi novia datte bayo -rió burlonamente

-omae... (tú) -murmuró enojado y luego se apresuró en indagar -Entonces, Sakura es tu novia?

-bueno aún no se lo he preguntado 'te bayo -le dijo con algo de pena

-¿Cómo puedes decir entonces que lo es? -le preguntó molesto

-hehehe -él sólo se rió rascándose la cabeza en forma apenada

-¡Ah! -y entonces el rompecabezas se armó para Sasuke -¡Maldito! -le gritó al tiempo en que lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa -¡dormiste con ella no es cierto?! -le gritó enfurecido

-Si estás esperando que te cuente sobre temas íntimos estas equivocado -le respondió con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro, había usado las mismas palabras que Sasuke usó con él hacía unos días

-Teme! -Sasuke no dudó en golpearlo y Naruto golpeó contra el suelo

_nee ATASHI o mitsukete soshite yonde KOKORO de (Hey me he descubierto a mí mismo y mi alma clama por mí)_

***

-Demo(pero), también tuve la oportunidad de compararlos... Al final, la hermosa y gélida aura de Sasuke que tanto buscaba, terminó convirtiéndose en la cálida mirada azul de Naruto... -explicó Sakura al ver ambas imágenes en su mente -Ambas se han vuelto tan similares, que he terminado anhelando por los dos, te he de resultar una persona bastante egoísta y pretenciosa, no?

_donna ni hanareta toshite mo kikoeru kara (Sin importar que tan lejos esté, puedo escucharle)_

-Para nada... -le respondió él sonriendo y le miraba con comprensión en sus ojos -Te viste atrapada entre el amor de tu pasado y el de tu presente, no es de extrañarse que te sientas insegura al elegir, nadie puede culparte; pero sé bien que es difícil para tí Sakura

***

-Ya te lo dije no? -le provocó Naruto a Sasuke desde su posición en el suelo -Que estaba enamorado de Sakura chan y que a tí también te gustaba -respondió limpiándose el pequeño rastro de sangre que su compañero había logrado sacarle con el golpe

-Cállate -murmuró Sasuke mirándolo directamente

-Te dije que no me molesta la competencia, porque estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella -Naruto le mantuvo la mirada en modo desafiante mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y eso sólo irritó aún más a Sasuke

-Cállate!! -le gritó apretando con fuerza las sábanas en los puños de sus manos

-A diferencia tuya yo nunca la abandonaría ni la haría elegir -siguió provocándole mientras se levanta

-URUSAI!!! (cállate) -y Sasuke terminó abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él -¿Crees que fue fácil para mí dejarla sola!?!! ¿Realmente crees que no estaba consciente de que ése sería el momento del que me arrepentiría toda mi vida?!! -le gritó mientras volvía a sostenerlo del cuello

-Pero aún así la abandonaste... -le acusó Naruto hablando con algo de dificultad por el agarre de su compañero, sin embargo ésa declaración fue suficiente para que el moreno aflojara su agarre -fue más importante tu venganza ¿no? -Sasuke apretó los dientes sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado más no atacó al rubio -¿por qué habría de elegirte cuando sabe de antemano el que terminarás abandonándola?

-Es diferente ahora -le interrumpió él desviando la mirada y soltando por fin al rubio

_gin no akari ga tomaru sorezore no heya (La luz plateada quema cada habitación)_

-¿Por qué? -preguntó confundido Naruto al ver la resolución en el rostro del moreno -¿Te quedarás? -preguntó sin poder evitar el que su voz sonara suplicante y con un dejo de esperanza, Sasuke sólo rehuyó a su semblante -Por ella? -Naruto sin embargo le buscó el rostro acercándose a él, decidiéndose a capturar el rostro del moreno con ambas manos para lograr el que éste le mirara -Por mí...?

-Eh? -Sasuke se sobresaltó con la pregunta y más aún con el rostro del rubio tan cerca del de él, mas no pudo preveer el siguiente movimiento -"¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" -se cuestionó internamente al quedarse paralizado

_kitto doko ka niha iru to negai nagara aruku (Yo camino alrededor esperando encontrarla, con seguridad)_

Naruto envolvió a Sasuke en un abrazo. Sasuke no le rechazó. Y por el contrario, su corazón dió un vuelco al sentir el calor del chico y el aroma tan peculiar que desprendía su cuerpo

-"Ya veo. Ésta es... la esencia de Naruto" -pensó para sí, al tiempo en que subconscientemente, le devolvió el abrazo cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en su aroma. Naruto al sentirlo abrió los ojos de nuevo, se separó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído

-También esto -le dijo y luego selló su mirada con la de él -¿lo recordarás?

-¡Ah! -aún más en shock que antes, se quedó quieto recibiendo por completo el gesto de su compañero.

Naruto no dudó en ninguno de sus movimientos, y capturando el rostro de su compañero, le besó irremediablemente...

-"Incluso si digo que él es el pervertido" -pensaba para sí y poco a poco cerró los ojos dejándose dominar por la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, volviendo a abrazar al chico que en ese momento le estaba besando -"la verdad es que yo no me moví... yo lo acepté"

***

_nee ANATA o mitsukete soshite nido to wasurezu (Hey yo te encontré a tí y por eso, nunca te dejaré ir)_

-Me gustaría el poder elegirlo pero...-La voz de Sakura se ahogó al considerar lo que significaban sus palabras e Itachi concluyó por ella lo que no se atrevía a nombrar

-Sasuke aún no ha concluido su venganza, aún si lo eligieras... Te abandonaría otra vez

-sí... -asintió con tristeza -Porque él, tiene un objetivo por encima de su propia felicidad

-¿Pero, no es igual Naruto kun? -le cuestionó y ella sólo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana -Parece que, lo mires por donde lo mires, eres sólo una observadora... -concluyó

_donna ni mune ga itakutemo (Sin importar lo mucho que esté herido por dentro)_

-Es un modo de verlo -respondió ella aún sin mirarle

-"So (sí), la dama destinada a esperar por el regreso de sus caballeros. Siento pena por tí Sakura, los dos hombres a los que amas estarán envueltos en la lucha siempre..." -pensó para sí con tristeza Itachi

***

_soba ni iru no (yo siempre estaré a tu lado)_

-No la haré elegir... -Habló de pronto el moreno, tomando por sorpresa al rubio

-Eh? -Naruto le miró interrogante, confundido de que ésas fueran las primeras palabras del chico después de recibir el beso

-Porque yo... -Sasuke cerró las manos en puños y los ojos con fuerza antes de juntar el valor suficiente para volver a hablar -Tampoco quiero elegir -confesó

Naruto sonrió.

_tsunaida te o hanasanai kara nee (Nunca soltaré tu mano)_

**_"Quédate a mi lado, siempre."_**

**_Incluso si el mundo se vuelve en mi contra. Incluso si el destino no me pertenece..._**

-Cuando Sakura chan regrese -le dijo llamando su atención -Le daremos nuestra resolución

-Aah (sí) -Sasuke asintió sonriendo

***

_ATASHI ga ANATA o mitsukete soshite nido to wasurezu (Hey yo te encontré a tí y por eso, nunca te dejaré ir) _

-Pero no me molesta -confesó Sakura por fin sonriendo de forma honesta -la verdad, me gusta... Y no me importaría si al final me quedo sola, mientras esos dos sean felices, no importa lo que venga, sé que podré enfrentarlo -Itachi le miró expectante por un momento y luego sonrió riendo junto con ella

-"Porque ahora que los encontré, no pienso perderlos de vista" -pensó ella

_**Algún día tal vez... el cielo nos castigue.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

-Ne Sasuke

-Hmm?

Ambos chicos descansaban sentados sobre el sillón de la sala mirando la tele, cubiertos por una manta que compartían, Sasuke abrazaba por el hombro a Naruto, quien usaba el pecho de Sasuke como almohada

-¿Eres feliz... viviendo aquí conmigo? -le preguntó sintiendo el corazón penderle de un hilo

_donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no (Sin importar lo mucho que me hiera por dentro, siempre estaré a tu lado)_

-hn, usuratonkachi -Sasuke sólo se rió

-no te desvíes del tema y contesta 'te bayo!! -le retobó molesto, separándose un poco de él

-No. Descúbrelo tú mismo -le retó sonriente

Justo entonces la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, revelando a la pelirosada que entraba alegre

-Tadaima! (Regresé) -exclamó contenta mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí dejando su bolso en la entrada y dirigiéndose a prisa hacia donde estaban los dos chicos

-Okaerinasai (bienvenida) Sakura chan!! -le saludó un emocionado Naruto, que le hizo espacio en el sillón para que ésta se sentara, y en cuanto lo hizo le abrazó de inmediato, ella sólo se rió y luego miró a Sasuke de forma expectante, el aludido sólo sonriendo tiernamente

**_Kamisama, olvídate de nosotros... aún si no podemos alcanzar el paraíso... Déjanos perdernos en la intensidad de las llamas de este infierno. Por favor kamisama_**

_"zutto" "Siempre"_

-Okaeri -le dijo y los ojos de ella se abrieron ante la sorpresa -Sakura... -la chica sonrió antes de responder

-Estoy en casa

**_"Haz que se quede a mi lado..."_**

**_"Siempre"_**

_"zutto" "Siempre"_

Se pasaron la noche contando historias, viendo la tele, riendo y discutiendo...

Se pasaron la noche, volviéndose familia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aargh... ultimamente tengo problemas para escribir... so sad, snif... espero q les gustara, sino, ps ya ni modo XD Por cierto gracias a los que dejan sus mensajes, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Ah! y antes de que se me olvide, la canción se llama Ningyo Hime de Rie Tanaka, y para los que no lo adivinaron, es el endig de chobits, jejeje... qda prfcto para sta historia XD


	9. Kakashi Shooting star

**"KAKASHI"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente formando una blanca alfombra en el suelo. Había un silencio ensordecedor en el jardín del hospital de Konoha. Una figura permanecía de pie en el centro, el abrigo negro contrastaba con el blanco del paisaje, llevaba una larga bufanda roja la cual le cubría la mitad del rostro, tenía la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del cielo... Un copo de nieve en particular captó su atención y extendió su mano para recibirlo, la pequeña figurita cayó en su palma y al contacto con la tibia piel del individuo terminó por derretirse... El hombre se quedó mirando fijamente la gota de agua, la cual terminó resbalando fácilmente de su mano.

-Kakashi

El hombre levantó la vista a la altura de su recién acompañante, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los onix de él.

-Yo!, Sasuke -le saludó

Sasuke conservaba su semblante serio y apacible, aunque Kakashi fue capaz de detectar la tristeza que embargaba su mirada, dedujo que el chico no estaba durmiendo bien, pues las sombras bajo sus ojos así se lo indicaban.

-¿Por qué todavía sigues aquí? -cuestionó el moreno sin sonar rudo, por el contrario mas bien lucía preocupado

-¿Por qué será? -se cuestionó Kakashi en voz alta mientras ponía los ojos en blanco -supongo que me sentí nostálgico -Sasuke frunció el ceño y le miró con sospecha -Tranquilo Sasuke, ya no hay ninguna amenaza

-Dijiste lo mismo el día en que Naruto sufrió el accidente -le acusó él sintiendo sus emociones tomar control de si

-No puedes culparme por eso Sasuke -le dijo aún tranquilo -aunque, es verdad que la aparición de Kabuto fue algo inesperada -concluyó más para sí mismo que para Sasuke

-¿Inesperada? -la ironía brillo en la palabra y sus manos se cerraron en puños -¡¡fue porque se metieron en nuestros asuntos que él terminó enterándose de esta manera!! -le gritó en el borde del enojo, Kakashi se enserió al instante

-Entonces ¿habrías preferido mantenerlo en secreto? -le espetó y el moreno se quedó sin habla, sintiéndose frustrado de no poder responder con algo en su favor -Sakura no lo hubiera podido mantener en secreto más tiempo, en sólo cuestión de meses terminaría dándose cuenta. Pero ése no era el problema y lo sabes -Sasuke desvió la mirada con el semblante molesto y apretaba los dientes intentando calmar la desesperación que sentía -Ni tú ni Sakura, ni siquiera Naruto, sabían cómo manejar esta situación. Fue porque lo guardaron en secreto que esto sucedió.

-¿¡Y qué podíamos hacer?! -le gritó dejándose dominar por sus emociones -¡¡No había otra forma de evitar que Naruto se fuera!! -Kakashi le miró atento pero no dijo nada por lo que Sasuke continuó con su reclamo -¡¡Sakura tenía todo el derecho de no hablar al respecto!!, después de _cómo _pasó... -la voz se le perdió después de esa línea, agachó la mirada por reflejo y forcejeó con las lágrimas que exigían salir de sus ojos -No debían obligarla... -continuó con la cara totalmente agachada, dejando caer las lágrimas a la fría y blanca alfombra de nieve -no fue justo... -continuó y finalmente levantó la vista en un último reclamo -¡¡Ninguno de nosotros quería tener que elegir!! ¡¡Todo esto sucedió por sus estúpidas normas!!... incluso mi hermano... Itachi, él... -la voz de nuevo se le apagó mientras sollozos salían de su boca.

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo que el chico frente a sí se desahogara. Le escuchó y le vio llorar, hasta el punto en el que desgarró también su corazón

-Lo lamento... Sasuke -Sasuke intentó calmarse, pero tan pronto se limpiaba las lágrimas, nuevas se formaban en un ciclo que parecía ser interminable -No debimos utilizarlos así...

_"Sí, es verdad... pero ahora, ¿qué diferencia hace?... Aún sabiendo que no es culpable, aún cuando fue él quien más me aconsejó cuando esta travesía recién empezaba... no puedo dejar de odiarle"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi había resultado ser más que un maestro un buen amigo. O al menos así lo sentí después del primer mes de convivencia. Al parecer estaba demasiado unido a Sakura y Naruto; pues incluso se les veía juntos aún cuando no era por cosas de la escuela. Era como si fuera parte de su grupo, un grupo al que ahora yo pertenecía.

Fue algo duro al principio, en realidad daba la impresión de ser un maestro bastante perezoso y con muy poco sentido de la responsabilidad, además de un perfecto pervertido; claro que debido a su atractivo físico y su actitud despreocupada era muy difícil calificarlo de ésta manera. Pero para los que estábamos más cerca de él era fácil descubrirle, o al menos eso creía al principio.

Kakashi era bastante observador y muy habilidoso en casi cualquier actividad. Su padre había sido un héroe de guerra, que había sido popular por su increíble fuerza y determinación; aunque a primera vista no daba la impresión de que Kakashi fuera igual, tan pronto lo veías en una situación seria y actuaba como si fuera la viva imagen del mismo. Me recordaba a mí, aunque quizá algo más relajado. Aún recuerdo cómo fue que terminamos envueltos en la misma lucha.

-Yo Sasuke! -me saludó en su modo habitual mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Kakashi -le saludé

Había pasado casi un mes desde que me había mudado con Naruto. Estábamos en plenas vacaciones, y para estas alturas ya no me resultaba extraño el que nos acompañara a las salidas que hacíamos con Naruto y Sakura. Ése día extrañamente, él y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar al punto de encuentro.

-Es extraño ver que llegues puntual -Le dije con sorpresa y él hizo una cara de herido

-hyaa!, eres cruel Sasuke al dudar de que puedo ser puntual

-¿No será que permaneciste despierto para no perder el vuelo? -inquirí con sospecha

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

-Lo sabía... -concluí y él desvió la mirada avergonzado

-Tonikaku (como sea) -siguió él intentando desviar el tema -me sorprende que no estés con Naruto y Sakura

-Sakura tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Tsunade y Naruto pasó la noche con Jiraiya, quedó de alcanzarnos aquí -le expliqué

-Parece que están todos tan ocupados -concluyó sopesando el hecho y luego se limitó a mirarme -¿Estás emocionado por el viaje?

-En lo absoluto -respondí secamente -sólo es un viaje a la playa no puedo entender porqué hacen un gran alboroto

-Bueno, Naruto espera ver a un viejo amigo allá a quien considera casi un familiar, y Sakura deseaba con ansias el tener unos días de descanso. Parece que tú eres el único amargado aquí

-Hn -desvié la mirada algo molesto por su comentario

-¡Perdón por el retraso! -Sakura había llegado y corría a prisa hacia donde nos encontrábamos -Lo siento, me entretuve más de lo que consideré -explicó apenada tan pronto nos alcanzó

-No hay problema, ya sólo falta Naruto -le dije

-¿Cómo? ¿todavía no llega?

-No desesperes, mira -Kakashi le señaló en dirección a Naruto, quien venía corriendo despreocupadamente como de costumbre con su habitual sonrisa de bufón

-¡Sakura chan! ¡ya estoy aquí datte bayo! -exclamó abrazando con fuerza a Sakura y luego separándose para explicar -hehe, lo siento, sin darme cuenta había destruido el reloj en cuanto la alarma sonó

-Anta no baka (eres un idiota) -le regañó Sakura al igual que yo

-usuratonkachi

-Yosh! ya que estamos todos, será mejor irnos -exclamó Kakashi y todos nos encaminamos hacia la entrada del pasillo que nos llevaría al avión.

No teníamos ni 10min de haber subido al avión y tomar nuestros asientos, cuando Naruto y Sakura ya estaban discutiendo y creando un alboroto. Yo estaba por demás irritado porque sentía que era una especie de "excursión", especialmente por la presencia de Kakashi. Compartí asiento con él, mientras Naruto y Sakura se habían sentado juntos a dos asientos de distancia de los nuestros en la fila al lado de la nuestra. No podía dejar de mirarlos sintiéndome algo incómodo y preocupado de que hicieran alguna tontería, especialmente Naruto.

-Daijobu (tranquilo), no creo que se metan en serios problemas -La voz de Kakashi me sacó de mis pensamientos y con algo de sorpresa al sentirme descubierto le miré al instante

-No estaba pensando en eso -le refuté con molestia

-hai, hai -él simplemente me dió el avión -se ve que les cuidas mucho -exclamó al tiempo en que volvía a su lectura de la colección de libros pervetidos que el padrino de Naruto, Jiraiya, escribía

-ya te dije que no es eso -le volví a decir con más molestia

-jajaja, no esperaba que este fuera el resultado, pero me da gusto que lo halla sido -me dijo y le miré de pronto con sospecha

-Kakashi -le llamé y él respondió pero sin dejar de leer su libro

-umm?

¿Sería posible que Kakashi hubiera planeado el que nosotros tres termináramos juntos de alguna forma? Le miré detenidamente mientras analizaba las posibilidades, después de todo había sido él el que me había animado a hablar con Naruto; pero cómo había podido descubrir que terminaríamos siendo mejores amigos estaba algo lejos de ser un simple consejo. Daba la impresión de que estuviera deseando el que Naruto y yo congeniáramos.

-Ie, no es nada -le dije volviendo la vista hacia "esos" dos justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto recibir un golpe por parte de Sakura, sonreí ante tal gesto. Iba a ser un largo viaje

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto niichan!!!!

-Ah!, Konohamaru!!!

Un extraño niño como de aproximádamente 16 años y que en personalidad se parecía mucho a Naruto, salió al encuentro del mismo tan pronto hubimos llegado a la residencia en la playa. Habíamos vagado por la ciudad por alrededor de dos horas evidentemente perdidos gracias a Kakashi, y mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, estaba más que fastidiado, y tener que lidear con un Naruto en miniatura no era exactamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

-Ése es el pequeño aprendiz de Naruto -Sakura se había colocado a un lado mío mientras miraba conmovida la escena frente a nosotros

-¿aprendiz? -pregunté confundido, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría ser aprendiz del escandaloso Naruto? ciertamente yo no

-Puede decirse -respondió ella elevando en un pequeño gesto los hombros -Konohamaru siente una admiración genuina por Naruto, siempre le sigue, aunque a pesar de decir que son rivales parece más como si fueran hermanos -explicó sonriendo

-Sakura ne chan -otra extraña niña llamó a Sakura y ésta al reconocerle se lanzó a prisa a donde se encontraba para recibirla en un abrazo

-Moegui! -exclamó Sakura riendo y yo me preguntaba si ésta chica sería la miniatura de Sakura, supuse que lo averiguaría después

-Pensé que nunca llegarían

-Iruka! -Kakashi le saludó al recién llegado con algo de nerviosismo, como si temiera el que fuera a reprenderlo y por eso al instante se excusó diciendo -Lamentamos el retraso, nos confundimos con las direcciones

-Excusa!! -le gritó el otro -¡¡¡Conoces el camino desde hace años Kakashi!!!

-maa maa, no te enojes Iruka no fue intencional -le dijo intentando calmarlo

-Sí seguro -retobó el otro

-Sasuke!!/Sasuke kun!! -Giré la vista en dirección hacia donde me llamaban Naruto y Sakura, ambos ya se habían deshecho de sus ropas quedándose en traje de baño y se dirigían hacia la entrada que daba a la playa

-"Eso fue rápido" -pensé sintiendome algo fastidiado

-¿qué estás haciendo allá?, ¡¡¡ven aquí de inmediato!!! -me llamó el escandaloso de Naruto

-Hn -suspiré resignado, no había mucho por hacer, después de todo yo había aceptado el venir

Para ser honesto, hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto. El agua estaba fría y rica, provocaba una sensación exquisita al contacto con la piel. Y compartir con estos dos nuevos extraños no era tan terrible. Estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta tanto en Naruto como en Sakura y no podía negar que me gustaba.

-Nee Sasuke! -me llamó de pronto Naruto mientras sostenía una sandía que le había dado Iruka, el cual había entrado a la casa a preparar la cena, cerca de él Sakura había sacado un bat de beisbol (no tenía idea de cuándo o de dónde), la chica de nombre Moegi había sacado una venda de su mochila y el último chico, Konohamaru, sonreía de oreja a oreja igual que Naruto. Pude adivinar entonces lo que sucedería -vamos a jugar a romper la sandía -me dijo extendiendo dicha fruta hacia mí y me tomó unos escasos segundos antes de idear una excusa

-En realidad me siento algo mareado -le dije fingiendo lo mejor posible la voz -no estoy acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol -mentí, pero Naruto parecío creerme -me divertí mucho hasta ahora, será mejor que vaya a descansar -le dije girándome en dirección hacia los camastros en donde descansaba Kakashi

-Entiendo, será mejor que descanses 'te bayo -oí a Naruto decirme a mis espaldas, suspiré aliviado de que me creyera, aún cuando el semblante de Sakura demostraba que no se había tragado nada

-"Huyó" -pensó Sakura con el semblante irritado

-Así que huyó -escuché susurrar a Kakashi tan pronto llegué hasta donde estaba él, sentándome en uno de los camastros a su lado -Yo! veo que prefieres descansar

-No soy afín a ese tipo de juegos, esto es lo máximo que puedo llegar -confesé y él sólo suspiro

Me dediqué a ver el mar frente a mí, sin poder recostarme como es debido en el camastro, simplemente sentado a la orilla viendo las olas barrer la arena. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa paz... Desde que Naruto, Sakura y yo habíamos llegado al acuerdo de ser "amantes" no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera estar con ellos, me había olvidado por completo de los deberes que tenía con respecto a mi venganza. No estaba dispuesto a abandonarla, pero el tiempo se volvía irreal y sin importancia una vez estaba con ellos; era sólo en pequeños instantes como éstos en los que me encontraba solo para cavilar mis pensamientos.

Podía escuchar a mi izquierda a Naruto y a los demás ensimismados en su juego, en sus risas y su diversión. Y al estar entre un pensamiento y otro recordé algo que había descubierto horas antes de que Sai me entregara la carta de Sakura... algo referente a Kakashi y uno de los primos de mi madre, Uchiha Obito.

***

-¿Quién va primero? -cuestionó Konohamaru tomando la venda de las manos de Moegi

-Las damas desde luego datte bayo -exclamó Naruto sonriendo

-¿Qué dices Moegi? -Preguntó Sakura

-Mejor iré después de ti Sakura nechan -dijo nerviosa

-Ok!, Naruto nichan hay que vendarle los ojos a Sakura -ordenó Konohamaru

-Oz! -y el aludido asintió dejando la sandía sobre la arena

***

-Kakashi -le llamé aun sin despegar la vista del mar

-Se ve que tienes algo que quieres preguntarme desde hace un tiempo -sonrió él -será mejor que lo digas en voz alta antes de que te coma por dentro -me aconsejó y dejó su libro a un lado del camastro sobre la toalla que dascansaba en la arena

-Debes tener una idea de lo que quiero saber -inquirí con algo de sospecha y él suspiró antes de asentir

-Aah (sí)

***

-¡¡Sakura chan, aquí, aquí!! -Naruto la guiaba en dirección contraria

-¡¡Sakura nechan a tu izquierda!! -Moegi la guiaba en la dirección correcta

-¡¡Naruto nichan cuidado!! -Sakura se decidió a dar el golpe con fuerza sin importar si había dado con la sandía no

-¡¡Aaah!! ¡¡Sakura chan koaiiooo!!! -muy cerca de golpear a Naruto, quien cayó en la arena temblando

-¡¡Shannaro!! -Sakura se sentía feliz XD

***

-Así que lo descubriste -concluyó Kakashi perdiendo su vista también en el mar

-No es tan difícil cuando eres heredero de una familia como la mía. -le expliqué -Tenía que estar seguro y confirmar mis sospechas

-Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. -Respondió él con simpleza -Como sabrás, ya no formo parte de los Anbu. Y es verdad que Obito tuvo que ver en mi decisión

-Los reportes decían que renunciaste cinco años después de que él murió -le interrumpí acusándole y mirándole directamente -No pienso creer que él fue la razón de que desistieras

-No, te equivocas -contestó él aún sonando tranquilo -Las personas como tú y yo -se interrumpió a si mismo para poder dirigirme una mirada y yo me exalté un poco cuando lo hizo -tardamos en asimilar las pérdidas -yo me sorprendí ante su comentario -Para mí el seguir luchando era una forma de obviar lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué cinco años entonces? -Pregunté aún más confundido

-...Fue cuando falleció, Minato Namikaze... -su voz se apagó unos segundos antes de poder continuar, en los cuales su mirada se volvió algo vacía al mismo tiempo que nostálgica -O mejor dicho, el padre de Naruto -concluyó y yo sólo me sorprendí de caer en cuenta de quién era el padre de Naruto, ya que él jamás me lo había dicho

-Ah!

***

-Kyaaaa!!!

Sonó un fuerte bang cuando Naruto hubo aplastado la sandía salpicando al hacerlo a Sakura y Moegi, quienes se quejaron al instante mientras los otros dos sólo reían.

-Naruto no baka!!!

-Jajajaja, bien hecho jefe!, las has mojado todas

-Mou Konohamaru!!

Entre risas Naruto intentó disculparse...

-Gomen Sakura chan, pero debes entender, con los ojos vendados no podía verte datte bayo!

Lo cual provocó el enojo de ambas quienes terminaron persiguiéndoles con intensión de golpearles

-Na,ru,to

-Ko,no,ha,ma,ru

-Wuaaaah huye Konohamaru!!!

-Hai Naruto nichan!!!

***

-Supongo que sabes sobre él. Después de todo, estás investigando sobre "ellos" -volvió hablar Kakashi esta vez analizándome a mí

-Aah (si)... -respondí, volviendo la vista al mar recordando aquellos datos que había logrado obtener días atrás -Minato Namikaze, fue el fundador del grupo Anbu junto con Jiraiya. Originalmente sólo existía la "policía especial" a cargo de la familia Uchiha, pero debido a la guerra años atrás fue necesario crear un grupo de "asesinos" que actuaban en la oscuridad, como una especie de agentes secretos. Y como su fundador y líder, no había nadie que pudiera compararse con él, jamás tuvo una derrota, eso es hasta el día en que falleció

-Cuando Minato murió la organización quedó a manos de Tsunade, ya que Jiraiya no quiso tomar el puesto y Naruto a penas era un niño. -Explicó él con algo de nostalgia plasmada en su rostro -Debido al cambio de dirección Tsunade tuvo que renunciar al hospital para dedicarse por completo a la vigilancia de Naruto a través de la escuela...

-Entonces es como lo pensé, la universidad Konoha es de donde se reclutan a los miembros -le interrumpí cayendo en cuenta de la verdad

-Así es, es cierto que funciona como una escuela como cualquier otra; pero dependiendo de la familia y las habilidades de los chicos es que se les selecciona. -Confesó él con una sonrisa

-Por eso es que tienen un año para vagar y elegir entre carreras. -concluí -Lo que pretenden es sacar a relucir el campo de sus habilidades para que puedan explotarlas al máximo, ya que muchas veces lo que quieres hacer no es precisamente en lo que eres bueno

-Cierto! -afirmó él divertido y luego su semblante se enserió -Sin embargo sólo se aceptan nueve integrantes por año, no más. Y aún así las probabilidades de que incluso ellos se retiren son altas. Cuando el sistema cambió después de ese atentado, hubo muchas investigaciones sobre posibles traidores, muchos perdieron la fe en el grupo y desertaron -dijo con tristeza

-¿cómo tú? -le acusé indirectamente pero sólo conseguí que se riera

-Yo me salí por razones distintas Sasuke -dijo en tono animado, riendo un poco al hacerlo -Yo debía proteger algo más importante -me explicó -Estuve perdido varios años, sumergido en mis egoísmos. Me tomó sufrir una cuarta pérdida para entender que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Junto con Iruka me he dedicado a estar al pendiente de Naruto desde entonces, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Es mi deber como alumno de Minato sama -terminó sonriendo y ese gesto provocó el que recordara una plática anterior con Naruto

-Naruto dijo que sus padres fueron asesinos frente a sus ojos, ¿cuánto de eso es verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dudas? -cuestionó él con sorpresa y algo divertido

-Es sólo que me sorprende que aún no haya un posible culpable, en especial si él fue testigo. -le expliqué -Además, ¿por qué dejaron a Naruto con vida?

-Pongámoslo así, Minato murió protegiendo a su hijo, él se fue invicto ves. -me dijo y yo sólo me sorprendí -Ganó la batalla, pero le costó la vida. Naruto vió la pelea frente a sus ojos através de el pequeño espacio que creaban los brazos de su madre, la cual ya estaba muerta pero que aún seguía abrazándole; el trauma fue tan grande que él no puede revivir una escena clara, fuera de ésas últimas imágenes de sus padres; junto con sus deseos de que él siguiera adelante

***

-Waaahh!! babosas de mar!!! -gritó Moegi sintiendo pavor al ver las criaturas que Naruto y Konohamaru sostenían en sus manos

-Naruto aleja eso!!! -le ordenó Sakura con la misma expresión que Moegi en su rostro

-¿qué pasa Sakura chan, te dan miedo? -le provocó sonriendo de oreja a oreja en forma maliciosa

-Bien hecho Naruto nichan! -aplaudió Konohamaru

-Konohamaru!! deja los juegos, no es divertido!! -rogó Moegi, pero los chicos se vieron el uno al otro en forma complice y comenzaron a acercarse a las chicas extendiéndoles a las babosas de mar

-hehehe

-Waaaah, corre Moegi!!! -Gritó Sakura y Moegi asintió siguiéndole

-h-hai!!

-jajajajaja -los otros dos chicos simplemente rieron

***

-Por eso es que no busca venganza -concluí con tristeza pasando por inercia la vista hacia Naruto. Como siempre tenía la sonrisa de bufón plasmada en su rostro

-Aah (sí)... -al parecer Kakashi había hecho lo mismo que yo -A pesar de lo que se viera por fuera, Minato sama era una persona que odiaba pelear al igual que su esposa, Kushina. Ellos querían que Naruto fuera alguien alegre y lleno de vida, que nunca se diera por vencido. En este punto él ya se ha cansado de llorar y se esfuerza por vivir del modo en que sus padres hubieran querido que lo hiciera, sin resentimientos ni odios.

-Ese dobe, es alguien admirable... -susurré sintiendome de pronto avergonzado de mí mismo - Yo aún, no puedo dejar de pensar en la idea de vengarme -confesé agachando la vista a la pálida arena

-Se puede decir que somos similares uh... -me dijo esbozando una sonrisa y yo le miré con algo de sorpresa por su comentario -Pero Sasuke, ahora tienes una nueva familia, depende de ti el si la cuidas o no -me aconsejó y mi mirada volvió a caer en ésos dos

***

-No!! Bájame Naruto!!

-Aah konohamaru sueltame!!

Naruto llevaba a cuestas a Sakura y Konohamaru a Moegi, caminaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja en dirección al mar y se fueron adentrando poco a poco a pesar de las protestas de las chicas

-Nee Konohamaru, las chicas al agua cierto?

-Oz boss!!

-Nooo!!! -gritaron ellas cuando ambos chicos las lanzaron al mar

-jajaja -los otros dos simplemente rieron entrando también al agua

***

-... -me quedé viendolos jugar en el agua, y luego otro pensamiento cruzó mi mente -me sorprende que hayas decidido convertirte en maestro -le dije tomando un nuevo rumbo en la conversación

-Digamos que no tuve muchas opciones. -rió un poco al hablar -Mi "familia" no era tan direfente de la tuya -suspiró mirando el cielo

-¿Qué? -y eso me confundió, no entendía a qué familia se refería

-Obito y Rin. -me dijo dirigiéndome una mirada algo cómplice -Se puede decir que ellos eran para mí lo que son para ti Naruto y Sakura. -me explicó -Obito era una persona bastante peculiar, siempre buscando excusas para cuando las cosas le salían mal y Rin era una linda chica muy amable, pero también podías compararla con un témpano de hielo en lo referente a su trabajo. Ellos dos eran pareja, aunque en un principio éramos sólo Obito y yo, Rin llegó después.

-¿Qué sucedió con Rin? -pregunté de pronto sintiéndome curioso de saber

-...Murió también -dijo con tristeza y su mirada se hundió en el mar frente a él

-Lo siento -me disculpé

-Ie, no hay porqué entristecerse, en cierto punto ella quería morir -me dijo

-eh?! -y eso me tomó por sorpresa

-A penas y sobrevivió el primer año que estuvo sin él. -comenzó a contar -En aquél entonces aún estábamos en guerra, el panorama de un buen futuro era demasiado incierto por no decir imposible; luchó hasta donde pudo, pero al final el dolor la consumió

-¿No la cuidaste tu?

-Lo hice. -respondió -Pero cuando estábamos juntos de lo único de lo que hablábamos era de Obito... Supongo que puedes entender la devoción que ambos sentíamos por él. Ella cada vez se hundía con las posibles soluciones para haber evitado el que él hubiera muerto, hasta que terminaron por consumirla esas mismas posibilidades inexistentes -Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si tomara fuerzas para decir lo siguiente -Fue en la última batalla de la guerra entre Suna y Konoha cuando ella murió. Yo no pude cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Obito, no pude protegerla...

Después de eso él no dijo nada más. Nos limitamos a quedarnos en silencio viendo al otro grupo jugar en el mar, hasta que Iruka reapareció en la puerta anunciando que la cena estaba lista.

Ése fin de semana me pasé los días pensando en la historia de Kakashi y en lo similares que eran nuestras personalidades, nuestra manera de enfrentar las pérdidas. Yo no había vivido la guerra, pero mi hermano Itachi sí, él siempre me decía que no había nada peor que eso. Al ver a Kakashi y sacar cuentas de la edad que él tenía cuando eso sucedió, no pude evitar pensar que había sido tan joven e inexperto cuando ocurrió y que aún así no podía olvidarlo. Mientras crecía no pudo dejarlo ir sin importar lo duro que lo intentara. Así que, en lugar de eso, se decidió a no olvidar, a no dejarlo ir. Por el contrario decidió hacerlo su vida. Igual que yo con mi tragedia.

El tiempo pasó y las vacaciones terminaron. Al volver a la escuela creí que no tendría problema en seguir el curso sin tener que pensar en venganzas, peleas o fantasmas del pasado. Pero una vez confirmadas mis sospechas sobre lo que realmente ocurría en la escuela, no podía mirar a cada profesor con sospecha, intentando descubrir cuáles de ellos eran miembros de Anbu. Desde luego que al estar con Sakura o con Naruto esas ansias se calmaban, aunque no por completo, después de todo Naruto era el heredero directo de esa organización. Quizá los únicos momentos en los que las cosas se calmaban era cuando tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Kakashi. Y era una buena suerte que siempre estuviese cerca.

-Yo Sasuke! ¿De nuevo inquieto? -me sonrió en complicidad mientras me indicaba el que me sentara a su lado en la banca del patio en la que él descansaba y yo así lo hice. -¿Se te dificulta seguirles el paso? -cuestionó aún sumergido en la lectura de su libro y yo entendí que hablaba de esos dos

-Son demasiado escandalosos -respondí con algo de cansancio mientras estiraba los brazos -acaban con la poca energía que tengo

-Deben de ser muy duras esas noches -acusó con picardía y yo casi me caigo de la banca al escucharle

-¡¡Kakashi!! -le reclamé y él sólo se rió

-Así que todavía no han hecho el trío -concluyó, mi rostro se tornó del color del tomate al entender de lo que hablaba y juraría que salía humo de mis orejas -Tal vez sea conveniente que leas Icha Icha Paradise

-No gracias!! -refuté molesto desviando la mirada y él volvió a reir

-Aunque por otro lado, tal vez sería mejor el que no lo hicieran -aconsejó con verdadera preocupación pero yo seguía enojado

-¿por qué, piensas que no sabremos cómo hacerlo? -retobé

-No me refería a eso Sasuke -su tono se enserio consiguiendo que yo también lo hiciera -Una relación de tres, a menos que la familia sea de tradiciones poligámicas nunca es bien vista y lo sabes

-No es como que nos importen los tabues Kakashi -le recordé

-Lo sé -respondió él aún tranquilo y a la vez preocupado -sé bien que ninguno de ustedes se detendrá por algo tan trivial como eso, pero también sé que sí lo harán al ver que afecta a los otros dos

-Simplemente nos defenderíamos el uno al otro cuando eso sucediera -contesté sintiendome irritado de pronto de tener que discutir el tema

-¿De verdad Sasuke? -la mirada que me dió Kakashi fue tan seria y retadora que no pude contestar -Naruto está aspirando a ser el próximo lider de los Anbu al tomar el lugar de su padre, Sakura es la aprendiz número uno de Tsunade en quien la misma considera dejar a cargo del hospital principal de Konoha y tú -me miró más fijamente como si estuviese remarcando algo que yo había olvidado -eres el heredero de la familia Uchiha -concluyó y luego suspiró intentando calmarse -¿de verdad crees que no habrá problemas cuando de entrada están ante la mira de todos? -yo desvié la mirada sintiendome algo avergonzado de no haberlo visto antes -Los tres tienen prometedores futuros en los que se harán cargo de miles de personas que estarán confiando en ustedes, es lógico que su capacidad de dirigir se vea atacada con dudas por parte de los demás. Y aunque tú puedas ser capaz de deslindarte de tu cargo como descendiente Uchiha con tal de seguir con esos dos, no puedes pedirle a Naruto y a Sakura que abandonen sus sueños; algo en lo que llevan trabajando durante casi toda su vida.

Agaché la mirada al suelo, sintiendome frustrado por no tener algo con qué responder, ¿qué debería decir? Cualquier respuesta que diera sería sólo mía, aunque esos dos fueran mis amantes no podía opinar por ellos. El silencio reinó por un corto tiempo, al final Kakashi suspiró resignado antes de volver a hablar.

-Sólo estoy siendo su sensei Sasuke -me recordó y después de eso mi frustración fue reemplazada por mi tristeza y angustia -es mi obligación decírselos, después de todo prometí cuidar de Naruto. No quiero que su sueño se desvanezca, el de ninguno de ustedes.

-Entonces, lo que me aconsejas es que termine esto ahora -concluí aún con la vista fija en el suelo

-Yo sólo puedo advertirte, ustedes son los que deben hallar la solución a su problema -me dijo sonando mucho más relajado -si es que quieren permanecer juntos de verdad

-Ah?! -su comentarió me confundió aún más, ¿qué era lo que realmente quería decirme? ¿Acaso sólo me había estado probando? Kakashi me sonrió y luego se puso de pie

-Yosh! Ya es hora de irme. Ah por cierto Sasuke -le miré -No creo que haya mucho problema por Sakura

-eh? -no entendía a que se refería, pero él aclaró mis dudas cuando me susurró al oído

-después de todo no es como que ella vaya a estar con alguien de su mismo género o si? -yo volví a ponerme rojo al instante y él me palmeó el hombro -descuida lo harás bien -me aseguró -sólo asegurate de decidir si quieres estar dentro o detenerlo dentro

-¡¡Kakashi!!! -grité intentando golpearlo pero él salió corriendo antes de que lo alcanzara -Maldición -murmuré entre dientes aún con el tono rojo invadiendo mi cara

Siempre era lo mismo cuando se trataba de él. Era demasiado observador y sabía mejor que nadie descubrir las debilidades de los demás. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al considerar la idea de que tal vez yo terminaría siendo como él. Esperaba que no, rogaba al cielo porque no fuera así.

Kakashi siempre supo que había algo malo conmigo. Yo era demasiado calmado, serio... en especial por mi pasado. Y siempre tuvo una pequeña alarma en su cabeza que le alertaba de cuando yo corría el riesgo de perder el control por la venganza... Las cosas se complicaron cuando Akatsuki entró en el cuadro y que, para empeorar las cosas, mi hermano estaba dentro de esa organización. Finalmente sabíamos porqué estaban detrás de Sakura, pero a pesar de lo mucho que nos habíamos preparado no pudimos protegerla y eso terminó ocasionando el que nuestros lazos se rasgaran.

Yo seguía convencido de que había sido descuidado, de que al perder de vista mi venganza había permitido el que eso hubiera pasado. Naruto alegaba lo contrario y terminamos peleando entre nosotros hasta que nos hubimos separado. Kakashi simplemente estaba en el medio.

Aún después de salvar a Sakura, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Naruto nunca regresó al departamento con nosotros, desapareció sin decir ni una palabra... Sakura estaba destrozada. Yo estaba furioso. En varias ocasiones estuve a punto de dejarlo todo, de hundirme en mi rencor y dolor para saciar mi sed de venganza, pero Kakashi siempre me detuvo

-Hemos hecho una nueva familia y sé que les quieres en la medida en la que ellos te quieren a tí.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¡¡Naruto ni siquiera está aquí!! -le grité

-No desistas de tu familia Sasuke -me recordó -es tu decisión el si la cuidas o no.

Él tenía razón, después de todo había sido mi culpa el que Naruto se hubiese ido...

Habían pasado casi dos meses de que Naruto se había marchado, cuando finalmente regresó. Sakura y yo levantamos en vano nuestras esperanzas de que las cosas volverían a ser lo que eran antes; Naruto no tenía intención de regresar. Era mejor que cada uno siguiera su camino, nos dijo. Él ahora era el líder de los Anbu y entendimos lo que eso significaba, nuestra pequeña familia se había roto.

-No desistas de tu familia Sasuke -me recordaba Kakashi

Y fue gracias a su persistencia en decirme esas palabras, que conseguí el que Naruto volviera con nosotros. Sufrimos diversas acusaciones y nuestros puestos se vieron en juego en varios altercados pero los superamos todos, además teníamos el apoyo de Kakashi que siempre supo cómo aconsejarnos... Sin embargo, la "sorpresa" de Sakura fue nuestro mayor y peor problema.

No podíamos decirle a Naruto. No cuando ya una vez se había ido por nuestro supuesto bien, no podíamos obligarlo a elegir; así que, a pesar de las protestas de Kakashi, lo mantuvimos oculto hasta ese día. El día del accidente...

________________________________________________________________________

Cuando vió su cuerpo, todo quebrado y herido, el corazón de Kakashi se hizo pedazos.

Por nuestra culpa él había roto otra promesa, no había podido proteger a quien fuera el hijo de su amado maestro...

Tsunade y Shizune trataron de todo para traer a Naruto de regreso a la vida y a penas y lo consiguieron. Sakura y yo éramos un desastre; envueltos en miedo y temblores, sollozando aquí y allá. Y Kakashi no entendía cómo todo había terminado así. Todavía recuerdo la expresión en su rostro, era como si me dijera "¡¿Qué has hecho?!"

Durante los primeros días no hubo conversación...

Iba al hospital y tan sólo hablaba con Naruto, a pesar de que éste estuviera sumergido en un coma del que se dudaba fuera a despertar algún día. Yo rehuía de su mirada, incapaz de verle a los ojos, me sentía avergonzado de haber sido incapaz de sobrellevar las cosas; y él nunca se molestó en mirarme...

Hasta que al final, después de su visita a Naruto, Kakashi me habló.

-Ambos tenemos razones para morir

-¿De qué hablas? -le pregunté confundido, mi voz a penas un hilo audible

-Mi mejor amigo murió por mi culpa. -confesó

-Pero creí que Obito...

-No fue un accidente Sasuke... -me interrumpió elevando la voz al hacerlo -No tuve la fuerza para salvarlo a tiempo. Por eso fue que seguí en ANBU. Me tomó un largo tiempo el volver a unirme y seguir adelante... Tanto tú como yo hemos cometido los mismos errores, pero depende de tí el que rompas la cadena. -y entonces se volteó hacia donde yo estaba, al sentir su mirada desafiante me animé por fin a verlo a los ojos -Así que, ¿puedes hacerlo Sasuke?, ¿puedes dejar ir el pasado? -me preguntó con la tormenta de emociones reflejada en sus ojos, pero se fue antes de que pudiera articular una palabra. Una vez solo en la habitación me cuestioné a mí mismo si podía hacerlo

Después de aquella confesión, y debido a otros descubrimientos, la situación se volteó y ahora era yo el molesto con él. Resultaba irónico, pero terminé culpándolo de que las cosas hubieran terminado así, resultó que al final él había sido quien convenció a Naruto de irse aquella vez y que al igual que Akatsuki, buscaba lograr en nosotros los mismos resultados que ellos se empeñaron en ver. Sentía que me había manipulado y ese sólo hecho bastaba para hacerme enfurecer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Así que, ahora aquí, un mes después del accidente finalmente me atreví a perdonarle."_

La nieve comenzó a caer con más intensidad sobre ambos individuos. Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke y éste por fin pudo dejar de llorar, se quedaron así en silencio mientras eran cubiertos de copos blancos...

_"Después de charlar afuera en la nieve, ambos regresamos a la habitación de Naruto."_

Sasuke y Kakashi permanecían de pie a unos pasos de distancia de la entrada del cuarto de Naruto. Dentro vieron a Sakura sentada a un lado de él evidentemente llorando.

-No va a cambiar, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sasuke a Kakashi sin dejar de mirar a Naruto

-Eso no lo podemos asegurar. -respondió él viendo la misma escena -Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tener fe en que se va a recuperar y esperar a que eso suceda.

-¿Habría cambiado en algo si él lo hubiese sabido desde un principio?

-Tal vez... pero eso nunca lo sabremos. -le respondió -Ahora lo más importante es que no te separes de su lado. Sakura necesita de tí ahora más que nunca, al igual que Naruto. Esta vez, te toca ser el fuerte del grupo Sasuke, eso es lo que significa realmente el ser una familia. -le explicó él al tiempo en que le palmeaba la espalda

-...No sé cómo hacerlo, me siento igual o peor que ellos -confesó Sasuke agachando la vista al suelo

-¿De verdad? -le provocó Kakashi sonriendo -Sasuke, Sakura estaba hecha pedazos cuando descubrió que Itachi había sido su agresor, cuando Naruto se fue y los dejó a ambos solos, pero jamás dejó de abrazarte ¿lo recuerdas?; incluso después de lo de Madara, ella trató de buscar una solución... -le recordó Kakashi -Naruto por su parte, tuvo que enfrentar una de las decisiones más difíciles y eligió por la felicidad de ustedes aún cuando eso significaba el que terminara fuera del cuadro, cuando tú estabas decidido a cumplir tu venganza, él fue el que jamás desistió de ti hasta que pudo traerte de regreso... Sasuke, si entiendes lo que trato de decirte ahora, comprenderás que ha llegado el momento de que seas tú el que los cuide... ¿no crees que se los debes? -Sasuke reflexionó la pregunta y finalmente respondió

-...Aah (sí)

-Entonces, no tengas miedo de mostrarles tus sentimientos... -le animó Kakashi impulsándole a que siguiera en dirección hacia el rubio y la pelirosa -Es lo que ellos necesitan, algo tan inútil como llorar resulta el conforte que están esperando. No tengas miedo de mostrarte débil frente a ellos. No tienes nada que temer, después de todo son tu familia.

Tomó sólo un pequeño momento, antes de que Sasuke decidiera entrar en la habitación. Kakashi le miró desde fuera de la misma, al pensiente de que el chico no fuera a perder el valor. Sakura estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y sus manos permanecían aferradas de la de Naruto

-Sakura -le llamó el moreno y la pelirosa casi se cae del susto

-¡Sasuke kun! gomena... (perdona) -se excusó limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro -atashi nee,se me metió algo en el ojo, dakara... (por eso) -la chica se vió interrumpida cuando sintió al moreno atraerla hacia él jalándola del brazo

-Sakura -le dijo con la voz quebrada cerrando protectoramente los brazos alrededor de la chica

-Sa..Sasuke!? -ella se sorprendió del gesto pero no lo rechazó

-Gomena (perdona) Sakura... -su voz se volvió un lamento -yo... yo también estoy asustado...

-Sasuke,kun -y ella pudo descubrir que el chico estaba llorando, al percatarse de ello inmediatamente después le correspondió el abrazo

-Sobreviviremos Sakura, sé que podemos hacerlo... -le dijo él con el rostro oculto en el cabello de ella

-Mmm...(sí) -asintió ella dejándose envolver por la escencia de él

-Mientras estemos juntos, sé que podremos hacerlo...! -le aseguró abrazándola con más fuerza

Kakashi permaneció un pequeño instante en la entrada, viendo la escena frente así esbozó una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Y luego se dió la vuelta directo hacia el elevador que lo llevaría a la salida del hospital. Tan pronto estuvo dentro del ascensor justo antes de que las puertas del mismo terminaran de cerrarse, susurró para sí

-Obito, finalmente, cumplí mi promesa

Y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh qué confusiones!!! Mmmm... tal vez debí de haber hecho el de Itachi primero... anyway hope you liked! y gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo!

Por otra parte sorry por tardar en actualizar pero estuve por demás ocupada, falleció mi abuelito T_T y me tocó ir acuidar de mi abuelita pq se qdó solita y en su casa no hay ni siquiera computadoras... sorry Por eso es que este capítulo salió en extremo extenso, para compensar. (Además de que Kakashi es uno de mis personajes favoritos y se merece un buen homenaje o no?)

ja ne!


	10. Naruto Broken Youth

**"NARUTO"**

**_Quiero caminar contigo, lado a lado… es lo único que deseo._**

Ése único pensamiento, bailó en la mente del rubio, mientras caía al suelo con un gran estruendo al tiempo en que sintió su cuerpo quebrarse en distintos fragmentos.

.

...

.

...

.

...

.

Sasuke miró en todas direcciones, hasta que por fin pudo divisar el lugar en el que la gente se amontonaba, un accidente acababa de ocurrir y su corazón dió un vuelco al descubrir el hecho.

-Naruto -las palabras salieron por instinto, pero el dolor en su pecho era la clara evidencia de que su presentimiento estaba en lo cierto.

Se abrió paso con dificultad hasta llegar al frente, en donde la imagen del cuerpo destrozado de la persona que amaba terminó por desquebrajarlo por dentro. Su cuerpo se tornó helado, escuchaba el latir de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, desapareciendo el ruido a su alrededor. Las palabras terminaron ahogadas en su garganta. A pesar de haber sido a penas unos escasos segundos, para Sasuke se sintió como una eternidad. Una eternidad en la que la oscuridad se había apoderado de él, sin embargo fue capaz de liberarse de ella, más que nada por el deseo de correr al lado de la fuente de su reciente dolor, del agujero hecho en su pecho.

-¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!!

.

...

.

El aludido levantó la mirada como pudo y en cuanto reconoció a su compañero el corazón se le quebró en llanto.

-Sa...su, ke -las palabras se atropellaron en su boca, logrando salir con dificultad en un tono ronco y casi inaudible.

La imagen de Sasuke le causó alegría al mismo tiempo que un terrible pesar. Lloró sin poder evitarlo en cuanto el chico se hubo acercado a él sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sintió su cuerpo rendirse ante el dolor y la pesadez que éste le causaba debido a la pérdida de sangre, poco a poco la imagen de su mejor amigo y amante se volvió una frágil ilusión que terminó por borrarse. Dibujó una última sonrisa, una amarga sonrisa, sintiendo cómo se le helaba el cuerpo...

Después, sólo oscuridad...

. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mi vida nunca fue calificada como especial. _

En una pequeña casita al estilo japonés, rodeada de un enorme y hermoso jardín, una familia disfrutaba de la comida sentados a la mesa con las puertas corredizas del comedor abiertas, las cuales daban al jardín de la parte trasera de la casa. En ese jardín había un árbol frondoso y verde, de cuyas ramas colgaba un columpio, hecho de cuerda y una tabla de madera.

_Bueno, tal vez no era especial para nadie, pero para mí de algún modo lo fue._

La pequeña familia, conformada por una mujer de larga cabellera roja y ojos color verdes de alrededor de los 24 años, un hombre al parecer de la misma edad que la madre pero con el cabello rubio y unos encantadores ojos azules, y un bebé de apenas unos cuantos meses de nacido que tenía las mismas características que el padre; reía envuelta en el calor de su hogar, jugando a ratos con el pequeño bebé en brazos de su madre. El bebé miraba curioso a su padre cuando este jubaba con sus pequeñas manitas, reía por momentos y sus padres le acompañaban en el pequeño júbilo.

_ La verdad es que mi familia fue importante no sólo para mí, sino también para la sociedad en la que vivía, pero yo nunca fui consciente de este hecho. Mi padre era Namikaze Minato líder del grupo Anbu y un verdadero héroe de guerra, al igual que mi madre Uzumaki Kushina, que a pesar de ser de un país extranjero, y en su momento enemigo del nuestro, no tuvo problema para enamorarse de mi padre y casarse con él (además de abandonar su país para seguirle al de él, logrando increíblemente con ello la paz entre ambas naciones). _

_Mis padres nunca me trataron como se debía criar a alguien de mi "estirpe", con reglas y formalidades. No. Mis padres simplemente me amaron y trataron de darme todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance, sin embargo, también me enseñaron el trabajo duro y la importancia de que uno luche por sus sueños, por sus metas..._

La casa era bastante sencilla, pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de tener un gusto exquisito. En cada habitación había por lo menos una foto de la familia. En el comedor en particular, descansaba sobre una de las vitrinas del mueble en donde se guardaba la vajilla, retratos de los padres, desde las escuelas en donde habían estudiado hasta la foto conmemorativa del lugar en el que trabajaban. El padre en el centro, evidenciando con ello que era el líder de la organización. Su sonrisa cálida siempre se hallaba en su rostro, mientras que en el de su esposa la sonrisa siempre era un tanto más bufona, un tanto más divertida.

_Mi nombre siempre fue extraño. _

-Naruto.

El paisaje cambiaba, ahora en una pequeña habitación de un templo japonés, el mismo bebé recibía el agua de su bautizo. El hombre de cabellos plateados y nombre Jiraiya era quien sostenía al bebé cuando éste recibió su nombre al haber salido la palabra de sus labios. Evidentemente, el hombre estaba feliz de ser el segundo padre del recién nacido y de poder ser quien le diera el nombre entonces.

_Mis padres decidieron darme ese nombre, en honor al personaje principal de la primera novela de mi padrino Jiraiya. Ése fue el único libro que en mi opinión valía la pena leer, el resto para mí eran muy aburridos. (Y por demás pervertidos). Desde que era un bebé estuve rodeado de amigos.  
_

Los reunidos en la celebración rieron de felicidad cuando el bebé recibió el nombre, reaccionando con lágrimas cuando el agua tocó su pequeña frentecita.

_El primero de ellos me conoció a mí el día de mi nacimiento su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke._

La familia Uchiha permanecía de pie al lado de la familia Namikaze, Fugaku cargaba en sus brazos al hijo mayor, el cual tenía a penas tres años, Itachi. Mikoto llevaba con cuidado al hijo menor de a penas dos meses de nacido, Sasuke. Éste último lloró al escuchar el llanto del pequeño bebé rubio, y las risas de los presentes crecieron ante este hecho.

_A penas había cumplido seis meses de nacido, cuando conocí a mi primer amor: Haruno Sakura. Aunque para mí ella siempre fue mi Sakura chan_

La pequeña bebé lloró con fuerza tan pronto fue traída a la vida. Su madre la miraba con añoranza en sus ojos. Los ojos del pequeño Naruto miraban a la pequeña Sakura através de la ventana de la habitación del hospital. Kushina le abrazaba con tanto cariño y amabilidad que él fue capaz de acercar su mano sin problema hacia el cristal hasta tocarlo. Minato y Kushina rieron por la acción del niño, pero Naruto no desvió la vista, porque fue entonces cuando la recién nacida abrió los ojos, esos ojos aguamarina

-Oh no -exclamó Kushina en voz baja, Naruto había abierto la boca en asombro y como consecuencia el chupón que llevaba en ella cayó al suelo.

***

_Mi niñez fue bastante divertida. Siempre llena de sorpresas. Debido al trabajo de mi padre conocí a muchísimas personas._

-Mira Naruto -habló Jiraiya sonriendo ampliamente mientras palmeaba el hombro del hombre que estaba de pie a su lado -Éste es mi mejor amigo

_Desafortunademente una de esas personas fue Orochimaru. El hombre era demasiado espeluznante. Pero era el mejor amigo de Ero-sennin y ellos siempre parecían llevarse también, que simplemente lo dejé pasar._

Se encontraban en un pequeño laboratorio. Orochimaru hacía distintas pruebas a Naruto y a la pequeña Sakura que estaba sentada en frente de él. A veces les ponía inyecciones que hacían llorar a los mismos pequeños.

_Pero también había buenas personas y divertidas también._

-Oh! Así que éste es el pequeño Naruto! -exclamó el anciano alcalde de Konoha

-Así es Sarutobi -exclamó un alegre Minato mientras presentaba a su pequeño hijo, Naruto por su parte miraba fijamente al niño que se escondía detrás de las piernas del alcalde

-Veo que Naruto ha tomado interés en mi nieto -dijo Sarutobi al ver la expresión determinada del chico -Vamos Konohamaru no tengas miedo

El aludido miró temeroso a Naruto, quien después de un segundo de ver la inocencia reflejada en los ojos del niño, sonrío ampliamente. Ante tal gesto, Konohamaru parpadeó confuso pero no tardó en devolverle el gesto, sonriendo con confianza, saliendo por fin de su escondite para estrechar la mano del niño rubio mayor a él. Naruto rió mostrando los dientes

-hehehe

_Creo que fue entonces cuando agarré la maña de decir datte bayo al final de mis frases, era divertido porque Konohamaru acostumbraba terminar las suyas con un pequeño kore; era como si de algún modo nos hubiésemos vuelto amigos y rivales. Era bastante cómico y divertido._

_Sin embargo, la época de paz no duró mucho. Hacia el final de la guerra, hubo una traición en nuestro grupo y mi hogar terminó ardiendo en llamas.  
_

_***_

_Fue entonces cuando mis padres fueron asesinados._

La casa estaba envuelta en un feroz incendio. Kushina abrazaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas y logró salvarle antes de que el asesino le disparara, por desgracia tal acto tan sólo terminó intercambiando a las víctimas. Kushina murió al instante, pero su abrazo no se deshizo su última volunta era proteger a su hijo.

_Al principio nunca entendí porqué._

Naruto tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, mientras miraba atónito al asesino acercarse a él. El hombre se disponía a mover el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer para poder acabar con el rubio. Naruto le miraba através del pequeño hueco creado entre los brazos y el rostro de su madre, el cual descansaba sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

_Estaba tan asustado._

-Kushina, Naruto!!

Ambas atenciones se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz. Minato se dispuso a pelear contra los invasores y fue capaz de derrotarles. Sin embargo, el último hombre le lanzó un ataque certero al cuello, con una daga escondida.

No duró mucho tiempo después de eso, se giró a ver a su hijo, quien le miró en un estado parecido al shock

-Lo siento -susurró mientras las lágrimas se formaban en las cuencas de sus ojos tan similares a las de su hijo

Colapso contra el suelo, inerte, frente a su hijo.

El incendio siguió y Naruto fue incapaz de moverse. Rodeado en el abrazo de su madre inerte, con el cuerpo desplomado de su padre sobre el suelo frente a sí. Sollozó, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lloró, creyendo que se quedaría allí

-Naruto!!!

Kakashi finalmente le había encontrado. Se quedó sin aliento ante la escena, y si no fuera por los sollozos de Naruto, habría creído que el mismo había muerto también. Como pudo le sacó de allí. Naruto permaneció despierto mientras Kakashi salía del lugar, por encima del hombro de su salvador, Naruto vio la imagen de sus padres, de su casa cubierta en llamas, caminó lejos de esa vista.

_Me encerré en mi mundo, hasta un estado parecido al autismo. No pronuncié palabra alguna durante los primeros tres meses. Cuando finalmente lo hice tan sólo fue para gritarle a Sakura chan que era molestia, que la odiaba y que me dejara solo. Por supuesto y para mi suerte, ella hizo caso omiso y por el contrario se dedicó a fastidiarme más._

Naruto gritaba y lloraba en frente de la niña, que se mantuvo firme con un semblante comprensivo. Dejó que él se desahogara hasta el punto en el que se soltara a llorar y fuese incapaz de moverse, punto en el que ella siempre le abrazaba. Y él se dejaba envolver en su abrazo.

_Le estoy agradecido por eso._

Naruto permanecía de pie tomado de la mano de Sakura, su mirada era triste pero aún así se armó de valor para salir por fin, por primera vez en 6 meses fuera de la cueva de su habitación, Iruka y Kakashi les esperaban afuera de la misma, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_Aunque eso me hizo enamorarme aún más de ella._

Naruto miró de reojo a la Sakura, ésta sonreía mientras hablaba con los dos adultos de la casa, aún sin soltar la mano del rubio; quien agachó la vista al suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

_***_

_Fue así que me decidí a volverme fuerte. Si había ido detrás de Sakura y después detrás mío, entonces sin duda volverían a intentarlo ya que habían fracasado en sus primeros intentos. _

Naruto estudiaba en su casa junto con Kakashi e Iruka, ambos eran sus profesores y el niño por fin mostraba verdadera atención e interés en las enseñanzas de sus dos maestros.

_Fuí el primero en descubrir la razón por la que nos querían. Aún así, jamás le dije nada a Sakura chan, no quería preocuparla._

Naruto permanecía sentado a la entrada de su casa, Kakashi estaba de pie al lado suyo. El niño se puso en pie en cuanto vislumbró la imagen de Iruka y el hombre al que él conocía como Ero sennin, caminar en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Ero sennin! -le llamó con una sonrisa que el aludido no dudó en devolver

-Yo! Naruto!

El niño corrió a su encuentro recibiendo un abrazo por parte del mismo.

_Cuando finalmente Iruka encontró a Jiraiya hasta traerlo a donde yo me encontraba, se decidió que él se haría cargo de mi entrenamiento. Por tres años estuve a su cuidado. Fue el deseo de proteger a Sakura chan lo que me permitió hacerme verdaderamente fuerte._

En la estación de trenes, Iruka y Kakashi se despidieron de Naruto y Jiraiya, todos sonreían. Finalmente llegó la hora, y padrino y aijado subieron al tren.

_Jiraiya era más como un abuelo que como sólo un padrino para mí. Yo amaba a Ero-sennin. Él era mi familia._

_Familia._

Naruto y Jiraiya viajaron mucho durante esos tres años y el rubio no tardo en convertirse en tono un adolescente.

_Me obsesioné con ese concepto, y me desesperé por formar la mía propia, deseaba tanto sentir ese tipo de calidez, que no me importó la forma de conseguirlo. No quería estar solo, la soledad era un lugar terrible.  
_

_***_

_Encontré a Sakura una vez que regresé a Konoha. Se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita. Yo quería declararle mi amor pero ella aún estaba llorando a alguien más, así que decidí que lo mejor era esperar. _

Sakura corrió al encuentro del rubio, dejándose envolver en el abrazo que el muchacho le ofrecía. Ambos reían mientras hablaban sin parar de todo lo que había vivido.

_Como lo predije fuimos atacados varias veces por Akatsuki, por fortuna, me había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir el que nos dañaran, aunque quizá no lo suficiente como para terminar siempre lleno de heridas. No importaba realmente porque podía estar con ella, en una forma en que nadie más podía. _

En el baño del departamento de Sakura, la misma se dedicaba a curar las heridas de Naruto el cual descansaba sentado sobre el suelo. La chica veía de reojo el libro de medicina frente así mientras se dedicaba a suturar las heridas del cuerpo del chico.

_Finalmente entramos a la universidad, Sakura dijo que se volvería una doctora porque era obvio que yo necesitaba de uno personal, debido a que siempre terminaba lleno de heridas. Yo era feliz, con la esperanza de que un día ella y yo terminaríamos formando una familia juntos._

_Nunca imaginé que esa imagen pudiera terminar tan promiscuamente retorcida._

_Sin duda alguna, las cosas cambiaron irremediablemente cuando conocí a Sasuke._

El recuerdo del día en que lo conoció bailó en su mente. Sasuke de pie con esas gafas negras cubriendo sus hermosos ojos y Naruto sonrojado mientras miraba a dicho adonis frente a sí.

_***_

_Él era algo._

_Algo que nunca pude definir propiamente como un algo._

_Es tan confuso._

_Nunca creí que me enamoraría de un hombre. Pero qué hombre! hehe _

Estaban en clase de deportes. Sasuke jugaba un partido de basket mientras que Naruto le miraba desde las bancas. Sasuke era un experto en el juego, y no le era difícil el sobresalir. Naruto le miraba sin poder despegar la vista de él.

_Sasuke era increíble. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba corriendo intentando alcanzarle. Siempre veía su espalda frente a mí, y yo, con mi brazo estirado en su dirección, añoraba poder tocarle, poder ser reconocido por él y caminar lado a lado._

Él se imaginaba así mismo justamente así, corriendo detrás de él, intentando alcanzarle.

_Él era como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo..._

Y el sueño terminaba justamente con ellos dos sonriendo, bromeando y riendo el uno al lado del otro, abrazándose por los hombres.

_Mi amante._

Se imaginó en una de las tantas veces en las que le había besado, abrazado a su cuerpo bañado en sudor. En vuelto en el calor de ser amado.

_Yo me volví egoísta. Incapaz de elegir entre mis dos amores. Los quería a ambos para mí. Y el hecho de que Sasuke amara a Sakura chan en la misma manera en que ella le amaba terminó haciendo las cosas perfectas para mí. Fuí el primero en darse cuenta, el primero en considerar dicha posibilidad._Te

Tenía a los dos chicos en frente de sí. Ambos mirándole con una sonrisa y extendiéndole los brazos.

_¿Por qué elegir?_

Él sonrió completamente feliz y corrió a abrazarlos.

_Les dí una opción inimaginable, incoherente, y ellos terminaron aceptando porque yo los convencí de lo que hicieran. Porque me dediqué a exponer sus sentimientos al grado de que no pudieran ignorarlos. Sakura chan fue difícil de convencer porque no quería ser herida de nuevo, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara que estaba enamorada de mí, el hecho de que Sasuke regresara a su vida había terminado dando el toque final a mi plan, pues aún en su presencia ella no pudo decidirse a volver a buscar a Sasuke porque estaba yo, y esa revelación sirvió para que ella entendiera, aceptara por fin sus sentimientos por mí._

El recuerdo de su primera vez con Sakura se dibujó en su mente. Aquellas escenas pasionales se revivieron una a una hasta llegar al recuerdo en el que el clímax los alcanzó a ambos.

_Sasuke por otro lado fue demasiado fácil de ganar, pero aún más difícil que Sakura para seducir (a pesar de que me tomó menos tiempo). Al final, él terminó cayendo en la trampa que había elaborado para él. Retarlo a luchar por Sakura, retarlo a luchar por ella contra mí. Ésa había sido la trampa. Sabía que él la quería a pesar de que su amor interfiriera en sus intereses de venganza, y por lo mismo sabía que lo frustraría con su propia culpa e indignación. Él no tenía derecho sobre Sakura, pero tampoco podía darse por vencido. Ahora bien, ¿qué ocurriría si ambos estuviésemos dispuestos a aceptarle, a curar sus heridas?_

Del mismo modo, el recuerdo de cuando la fiebre atacó el cuerpo de Sasuke se revivió hasta terminar en aquél beso que había sellado el pacto entre los dos.

_Pude adivinar lo que pensó de mí en cuanto lo terminé de analizar._

_"Eres un simple idiota, ¿cómo es que puedes ver a través de mí?!"_

_Yo había ganado, finalmente tenía mi propia familia._

Los tres reían mientras caminaban tomados de las manos, hacia ese futuro resplandeciente, incierto, pero resplandeciente. Naruto, iba en el medio, Sasuke a su derecha y Sakura a su izquierda. Estaban felices.

_Había sido un completo egoísta._

_***_

_Terminé hiriendo a las personas a las que más amaba._

El podía recordar aquélla escena.

Sasuke envuelto en cólera, completamente desquiciado por el odio, la venganza y el dolor.

Sakura con el cuerpo ultrajado y las lágrimas escapando furiosas de su ojos, el terrible e inmenso dolor que se marcaba en los mismos.

_***_

-¿Estás consciente del daño que has causado?

Había comenzado a llover en la ciudad, aunque era una lluvia ligera, casi amable, estar afuera mucho rato ocasionaría el que terminarás irremediablemente empapado. Kabuto permanecía de pie frente a Naruto en la plaza principal de la universidad de Konoha.

_Es por eso que no pude responder ante las acusaciones de Kabuto, al mismo tiempo en que no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. _

_-_Sakura chan, está... -Naruto estaba con los ojos desorbitados, intentando digerir las palabras del chico de gafas

_Él tenía razón._

-¿Qué piensas hacer para solucionar esta situación, Naruto? -le preguntó él sonando entre preocupado y divertido, al parecer ésta era un tipo de venganza por parte de Kabuto hacia el chico rubio

_Yo era peor que basura._

-En este momento, ésa niña está intentando deshacerse de la vida de esa criatura -le dijo en un tono molesto y serio

-¡Ah! -esas palabras sirvieron en su propósito de hacer entrar en pánico a Naruto, mientras la imagen de la chica se formaba en su mente

-Todo por el bienestar de la vida que llevan ahora, pero dime, ¿es eso realmente justo? -le preguntó Kabuto con desprecio notorio en su voz -Es otra vida de la que estamos hablando aquí, es su derecho como madre, ¿realmente está bien el que la obligues a renunciar a ello? -le acusó

-...No -la palabra salió temblorosa de su labios, al igual en que estaba temblando el resto de su cuerpo, su mirada había terminado agachada mientras sopesaba la información recibida

-Y dime, ¿a quién piensas elegir? -volvió a burlarse el chico -Será Sasuke?, Sakura? -ambas imágenes se formaron en la mente de Naruto, quien recordaba cada momento disfrutado en la compañía de los mismos, las palabras de kabuto sin querer le estaban obligando a comparar uno contra el otro a sus dos amantes, algo que se había jurado nunca hacer -¿quién será Naruto?

-Basta... no...! -rogó el muchacho

-Deberías darte prisa, le di la solución esta tarde, quién sabe! -se rió -Tal vez incluso ya destruyó a...

-No!! -Naruto lo interrumpió al gritarle cerrando los ojos y las manos en puños con fuerza, negándose a aceptar que algo así pudiera suceder -¡¡Sakura!!

Se giró de espaldas a él comenzando a correr de regreso al departamento. Sasuke estaba cerca y podía pedirle el que juntos fueran a detener a la chica de cometer un terrible error.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!

_***_

_Perdón._

Había corrido con tanta desesperación a través de las calles, que había sido incapaz de prevenir el peligro hasta que éste le alcanzó, dejándolo incapaz de poder salvarse.

_Perdóname._

Justo al doblar la esquina, al cruzar aquélla avenida. La lluvia, la neblina... todo terminó en su contra. Las luces delanteras del trailer le iluminaron el cuerpo por completo, a medio correr pudo voltear el rostro hacia dicho vehículo, enfrentándose cara a cara con la muerte.

_Lo siento tanto._

Ése instante, ése escaso segundo se volvió eterno entonces. Quizo escapar, pero ya era tarde. Vio la imagen de sus dos personas más importantes cuando sintió su cuerpo ser golpeado con tanta fuerza, que terminó quebrando cada rincón del mismo.

_Sakura chan..._

Cayó al suelo en un estruendo, saltando sobre el mismo antes de quedar completamente inmóvil, mientras imágenes de viejos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente.

_Sasuke!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las sirenas sonaban a la distancia hasta que finalmente se acercaron al lugar en el que su cuerpo yacía. Se escuchaba el murmullo de las personas que se aglomeraron alrededor del incidente. Resagos de manchas de sangre y aceite se mezclaban en el suelo. Todo pasó tan rápido después de que su cuerpo fuese golpeado por la furgoneta y lanzado a varios metros de distancia de la misma. La luz de las intermitentes le iluminaban el cuerpo mientras que sus ojos se apretaron antes de abrirse nuevamente, con ese brillo desorientado y vacío...

No pudo hacer si quiera eso. No pudo protegerles, no pudo comprender la amargura de Sasuke, y Sakura, oh Sakura! pensaba, si yo hubiera sabido... se culpaba.

_**Y al final, ni siquiera fuí capaz de entenderlos... ni siquiera eso.  
**_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. (Ayer morí, el mañana está sangrando)  
Fall into your sunlight. (Cayendo en tu luz de sol)  
The future's open wide, beyond believing. (El futuro está completamente abierto, más allá de lo creíble)  
To know why, hope dies. (Para saber porqué, la esperanza muere)_

Sasuke se colocó de rodillas al lado de Naruto. Sus ojos se empañaban en momentos por las lágrimas que salían como asustadas de los mismos. Los cuales bailaban de un lado a otro, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio.

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow. (Perdiendo lo que fue encontrado, un mundo tan vacío)  
Suspended in a compromise. (suspendido en un compromiso)  
The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. (El silencio de este sonido, es pronto perseguido)  
Somehow, sundown. (De alguna forma, el sol cae)_

Naruto. Incapaz de hablar, sólo podía escuchar sus palabras tener voz en su mente. Mientras sus ojos poco a poco iban perdiendo la imagen, iban perdiendo la luz conforme la oscuridad se apoderaba de ellos

_**Lo único que quería.**_

-Dobe!! -Sasuke le gritó en cuanto vió que Naruto comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

-Sa,su... saku...ra ...perdón.. feli... cul,pa ...yo... -murmuraba el rubio sin sentido, sus labios se movían pero no siempre acompañados de la voz

-¡¡¡No te duermas, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos me oyes!!!

_**Era poder permanecer a su lado.**_

_And finding answers. (Y encontrando respuestas)  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home. (es olvidando todas las preguntas que llamamos hogar)  
Passing the graves of the unknown. (pasando las tumbas de lo desconocido)_

Naruto comenzó a sentir su cuerpo cada vez más pesado. Hasta que de algún modo lo sentía volverse de piedra, y le era imposible ya el sentir sensación alguna en el mismo. Sin ser consciente realmente de ello, una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

**_Nunca pensé si les hacía daño... nunca vi más allá de mi propio egoísmo!!_**

-¿¡por qué sonríes?! -Sasuke se alarmó ante tal gesto, era como si su compañero estuviera rindiéndose -¡¡No!!, ¡¡no cierres los ojos!! ¡¡¡¡Narutoo!!!! -sus manos rodearon los hombros del rubio, intentando despertar algo de razón en él pero sin éxito.

**_Sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba..._**

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. (Mientras la razón nubla mis ojos, con un decayente esplendor)  
Illusions of the sunlight. (ilusiones de la luz del sol)  
And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. (Y un reflejo de una mentira, me mantendrá esperando)  
With love gone, for so long. (con amor perdido, por tanto tiempo)_

La mirada de Naruto perdió su enfoque, se desvió de la imagen del chico perdiendo poco a poco el brillo en sus orbes azules

**_y no pude ver lo mucho que ellos estaban sufriendo_**

-Maldición... -gruñó Sasuke entre dientes cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendose impotente ante tal situación -¡¡Maldición!!

**_Ahora mismo..._**

_And this day's ending. (Y este día está terminando)  
Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. (es la prueba del tiempo matando, toda la fe que conozco)  
_

**_-_**No me abandones, Naruto... -la voz de Sasuke estaba quebrada, sus ojos no pudiendo detener las lágrimas, las dejaron caer por sus mejillas en un mar que parecía ser interminable -¡¡No me abandones!! -le rogó

_Knowing that faith, is all I hold. (sabiendo que fe, es todo a lo que me aferro)_

**_ ...esos recuerdos se sienten tan lejanos._**

Los ojos del rubio... finalmente se cerraron.

***

El teléfono sonó con insistencia, así que la pelirosa no tuvo otra opción más que salir del pequeño rincón frente a la ventana de su habitación, para contestar el ruidoso aparato.

-Hola? -su tono era triste ausente

-Sakura!!-reconoció la voz al instante, notando la desesperación dentro de la misma

-¿Sasuke kun?

-Ve de inmediato al hospital!! -le gritó con la voz quebrada -Naruto está... -sollozó con dificultad intentando articular las palabras -Naruto está...!!

-¡ah! -su corazón saltó en la alarma estrujándose al imaginar lo peor

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. (Y me he perdido a mí mismo, y no puedo entender)_

**_Si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo y cambiaría tu lugar por el mío..._**

_ Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, (porqué mi corazón está tan roto, rechazando tu amor,)_

El cuerpo de Naruto finalmente había llegado al hospital, transportándolo a prisa por los pasillos, lo cambiaron de camilla para llevarlo a terapia intensiva, a esa sala de emergencias en donde la esperanza pendía de un hilo

-Perdió mucha sangre!!

-Hay una herida en la cabeza, no puedo contener la hemorragia!!

Los paramédicos cumplían con su trabajo, al tiempo en que la misma Tsunade llegaba al lugar en compañía de Shizune y Kakashi.

_without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. (sin, amor acabó mal, palabras sin vida siguen)_

-Puede haber daño cerebral!! -informó la mujer rubia

-Necesita una transfución!!! -indicó desesperada Shizune

-Llévenlo al quirófano de inmediato!!! -ordenó Tsunade con la desesperación invadiéndole el cuerpo

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. (Pero yo sé, todo lo que sé, es que el día está empezando)  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. (Quién soy desde el principio, llévame a casa a mi corazón)_

**_ si yo hubiera sabido entenderte, pero... _**

-Naruto, estoy aquí me escuchas?!! -Sasuke siguió el cuerpo de su amante sin soltar la mano del mismo, estaba llorando intentando lograr el que el rubio se despertace, diera alguna señal de que al menos estaba consciente -Naruto!!

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. (Déjame ir y yo correré, no seré silenciado)  
_

-Está fibrilando -indicó Shizune al ver caer los signos vitales del chico

-Rápido, hay que darle una descarga -ordenó Tsunade preparando el aparato en cuanto se lo dieron

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. (Todo este tiempo gastado en vano, años gastados, ganancia gastada)_

-¡Despejen!

La descarga recorrió el cuerpo destrozado del muchacho...

...

No hubo respuesta

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. (Todo está perdido, la esperanza permanece, y esta guerra no se ha terminado)_

...

**_Una vez más la inexistencia del hubiera terminó venciéndome._**

**_...  
_**

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. (Hay una luz, hay un sol, tomando a todos los desamparados)_

-Naruto... -sollozó Sasuke al entender por fin la gravedad del asunto -¡¡Naruto!! -gritó intentando volver a acercarse a él, mas fue un esfuerzo en vano, los médicos no se lo permitieron

_**"Sasuke"  
**_

**...**

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. (Al lugar al que pertenecemos, y su amor conquistará todo.)_

**...**

Dentro de su inconciencia Naruto despertó. El lugar estaba cubierto en una blancura imposible, vacío en toda su inmensidad

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. (Y me he perdido a mí mismo, y no puedo entender)_

-¿Dónde? -De pronto una figura se vislumbró a su frente, una figura conocida -¿Ero sennin? -se extrañó de verle ahí, el hombre le sonreía amablemente y de pronto todo cobró sentido -Aaah... ya entiendo. Estoy muriendo ¿cierto? -el hombre no respondió, otra voz lo hizo por él

-Naruto -otra voz conocida también

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, (porqué mi corazón está tan roto, rechazando tu amor,)_

-Yo... estoy cansado ya, no he hecho más que causar problemas -confesó con el semblante herido

_"Naruto" -_volvió a sonar esa voz

-¿Ah? -y él se extrañó ante la familiaridad de la misma, levantó la vista hacia la fuente de la misma -¡Aah! -y quedó extasiado por la vista frente a sí -¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Mamá!! -gritó con la voz cargada de emoción hasta el punto de quebrarse

...

_without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. (sin, amor acabó mal, palabras sin vida siguen)_

-Despejen!!

Tsunade siguió insistiendo, lanzando descargas en el pecho del chico con la esperanza de que reaccionara.

...

Naruto corrió hacia sus padres, mientras el corazón se le estrujaba, sus padres extendieron los brazos esperando abrazarle en cuanto les alcanzara, mientras el chico corría iba perdiendo edad, hasta recuperar la edad que tenía cuando sus progenitores perdieron la vida.

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. (Pero yo sé, todo lo que sé, es que el día está empezando)_

-¡¡Los extrañé tanto!! -les dijo en cuanto se vió envuelto en sus brazos

...

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. (Quién soy desde el principio, llévame a casa a mi corazón)_

-¡¡Naruto!!

Sasuke no podía aceptar resignarse, lloró al tiempo en que su grito terminó desgarrándole la garganta.

...

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. (Déjame ir y yo correré, no seré silenciado)_

-Quiero... quiero quedarme aquí... por favor

El ahora pequeño niño lloró y suplicó a sus padres por su compañía, ambos le sonrieron mientras le acariciaban el rostro

...

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. (Todo este tiempo gastado en vano, años gastados, ganancia gastada)_

-Una vez más, ¡despejen!

Tsunade tampoco estaba dispuesta a renunciar tan fácilmente, así que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban intentándolo, hizo un último esfuerzo.

...

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. (Todo está perdido, la esperanza permanece, y esta guerra no se ha terminado)_

-Papá, Mamá...

Kushina y Minato, dormían a la sombra de aquél árbol tan grabado en la memoria del niño. Estaban en su antiguo hogar, con su hijo Naruto durmiendo en su regazo. Sonreían ante la imagen del mismo.

Naruto por fin, se sentía en casa. Y todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento, comenzaba a desvanecerse en la calidad de los brazos de sus padres.

...

_ There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. (Hay una luz, hay un sol, tomando a todos los desamparados)_

-Logramos salvarlo y sus signos vitales son estables pero...

Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi permanecían de pie frente a Tsunade, afuera de la habitación de Naruto. Sakura lloraba sin consuelo mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke, Kakashi lucía herido al punto de sentirse furioso.

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. (Al lugar al que pertenecemos, y su amor conquistará todo.)_

-Está en un estado de coma indefinido -declaró Shizune cuando la voz de Tsunade fue incapaz de volver a hablar

...

No se había olvidado de sus amantes, pero estaba cansado, herido y destrozado. Se sentía culpable del revuelto que había causado, mas sin embargo, había añorado tanto el recuperar esos momentos con su familia que no podía volver.

-Lo siento... -murmuró dentro de aquélla ilusión -Sakura chan...

La imagen de la misma se dibujó sonriendo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

-Sasuke

Y lo mismo pasó con la del moreno.

Fueron dejados atrás, olvidados en lo profundo de su alma...

...

Sasuke se había retirado para buscar estar solo. Dentro de ese abandonado pasillo se dejó dominar por sus emociones, su cuerpo se sacudió en temblores y sus ojos se cerraron cuando el nudo en su garganta se formó.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. (Ayer morí, el mañana está sangrando)_

-Naruto... -sollozó en un tono apenas audible

_Fall into your sunlight. (Cayendo en tu luz de sol.)_

Él lloró justo ahí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Narutoooooo!!!! quién no ama a ese niño!!! es un amor!!!! Por eso decidí que siempre no lo voy a matar, mataré mejor a alguien más muahahahahahahaha

ja ne!


	11. Una pareja de tres

**"Una pareja de tres"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-kyaaa!!!

-Idiota!! la heriste!!

-No lo hice a propósito!! Es tu culpa por andar metiéndote en el medio 'tebayo!!

-¡¡¡¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿sentarme a ver cómo lo arruinas?!!!

-Basta!! No discutan!! Es mi culpa por haber estado distraída

-No Sakura chan, tú no tienes la culpa

-Es cierto, es el usuratonkachi el que no tiene idea de lo que hace

-¡¡Ah y tú tienes una mejor idea uh? señor, "hagámoslo todo al mismo tiempo"!!

-omae

-Basta!!!

Ambos chicos dejaron de discutir, cuando Sakura se puso en el medio y los detuvo a cada uno usando sus brazos para separarlos y evitar que terminaran enfrascados en un enfrentamiento. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con ojos desafiantes, pero al sentir la mirada inquisitoria y suplicante de Sakura ambos desviaron la vista, un segundo después los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Kakashi tenía razón -concluyó Sasuke y Naruto terminó el pensamiento envuelto en esa oración

-No hay forma de que podamos hacer esto 'te bayo

-Al menos no bien -completó Sakura

Los tres se quedaron sentados en la cama durante otro lapso, sin hacer ni decir nada, aunque Sakura ahora se cubría el cuerpo con la delgada sábana sintiéndose algo incómoda de pronto por la situación en la que se encontraba

-"Kami (Dios) si nuestros padres nos vieran haciendo esto!" -pensó sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada, recibiendo una pronta respuesta de su yo interior -"Haruno Sakura eso sería asqueroso, no pienses en esas cosas!!!" -su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta

-Oi Sakura -le llamó y la aludida le miró nerviosa -¿estás bien?

-hai, sólo estaba divagando -respondió sonriendo nerviosamente y el moreno frunció el seño

-si tienes una idea haz algo productivo y compártela -le ordenó subiendo sin querer el tono de la voz

-Teme no tienes por qué hablarle así!! -le regañó Naruto saltando a defender a la pelirosa

-Cállate! no estoy dispuesto a dejar que las cosas se queden así!! -le respondió sintiendose algo frustrado por su inexperiencia, los otros dos le miraron esperando el que se explicara -...como una experiencia incómoda -completó él agachando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, los otros dos se relajaron por la respuesta

-Bueno, no necesariamente tiene que serlo -le dijo Sakura en tono dulce

-¿qué dices Sakura chan? -Naruto le preguntó confundido

-tal vez... tal vez después de todo será mejor si esperamos -les dijo, y ellos se exaltaron un poco sintiendose algo desilusionados, por lo que la chica se apresuró a explicar -Es decir no hay problema cuando sólo estamos dos, no importa de quiénes de los tres se trate

-Por eso mismo no debería de haber problema! -retobó Sasuke irritado

-pero qué tal si... si ése es justamente el problema -le dijo Sakura sin perder la paciencia

-Uh? -ambos chicos le miraron confundidos

-No sé cómo explicarlo... -confesó ella -lo que trato de decir, es que pareciera que cada uno busca ser complacido por los otros dos y complacer al mismo tiempo y creo que eso no se puede -concluyó avegonzada

-No tenemos sincronización es lo que quieres decir -le dijo Sasuke empezando a entender las palabras de la chica y concordando con la misma

-Algo así -contestó ella aún sonrojada

-Haaa... -suspiró Naruto y su mirada se posó en el reloj que colgaba de la pared en la habitación, marcaba las 11 en punto -es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir 'te bayo

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor -respondió la chica sintiéndose más tranquila de poder terminar con la incomodidad de la situación y se apresuró a vestirse, pero antes de que su mano lograra sujetar la primera prenda Sasuke la detuvo

-Tal vez sea mejor dormir así -le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y al sentir que tanto ella como Naruto se alarmaban, se explicó sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzado -por algo tenemos que empezar o no?, creo que será más fácil si lo hacemos paso por paso

-Ok, pero Sakura chan en el medio!!! -contestó Naruto que de inmediato saltó debajo de la sábana con la que la chica se cubría

-Estoy de acuerdo -asintió Sasuke haciendo lo mismo pero en el lado opuesto al lugar de Naruto, Sakura les miró perpleja

-Pero si ustedes ya no tienen problema para-

-Sakura/Sakura chan -La interrumpieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo con el rostro coloreado de un rojo tomate -¡¡¡no lo saques a tema ahora, es vergonzoso!!! -le gritaron volteando cada uno la mirada al techo

-Después de todo tú no nos has visto -le dijo Naruto aún más apenado

-oh ya veo -asintió ella recostándose en la cama y dejándose abrazar por ambos chicos -"Es verdad" -pensó al cerrar los ojos -"seguro que debe de darles verguenza, a mí tampoco me sentaría muy bien el que me vieran, sin importar el hecho de que se trate de ellos" -suspiró intentando conciliar el sueño, pero su yo interior la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe -ah!!!

-¿qué ocurre? -le preguntó Sasuke al sentir saltar a la chica en su abrazo

-tal vez deberíamos de empezar por allí -le respondió ella sin preocuparse del hecho de que no se había dado a entender sino hasta que vio los rostros confundidos de ambos chicos-quiero decir que cada uno de nosotros vea a los otros dos compartirse -los ojos de ambos se pusieron como platos y era evidente que no concebían la idea, pues la miraban como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loca -¿qué? -cuestionó ella con algo de nerviosismo -al menos eso nos ayudaría a hacernos a la idea del trío no? -se excuso y los otros dos por fin comenzaron a considerar la opción

-podría funcionar -concluyo Sasuke

-Yo no quiero ser el primero que mire... -murmuró Naruto entre dientes

-Lo decidiremos después -les dijo ella sonriendo por fin satisfecha y tranquila -por lo pronto vayamos a dormir

-Aah -ambos chicos asintieron

Y el sueño, se apoderó de ellos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Haaa, esto se ha vuelto complicado...

El otoño finalmente había tomado posesión del ambiente, era mediados de octubre, por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma al sentir la ráfaga de aire frío. Estaba cansada de tener que discutir todos los días por el mismo problema, especialmente con Sasuke, quien ultimamente resultaba ser más cabezota que el mismísimo Naruto. Además, al encontrarse sola en el pequeño parque al lado del hospital en el que trabajaba, podía sentirse tranquila y segura de desahogarse sin temor a que pensaran mal de ella; pues aunque ya llevaba más de medio año en una relación de tres, no se había atrevido aún a hacerla pública con alguien más fuera de Kakashi e Itachi por supuesto... (aunque tenía razones para asegurar que muchos de sus amigos ya se lo venían sospechando desde hacía un par de meses atrás)

-Sasuke kun podrá quejarse de que Naruto y yo somos los escandalosos, pero la verdad es que él también puede llegar a ser incluso más escandaloso que yo -se quejó de nuevo, hablando con su yo interno, el cual no tardó en responderle -"Especialmente cuando discute con Naruto..." -Sakura suspiró ante esa respuesta hablando en voz alta una vez más -Por más que lo intento no puedo creer que esos dos ya lo hayan hecho, ¿quién de los dos será el uke? -y de nuevo su yo interno respondió lo que ella se avergonzaba en articular con palabras -"En mi opinión creo que es el que gane el encuentro, porque de seguro han de pelear primero por ver quién tiene el control" -Ésa última respuesta sin embargo, bloqueó la conversación con su yo interno y Sakura se sumergió en un suspiro de anhelo -Aaaahh... actualmente me gustaría ver eso

-¿Ver qué?

-Kyaaaa!!

La reciente voz del recién llegado a sus espaldas, la hizo saltar evidentemente asustada, pero no sin intimidar un poco también al nuevo inquilino, Sakura después de ver de quién se trataba hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse

-Itachi san me asustaste! -le reclamó con la voz aún alterada

-Tú fuiste la que me asustó -le retobó él

Sólo tomó un pequeño lapso para que las cosas se calmaran y el ambiente entre ellos dos volviera a ser agradable. En realidad, desde la visita al cementerio a los padres de Sakura, ella e Itachi solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos casi todos los días (Todos los días claro, que no estuviera ocupada con los otros dos).

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes -respondió Itachi con una media sonrisa -La medicina que me diste ha hecho sus milagros, debes sentirte muy orgullosa de haber sido capaz de desarrollar un antídoto tan especial

-La verdad es que no realmente -Sakura agachó la vista algo avergonzada -es sólo algo experimental, fue pura suerte que el resultado fuera favorable, no sé qué habría hecho si las cosas hubiesen salido mal -confesó

-No debes culparte, ya que fuí yo quien te forzó a hacerlo

-¿Pero qué le habría dicho a Sasuke kun cuando supiera lo que había pasado? -el hilo de preocupación en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Itachi, quien no pudo evitar sentirse algo desilusionado de que la preocupación de ella no fuera hacia él realmente -no me lo perdonaría

-Sasuke es un caso especial. Supongo que debemos estar contentos de que las cosas salieran bien -le respondió él borrando su sonrisa anterior

-Supongo -aceptó ella -Aunque aún no le he dicho nada a Tsunade sama, creo que lo sospecha

-Lo que me recuerda, gracias por la última información

-No me lo agradezcas, me siento bastante involucrada a estas alturas, lo suficiente como para ya no poder decirte que te detengas -rió algo divertida, pero era obvio que se estaba sintiendo culpable

-Lo siento Sakura, no era mi intención llegar a tanto, pero supongo que puedes entenderlo

-¿Qué has descubierto? -le preguntó ella intentando desviar la conversación -¿hay alguna buena razón para ir tras de mí?

-Saa na (a saber) -respondió él levantando un poco los hombros con aire cansado -es algo complicado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que será mejor que le preguntes a Naruto kun o a Sasuke, después de todo ellos también lo han descubierto

-¡¿qué?, ¿Naruto también?! -Sakura se levantó de golpe al escuchar sus palabras -es decir, podía esperármelo de Sasuke kun pero ¿Naruto?

-Era de esperarse, el regreso de Hidan lo tiene bastante alarmado -le explicó él -Estuvo hundiéndose en la investigación desde entonces, hasta aceleró su evaluación para entrar como miembro oficial de Anbu y lo consiguió con éxito

-¿Qué? pe... có... ¡¿por qué no me lo dijo?!

-Tendrás que preguntárselo a él -Sakura intentó controlar su enojo, Itachi desvió la vista de ella -No sólo eso, Sasuke también ya recibió la convocatoria para entrar, la reunión se llevó a cabo hace una semana

-¡pero qué se creen esos dos! -pero el enojo no era algo que pudiera controlar tan fácilmente

-Técnicamente no es su culpa, después de todo Anbu debe de permanecer en las sombras -le recordó él

-¡¡Eso lo sé, pero se trata de mí!! -retobó ella -tal vez no haya aplicado el examen de evaluación aún, pero hace medio año que fuí convocada e incluso la misma Tsunade es mi maestra, ¿¡por qué tendrían que ocultármelo?!

-No creo que sea algo así -le dijo él aún tranquilo -Más bien, cada uno está enfrascado en sus propios asuntos, además -Itachi la miró como si la estuviese incriminando -tú también les has estado guardando secretos, el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo hablando sobre esto es prueba de ello.

Las palabras del chico sirvieron para que el enojo se viera disipado por completo y reemplazado por la angustia y la tristeza, Itachi se reprochò por no haber encontrado una mejor manera de haberle hablado y se apresuró a ponerse en pie para abrazarla.

-Sakura... -le susurró al oído -por favor no te deprimas, no quiero hacerte daño

-Entonces no lo hagas -le reprochó ella con la voz ligeramente quebrada -Termina con esto Itachi san, por favor

-Sabes que no puedo, pero puedo prometerte esto -él se separó un poco para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos -No dejaré que te hagan daño -le prometió

-"¿De verdad?" -pensó para sí la pelirosa

Aún sintiéndose segura dentro de los brazos de Itachi, algo no estaba bien, sentía que algo estaba empezando a cambiar y, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el resultado sería terrible no sólo para él, sino para todas las personas que estaban involucradas con él.

Sin embargo, asintió a los deseos del moreno, creyendo que tal vez con el tiempo. él hallaría el modo de regresar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuartel de los ANBU se encontraba algo sólo a esas horas de la tarde. La mayoría de los miembros se encontraban ya a mitad de sus misiones, de modo que, salvo por los guardias en turno, no había nadie más en las instalaciones

-Es raro tener que ver tu cara por aquí -exclamó Naruto sonriendo con algo de provocación en su mirada

-Hn, lo mismo digo Dobe, me sorprende que te hayan aceptado -respondió Sasuke con la burla en la comisura de sus labios

Bueno, tal vez salvo por los dos nuevos miembros y su capitán en turno.

-No me aceptaron, yo entré porque probé que podía hacerlo datte bayo -retobó molesto Naruto, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por la declaración del moreno -no insinúes que recibí ayuda teme

-Para nada, aunque empiezo a dudar que puedas llegar a ser el líder -respondió Sasuke con confianza

-tsk, sólo espera y verás 'te bayo -le dijo el rubio

-Hai, es suficiente

Ambos chicos volvieron la vista hacia su capitán. Kakashi por fin hacia su aparición...... después de haber llegado tarde por dos horas.......

-Kakashi sensei -exclamó Naruto asombrado de verle allí, Sasuke frunció el seño con sospecha

-Creí que habías dicho que ya no eras miembro

-No dije eso, dije que dejé de ser un miembro activo -respondió tranquilo Kakashi

-Te oí claramente cuando dijiste que habías dejado Anbu -retobó Sasuke con la clara molestia e irritación características de su persona

-¡y lo hice! -exclamó Kakashi -¡son ellos los que me persiguen! -dijo intentando sonar herido, pero sin recibir un apoyo por parte del chico, así que aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir -Como sea, los reportes llegaron esta mañana, será mejor que les echen un vistazo cuanto antes

-¿Por qué?, ¿ocurrió algo malo? -cuestionó Naruto en cuanto su maestro le entregó los papeles en la mano

-No es tanto el que haya ocurrido algo malo, sino del objetivo que tienen -respondió Kakashi con tono preocupado mientras le entregaba a Sasuke su reporte correspondiente

-¿¡Finalmente lo descubrieron?! -exclamó Naruto

-Así es, pero no te exaltes tanto, recuerda, mantener la compustura es lo principal -le recordó su maestro

Ambos leyeron el reporte entonces, y en cuanto llegaron a la parte interesante, los ojos se les abrieron como platos y un escalofrío de preocupación les recorrió el rostro.

-Esto es -dijo Sasuke

-Mentira...! -exclamó el rubio

Kakashi volvió su semblante completamente serio entonces, y les miró directamente

-Supongo que ahora entienden porqué Tsunade no ha querido que Sakura realice el examen -les dijo -No tendría lógica ponerla en la misión cuando es precisamente a ella a quien buscan

-Pero esto es demasiado, nuestros padres... -exclamó incrédulo Naruto -¿estaban involucrados en esto? no puedo creerlo

-Tiene algo de lógica si lo analizas -le interrumpió Sasuke -esto explicaría porqué era de vital importancia el que Sakura vagara entre tu familia y la mía

-Orochimaru sama y Jiraiya sama ya están trabajando en ello, pero puedo entender si deciden unírseles en la búsqueda -les informó Kakashi -Eso podría ayudar también

-No tengo problema con Ero sennin, pero con Orochimaru... -se quejó Naruto, perdiendo la voz en cuanto nombró al genio de las serpientes

-Yo iré con él, estoy acostumbrado a su presencia -respondió Sasuke salvando a su compañero de un incómodo encuentro

-"Se me había olvidado que él era su maestro 'te bayo" -pensó para sí mirando a su salvador por el rabillo del ojo

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora se encargaran de pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos -les dijo Kakashi

-¿Cuál será la fachada? -cuestionó el moreno

-Servicio social desde luego

-¿Al primer año de entrar a la carrera? No es eso algo obvio? -le cuestionó incrédulo

-En realidad no, Konoha se mueve más flexible entre las normas a diferencia de otras escuelas -le respondió su maestro

-Tantas flexibilidades no la pone mucho en evidencia?

-No si consideras que es una de las escuelas con el mayor índice de dificultad para ingresar -respondió -Tu caso fue especial al venir de la familia Uchiha y por la recomendación de Itachi, quien alguna vez fue miembro activo como yo

Ante tal declaración a Naruto se le iluminó el rostro lleno de victoria

-Ha! tú fuiste el que entró con ayuda teme! -le acusó señalándolo con el dedo -Iteee!! (duele) -y Sasuke no dudó en golpearlo en la cabeza

Kakashi suspiró antes de seguir con la explicación

-Pero como ya lo mencioné antes, los chicos se seleccionan incluso desde antes de que ingresen. Nadie sabe lo que pasa tras las puertas de Konoha más que los que se encuentran dentro de ella. Y en cuanto al tema de Anbu, sólo se enteran los que son reclutados. -concluyó

-Me parece difícil de creer, pero supongo que es normal el tener tanta seguridad -aceptó Sasuke

-Hehe, no hay quien se compare con nosotros datte bayo! -celebró Naruto

-Te estás vanagloriando otra vez Usuratonkachi -le dijo el moreno en tono irritado, por la cercanía le infundió algo de miedo al rubio

-¿Vas a golpearme?

Sasuke lo miró un segundo

-Itee!!

Y lo golpeo al siguiente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Itachi, ¿cuànto tiempo màs piensas esperar?

La pregunto retumbó en su cabeza, haciendo soltar un pensamiento tras otro en una cadena que parecía ser interminable. Sin embargo, para lo que Hidan estaba preguntando sólo había una posible respuesta

-Ya te lo dije, no pienso tocar Konoha -contestó sin mucho interés provocando la ira del otro

-Omae

Hidan estuvo a punto de tomar a Itachi por el cuello y propiciarle un buen golpe, pero Nagato se lo impidió con una simple orden

-Basta!

-Nagato!

El aludido acababa de llegar en compañía de Konan y Yahiko, y por lo que se podía ver no venía de buen humor. Las cosas se habían terminado complicando después de todo, estaban bastante cortos de tiempo y aún no daban con el objeto que estaban buscando tan desesperadamente en todos esos meses.

Nagato miró directamente a los ojos a Itachi, y por un instante pareció que entablaban conversación bajo el uso exclusivo de los ojos. Nagato suspiró con cansancio después de romper la conexión con el Uchiha, y se dirigió hacia el no muy contento Hidan.

-No hay problema el que no lo haga ahora, lo principal es preparar primero lo necesario para cuando capturemos a la flor -le explicó, Hidan sólo sonrió complacido

-supongo que ese trabajo quedará fuera de las manos de Itachi -se burló

-Por el contrario, él será justamente quien la capture -le respondió Nagato con algo de irritación en la voz -si queremos pasar desapercibidos, tiene que hacerlo alguien que les conozca, así no sospecharán

Hidan hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no objetó nada, Kakuzu al verlo hacer pucheros no pudo resistir la tentación para molestarlo

-Por otro lado, tú los has estado atacando durante bastante tiempo y aún no has conseguido ningún avance -se bufó sonriendo con sorna -así que ¿por qué tendría que encomendártelo a tí uh?

-Tsk -Hidan desvió la mirada molesto e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por conservar la calma, no quería tener que disgustar a "Pain" -de igual forma tengo mejores cosas que hacer -se excusó

-Deidara, Sasori -Nagato por su parte decidió dejar de perder el tiempo e ir directo a los asuntos importantes -¿han localizado al bijuu?

-Sí, pero su nivel de reacción es muy bajo -respondió Deidara algo cansado desde su posición en el sofá al lado de Sasori quien completó la información por él

-El mismo resultado ocurrió con el resto, Gaara sin embargo, pareció demostrar un nivel alto, pero no supera al de la flor -explicó

-De modo que se han descartado dos opciones más -concluyó Yahiko

Nagato sopesó la información durante un instante. Finalmente concluyó igual que su compañero.

-Todo parece indicar que tal como lo sospechamos al principio, los reactores son ésos dos, Susano y Kyuubi

-Sasuke y Naruto uh? -remarcó Deidara con una sonrisa divertida -Es increíble que sus propios padres decidieran convertirlos en conejillos de indias, y volverlos armas -inquirió en modo cínico

Itachi frunció el seño ante la declaración, sintiendose molesto y en la necesidad de defender a los aludidos

-Estaban en medio de una guerra, otros países ya habían empezado a experimentar con humanos, Konoha esperó bastante antes de tomar esa misma decisión

-Aún así -le interrumpió el rubio -se esperaría que las muestras fueran gente mayor, si sabes a lo que me refiero -le dijo con intención de provocarle

Itachi estaba apunto de responderle cuando Nagato lo hizo por él

-Los niños son mejores receptores y los tres rondan la misma edad, no había especímenes más perfectos

Ante esta información nada más se dijo. Si Nagato había interrumpido la pequeña discusión era porque la reunión se había vuelto tensa, y, sabiendo excesivamente bien cómo reaccionaría su actual líder, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo.

-Los tres terminaron siendo compatibles... -concluyó -ahora habrá que analizar hasta qué punto lo son

Todos asintieron.

-Konan, Itachi -los dos miraron directamente a su líder -ambos pondrán a prueba a la flor

-Hai -respondió Konan Itachi simplemente escuchó la orden.

-No habrá excusas esta vez -le advirtió Nagato y él simplemente le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el mismo se hubo retirado del lugar.

Itachi le miró hasta que le perdió de vista, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en ese punto distante. Estaba preocupado de que las cosas pudiesen terminar mal, tal como se lo había advertido Sakura, él terminaría haciendo una misión que iba en contra de lo que él creía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, a penas perceptible. Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, lo único que podía hacer ahora, era buscar una nueva ruta de escape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaban de las 12 de la noche. A pesar de que habían quedado de acostarse temprano, Sasuke al parecer tenía otros planes. Estaba en el estudio analizando los últimos archivos que recibió por parte del cuartel de ANBU. Hacía alrededor de una semana desde que se había dado a la tarea de buscar a los posibles espías infiltrados en la misma organización.

Archivo tras archivo, estuvo analizándolos hasta que algo captó su atención por completo.

-¡Ah!, ¡Esto es!

Era un documento con el expediente de Sakura, al parecer la persona que la había estado investigando, había considerado hacerle algo más que un simple reporte. Sasuke no podía dar crédito a lo que leía; según los informes, varios archivos estaban perdidos y otros tantos más habían sido copiados y aún no se descubría al posible o posibles responsables.

Sin embargo, para Sasuke que había vivido toda su vida aprendiendo a actuar como todo un Uchiha, era imposible el engañarlo. Él sabía bien quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Itachi...!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Sin mucho que decir en realidad, salvo gracias por los reviews!!!


	12. Cuando el amor nos divide

**lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon****lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon****lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon**

**lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon****lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon**

**lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon**

Bueno, ahora sí empecemos LOL

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Cuando el amor nos divide"**

El sudor resbaló por su espalda mientras jadeaba, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por seguir respirando. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía desfaceller en cualquier momento.

-Sakura...

Era como ahogarse dentro del fuego. Pero aún así, no se sentía como que fuera a morir consumida por las brasas, era más bien como si reviviera gracias a ellas.

-Sakura chan...

Estaba envuelta por dos fuertes almas, la primera era cálida y a la vez fresca, con un toque de inocencia; la segunda era gélida pero al mismo tiempo tibia, con ésa sensación de sentirse protegida. Eran las almas de sus dos amantes.

-Sasuke kun... Naruto -susurró como pudo

Pues la voz se le vió interrumpida al sentir que el rubio la embestía por detrás tomándola por las caderas. Le sintió penetrarle en su feminidad.

-aahh -gimió sintiendo q el aire le era insuficiente

Mas de nuevo la voz quedó cautiva en cuanto el moreno se apoderó de su boca. Él sostenía su rostro con delicadeza, mientras la besaba con un deseo que sentía consumía cada partícula de su ser.

-¡Hey teme, no te aproveches! -Naruto por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso

Sasuke, que disfrutaba provocando al rubio, se separó de los labios de Sakura tan sólo para molestarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre dobe?-su rostro lucía extrañamente inocente -¿no puedes con algo de competencia? -le retó, Naruto frunció el seño molesto y chasqueó los dientes -además -continuó disponiéndose a tomar la boca de Sakura de nuevo -Sakura lo está disfrutando, ¿no es cierto? -la pelirosa sólo pudo asentir en respuesta con la cabeza

Así pues, Sasuke se disponía a besarla de nuevo.

-aaaahhh

Pero Naruto tenía otros planes. Queriendo ganar la batalla, arremetió con más fuerza y velocidad en Sakura, quien no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de placer alejándose por ese lapso de los labios de Sasuke

-he!

Naruto rió complacido.

-¿qué pasa Sakura?

-¡Sonna!

Pero su plan terminó volteándose para acabar con él. Sakura había caido extasiada y sin fuerzas para defenderse, justo sobre las piernas de Sasuke, rozando con sus labios el pene del chico

-¿quieres ayudarme Sakura? -le ofreció el moreno en un tono grave, profundo, pero a penas un susurro, un susurro que terminó derritiéndola hasta hacerla acceder a su indecorosa propuesta

Naruto estaba furioso.

Mas al sentir el moviento de la chica, por el comienzo de su nueva acción con su boca sobre el miembro de Sasuke, no pudo contener las deliciosas sensaciones que conllevan al clímax del acto.

Naruto sentía su miembro rozar en la pared de la feminidad de Sakura, una y otra vez entrando con fuerza en los pasajes de su pequeña y apretada cueva; Sakura estaba extasiada, y al sentirse exitada su respuesta para con Sasuke era aún más deliciosa para el chico, quien sintió su miembro endurecerse hasta lo imposible y abatirse por los escalofríos del placer que trae el acto sexual.

Pero aún era muy pronto para detenerse.

Así que los tres se vinieron... Justo al mismo tiempo.

Y justo instantes despues, comenzaron de nuevo.

¿Quién dijo que no podían hacerlo bien?

A este punto, ya eran expertos.

Desde luego claro, que la propuesta de Sakura había ayudado bastante, pues básicamente había sido la solución aplicada. Naruto había dicho que no quería ser el primero en mirar, Sasuke había dicho que no tendría problema en ninguna de las dos opciones, así que la respuesta era de nuevo de la pelirosa. Lo gracioso del asunto, había sido que ambos chicos creyeron ingenuamente el que Sakura tampoco querría ser la primera en mirar y que la solución primero sería un show hetereo; y ambos se sintieron morir cuando ella les dijo que lo que más deseaba era el poder verlos a ambos.

Ciertamente la curiosidad mató al gato, y después de Naruto, Sakura era la más curiosa.

Al principio fue bastante incómodo. Para los chicos al menos. Para Sakura... no tanto. En realidad, ella estaba nerviosa, ansiosa...deseosa.

Hacía dos días había sucedido la escena. Ambos chicos empezaron encima de la cama, sentados de frente el uno al otro conscientes de que ella les observaba. Sakura esta sentada sobre la silla del escritorio de la habitación de Naruto, convenientemente centrada en la misma a unos cuantos pasos de la cama. El fino camisón verde lino de tirantes era lo único que llevaba puesto, y la misma textura quedó mojada en cierta parte...

Ella se excitó con tan sólo verles. Emocionada cuando el primer beso se produjo, con el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte que podía escuchar el babum babum retumbarle en los oídos. Ellos estaban tan cerca. Lo había imaginado muchas veces, soñado incluso con ello, pero nunca había sido así; ni siquiera parecido a los besos inocentes que compartían en el día. No. Esto definitivamente era diferente. Estaban tan unidos...!

Tragaba saliva, sudando nerviosa y apretando las manos en puños, aferrándose a la fina tela de su vestimenta, cuando uno de los chicos arremetía contra el otro, quienes después de haber pasado los primeros niveles de calor, se habían olvidado por completo de las penas y tabúes, e incluso disfrutaban aún más exitados por la presencia de la chica. Deseando darle un show completo, a veces la miraba mientras estaban en pleno éxtasis.

Ella no tardó en hacerles compañía.

El día siguiente fue el turno de Sasuke de observar. Naruto se lució lo más que pudo, en parte para sobresalir y vencer al moreno y en parte para exitarlo con el acto; además, adoraba al máximo el ver a Sakura extasiada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación del momento. Mas sin embargo, en ése mismo día (por la noche) fue Naruto quien miró, no queriendo tener que ser el último y esperar hasta el día siguiente de pornografía gratis como él le llamó (tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento con Sakura después de ése comentario, más que nada ella golpeándolo a él).

El día de hoy.

El día fue el día en que finalmente consumieron el trío. ¡Y con cuánta perfección!

¡Hasta dónde había llegado su perversión!

No importa. Se decían. Somos felices estando así. Se convencían.

Por eso ahora, el mundo había desaparecido y sólo daba cábida a ellos tres el espacio restante. El espacio que era sólo y exclusivamente por y para ellos.

...

...

Rieron con fuerza, pero en un tono bajo, justo cuando después de caer exahustos sobre la cama. Rieron con fuerza. Cuando se recuperaron, los tres se irguieron, sentándose sobre el ya tan usado colchón. Por debajo de las sábanas, cubiertos cual si fuera una casa de campaña, sumergidos en su propio mundo, rieron complacidos de nuevo, compartiendo el dejo de verguenza que aún les quedaba, burlándose de la culpa que palpitaba con excitación en los rincones de sus cuerpos, celebrando un acto prohibido y delicioso, un acto de amor entre tres. Juntaron sus frentes, formando un triángulo perfecto, mientras se tomaban de las manos con fuerza.

Eran libres, en ése mundo.

Sí.

Eran libres.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Itachi

El aludido levantó la vista, dirigiendo su semblante aburrido hacia el dueño de la voz. Yahiko le miraba sonriendo como era su costumbre. Itachi suspiró internamente, fastidiado de tener que recordar el plan que se enmarañaba en su cabeza.

-Konan te está esperando -le dijo -quiere que planeen bien el punto del secuestro

¡Ah, el secuestro! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! ¡Cómo olvidar que dentro de unas horas, tendría que secuestrar a la chica de la que secretamente estaba enamorado y que además era la novia de su pequeño hermano Sasuke, sin mencionar que también lo era de Naruto! ¡Oh complicaciones de la vida!

-No necesito repetir mis ideas -le respondió poniéndose de pie -dile a Konan que no necesita saber cómo ocurre, sólo la ocupo para que se lleve a Sakura tan pronto la halla atrapado. Y para eso bien puedo yo llamarla tan pronto lo haya conseguido

-Veo que estás molesto -inquirió Yahiko inocentemente, mientras Itachi se contuvo de responderle un "no me digas, ¿cómo lo supiste?" -pero es parte del trabajo que aceptaste realizar -le recordó y por un instante Itachi dejó de sentirse molesto, al menos contra el chico -sé que es duro, pero es necesario; no podemos permitir que Madara se adelante en el asunto

Itachi guardó silencio y su compañero le acompañó en el acto. Madara. La sola mención del nombre le molestaba. Todo tenía que ver con el resentimiento, todo por pura venganza. Venganza. La imagen de Sasuke volaba de inmediato a su mente y se sintió aún más culpable.

Avanzó hasta la entrada de la habitación, saliendo por ésta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí olvidándose del pelirojo. Suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio. No había luz en el pasillo, pero no la necesitó para avanzar, caminó por él hasta llegar a su cuarto. Una vez dentro se recostó de espalda sobre la cama.

Sakura.

Ella se lo había advertido y él no le había escuchado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sasuke probablemente ya lo habría deducido, confiaba en que lo hubiera hecho. De eso dependería el que esos tres pudieran ser verdaderamente libres.

-Uchiha, Madara -habló para sí con la vista perdida en el techo

Estaba en sus manos, el evitar una guerra. Era por eso quizá, que había terminado envuelto en aquél engaño... pero estaba dispuesto a cargar con la culpa, si eso podía hacerlos felices a esos tres chicos, tan arraigados en su corazón.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana se posó con prisa sobre el firmamento, un nuevo día acababa de comenzar. Un nuevo día atareado hasta el cansancio para nuestro duo favorito. Naruto y Sasuke fueron llamados a tempranas horas de la mañana para reportarse en el cuartel general de anbu, Sai había sido el encargado de despertar a nuestro par de amantes, quienes no habían respondido con mucho entusiasmo, estaban literalmente molidos por esos tres días anteriores.

Desde que Sakura descubriera gracias a Itachi, el que ambos chicos se volviesen miembros oficiales, la chica había decidido terminar por completo con los secretos (mas aún cuando Sasuke descubrió que ella había sido la que había estado duplicando los archivos de Tsunade). No había secretos ya entre ellos tres, pero para con el resto del mundo la historia era diferente. No queriendo perjudicar a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke habían coincidido en cubrir a la pelirosa siempre y cuando dejará de ayudar al que fuera el hermano de Sasuke.

Ella había aceptado. Después de todo, había estado buscando una razón fuera de ella para poder terminar con aquél laberinto, y por fin lo había conseguido. Itachi y Sakura sin embargo, aún se reunían y hablaban seguido por teléfono. Los dos amantes de la chica estaban conscientes de esto, pero no veían peligro pues, supuestamente, Itachi también se había reformado un poco. El único que quizá no estaba del todo seguro era Sasuke, pero ésa era otra historia.

Por otro lado, al haber descubierto el objetivo de aquellos atacantes de años pasados, facilitó el movimiento y avance de la operación, Naruto y Sasuke habían estado trabajando con Jiraiya y Orochimaru para descubrir a los posibles responsables y, aunque habían logrado atrapar a un gran número de ellos, no habían logrado sin embargo, atrapar a las mentes criminales detrás de los vasallos.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que nos despierten tan temprano? -se quejó Naruto mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del cuartel junto con su compañero y amante -"Especialmente ahora que me siento tan molido te bayo" -pensó para sí

-Quejandote no llegarás jamás al puesto de líder -le recordó Sasuke con algo de burla en la oración

-He, no trates de fingir conmigo Sasuke, sé bien que no estás al cien -se burló Naruto

-Al menos puedo guardar las apariencias a diferencia de alguien -le retobó

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de reunión y entraron sin más preámbulo

-¿Qué insinúas? -cuestionó Naruto confundido

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo has estado caminando -le inquirió Sasuke entre incrédulo e irritado

-¿De qué hablas?

-"De verdad es tan idiota"

Debido a las grandes embestidas, tanto suyas como de su compañero, Naruto había terminado abriendo las piernas más de lo necesario. Y era por eso que ahora caminaba como si recién se hubiese bajado de montar a caballo. Pero al parecer, el rubio no se percataba ni de sus propios movimientos

-nada usuratonkachi

Naruto estaba a punto de retobar, pero se vió obligado a cerrar la boca tan pronto la abrió, debido a los dos nuevos ocupantes

-Bien, ambos están aquí

-Ero sennin... -dijo Naruto al reconocer al llegado, mas luego terminó alarmándose por su acompañante -Aj! Orochimaru!

El aludido sonrió divertido.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Naruto kun, sigues tan lindo como siempre -le dijo el genio de las serpientes, mientras se lamía el labio inferior

Dicha acción, terminó mandando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Naruto, quien terminó escondiéndose detrás de Sasuke con la expresión de miedo en todo su rostro

-De verdad que eres un idiota -le dijo el moreno

-No es momento para tonterías

Tsunade entonces hizo su aparición acompañada de Shizune y Shikamaru. Naruto recobró la seguridad en cuanto la vió.

-Tsunade no bachan, ¿cuál es el gran apuro?

-.... -la mujer sin embargo, miró por un pequeño lapso al rubio, estaba preocupada, al parecer porla reacción que pudiera tener el mismo -Naruto, irás en compañía de Kakashi y Shikamaru a Suna, Sasuke, tú te quedarás a proteger a Sakura -les ordenó alarmando a ambos chicos

-¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? -cuestionó Sasuke

Finalmente Shizune se animó a responder lo que su maestra no podía articular.

-Se trata de Gaara

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado varias horas, era casi el mediodía cuando Sakura recibió una llamada de Sasuke, diciéndole que esperara por él a la entrada del hospital, pero que no saliera del mismo. No explicó nada más, y la chica estaba acostumbrada ya al trato del chico que no cuestionó nada. Tan pronto Sasuke pasó por ella le informó de la situación.

Ella en parte, ya lo sabía...

Un nuevo grupo que se hacía llamar Akatsuki había estado rastreando a los que fueran los contenedores de las "bombas" de cada nación, o dicho de otra forma, de las armas humanas que habían desarrollado durante la guerra. Sakura sabía de esto en parte a las investigaciones de Tsunade, en parte porque Itachi se lo había dicho, y en parte porque ella había descubierto tiempo atrás que ella justamente, era una de esas armas. Lo había descubierto justo después de su primera vez con Naruto, cuando sin darse cuenta del cómo había logrado sanar las heridas del mismo, borrando hasta la última cicatriz.

Por eso ahora, entendía a la perfección la gravedad del asunto. Al parecer habían descubierto ya a nueve de las 11 armas desarrolladas, incluyéndose, desconocía quiénes podrían ser las otras dos, pero tenía sus sospechas. Esos dos aún no descubiertos, ella y Gaara (un antiguo amigo de Naruto que había conocido durante su viaje con Jiraiya), eran los únicos que permanecían a salvo; al parecer hasta ése momento. Gaara había sido capturado, Naruto había sido enviado a rescatarlo. Y Sasuke ahora debía proteger a Sakura hasta que el rubio volviera a cubrirlo.

Así pues, Sasuke llevó a Sakura a la que fuera la antigua casa de Naruto, en donde Kakashi aún vivía en compañía de Iruka. Claro que ahora dicha casa estaba vacía.

Desconocido para ellos, era que estaban siendo observados...

-Parece que redoblaron la seguridad

Deidara e Itachi descansaban dentro del auto, mientras miraban a los chicos llegar al lugar y entrar en el mismo. Itachi, a diferencia de Deidara, seguía analizando las opciones en su cabeza, armando un plan tras otro plan.

-Sin embargo fueron predecibles al mandarla aquí -le dijo

-¿Crees que él ya lo sepa? -cuestionó Deidara con algo de preocupación

-Con seguridad, sí -respondió Itachi sin dudar

-Ne Itachi, ¿qué piensas lograr con todo esto? -el aludido seguía con los ojos puestos en la casa en la que se encontraban sus presas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kisame me lo dijo. -respondió el rubio -No planeas entregar a ninguno de ellos, entonces ¿por qué estás en Akatsuki? ¿Por qué aceptamos todos entrar?

Itachi sopesó las preguntas antes de responderlas. Suspiró con cansancio decidiéndose a mirar por fin a su compañero.

-Porque alguien tiene que empezar a acabar con los rencores -le explicó

-No creo entenderte -exclamó confundido pero riendo las palabras

-Ni yo mismo me entiendo -respondió el moreno con un leve levantamiento de hombros -lo único que podemos hacer es creer que hacemos lo correcto -concluyó

Deidara miró por un lapso más a Itachi. En realidad, no se llevaba muy bien con el mismo, siempre había querido poder vencerlo pero nunca había tenido éxito; siempre que creía haberlo alcanzado, resultaba que el moreno ya no estaba en el mismo sitio. A pesar de eso, Deidara sentía una gran admiración por él, porque aunque fuera tan impredecible y contradictorio, siempre lograba el que las cosas funcionaran más allá de incalculable y siempre veía primero por el bienestar de su seres queridos.

Deidara sonrió entonces. No tenía dudas del porqué seguían a Itachi. Era alguien admirable

-Es hora de empezar -declaró su superior con tono solemne, rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Deidara -llama a Konan cuanto antes, actuaremos tan pronto Sasuke abandone la casa

-Sí

Sin importar el resultado. Deidara permanecería al lado de Itachi, porque consideraba que sólo él podía vencerle, nadie más. Sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo prohibido salir?

Sakura por su parte, a pesar de entender la situación, no veía la razón para tanto dramatismo, algo allí no estaba bien.

-Eso justamente, tienes _prohibido _salir -le respondió Sasuke cual si fuera un padre castigando a una hija

-Tratas de decirme que soy esclava en mi propia casa? -inquirió Sakura molesta, mientras veía al chico prepararse para salir

-En realidad esta casa es de Naruto -le corrigió el moreno -Y no, no eres esclava, simplemente cautiva -declaró tomando las llaves del auto y una pequeña maleta con herramientas

-Igual, viene siendo lo mismo -retobó Sakura haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en el umbral de la puerta

-Haaa... -Sasuke suspiró vencido, algunas veces la chica era imposible -de acuerdo Sakura, te lo diré de otra manera

Él la miró directamente a los ojos y ella le mantuvo la mirada con la misma expresión en el rostro. Aguardó a recibir alguna posible novedad sobre el que las cosas de verdad pintaran tan mal. Unos segundo después el moreno respondió

-Tienes prohibido ver a Itachi

-¡¿Qué?! -sobresaltando sobre manera a lachica, quien se sintió furiosa por la orden

-Es peligroso el que estés con él -le dijo intentando hacerla comprenderlo, pero sin éxito

-¡¿De dónde sacas tantas tonterías?!, él jamás me haría daño -le espetó

-Sakura, tú sabías en lo que él estaba participando y lo ocultaste -le recordó, de nuevo con ese tono de regaño

-Pero él no me dijo que lo hiciera fui yo la que -trató de explicarse, mas él la interrumpió

-¡Sakura! -la chica guardó silencio entonces, entendiendo que el chico estaba por alcanzar el límite de su paciencia -Tsunade también te lo dijo -le recordó y ella desvió la vista entre molesta y avergonzada -Vete con cuidado, con sumo cuidado cuando se trate de él. No hagas que Naruto se preocupe aún más, suficiente tiene con lo que sucedió con Gaara. Es por tu seguridad Sakura. Permanece aquí. -le rogó, la chica clavó la vista en el suelo, detestaba tener que ser una molestia, detestaba el no poder ayudar, el tener que quedarse quieta -Volveré pronto, así que no te preocupes, no estarás sola mucho tiempo; sólo le llevaré esto a Naruto, él volverá hoy mismo también

-Hai, Sasuke kun -asintió resignada

El chico sonrió por fin en simpatía, adorada a esta niña. Se acercó para despedirse de ella, pero tan pronto estuvo por besarla ella desvió el rostro rechazándolo.

-Con que así será -murmuró él

Decidido a no irse sin su beso, jaló a la chica por la muñeca hasta atraerla a su cuerpo

-Ah! - quien exaltada, terminó sellando sus labios con los de él debido al impacto

Ella trató de alejarse pero él la capturó con sus brazos, hasta que finalmente ella cedió. Cuando el beso concluyó Sasuke la miró suplicante, con la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-Trata de entenderme. Sólo me preocupo por tí

El enojo de ella se desvaneció por completo entonces, y se dejó abrazar por él antes de dejarle partir. Ella lo entendía, pero deseaba en el fondo el que no tuviera que pelear, el que ninguno de ellos tres tuviera que hacerlo.

-Volveré pronto

-Vete con cuidado

Tan pronto él se desvaneció en el camino, Sakura se encerró a prisa en la casa. Sintiéndose aún cansada se dedicó a ver viejos albums de fotos de Naruto cuando niño y, sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida tan sólo instantes después de empezar. Al igual que sus dos amantes, ella también estaba exahusta...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring, ring, ring!!!!!

Ese molesto aparato. Pensó la pelirosa para sí.

Ring, ring, ring!!!!!

-"Ya voy, ya voy" -pensaba

Se levantó del sillón y caminó directo hacia la mesa de centro en donde descansaba su celular, pasando por encima del album olvidado sobre el suelo (al parecer, lo había dejado caer mientras dormía).

Estiró su cuerpo antes de decidirse a contestar el ruidoso aparato. Estaba aún algo somnolienta que no se detuvo a ver quién era el responsable de que su sueño se viera interrumpido. Sueños como _ésos_ no se tienen tan seguido. Se recordó

-¿Hola? -contestó aún adormilada

-Sakura

-¡!

Mas la voz de su interlocutor terminó desvaneciendo hasta la última gota de sueño. Sonaba alarmado.

-Itachi san...!

-¿Puedes reunirte conmigo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Espero sinceramente ya no hacerlos bolas, de por si que yo ya ni me entiendo, jejeje. Saludos!


	13. Secuestro

**"Secuestro y Rompimiento"**

Estaba soñando, y era un sueño bastante bueno.

Estaba de pie a la entrada de la cocina preparando al parecer la cena, dicha cocica era algo pequeña y tenía una barra tipo bar que era en donde se sentaban a comer, la cual quedaba justo frente a la sala. Estaba contenta, pelando unas papas y mirando a ratos a la joven rubia de coletas que descansaba recostada boca abajo sobre la alfombra de la sala, mientras miraba un album fotográfico con gran interés. Sus enormes ojos azules miraban curiosos las fotos de cada página con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. La niña debía tener alrededor de unos seis años, vestida en un pijama tipo camisón que le quedaba bastante holgado.

Sakura sonrió ante la imagen, sabía en su interior a conciencia que esa niña era de ella.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia, pero la pequeña niña no parecía percibir el molesto ruido, pues seguía ensimismada en su inspección de las fotos. Sakura suspiró con cansancio y algo de irritación.

-Marion -le llamó a la niña -contesta el teléfono

Pero ella no reaccionó.

-Marion! -volvió a decirle levantando la voz, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

Se encaminó entonces hacia la pequeña niña, mientras el retumbar del teléfono se volvía cada vez más fuerte al grado de parecer que hasta zumbaba. ¿Zumbar? Sakura entonces reaccionó, era su celular el que estaba haciendo el escándalo, sintió entonces que la cabeza le daba vueltas provocándole una migraña.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos sintiendo el dolor provocado por el ruido, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación, mas cuando quiso abrirlos de nuevo...

Fue cuando se despertó.

El album de fotos estaba olvidado sobre la alfombra de la sala y su celular estaba a punto de caerse de la pequeña mesita. Sakura se levantó aún con pereza y algo adormilada.

-Ya voy, ya voy -murmuró con molestia, tomando al fin el pequeño objeto y contestando la llamada -¿Hola?

-Sakura

-¡! -ella se alarmó al reconocerle -¡Itachi san...!

-¿Puedes reunirte conmigo?, tengo algo importante que decirte...

-Yo...

Recordaba a la perfección la advertencia-orden de Sasuke, pero también sentía una gran lealtad hacia Itachi quien se había encargado de cuidarla cuando Sasuke quiso sacarla de su vida, e incluso desde antes.

Quería decir que no. Pero al mismo tiempo quería decir que sí. Sentía que era su obligación el hacerlo.

-Supongo que Sasuke te prohibió verme. -le dijo él al percibir el nerviosismo en el silencio de la chica

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -cuestionó ella con asombro.

-Fui a buscarte al departamento y no había nadie allí, tampoco te encontrabas en el hospital así que la respuesta era bastante obvia -le dijo

Así que la había estado buscando. Pero entonces, ¿la advertencia de Sasuke era cierta? ¿o quizás había sido por pura y mera precaución? Tan sólo un miedo y desconfianza que Sasuke sentía hacia su hermano...? Por otro lado, si Itachi la había estado buscando, definitivamente estaba en problemas y era su responsabilidad el ayudarlo, actualmente le debía mucho al moreno.

Sin embargo, no era tan tonta como para confiar ciegamente.

-Está bien -le dijo -me reuniré contigo

-Bien, dime dónde estás

-No -respondió interrumpiéndole -Nos veremos en un lugar público -le dijo

Itachi por su parte, había previsto las precauciones de la pelirosa, ahora sólo debía escuchar el punto de encuentro para decidir cuál plan de los que tenía en mente, debía llevar a cabo (recordemos que Itachi siempre va dos pasos adelante del resto de la gente).

-Hay un café en frente de la florería de Ino -le dijo -nos vermos allí en media hora, ¿está bien?

-Perfecto -respondió él sin demora, terminando la llamada justo después de decirlo.

Itachi había considerado ése lugar, sería sin duda el más difícil para lograr atraparla, ni muy concurrido ni muy solo, y, además de estar frente a la casa de la chica rubia, estaba a tan sólo media cuadra de una de las entradas secretas hacia el cuartel de ANBU, sin mencionar que Hinata y Kiba trabajan en ese café. Bien pensado Sakura, pero siempre había un modo de distraer a la gente, pensó el moreno. Sin duda tendría que enviar a Sasori y Deidara a hacer una visita a la florería, sabiendo lo mucho que Ino se distraía con chicos guapos, y Konan sin duda hallaría la manera de involucrarse en la servidumbre del café. Sí, todo iría de acuerdo al plan.

Sakura por su parte se mantuvo de pie mirando la pantalla de su celular, en donde el número de Itachi aún brillaba en ésta.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Se preparó para salir por la puerta de atrás, la cual se conectaba a la casa contigua que pertenecía a Iruka. Había dejado una nota sobre la mesa ya fuera para Sasuke o Naruto, pues sabía que no podía hablarles o terminarían volando hacia ella para impedirle el salir.

-"Todo estará bien" -trató de convencerse.

Pero de verdad, ¿todo estaría bien?

* * *

-Gaara...

Naruto no podía creer la imagen frente a él.

Se encontraban en el hospital principal de Suna. Gaara estaba inconsciente y necesitaba de un respirador para poder seguir viviendo, tenía graves heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-No ha despertado aún, pero no tardará en hacerlo -Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara, se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama del pelirojo, se podían apreciar ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su expresión lucía cansada, desgastada de tanta preocupación.

Naruto tomó la mano del pelirojo mientras su corazón se angustiaba por lo que le había pasado al joven

-No te preocupes, al parecer está bien -le dijo Kankuro, el segundo hermano mayor de Gaara quien lucía igual que Temari

Shikamaru no perdió detalle de cada uno de los datos recolectados de la investigación, pues tendría que pasar el reporte a Konoha y estaba seguro de que este era sólo el comienzo

-Qué problemático, ahora tendremos que perseguir a esos sujetos -declaró cruzándose de brazos

-No entiendo -murmuró Naruto sin despegar la vista de Gaara -No lo mataron, ¿cuál era su objetivo? -cuestionó

-En realidad, lo han vuelto normal -Declaró Temari

-¿Normal?

El silencio reinó por escasos segundos, la chica rubia se debatía entre seguir o callar. Al final suspiró vencida, decidiendo que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

-Supongo que ya lo saben -les dijo -sobre los contenedores de las armas

Tanto Shikamaru como Naruto bajaron la mirada con algo de tristeza.

Por supuesto que lo sabían.

Sakura era una de ellas...

-Sí... -asintió Naruto con determinación brillando en sus ojos, por la seguridad de su familia estaría dispuesto a tolerar cualquier verdad sin importar lo dura que pudiese ser

-Es como si quisieran erradicarlos -les dijo la joven

-¿Tratas de decir que son un equipo de limpieza? -se burló Shikamaru

-No te burles, ¡esto es serio! -le regañó ella

-Pero hay algo más -Kankuro interrumpió entonces

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Naruto con creciente preocupación

-Es como si quisieran darles otro uso -los chicos enarcaron una ceja sin entender, kankuro se apresuró a explicar -cuando recuperamos a Gaara, descubrimos que habían estado experimentando con él, no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué le hicieron exactamente -les explicó -pero el análisis de su sangre mostró que lo tenían altamente drogado, en condiciones en las que una persona normal terminaría muerta sin duda

-Gaara... -la vista de Naruto se posó de nuevo en el pelirojo, que respiraba con dificultad a pesar de que el tubo en su garganta lo estaba haciendo por él

Temari entonces continuó con la explicación

-De acuerdo a las investigaciones que hemos hecho junto con Konoha, han habido más casos como éste. Todos concuerda -les informó -todos eran armas humanas. En el caso de Gaara y de la gran mayoría de los contenedores su poder los salvó -les dijo -pero tal parece que al ser inservibles para sus propósitos, cualesquiera que éstos sean, decidien quitarles dicho poder

-¿Pero cómo pudieron hacer eso? -cuestionó con incredulidad Shikamaru -Cuando se experimenta con un humano y se genera una mutación es imposible ir en reversa

-No realmente -respondió Naruto en lugar de los hermanos de Gaara, Shikamaru lo miró expectante -No es propiamente una mutación Shikamaru, simplemente fungimos como contenedores

-¿Ah? -Shikamaru no dejó escapar la revelación del secreto -¿fungimos?

Naruto cerró los ojos ante la afligción que sentía en ese momento, pero no dijo nada más. Kankuro decidió que era mejor seguir.

-La flor de Konoha

-¿Ah? -Tanto Shikamaru como Naruto le miraron extrañados

-Haruno Sakura -declaró el chico

-¡! -Y Naruto sintió el corazón latirle en alarma

-Ella es el verdadero tesoro que están buscando -declaró

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -cuestionó Shikamaru

-Ella es la única que queda en la lista -declaró Temari

-Tengo que volver a Konoha -dijo Naruto saliendo a toda prisa del lugar

-¡Oi, Naruto! -Shikamaru no pudo detenerlo -Demonios, siempre es tan impaciente -se quejó

-Deberías de apresurarte también -le aconsejó Kankuro -Es posible que esa chica esté siendo capturada mientras hablamos

Shikamaru frunció el seño con sospecha.

-Aún si Sakura fuera la última en la lista, ¿por qué están tan seguros de que es el tesoro que están buscando?

Temari y Kankuro se exaltaron entre confundidos y sorprendidos

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no lo sabes?

* * *

Acababa de llegar al cuartel y sentía todo el cuerpo cortado.

-Haaa -suspiró con cansancio en cuanto se hubo tumbado en el sillón de la habitación

Sasuke cerró los ojos con pesadez, deseando el no tener que sentirse tan preocupado, aún cuando sabía que no tenía realmente opción en el asunto. No cuando se trataba de su familia.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Kakashi estaba sentado a la mesa de estrategias de la habitación, sosteniendo en su mano derecha el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise "Técnicas para Ligar"; y sonreía burlonamente mientras veía al pobre y cansado Uchiha

-No exactamente -respondió el moreno sin ánimo

-Sakura debe estar furiosa por quedar fuera de todo esto -declaró Sai que estaba sentado al lado de Kakashi

-Sí, es una pena -aceptó el peligris

Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño decidiendo que era mejor no contestar. Tener que discutir por algo como eso era inútil. Así que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sillón decidido a atrapar unos minutos de sueño antes de que tuviera que regresar a la investigación.

La puerta entonces se abrió, revelando a Rock Lee, un miembro de aspecto peculiar por sus extrañas y pobladas de cejas. Corrió hasta el lugar de Kakashi y su semblante era alarmado

-kakashi sensei, Naruto kun llamó para informar que viene de regreso -le dijo

-¿Cómo?

Sasuke al oír esto se desesperezó al instante irguiéndose en el asiento y prestando suma atención en las palabras del chico

-Ha dado una alarma, debemos buscar a Sakura san -le dijo, y luego se giró en dirección a Sasuke hasta alcanzarlo -Y algo más, este mensaje es para ti, Sasuke kun

-¿Ah? -Sasuke enarcó una ceja y tomó la pequeña nota, desdoblándola para leerla, sin embargo la información terminó alterándolo, haciéndolo levantarse de un salto -¡Imposible!

La puerta volvió a abrirse entonces y dos figuras se adentraron en la habitación.

-Bien, ¿cuál es la gran tragedia? -cuestionó el chico castaño de filosos colmillitos

-¡Kiba! ¡Hinata san! -exclamó Lee con sorpresa en cuanto los vió

-¿no se suponía que estarían haciendo guardia en el café? -cuestionó Kakashi

La chica de ojos color perla fue quien respondió

-Así era, pero recibimos un comunicado urgente por parte de Tsunade sama, diciendo que nos reportaramos de inmediato al cuartel

Sai le miró con incredulidad

-Qué extraño, Tsunade no ha estado en la oficina el día de hoy -le dijo

-¿Eh? -tanto Kiba como Hinata se exaltaron confundidos

-Lee -Kakashi llamó al chico y era evidente la orden en la sola mención de su nombre, Lee se apresuró a responder

-Hai, Tsunade sama reportó que llegaría al cuartel en alrededor de media hora -les dijo -se encontraba atendiendo el hospital en lugar de Sakura san

-¿Pero entonces, quién nos llamó? -cuestionó Hinata

-...¡Ah! -Y sasuke unió todo el rompecabezas en ese momento

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? -le preguntó Kiba al verlo exaltarse

-¡Itachi! -Gruñó con furia

Y la pequeña nota en su mano izquierda, terminó hecha bola en cuanto la apretó al cerrar el puño...

* * *

Había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero simplemente no tenía nada más que hacer, al menos nada más que no fuera referente al plan de captura. Se había encargado de mandar lejos a Kiba y Hinata justo en el momento indicado en el que Sakura llegaría sin falta y había mandado a Deidara y Sasori a la florería de Ino justo en cuanto la hora del encuentro se había dado. Sin mencionar que Konan había logrado engañar al encargado del café diciendo que ella había sido mandada para cubrir el lugar de Hinata y Kiba, el dueño no tuvo problema en creerle pues la joven había mostrado su identificación como miembro de la escuela Konoha (obviamente falsa).

Sin embargo, Sakura había tomado una pequeña precaución extra.

La cual era llegar tarde...

Esto sí no lo había previsto y temió el que Hinata y Kiba tuviesen suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta de que habían sido engañados.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

Pensaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Sakura.

Él aún recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con ella. Muchos de ellos era probable el que la chica no los recordara, pues era a penas una bebé, pero Itachi, al ser mayor, había conservado intactos esos preciosos momentos.

+ _Flash back +_

_Habían transcurrido tres años desde que la pelirosa naciera. Ése día la misma sería presentada ante la familia Uchiha, pues hasta entonces la familia Haruno había permanecido viviendo con los Namikaze. Y ahora era tiempo de que el otro miembro entrara en el cuadro, refiriéndose claro al pequeño Sasuke._

_La niña, a penas una bebé, había sido dejada sola en la pequeña sala de la enorme mansión de los Uchiha, sentada sobre el sillón chocaba sus talones una y otra vez mientras miraba temerosa a todos lados. Justo entonces Itachi entró, tenía poco de haber cumplido los cinco años.  
_

_-Sakura -le saludó sonriendo en cuanto la vió_

_Pero la niña por su parte desvió la mirada temerosa, apretando la falda de su vestido con sus manos, dejando de chocar sus talones en ese momento.  
_

_-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó él en ese tono amable mientras se acercaba a ella_

_Sakura se alejó por reacción en cuanto él le hubo extendido una mano. Itachi sonrió ante la timidez de la bebé  
_

_-No debes tener miedo, todo estará bien -le aseguró_

_Y la cálida sonrisa de él terminó por desvanecer todas y cada una de sus inseguridades, de su miedo. Ella tomó su mano entonces. Itachi sonrió más ampliamente y ella agachó la vista avergonzada_

_-Me llamo Itachi -le dijo_

_Y ella, incapaz de hablar nombres aún, respondió con la única palabra que sus labios sabían pronunciar  
_

_-Niichan_

_Itachi se sobresaltó al escuchar el honorífico, por alguna extraña razón, la reacción de ella le había conmovido._

_-Onichan-se escuchó una voz a la entrada, y ambos niños voltearon a ver al reción llegado  
_

_-Sasuke_

_El pequeño niño le miró haciendo un puchero e Itachi entendió que estaba molesto por haberlo dejado atrás. Sonrió al entenderlo._

_-Ven aquí Sasuke, es hora de que conozcas a Sakura -le dijo_

_Sasuke hizo como su hermano le ordenó. Sakura le miraba atenta, como si de pronto hubiese quedado encantada por la presencia del moreno.  
_

_Itachi no sabía decir exactamente cuándo se había enamoradode ella, simplemente había pasado y cuando había caído en cuenta de sus sentimientos, había sido demasiado tarde..._

_Cuando Sakura cumplió los seis años, sus padres fueron asesinados..._

_-Sakura_

_Estaba sola ahora, eso era un hecho. Toda su familia había sido destruída. Los Namikaze había ido a la ciudad inmediatamente después de recibir las noticias, sin embargo, Naruto no venía con ellos. Itachi lo sabía, sabía que había sido una precaución para con el rubio, el pequeño se encontraba de viaje con su padrino Jiraiya y pronto tanto Sasuke como Sakura tendrían que ser puestos bajo protección también..._

_La pequeña niña lloraba sin reparo, sin poder detenerse. Sus pequeñas manitas cerradas en puños cubrían sus párpados, tan fuertemente apretados dejando caer las lágrimas libres sobre sus mejillas. _

_Itachi sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba y se acercó a ella intentando sino bien consolarla, hacerla sentir mejor, segura y protegida.  
_

_-Sakura, todo estará bien -le dijo, incado frente a ella y con sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la niña  
_

_-Itachi nichan... -se lamentó ella con la voz temblorosa, sin descubrir su rostro y aún llorando, su cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños temblores -¿doushite onichan? (por qué hermanito) ¿por qué mis padres tuvieron que morir? -se lamentó con la voz quebrada  
_

_-Sakura... -Itachi no sabía qué decir  
_

_-¡me he quedado sola! -gritó ella  
_

_-¡Eso es metira! _

_La voz ajena terminó silenciando a ambos niños, que voltearon a ver al intruso  
_

_-Sasuke -le reconoció Itachi  
_

_-Eso es mentira -volvió a negar el moreno, sin dejar de ver directamente a la pelirosa -No tienes porqué llorar_

_-Sasuke kun...? -Sakura descubrió su rostro al fin, tenía los ojos y la nariz roja de tanto llorar_

_Sasuke caminó hasta ella e Itachi se levantó de su sitio para permitir el que su hermano puediera estar de frente a Sakura  
_

_-Hitrori ni ianai (no estás sola) -le dijo tomando la mano derecha de ella entre las suyas -Kokoni iru... atashi (aquí estoy yo) -y puso después la misma sobre su pecho, para que ella pudiera sentir el latir de su corazón -ora (vamos), deja de llorar... -le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas -No voy a dejarte sola_

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en asombro. Y después el nudo en su garganta volvió a formarse, conmovida y consolada hasta cierto punto por las palabras del niño. Sin más, se lanzó a los brazos de él que la envolvieron al sentirle abrazarle.  
_

_-Sasuke...!_

_-... -Itachi miraba la escena, sintiendose algo molesto por no haber ideado aquéllas palabras de conforte, mas sin embargo, al ver a ambos niños felices una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios -Hn_

_Sakura fue enviada a vivir con los Namikaze durante seis meses, cuando volvió su sonrisa había vuelto a ser honesta. Y siempre trataba de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible con Sasuke.  
_

_Y así ellos crecieron, uno cerca del otro. Pero volvieron a separarse cuando ella cumplió los doce años. _

_Los Namikaze habían sido asesinados también en aquélla época. Y Sakura había sido enviada al cuartel de los Uzumaki ahora a cargo de Hatake Kakashi para servir de compañía y proporcionar consuelo al único sobreviviente de la masacre..._

_Namikaze Naruto._

_Itachi y su padre Fugaku habían sido quienes habían llevado a la pequeña Sakura a dicho lugar, atendiendo al respectivo funeral de quien había sido el líder de los Anbu, Minato y su esposa Kushina._

_De nuevo, como precaución, esta vez Sasuke había sido enviado en un viaje con Orochimaru._

_-Kakashi -saludó Fugaku al joven de dieciocho años que espera a la entrada del cuartel_

_-Fugaku sama -dicho joven saludó con una reverencia_

_-He de suponerme que este niño es Namikaze Naruto -dijo mirando al pequeño infante que se encontraba de la mano de Kakashi_

_-Aah (sí) -respondió el joven_

_-Así que también nos han alcanzado -concluyó con tristeza -supongo que te harás cargo ahora_

_-No -respondió Kakashi -no tengo intenciones de seguir siendo un miembro activo. He decidido cuidar de Naruto junto con Iruka, hasta que él alcance la edad y la madurez suficientes para liderar a Anbu_

_-Pero entonces, ¿quién se hará cargo mientras tanto?  
_

_Itachi y Sakura, alcanzaron por fin a Fugaku deteniéndose a escasos dos pasos de él. _

_-Tsunade sama lo hará -respondió el peligris tomando por sorpresa tanto a Fugaku como a Itachi, éste último al ver a Naruto, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la increíble similitud del niño con Minaro, era su viva imagen._

_-¡Ah!_

_Itachi volvió la vista a la niña que hasta ese momento había ido de su mano, Sakura se había soltado de su agarre y había corrido directo hacia Naruto, abrazándolo fuertemente en cuanto lo alcanzó_

_-Daijobu Naruto (Todo está bien) -le dijo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para impedirse el llorar y sin dejar de abrazarlo, aún cuando el rubio no le devolvió el abrazo -hittori ni yanai, atashi kokoni iruno (yo estaré aquí) -le aseguró -zutto (siempre)_

_-... -Itachi no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, miraba la escena incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. La sensación en su pecho era algo indescriptible imposible de definir._

_**"(hittori ni yanai. kokoni iru... atashi)"**_

_Recordaba claramente aún las palabras de Sasuke para Sakura, ahora parecía que la niña estaba intentando proporcionar el mismo consuelo hacia el pequeño rubio, cuya mirada estaba ausente de emoción, era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí_

_-Puedo preguntar, ¿qué ocurre con él? -cuestionó Itachi al peligris_

_Kakashi suspiró antes de responder_

_-Está sumergido en un estado parecido al autismo -ambos Uchiha se sobresaltaron, Sakura por su parte siguió abrazando a Naruto -como consecuencia de haber visto a sus padres ser asesinados frente a sí -ambos Uchiha miraron con compasión al pequeño -no ha dicho una sola palabra desde entonces, es como si, hubiese sellado su conciencia para evitar el recordar_

_-Entiendo -habló Fugaku -por eso es que Sakura es necesaria aquí_

_-Sí -asintió Kakashi -creemos que su poder lo traerá de regreso_

_-¿Ah? -itachi les miró confundido_

_Ésa fue la primera vez que supo de los experimentos, de la razón por la que habían aceptado usar a sus propios hijos como conejillos de indias._

_Había sido por protección. Pues sabían que tarde o temprano irían por ellos sin importar el si habían estado involucrados o no. Y, al estar en medio de una guerra, más que proteger a su hogar, querían que ellos estuviesen protegidos y preparados para ser capaces de defenderse, además de tener la vetaja de dicho poder a su favor._

_Cuando iban caminando para subir al coche que los llevaría de regreso a Konoha, Itachi miró a sus espaldas una vez más._

_Sakura seguía abrazada a Naruto._

_Itachi volvió la vista al frente, decidiendo que su lugar era sólo el de un espectador._

_-Padre -le llamó -¿Cuánto tiempo estará Sakura aquí?_

_-El tiempo necesario para que ése chico se recupere -respondió sin emoción, pero la verdad era que estaba intentando ocultar su preocupación_

_-Yo también, soy un experimento ¿cierto?_

_Fugaku suspiró vencido, con una profunda tristeza. Su mejor amigo había muerto después de todo..._

_-Sí_

_-Entonces, quiero ser un miembro activo_

_-¿Ah? -Fugaku se detuvo obligando a su hijo a hacerlo también -¿Qué dices?, a penas vas a cumplir los catorce años no estás listo_

_-Hataki Kakashi era mucho más joven cuando ingresó al cuartel -le interrumpió, su semblante lucía decidido_

_-Él es un caso totalmente distinto_

_-Somos los siguientes -le volvió a interrumpir y esta vez, Fugaku no tuvo nada que responder -somos los siguientes padre, ¿por cuánto tiempo más podremos seguir protegiéndonos? Quiero estar preparado padre -le dijo, y había fuego en su mirada -quiero ser capaz de protegerlos_

_**"No quiero seguir siendo un expectador" -**pensaba_

_Fugaku cerró los ojos con pesadez, mientras analizaba las posibles consecuencias de su siguiente decisión._

_-De acuerdo -le dijo, Itachi sonrió complacido -comenzarás a entrenar a partir de mañana_

_-Hai -asintió_

_Entrenó y entrenó, y en menos de dos meses había superado a sus maestros. Así que comenzó a participar en misiones, pronto se volvió capitán y estratega y no tardó en descubrir a asesinar a los responsables de la muerte de los padres de Sakura, pero aún estaba pendiente el descubrir a la mente detrás del acto._

_Peleó y peleó. Incontables batallas, y cada vez sus emociones se perdían. La realidad del mundo en el que vivía ahora era tan despreciable, tan insoportable. Lloraba interiormente, porque por fuera había olvidado cómo hacerlo._

_Dos años habían transcurrido desde entonces, pensaba mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón de la sala, sus padres ausentes. Había logrado protegerlos durante los dos últimos ataques, pero sabía que no era el final, sino sólo el comienzo. Una vida eterna de peleas interminables._

_La puerta se abrió entonces.  
_

_-¡Itachi nichan! vien a saluda... -Sakura se interrumpió al ver al chico que estaba frente a ella, él le miro girando su rostro en dirección hacia ella pero no había emoción alguna en su mirada -Eh..! Itachi nichan, tienes una pinta terrible!_

_Cerró la puerta tras de si y se apresuró a sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios de la cómoda de la sala, se sentó en el suelo a los pies de él y comenzó a buscar los elementos necesarios para limpiar las heridas del chico.  
_

_-Tuve que atender una misión -le informó él en ese tono de voz siempre tan solemne_

_-Estás hecho todo un desastre -le dijo ella mientras se dedicaba a atender cada una de sus heridas, no fue sino hasta que se dirigió a limpiar la cortada en su mejilla que se dió cuenta al fin del semblante que tenía -Nichan...! ¿daijobou? (¿estás bien?) -le preguntó alarmada_

_Él agachó la mirada con amargura  
_

_-A veces pienso, que voy a terminar perdiéndome -le dijo  
_

_-Eso es imposible, no va a pasarte -le dijo ella intentando animarle -Yo no dejaré que lo hagas -le aseguró _

_Y él la miró enarcando una ceja  
_

_-¿Cómo harás eso?_

_-Te lo diré -le respondió -lo especial que eres, todo el tiempo te lo diré -le sonrió_

_Y ese gesto sirvió para que el brillo de la emoción brillara de nuevo en sus orbes onix. Él quería decírselo, decirle cuán importante se había vuelto ella para él. Así que se armó de valor y le habló entonces  
_

_-Sakura/Tadaima -Pero su voz se perdió con la de su pequeño hermano que recién había llegado a casa  
_

_-Sasuke kun! -Sakura no tardó en levantarse de su sitio para recibir al moreno e Itachi no perdió nota de eso  
_

_-Oh, Sakura -Sasuke por fin se percató de la presencia de la pelirosa y secretamente su corazón saltó de gusto, de nuevo Itachi pudo ver a través de él, después de todo ése el poder que él tenía -¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en casa de Karin  
_

_-atashi... eto... (yo, este) -la chica se ruborizó entonces, intentando el poder encontrar las palabras correctas  
_

_-Sólo dí lo que tengas que decir Sakura, sabes que me molesta cuando balbuceas -le regañó Sasuke, al que siempre le gustaba ir directamente al grano del asunto  
_

_-Ino chan me invitó a la noche de navidad en su casa, y realmente me gustaría ir -le dijo sonriendo_

_Sasuke se mantuvo quieto y callado por a penas un segundo, lapso en el que Itachi pudo ver la decepción escrita en sus ojos. El moreno se giró de espaldas a la chica soltando su mochila sobre el sillón  
_

_-No tienes que pedir permiso Sakura puedes ir a donde quieras, le diré a mis padres que este año te ausentarás -le dijo  
_

_-En realidad...! -ella le interrumpió elevando sin querer la voz y atrayendo con esto la atención de ambos chicos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió algo avergonzada y respiró hondo antes de continuar -En realidad, quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo_

_-¿Ah? -Sasuke le miró por encima del hombro confundido  
_

_-¡! -Itachi por su parte se alarmó al comprender la implicación de sus palabras_

_Por un momento el silencio se hizo en la sala. Ella temió el que hubiese sido una terrible idea al no recibir respuesta, así que se apresuró a negar su propia invitación  
_

_-Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, yo.._

_-Iré -le interrumpió Sasuke volviendo la vista al frente para evitar el que ella se percatara de la felicidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos  
_

_-¿Eh? -ella le miró sin poder creerlo  
_

_-Estoy aburrido de las reuniones familiares, después de todo_

_-Sasuke kun... -y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro hasta que, después de asimilarlo, sonrió satisfecha -arigatou (gracias)  
_

_-Betsuni (en lo absoluto), es porque yo quiero ir -le dijo  
_

_-Hai -y ella sonrió más ampliamente  
_

_-Subiré a mi habitación, bajo en seguida  
_

_-Hai_

_Sasuke salió entonces de la sala dirigiendose hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso. Dejando a una feliz Sakura que seguía mirándole partir desde su posición en la sala. La atención de Itachi entonces, se volvió a ella en modo inquisitorio.  
_

_-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? -le preguntó  
_

_-¿Eh? -ella no sabía a qué se refería  
_

_-Sasuke -le dijo -¿cuándo piensas decirle que te gusta?_

_-¡¿eehh?! -y ella se sobresaltó al ser descubierta -... etto... -desviando la mirada completamente ruborizada sin saber exactamente qué responder  
_

_-Será mejor que te apresures -le aconsejó tomándola por sorpresa  
_

_-¿Ah? -ella volvió a mirarle_

_Pero Itachi se puso de pie saliendo de la sala en dirección al jardín que estaba frente a ésta. Habrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio y se detuvo tan sólo un instante para darle una última advertencia  
_

_-No querrás esperar hasta que descubras que está enamorado de alguien más -le dijo, saliendo al fin del lugar  
_

_-Onichan... -susurró ella mirándolo con preocupación_

_El botiquin y los trozos de algodón que habían limpiado la sangre, quedaron olvidados en el suelo.  
_

_***_

_Era obvio. Siempre lo había sido. Ella estaba de enamorada de Sasuke y no de él. Nunca de él._

_Pero fue capaz de vivir con ello, siempre y cuando ambos fueran felices, él estará satisfecho con tan sólo eso. Fue tal vez ésa la razón por la que había empujado a Sasuke a enfrentar sus sentimientos y a que se decidiera a corresponderle a Sakura.  
_

_-¡Itachi san!_

_Aunque tal vez, habría sido mejor no haberlo hecho  
_

_-¿Ah? -el joven giró la vista hacia la jovencita de catorce años que le miraba sonriente -¿Sakura? "¿qué sucedió con el nichan?" -pensó  
_

_-Ohaoio, Itachi san -le saludó  
_

_-... -él se sintió algo inseguro y molesto por el cambio del honorífico pero prefirió no decir nada -Te ves muy contenta, ¿cuál es la gran primicia?_

_Ella soltó una risilla emocionada antes de responder  
_

_-Sasuke kun wa, Sasuke kun aceptó mis sentimientos -le dijo  
_

_-¡! -y el corazón de él se oprimió ante la noticia  
_

_-Sasuke kun wa atashi no koibito (Sasuke es mi novio) -siguió diciendo ella  
_

_-Sokka (ya veo) -sonrió, aunque no estuviese completamente feliz -ometeto (felicidades) Sakura chan_

_-¿Eh? -ella le miró sorprendida de que él también hubiese cambiado el honorífico, pero optando por aceptar que todo era debido a lo mismo -Hai, Itachi san_

_La línea fue dibujada a partir de entonces. Nunca antes los había visto tan felices, a ninguno de los dos. Sasuke y Sakura si de por sí ya eran inseparables ahora parecían ser la misma persona._

_Eso pensaba mientras los veía reír uno al lado del otro._

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura._

_Era la fiesta de año nuevo, un año había transcurrido desde que ambos chicos comenzaran su noviazgo, e Itachi tenía una clara idea de lo que podría suceder entonces..._

_Ambos se encontraban en el lado opuesto del salón del que él estaba. Sasuke rodeaba a Sakura con su brazo izquierdo por los hombros, mientras que sostenía una copa de champage en su otra mano, su rostro estaba girado en dirección al de ella, pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en un punto ajeno, pues le estaba murmurando palabras al oído, que Itachi sospechó eran indecorosas considerando las risillas que soltaba Sakura mientras el rojo inundaba sus pálidas mejillas_

_-Mo Sasuke kun -le escuchó reirse avergonzada  
_

_La mueca en los labios de Sasuke demostra que estaba siendo traviesa y que cuales fueran las propuestas que estaba haciendo, no eran para nada del tipo decente._

_Los vió salir del salón y los siguió con la mirada. Sabía a dónde iban._

_Y a través del enorme ventanal que daba al jardín, los vió correr tomados de la mano. Había risa en sus rostros, risas avergonzadas y cómplices de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, mientras se dirigían a prisa a la casa de huéspedes. _

_Se besaban a ratos, abrazados el uno al otro, para separarse riendo después de hacerlo._

_Entraron en la pequeña casita..._

_Sí, él sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_

_Sin duda tendría que hablar con él a la mañana siguiente. Y espera que al menos hubiera tenido la inteligencia de usar protección. La mañana siguiente llegó con prisa, pero no fue sino hasta el atardecer que los amantes se mostraron.  
_

_Y, como lo sospechó, ocurrió lo que había temido._

_Hubieran recibo un gran, GRAN, regaño y castigo por parte de los padres del moreno, de no ser porque Itachi cubrió sus espaldas, diciendo que Sakura había amanecido algo enferma y Sasuke y él se habían encargado de cuidarla, pues él también había estado ausente; en parte porque quería alejarse de la realidad, los cubrió. _

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque querían que fueran felices. La primera vez era importante después de todo... _

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque era su deber como hermano mayor el apoyarlos..._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque..._

_-Itachi san_

_El chico levantó la vista hacia la joven que lo llamaba._

_Sakura lucía reluciente ese día, ese día en que despertaba como una pequeña mujer._

_-Arigatou Itachi san... -le sonrió  
_

_+ fin del flash back +_

-Itachi san

-¿hum?

La voz de la joven lo despertó de su trance. Sakura por fin había llegado, luciendo hermosa como siempre.

-Perdón por la tardanza -le dijo sonriendo tomando lugar frente a él, en la pequeña mesita al aire libre del café.

-Sakura chan -respondió con la mirada perdida aún en una imagen del pasado

_***  
_

-Por favor cuida mis espaldas

Ino se encontraba trabajando sola en la florería entonces, sus padres habían salido a una misión dejándola a cargo del lugar. Hacía exactamente media hora había recibido un mensaje de Sakura, pero estaba tan incompleto que la chica no sabía exactamente a qué rayos se refería su querida amiga frentona, como solía llamarle.

Sin embargo, al ser miembro de Anbu, sabía de antemano que no era una broma y que no era conveniente el volver a llamar, al menos no hasta estar segura de cuál era el mensaje correcto.

-¿A qué demonios se refiere? -se quejó con frustración aún mirando la pantalla de su celular -"No es usual el que Sakura omita detalles, parece un código..." -pensó -Pero, ¿de qué?

Suspiró con cansancio y decidió dejar de lado el celular un rato mientras analizaba las posibles opciones, pero entonces, justo al elevar la mirada y ver a través de las puertas de cristal de la florería, la imagen de su amiga se cruzó entonces

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura! -la chica había llegado al café, pero no fue eso lo que la preocupó sino la persona con la que se reunía -Uchiha Itachi! -exclamó alarmada al entender ahora el mensaje de su amiga y apresurándose a salir de su local para observarla desde más cerca -¡ah!

-Yo! -Pero los dos chicos recién llegados bloquearon su avance

-¿Eh? -tuvo que elevar la vista para poder ver a la cara a su reciente obstáculo

Eel primero era rubio, de ojos azules y una cautivante sonrisa, el segundo era pelirojo tirándole a rosa con el rostro finamente tallado cual si fuera de porcelana

-Bongorno bella ragazza -saludó Deidara, fingiendo en ese momento el ser extranjero

-"Este idiota" -pensó para si Sasori, avergonzado del comportamiento de su compañero

-Bo, bongour? -respondió Ino de pronto cautivada por la belleza de los chicos -"Kyaaah, son tan atractivos"

-hehehe -rió Deidara simplonamente simulando estar avergonzado -necesito vuestra ayuda bella mía -le dijo tomando la mano de Ino y besándola en el acto

-"kyaaahhh!!!, besó mi mano!!!!" -la chica se sintió derretir por dentro -hai, ¿en qué puedo servirte? -y no tardó en pescar el anzuelo

-"Bueno, al menos no tendré que hacer nada" -concluyó Sasori para sí mientras cuidaba la pequeña reunión a sus espaldas.

***

-Konbawa, Itachi san (buenas tardes) -le saludó mientras colocaba su bolso en el asiento

-Hn -pero el joven simplemente se rió

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi san? -cuestionó algo confusa por la actitud del chico

Itachi le miró con una sonrisa triste, casi ausente en su rostro.

-Cuando eras una niña pequeña solías llamarme Itachi nichan -le dijo

-¡Ah! -ella se sobresaltó al recordar aquello -eso era...

-Pero cuando descubriste que estabas enamorada de Sasuke, abandonaste el honorífico -le interrumpió, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose entonces por completo

-... -ella le miró con tristeza sin saber exactamente qué decir

-Eso de algún modo me entristeció -le confesó él

-... -y ella sintió su corazón llenarse de culpa, agachó la vista avergonzada -Gomen (perdona) -le pidió

-Aunque... -volvió a hablar atrayendo de nuevo la mirada de la pelirosa -por otra parte, también me hizo feliz -le dijo volviendo a sonreír

-...Itachi...!

Ahora estaba segura, algo no estaba bien con él. La alarma volvió a latirle en el pecho.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Konan se acercó en ese momento, haciendo su mejor actuación y tomando por sorpresa a la pelirosa, quien esperaba haber sido atendida por alguno de sus amigos y no por una extraña. Aunque la chica no se veía sospechosa, decidió que era mejor no bajar la guardia.

-Sólo tomaré un té de hierbas y frambuesa por favor -le dijo, sabiendo que como doctora, sería imposible el que no reconociera si había algo extraño en su bebida.

-Enseguida, y ¿para usted joven?

La mirada de Konan se selló con la de Itachi, y parecía como si se pudieran hablar a través de la misma

-Tomaré lo mismo que ella -le respondió

-De acuerdo, en seguida se los traigo -les dijo dirigiéndose a la barra

-"Qué extraño, estaba segura de que Kiba y Hinata estarían aquí" -pensó para sí Sakura, mientras miraba en varias direcciones -"espero que al menos Ino me esté prestando atención"-rogó interiormente

Itachi la observó entonces, cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus reacciones, cada una de las líneas que conformaban su figura, su cuello, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios...

¿De verdad podría hacer esto?

-¿Pasa algo malo Itachi san?

Aah de nuevo ese "san" suspiró interiormente al ser sacado de sus pensamientos en cuanto ella percibió su mirada.

¿Podría hacer esto?

Sí. Sí podía y lo haría.

Porque después de todo, ya era hora de "romper" con ella y terminar por fin con esos sentimientos...

-Sakura -le llamó y ella notó la falta del chan al final de su nombre

-¿qué sucede? -cuestionó mirándole atentamente con honesta ingenuidad y preocupación en sus ojos

"Por favor no me veas así" -rogaba él interiormente

-Lo siento

* * *

A/N: Uff! algo largo, pero era de esperarse considerando el laaaaargo tiempo que me tomó actualizar... en fin, esperemos q el final llegue pronto XD por más que lo intento no logro escribir una historia corta LOL


	14. Rompimiento

_Por el camino salpicado de rocío,_

_una figura avanza lentamente,_

_en sus brazos descansa la dama sumida en el olvido,_

_mientras aquellas sonrisas acaban por desvanecerse._

_El sol se hunde en el horizonte_

_perdiéndose detrás de incontables nubes grises,_

_las cuales amenazan con dejarle inconsciente,_

_y la lluvia acaba por escurrir cada uno de sus matices._

_No hay emoción alguna en su rostro,_

_pues la ruptura se los ha llevado todos,_

_dejando un hueco en su pecho _

_que lo viste ahora de luto._

_Este es el acto marcado por la traición,_

_la despedida de la que nunca escapará su corazón._

_Y mientras cruza ése trayecto,_

_lleno de espigas y flores de tormento,_

_las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas_

_volviendo polvo el eco de aquellos días llenos de risas..._

_Confundiendose con las sombras, _

_él se sumerge dentro de aquella penumbra_

_volviéndose fantasma de su propia pesadilla,_

_se condena a amar por siempre_

_a la flor ahora ennegrecida..._

**"Rompimiento y despedida"**

Las cosas se movían con demasiada prisa, mientras la adrenalina invadía todo su cuerpo. Todos corrían acelerados intentando tomar las cartas en el asunto y solucionar el problema. Entonces, ¿porque parecía como que en realidad nadie estaba haciendo nada?

-¡¿Cómo?

Se escuchó la voz del joven rubio gritar a través del auricular, Sasuke alejó ligeramente el celular de su oído cuando su amante gritó. Y luego retornó a la anterior posición para seguir entablando la conversación en curso

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que darnos prisa -le dijo, mientras daba grandes zancadas a través del aula de operaciones y en dirección a la salida, debía correr cuanto pudiera...

-¿A dónde te diriges? -cuestionó Kiba al ver pasar al chico al lado de él, quien también se encontraba al teléfono, haciendo sonar la respectiva alarma entre los integrantes de ANBU

-De regreso a casa, necesito comprobar que Sakura siga allí -le respondió el moreno aún al teléfono con su fiel amante

-Sakura san no responde al teléfono -informó la frágil pero firme Hinata, que llevaba tiempo intentando comunicarse con la reciente desaparecida, a su residencia en casa de Naruto

-Tampoco a su celular -informó Lee, que lucía por demás preocupado

Sasuke apretó los puños, decidiéndose a no dejar de avanzar.

-Voy de regreso, asegúrate de encontrarla -escuchó a Naruto decirle, con la voz quebrada por la preocupación

-Ya estoy en camino -le interrumpió Sasuke -te avisaré en cuanto sepa su paradero

Y entonces colgó.

Salió practicamente corriendo del cuartel y subió al auto a prisa, aprovechandose del permiso otorgado por la urgencia para literalmente correr por las calles de Konoha. La precaución ya no tendría lugar ahora, se trataba de su hermano después de todo y no podía darse el lujo de ir con calma.

Era tanta su frustración, tanta su desesperación!

Su rabia, su enojo, su preocupación... que no pudo ver a Sakura sentada frente a Itachi cuando pasó justo frente al café.

Ella estaba sentada a la entrada de la pequeña plazita del portal del café, cuidadosamente seleccionando ése lugar para ser fácilmente detectada por cualquiera. Sus cabellos rosas caían libres por su espalda hasta su cintura.

Pero él sólo pudo mirar al frente.

Sus emociones, bloquearon el resto de sus sentidos tomando lo mejor de él.

Y ése sería un terrible error que pagaría por siempre.

Lo divertido del asunto, era quizás el que su hermano, tuvo una muy buena visión de Sasuke en el momento exacto en el que pasó...

-¿Hay algo por lo cual sonreír?

Itachi se vió obligado a volver la vista a Sakura y a dejar de lado el tema de su pequeño hermano Sasuke, cuando la joven se percató de la expresión satisfecha y burlona de su rostro, sumado a la distracción absoluta de su presencia

-Lo siento Sakura

Hacía un par de minutos que Konan les había llevado sus respectivas bebidas interrumpiendo la pequeña confesión del chico, y ahora permanecía atendiendo clientes para evitar el llamar la atención. Después de comprobar que no había ninguna sustancia rara en el líquido, Sakura se atrevió a beber de su delicioso te esperando el que él recobrara la conversación, Itachi bebió con ella; mas no dijo nada más. Pues justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, algo pasó atrayendo por completo su atención.

Sakura se habría dado cuenta de la corta presencia de Sasuke, si tan sólo no estuviera tan preocupada cuidándose del chico frente a sí y de sus posibles ayudantes, aunque ahora no podía descubrir a ninguno.

-Sí, eso ya lo dijiste -respondió ella sintiéndose un poco irritada -¿A qué viene todo esto Itachi san? -le encaró -sé sobre los secuestros, dime ¿es que acaso soy la siguiente?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -intentó desviar la atención de ella del punto importante

-No respondiste mi pregunta -pero ella le interrumpió decidida a tomar al toro por los cuernos -¿Qué es lo que está pasando Itachi san? ¿Debo de preocuparme? -esta vez su voz sonaba cargada de angustia, una angusta que él sabía que no era por ella, sino por las personas a quienes ella amaba, él incluído.

-No puedo darte detalles Sakura -respondió él con sinceridad, logrando con ello el hacerla sentir aún más acongojada -Pero puedo asegurarte que me estoy encargando del plan que habíamos ideado

-Itachi -se quejó ella con cansancio por tanta preocupación hacia él -no tienes que hacerlo. Estoy preocupada por tí. Sasuke está sacando conjeturas que sé que no pueden ser ciertas, dime que no lo son -le rogó

Por un momento él se vió tentado a caer de nuevo, y hacer como siempre hasta lo imposible por mantenerla contenta, por hacerla mostrar esa sonrisa que tanto le iluminaba la existencia. Pero no había marcha atrás. Llegados a este punto, era mejor continuar.

Después de un breve silencio, él respondió en tono solemne

-He decidido abandonar Konoha

-¿Eh? -tomándola por completo por sorpresa -...¿Por qué? -cuestionó, y la tristeza se dibujó en sus orbes de aguamarina

-Tenías razón, no es fácil abandonar un grupo como en el que estoy -confesó

-No es posible, ¿acaso ellos están?

-No te preocupes -le interrumpió él intentando calmarla al tomar su mano sobre la mesa -me aseguraré de que nadie salga lastimado -prometió

Al contacto de dicha caricia, ella sintió una sensación parecida al calor. Ésta no era la primera vez que Sakura sentía algo parecido a la sensación de que te roban el aliento, pero sí era la primera vez que lo sentía con Itachi.

Su mano parecía estar ardiendo.

-Itachi san... -murmuró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los ojos en ensoñación -"Espero que Ino esté cuidando de mí" -exclamó su yo interno

Pero la rubia no podría haber estado más indispuesta. Pues al tener a dos adonis frente a ella en su tienda, uno de los cuales congeniaba bastante con ella y no paraba de coquetearle; mientras que el otro permanecía a la entrada mostrando una sonrisa cálida en su rostro a cada rato en que la chica le miraba, y aprovechando la distracción de la misma con su compañero para vigilar a su objetivo e informar a su líder de los sucesos en torno a éste, era imposible permanecer atenta.

-El suministro de las drogas ya fue hecho... -declaró Sasori a través del pequeño transmisor que fingía ser los audífonos de un ipod, pues incluso estaban conectados a éste, pero el interior de la máquina era totalmente distinto

-De acuerdo, el tiempo de reacción de la flor no debe de ser más de 10 min -sonó una voz ronca a través del auricular -asegúrate de llevar el conteo -le ordenó

-Sí

La comunicación terminó, y él miró el reloj en su mano izquierda ajustándolo en ese momento para llevar a cabo el conteo. Ahora sólo debía esperar hasta que fuera seguro el retirarse de la florería.

Su mirada se fijó entonces en las dos figuras que aún conversaban animadamente en aquél café de los portales de la pequeña placita del centro. El objetivo sin duda, sería la chica de la que tanto había oído hablar por boca de Deidara. Y por una vez congenió con su molesto compañero, desde vista la chica lucía especial.

Sin duda alguna ella no sería un fracaso.

Pero, ¿Itachi pensaría igual?

-Bueno, de alguna manera es un gran alivio

Sakura no podía evitar el sonreír, aunque estaba algo acongojada por la noticia de la partida de Itachi, el hecho de comprobar que las sospechas de Sasuke eran falsas, sin duda era un gran alivio

Itachi sería incapaz de hacerle daño

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó él al ser incapaz de comprender la implicación en las palabras de la joven

-Temía que las sospechas de Sasuke kun fueran ciertas, pero parece que no era así -le confesó sonriendo con el rostro lleno de alivio y felicidad, que terminó por conmover el corazón que en ese momento se estrujaba, mientras sus ojos se abrían en asombro -Estaba segura de que no podía ser posible

-Sakura -su mirada se enserió de nuevo

-Sabía que serías incapaz de engañarnos, Itachi san -volvió a mirarle con esa sonrisa

_Esa sonrisa que iluminaba su oscuro mundo_

_..._

Él agachó la vista sintiendo algo de culpa pero...

_..._

-Hn -se rió

_**"Ya no más, es hora de romper...!"**_

_..._

-No deberías tenerme en tan alta estima, Sakura -le advirtió con sorna

Ella le miró incrédula, completamente confusa por la reacción del chico y su empeño en querer incluso él consigo mismo, el desvalorarse.

-¡Pero qué dices! -exclamó exaltada, levantándose de pronto y golpeando la mesa con la mano que sostenía aún el vaso, el cual hizo un sonido algo sordo al ser golpeado con el vidrio de la mesa -¡Es evidente que serías incapaz de... -intentó justificarle...

...cumplir su promesa de siempre recordarle lo especial que era, pero...

-"¿Qué me pasa?" -se cuestionó internamente cuando la visión comenzó a nublársele, distorsionando por completo las imágenes hasta confundir las figuras y sus colores -"mi cuerpo..." -la sensación era de entumecimiento y su mente dedujo que pronto terminaría inconsciente

¿Pero cómo?

No había tomado nada, no había forma de haber sido envenenada...

Su mente recordó aquél roce cargado de calidez...

_**"A menos..."**_

Levantó la vista, mirando fijamente al joven frente a ella con la expresión de sorpresa y miedo llenándole el rostro. Sus ojos abiertos como platos y la sensación de que se le helaba el cuerpo. Sintió entonces cómo la garganta comenzaba a querer cerrársele e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma y forzar a su cuerpo a salir de dicha envenenación

-Itachi san...! -habló con dificultad, pero la alarma era evidente en cada sílaba de ese nombre

El aludido permanecía sentado frente a ella con la expresión calmada y controlada, sin una pizca de preocupación

-Por eso te dije que no debías de tenerme tanta confianza -se burló sin reírse

-Itachi... qué...?

Las manos se le cerraron en puños, tan fuertemente que los nudillos terminaron ausentes de color, y el vaso que sujetaba con la mano derecha parecía estar a punto de romperse.

-Sasuke tenía razón Sakura -le dijo él mientras sus ojos sonreían para ella -No soy alguien digno de confianza

-tú... -su voz salió en un gruñido debido a la dificultad de mantener abierta su garganta por pura voluntad, y evitar con ello el dejar de respirar

-Sabía que no había forma alguna de engañarte -le dijo -pero siendo aprendiz de médico sabrás que hay más de una forma para envenenar a una persona -sonrió al fin divertido -aunque aplaudo a tu precaución, tu esfuerzo no fue el suficiente; conociéndote seguro creiste que era tu corazón latiendo por emoción y no por alarma

-mmm... -ella cerró los ojos, cuando la sensación se volvió imposible de soportar

Apretaba los dientes con fuerza negándose a rendirse, siento una enorme opresión en su pecho como si los pulmones estubieran a punto de implotar, pero sabía que tenía poco tiempo y más aún cuando las heridas que las palabras de él estaban provocando en ella, acabarían por quebrar la poco voluntad que le quedaba aún con fuerza

-Konan, la chica que nos atendió, es una de mis compañeras -le confesó, dispuesto a decirle la verdad ahora que ella era incapaz de interrumpirle -ella es capaz de controlar el ánimo de las personas ¿Sabes? Ése es su poder, y el mío... -se interrumpió a sí mismo, al ver a la chica levantar el rostro en un vano intento por evitar derramar las lágrimas que se habían formado en las cuencas de sus ojos, pues éstas salieron de todas formas

**"**_**Estaba herido, más debía seguir intentando"**_

-Bueno, ya lo conoces -le dijo señalándola con la mirada -es el veneno que corre ahora por tus venas

Sakura se movió por reacción hacia atrás, su cuerpo desesperado por moverse en el sentido que fuera con tal de escapar de aquél sufrimiento, su movimiento causó el que la silla terminara cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Algunas personas voltearon a la escena debido al estruendo de la misma al caer.

_"Esto era"_

Se dijo.

_"Esto es..."_

Dejándose caer al fin rendida a tal tragedia.

Atrapada en las redes de aquella traición.

Su cuerpo cayó con prisa hacia el suelo

-ah...!

_"Sasuke kun!"_

Quedó inconsciente justo en ese momento...

_"...Naruto!"_

-Lo siento Sakura

Pero él la atrapó antes de que ella tocara el pavimento

_"Esto es..."_

-¿Qué sucedió?

_"Nuestro fin"_

Se hizo una pequeña conmoción alrededor de la escena. La mayoría de los presentes miraban curiosos y preocupados a la pareja frente a ellos.

-Está bien, sólo está cansada -informó Itachi al gerente en turno que se había acercado a ellos en cuanto Sakura había hecho caer la silla

Kanon apareció justo entonces al lado del moreno

-Yo me he ofrecido a ayudarla, así que todo está bajo control -le dijo sonriendo -la llevaremos al hospital de Konoha cuanto antes

El gerente pareció pensárselo por un rato. Pero después asintió al confiar en que Kanon, al ser miembro de Anbu, sería incapaz de hacerle daño a la joven, además ¿qué objetivo podría haber en dañar a una adolescente por completo desconocida para ella?

-De acuerdo, se los encargo mucho -les pidió

-Hai -Kanon asintió haciendo una pequeña reverencia

La conmoción se disipó y los clientes volvieron sus narices de vuelta a sus asuntos. Itachi cargó a Sakura en brazos disponiéndose a salir del lugar con Kanon caminando detrás de él. Captó la mirada inquisitoria de Sasori desde la florería de Ino y le hizo la señal de esperar un poco después de que ellos se hubiesen ido. Sasori asintió.

-Asegúrate de despistarlos -ordenó Itachi, tan pronto llegaron a la camioneta de ventanas oscuras, abriendo la puerta para depositar a Sakura sobre el sillón del asiento de atrás, e introducirse también sentándose en el puesto siguiente

-Hai -asintió Konan con su peculiar tono serio, desapareciendo de la escena en ese momento

Llevaba en sus manos, el bolso de la pelirosa...

Itachi miró fijamente a Sakura mientras le tomaba el pulso.

-"Está bien" -se dijo -"No morirá..."

-Me sorprende que hayas tenido el valor de hacerlo

Yahiko, quien en ese momento fungía en el papel de conductor designado, le miraba sonriendo a través del espejo del retrovisor, pero era evidente la compasión que se reflejaba a través de sus ojos, e Itachi hubiera preferido no haber cruzado su mirada con la de él.

-Yo no lo llamaría valor -respondió el moreno

-¿Entonces?

-Más bien estupidez

Su mirada volvió al rostro de la chica recostada a su lado.

-"Sakura"

-¡Naruto!

Estaba de regreso al cuartel, habían pasado aproximádamente dos horas y aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría encontrarse la molesta de Sakura. Decidiendo que lo mejor era volver a Anbu para llevar un mejor control de la situación, se había encontrado en el camino con Naruto que en ese momento iba llegando de Suna, Shikamaru intentando seguirle el paso.

-¿la encontraste? -cuestionó el rubio sin dejar de correr hacia el interior del cuartel

-No, al parecer fue a ver a Itachi -le informó el moreno con el rostro fruncido por la impotencia

-¡¿Qué?

Y Naruto no pudo haberse alarmado aún más.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando Sasuke volvió la vista al frente y deteniéndose justo entonces

-Tsunade sama

La mujer médico, líder actual de los Anbu, lucía furiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo en que permanecía serena

-Tsunade bachan... -murmuró Naruto con algo de pena y culpa por haber extraviado a la chica que hasta entonces había estado bajo su cuidado

-Ya lo sé -les dijo -pero aún tenemos una oportunidad para encontrarla -les aseguró, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos

Y, más que sorprenderse, tanto Naruto como Sasuke sintieron una pequeña esperanza, de que quizá todo estaría bien.

_Y por siempre la luz quedará cegada_

_pues sabido es que la vida de la flor es corta,_

_tan pronto florezca_

_será la hora en que quedará destrozada._

_Pero la pregunta es,_

_si será realmente esta flor capaz de florecer,_

_entre las manos del hombre que culpable es_

_de arrancarla de sus raíces al nacer._

_Y aún incluso si llegara a morir,_

_su fragancia quedará preñada en el aire_

_anunciando la llegada de ese inevitable partir..._

Era una noche tranquila en aquél bosque escondido. Quizá demasiado para ser de noche...

La luces de la ciudad no llegaban a este punto, y las sombras de la noche fácilmente se confundían con el cuerpo físico de su existencia. Él estaba más que tranquilo.

Y tal vez, fuera por eso que...

Aún cuando la lluvia caía con fuerza por todo el lugar, formando pequeños ríos por todos y cada uno de los burdos caminos.

Aún con el estruendo de los rayos al caer.

La noche, era tranquila y serena...

¿Por qué era que incluso aún cuando ella estaba inconsciente le escuchaba llamarle por su nombre?

_"Itachi san"_

Ah, éste era su poder después de todo... -se recordó- Pero no podía escucharla, no _debía _escucharla... Y permaneció el resto del camino andando en completo silencio. Yahiko le seguía por detrás, al igual que lo hacían Sasori y Deidara, incapaces también de pronunciar una palabra.

Llevaba a Sakura en sus brazos mientras avanzaba por el peligroso y dudoso camino. Ajustaba su agarre a ella a lapsos, mas no se molestó en cubrirla para protegerla de la lluvia. Ambos estaban empapados ahora, y era evidente que la fría llovizna le había hecho daño a la joven, pues su cuerpo ardía en fiebre.

El agua chirriaba a cada paso que daba, saltando en gotitas hacia distintas direcciones.

_"Itachi san"_

La chica aún en el estado inconsciente de su cuerpo, seguía llamándole fervientemente. Era como estar despierta, pero con el cuerpo dormido y sin poder mover ni un dedo, ni siquiera un simple pestañeo.

El aludido apretó su agarre en las piernas de ellas, transfiriendo aquél liquido rojo al cuerpo de la chica

-Ahg -se quejó ella ahogando un grito al sentir el dolor punzante en el área tocada, y sintiendo como ése mismo dolor se dispersaba por su cuerpo, hasta imposibilitarla para poder comunicarse de nuevo

No había regreso.

Había dado el paso definitivo hacia delante que terminó desligándolo de su pasado. Su relación con ella ahora destrozada, aún cuando la joven insistía en no soltar el lazo tan resquebrajado.

En cierto modo, entendía porqué Sasuke y Naruto aceptaron compartirla. Cualquier parte de ella, por muy pequeña que fuera, era mejor a no tener nada, justo como siempre había estado él.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión oculta bajo aquél frondoso bosque, ahora cubierto en penumbras. Sus pisadas hacían un ruido chillón al pisar ahora sobre el suelo de cantera. Cruzó aquél patio tan conocido, llegando hasta la entrada de la estructura de piedra. Entró seguido de sus compañeros, dirigiéndose en silencio hacia la enorme sala central.

Allí el resto de los miembros le esperaban, y todos levantaron la vista hacia los recién llegados en cuanto cruzaron el umbral. Mas ninguno se movió o dijo nada.

Ninguno, excepto el hombre que usaba una máscara cubriendo su rostro por completo.

-Veo que la has traído -murmuró con la ligereza cargando sus palabras

Se detuvo hasta quedar justo frente a Itachi, quien en ese momento sólo le miraba sin un rastro de emoción en su cara.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -le cuestionó el hombre de escasos centímetros más alto que él, mientras fingía estar preocupado

Itachi permaneció en silencio, mirándole de la misma forma.

-Sabes que va a sufrir -le recordó él

-... -y el semblante del moreno se frunció un poco

El hombre suspiró con sorna, cual si se estuviese tratando de un asunto vanal y de poco interés

-Es algo inevitable -fingió lamentarse con un ligero elevar de hombros, girándose de espaldas al recién llegado pero mirándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras esperaba la reacción de éste

Itachi aún no hizo nada.

-..."Itachi" -Y Deidara sintió la irritación dominarle el cuerpo ante la situación frente a él -"¿Por qué no te revelas?" -se quejaba interiormente

Al no recibir respuesta, el hombre se volvió en dirección hacia la chica que aún estaba en brazos de Itachi, la fina tela de su vestido, similar al de una bata de hospital, ahora pegado a su cuerpo debido a la lluvia

-Veo que Konan preparó a la flor -inquirió

-No -Y por fin el moreno se animó a mover los labios -lo hice yo -declaró en tono solemne, dejando el mensaje entreverse, el cual decía

_**"No quiero que nadie más la toque"**_

-Ah, ¿entonces harás esto hasta el fin? -cuestionó aquél hombre de aire maligno en un tono bastante interesado y divertido

-... -Itachi volvió a optar por una silenciosa respuesta

-¿O no? -los ojos onix del hombre se entrecerraron con sospecha, pero parecían sonreírle al mismo tiempo

-...

Ante la declarativa, Itachi sólo agachó la vista y sus ojos reflejaron su angustia

-Lo suponía -sonrió el hombre por debajo de su máscara en extremo satisfecho

Se giró a prisa caminando de regreso a su asiento en el enorme sillón

-Prepárala, empezaremos de inmediato -le ordenó

Y aún cuando el corazón de él saltó en alarma y sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa causada por la preocupación, hizo acopio de fuerzas respirando hondo para mantener la calma y responder al fin

-...Sí

Itachi se giró entonces para salir con ella a hacer como se le dijo,pero el hombre conocido como Uchiha Madara le detuvo antes de salir al llamarle

-Ah!, e Itachi

El aludido se giró para verle de nuevo

-Asegurate de esta vez darle las dosis de drogas exactas -le ordenó en ese tono tan divertido -Después de todo sabemos con certeza que aunque sufra un poco, no morirá. Así que prepárala como se debe -gruñó la última orden

Y el semblante del moreno se frunció.

Sin embargo, fue Deidara quien hizo la plegaria que él no podía hacer.

-¿No es algo apresurado?, aún tenemos mucho tiempo antes del arranque, podemos ir paso a paso -sugirió con la voz temblorosa debido al nerviosismo

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada y permanecieron atentos a la reacción de su líder.

Madara se giró en direcciónal rubio, y aún cuando no se le podía mirar, era evidente que estaba sonriendo debido al tono alegre de su voz

-Deidara, aunque aprecio la preocupación que proyectas hacia los sentimientos de Itachi -le dijo -No puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo. Si antes fuimos despacio era porque desconocíamos en su totalidad el resultado, pero esta vez...

Se interrumpió para caminar de regreso hasta la chica de cabellos rosados, acariciando el rostro de la misma para disgusto de Itachi

-Tenemos a la mutante perfecta. Basta con que la mires para que saber que es especial -sus ojos reflejaban su obsesión por ella e itachi tuvo que contener las ganas de golpearlo en ese momento -Un cuerpo capaz de regenerarse, un cuerpo capaz de curar, de evolucionar -le dijo volviendo la vista al rubio -Su sangre, es el elixir que hemos estado buscando -declaró

Y luego se soltó en carcajadas

-¡No puedo esperar! -exclamó

Mientras los miembros del grupo le miraban con precaución, atentos a cualquier señal de peligro

-Mira su rostro, tan fino e inocente. ¿Acaso no te produce ganas de retorcer las líneas de su expresión en una mueca de dolor? ¿De quebrantar la flor hasta que deje de serlo? De verdad Deidara, para ser un artista, te hace falta sentir verdadera pasión por el arte -se burló

Y el rubio chasqueó los dientes molesto cerrando las manos en puño.

-Lo siento, Sakura -murmuró más para él que para la chica

Asi que...

_A pesar de las súplicas..._

Experimentaron con ella

_A pesar de sus lágrimas..._!

-¡Aaaaahh!

La torturaron hasta el cansancio.

Mientras el maligno la veía extasiado.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ella estaba resistiendo después de todo, ella estaba dando positivo a todas y cada una de sus expectativas.

_Él quebró su alma_

-¡aargh!

E incluso, cuando el frágil cuerpo de ella se retorcía por el dolor, cuando el calor abrasivo de las drogas amenazaban por destrozar su cordura.

-Sakura... -susurró

No mostró expresión alguna en su rostro. Era como si estuviese ausente, pero en realidad, estaba aún más atento que el maligno.

Él fue incapaz de apartar la vista.

Debía mirar hasta el final lo que él había causado y sufrir por ello.

_"...perdóname"_

_**"La vida puede ser injusta a veces y puede estar llena de odio y malicia. Pero siempre hay bondad en la vida y algunas veces, puede recompensarte. Valora lo que es más importante para ti ahora, porque una vez que lo has perdido...**_

_**...puede que nunca lo recuperes."**_

El lugar en el que se encontraba era un espacio vacío, completamente blanco...

Era el mismo sueño otra vez, pero había una diferencia.

Ella estaba llorando.

La pequeña niña lloraba con fuerza, con sus dos manitas cerradas en frágiles puños, cubriéndose los ojos con ellas. Su llanto terminó por desgarrarle el corazón.

Trató desesperadamente de correr a abrazarla, de consolarla para que dejara de llorar. Pero él se lo impidió.

Él la tomó por el brazo con fuerza hasta lastimarla, la pelirosa le miró entonces.

Ella no lo conocía, pero sabía que debía temerle.

El color de sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Sasuke e Itachi, y sus facciones le recordaban al difunto padre de los chicos. Mas su semblante era maligno. Y su sonrisa se encurvó en esa expresión de sadismo y maldad.

Sakura intentó safarse del agarre del hombre en su brazo, pero fue un intento en vano. Estiró su brazo derecho intentando alcanzar a la pequeña niña, pero escasos centímetros le impidieron terminar el trayecto.

Forcejeó y forcejeó, jalando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

La pequeña seguía llorando.

Y aún cuando no podía escuchar su llanto, el sonido de su frágil voz al llorar, pudo palpar su tristeza y soledad como si fuera la suya propia.

-Ella nunca nacerá -se burló el hombre extasiado -ella nunca nacerá -le repitió y Sakura sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

-Sasuke!, Naruto! -les llamó

Pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí para ayudarle.

El hombre se rió con fuerza, burlándose de la impotencia de la chica.

Lloró...

Frustrada y herida...

Lloró...

Incapaz de alcanzar a _su_ niña... la cual, aún llorando, se desvaneció lentamente hasta dejar vacío el espacio que antes ocupaba.

El maligno seguía riendo, dejándola libre al fin, cuando ya era imposible hacer algo.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, soportando su peso con las manos.

Lloró hasta el cansancio...

Quebrándose por dentro, sintiéndose su corazón desgarrarse por los bordes... y terminó llorando recostada totalmente sobre el suelo.

El maligno desapareció entonces pero el eco de su risa aún se escuchaba.

-Ella nunca nacerá... -se lamentó ella con la voz cortada en a penas un débil susurro

Y por fin...

...pudo despertar.

-¿Sakura?

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la peli rosa, Itachi le miraba preocupado. Ella sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, cuando el nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta en su garganta.

Había sido tan real.

...

_**"Había sido tan real!"**_

-Itachi! -gritó lamentándose, lanzándose sobre el chico y refugiándose en su pecho

El la rodeo con sus brazos en cuanto surgió el primer contacto.

-Todo está bien Sakura, todo está bien -le dijo palmeándole la espalda -fue sólo un sueño -le aseguro

Al tiempo en que volvía a acariciar la nuca de ella depositando allí el fino veneno...

Ciertamente...

_"...ella nunca nacerá"_

**A/N: Quite sad =(**


	15. Itachi Love & Truth

**"ITACHI"**

Había seguido nevando el día siguiente. El frío comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más insoportable.

Itachi miró al frente. Hacía esa casa sumergida en penumbras. El complejo Uchiha. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había encontrado aquí? Mucho en realidad... Tanto había cambiado desde entonces. Dos de sus mejores amigos habían perdido la vida, justo en el aniversario de la muerte de su amigo de la infancia, Shisui. Y otro de sus más cercanos amigos le había traicionado.

Itachi suspiró con cansancio y algo de resignación. No había mucho por hacer en realidad. O mejor dicho, tenía todo por hacer.

Finalmente corrió el riesgo y entró en la casa. Nada había cambiado después de todo. Las paredes seguían siendo las mismas. Nada había cambiado, ésa casa seguía fría y vacía. Todo seguía igual que la última vez, salvo por una nueva presencia.

-¿Me estabas esperando? -preguntó Itachi a la figura que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

De todos, Itachi siempre fue la persona más difícil de leer para mí. Siempre había sido un experto en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones; él realmente seguía al pie de la letra eso de "si quieres engañar a tus enemigos, empieza por tus amigos". Quizá por eso yo siempre le perseguía.

Mi hermano, siempre fue considerado un genio desde que era practicamente un bebé.

-Escuché que Itachi fue aceptado en Konoha, es bastante sorprendente ¿no te parece?

-Cierto, especialmente porque a penas tiene 13 años, es tan sólo un niño, Fugaku debe de estar orgulloso

Donde quiera que fuera, siempre había una mención sobre mi hermano. Sobre el prodigio que era. Algunas veces les miraba hablar de él con la misma admiración que ellos en mis ojos, pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a sentirme resentido...

Mi hermano cada vez se alejaba más y más de mí.

-Lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima.

Siempre decía eso, justo después de golpearme la frente de forma juguetona, nunca importó qué tan grande me hiciera, ese gesto nunca cambiaba.

Mis padres estaban ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que desde mucho antes de que naciéramos, Konoha había estado sumergida en una terrible guerra que duró alrededor de cuatro años. Konoha salió victoriosa de aquél enfrentamiento. Con Minato Namikaze como líder del movimiento.

Minato Namikaze.

Ése hombre siempre fue un misterio para mí. Incluso mi padre se limitaba a seguirlo cuando estaba en su presencia. Los rumores decían que había sido incluso un prodigio mucho más joven y formidable que mi hermano y Kakashi juntos. Yo no podía concebir que algo así existiera.

-Con que tú eres Sasuke kun -me sonrió aquél hombre de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados, su sonrisa siempre era amable -sin duda eres alguien muy especial

Yo tenía a penas cuatro años cuando le conocí. En aquél entonces, Itachi había estado viviendo con él y su familia. Ésa fue la primera vez que yo vi a Naruto de forma consciente.

La primera vez que le vi, sentí celos.

-Espera un momento, Itachi no tardará en venir -me dijo desapareciendo después del lugar

Creo que pretendía el que no me diera cuenta de lo que ocurría entonces, pero nunca he sido alguien tan paciente. Sentí curiosidad y en mi afán de satisfacerla, le seguí.

El líder de los anbu caminó por un estrecho pasillo recubierto de paredes de metal, me mantuve en el borde hasta segundos después de que dió la vuelta para asegurarme de que no viera. Finalmente entró en una amplia habitación cuya una de sus paredes era de cristal. Y fue allí que lo vi.

-Papa, Itachi-niichan me enseñó a abochame las aujetas

Quedé embelesado por aquella pequeña réplica del hombre al que acababa de conocer. A pesar de que parecía un niño de lo más normal y quizá hasta estúpido... su sonrisa, era hermosa...

-hehe -se rió y su semblante se hizo aún más cautivador

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más ante su semblante.

-Oh que bien! -exclamó el hombre acariciando la cabeza del chico -debes agradecer a Itachi entonces

-Niichan arigatou -exclamó volviéndose a él

Fue entonces que me percaté de la presencia de mi hermano. No podía concebirlo. Mi hermano también estaba sonriendo...

No sé describir lo que sentí entonces, pero estuve a punto de hacer un gran berrinche.

-Despídete de Itachi san, Naruto, su familia ha venido por él

-Eeehh??, uso!

-Descuida Naruto, nos volveremos a ver -respondió Itachi

Me sentí reemplazado, me sentí molesto y triste, decepcionado, todo al mismo tiempo. Nunca me ha gustado compartir lo que es mío. Y desde luego que mi hermano entraba en la lista.

Salí corriendo entonces, en la misma dirección en la que había llegado ahí. Cuando volvíamos a casa me limité a ignorar a Itachi, pero siendo Itachi y siendo yo, me fue imposible permanecer molesto. Y me limité a aceptar que no podía pedir a mi hermano sólo para mí, eso sería ser egoísta y no quería tener que ser así.

* * *

De niños, solíamos pasar mucho tiempo en los laboratorios del cuartel especial de Konoha. La primera vez que conocí a Orochimaru, fue cuando los padres de Sakura murieron en aquél accidente.

Sakura se fue con aquél hombre de ojos celestes y sonrisa amable, su esposa una mujer peliroja de nombre Kushina había ido con el, su sonrisa me recordó a la de aquél niño rubio, cuyo nombre no lograba recordar. Yo me pregunté cuál era la necesidad de llevársela lejos de nosotros, pero mi padre objetó que era por su propio bien; que no era seguro para ella el permanecer aquí...

Así que miré a mi hermano, esperando que él respondiera diferente, o que al menos me explicara las verdaderas razones del porqué hacer aquéllo.

-Onichan -le llamé jalándolo de la manga de su suéter

Pero Itachi no me hizo caso, en lugar de eso, permaneció mirando la figura de Sakura desvanecerse a la distancia mientras iba en los brazos de aquél hombre de sonrisa amable. La mirada de Itachi lucía triste, casi delatadora.

**_"Pero yo era demasiado chico aún para comprender las implicaciones de sus sentimientos."_**

Giré entonces hacia Sakura también que se desvaneció al entrar en el auto negro.

**_"...y sobre los míos también"_**

-Sasuke kun

La voz de aquél genio de las serpientes, se escuchó de pronto por detrás mío. Cuando voltee a verlo, me di cuenta de que tanto mi padre como Itachi prestaban atención al recién llegado.

-Orochimaru sama -escuché a mi padre saludarle

-Fugaku san, Itachi kun -saludó también, pero mi hermano no hizo acopio en responder, por el contrario se le quedó mirando con el semblante en extremo serio. -Supongo que él es el pequeño Sasuke -dijo mirándome

Al principio sentí algo de miedo y quizá hasta angustia, me aferré con fuerza del brazo de Itachi, temeroso de que aquél hombre me hiciera algo malo.

Pero no fue así

-Eh? -le miré incrédulo

Ése extraño hombre me sonrió de forma casi igual de amable que el hombre que se había llevado a Sakura. Y mi miedo anterior desapareció.

Desde entonces y hasta mis 17 años, el genio de las serpientes llevó a cabo varios experimentos conmigo. Mi padre me había dicho que no tenía de qué preocuparme, que tanto Sakura como Itachi ya habían pasado por eso. Así que confié y creí en sus palabras. Ilusionado con la idea de poder alcanzar a mi hermano. De poder estar más tiempo cerca de él.

-Niisan

Yo solía correr siempre detrás de él.

-Sasuke

El siempre iba por delante de mí.

-Orochimaru dijo que me enseñaría a pelear, no es fantástico!! -exclamé gustoso

Pero contrario a lo que creía el semblante de mi hermano se frunció en un gesto de molesta y completa desaprobación.

-¿Qué ocurre niisan?

-Sasuke -me habló y yo permanecí quieto observándole -mantente alejado de él -me ordenó para mi desconcierto y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda para seguir avanzando sin detenerse -no estás hecho para las peleas

-Niisan...

Nunca pude comprenderlo. Y me frustraba con la idea de alcanzarlo. De ser igual a él. Pero si mi hermano no creía en mí...

Sakura volvió entonces.

-Sasuke kun, Itachi niichan!!

-Sakura!!

Sonreí emocionado al verla y fue entonces que comprendí lo mucho que la quería. Reía con fuerza y yo estaba feliz de que ella estuviese libre de su anterior tristeza. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza.

-Te la encargo

Giré mi vista hacia esa voz tan familiar ahora.

-Muchas gracias Minato sama -respondió mi padre estrechando la mano del mismo

-Fugaku, ya te he dicho que dejes los honoríficos -se rió -somos amigos después de todo

Mi padre no era alguien que expresara lo que sintiera con facilidad, pero al lado de ese sujeto parecía que las barreras se destruían por completo; ni siquiera lo había visto actuar así con mamá. Era de verdad extraño y me pregunté si sería lo mismo conmigo e Itachi, ya que incluso con Sakura fingía ser más duro de lo que en realidad era.

-Itachi san -fue entonces que él y mi hermano se separaron del grupo y comenzaron a hablar -quiero que conozcas a alguien, será tu superior a partir de ahora durante mi ausencia

-Será un honor -respondió mi hermano comenzando a avanzar junto con él

A la distancia pude distinguir a la otra figura, un niño al parecer un tanto más grande que mi hermano, pues incluso era más alto. Su cabello era de un peculiar tono grisáceo y sus ojos eran como el onix, tan parecidos a los de mi hermano; pero no pude ver nada más de su rostro, pues una larga bufanda gris lo cubría, reconocí entonces el traje de anbu.

Mi corazón dió un salto en señal de alarma.

Los años pasaron, pero las cosas no cambiaron casi en nada.

-Niisan

**_"Yo seguía corriendo detrás de mi hermano"_**

-Sasuke

**_"Y él siempre me recibía sonriendo"_**

Pero poco a poco, esa cercanía se fue desvaneciendo. Cuando Itachi cumplió los once años, él no volvió a pisar el laboratorio en el que Sakura y yo nos reuníamos con Orochimaru y su equipo de científicos. La última vez que estuvo allí, recuerdo haber visto a mi padre hablar con él en privado en el pasillo, justo a la entrada de la habitación de pruebas en la que nos encontrábamos.

El semblante de Itachi era de comprensión ante las palabras de mi padre, pero su semblante no tardó en volverse triste... Su mejor amigo, Shizui estaba con él y le tomó el hombro en señal de apoyo. Aún así, el semblante de mi hermano no cambió, era como si ni siquiera estuviese escuchando a su amigo. Y de pronto su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

-Ah! -me exalté al sentirme descubierto, e intenté sonreír para aligerar la atmósfera

Pero Itachi no me devolvió la sonrisa. Por el contrario su mirada se entrecerró analizandome mientras un pesar más grande se dibujaba en su rostro.

Nunca supe qué fue lo que hablaron entonces... Pero no lo volví a ver más en aquél lugar. Y los ratos en los que estábamos juntos eran sólo los momentos de juego en casa, en compañía de Sakura. Pero incluso allí se sentía distante, y yo aún siendo un niño, no entendí sus sentimientos sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Faltanto dos días para mi duodécimo cumpleaños, una alarma sonó por toda la base de la policía Uchiha.

-¡¡Fugaku sama!!

Estábamos en medio de un experimento cuando la operación fue interrumpida por un miembro del equipo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -cuestionó mi padre en tono molesto

El sujeto se apresuró a responder pero parecía que la angustia que sentía era demasiado grande como para permitirle hablar de forma elocuente.

-Minato sama... Minato sama está...!

Los ojos de mi padre se abrieron en sorpresa y alarma. Un miedo que nunca antes había visto nubló sus ojos.

...

...

...

Jamás terminó la frase.

...

...

...

Pero no era necesario que lo hiciera.

...

...

...

Namikaze Minato

...

...

...

...

...

...había muerto

...

...

...

...

...

-Tousan?

**_"Ése día vi llorar a mi padre..."_**

Se había encerrado en el cuarto de mando y permanecía sentado en el centro, de espaldas a la entrada de la habitación. Había ordenado que todos salieran de ahí y se dedicaran a hacer algo más productivo según él. Nunca lo había visto gritar con tanta fuerza.

**_"Nunca lo había visto destrozado"_**

Todos salieron a prisa comprendiendo en silencio algo que yo no alcancé a asimilar sino hasta mucho después.

...

...

...

**_"Mi padre amaba a ese hombre"_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Su cuerpo se sacudió entonces en temblores y yo comprendí que había comenzado a llorar.

-Minato -murmuró

-Minato...! -se lamentó dejándose caer de golpe sobre la silla de mando.

Permanecí de pie a la entrada con la puerta a medio abrir, completamente quieto como una estatua, sólo mirándolo... sentado en el medio del salón, llorando... con una mano sosteniendo y cubriendo su rostro a la vez... llorando y sollozando.

-Tousan... -susurré, sintiéndome de pronto igual de triste.

Cuando mi madre supo la noticia, la reacción no fue tan diferente

-Minato... Kushina... -susurró afligida con la voz cortada mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con la mirada perdida.

Itachi había sido el encargado de transmitir el mensaje. Su mejor amigo Shizui, también había muerto ese día. Pero contrario a mis padres, y aún cuando detectaba la tristeza en su mirada, él no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Eso me habría perturbado sino fuera por la determinación que comenzaba a brillar en sus ojos, de pronto su semblante se me hacía demasiado maduro para la edad que tenía.

-Mi padre ha ordenado que Sakura debe ir de inmediato a la base de los Uzumaki -le dijo Itachi a mamá sin dar chance a que ella terminara de desahogarse

Estuve a punto de reprocharle pero entonces mi madre respondió en mi lugar

-Comprendo -dijo en a penas un susurro

-Kasan... -susurré acongojado por el dolor de mi madre

-Itachi, haz el favor de preparar a Sakura por mi, tú le acompañarás en mi lugar junto con tu padre -le pidió -debo llamar a Orochimaru sama, Sasuke debe ir con él

-Entiendo -respondió Itachi de nuevo, antes de que yo pudiera contestar

-Pero niisan

-Sasuke -me interrumpió mirándome -papá y mamá están pasando por algo muy duro, debes intentar comprenderlos, necesitan tiempo para sanar del mismo modo en que lo necesitó Sakura antes, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes

Sentí mi corazón oprimirse pero asentí sin más remedio. Fue entonces que él me sonrió y yo me sentí contento de que al menos se mostrara amable de nuevo conmigo

-Lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima

Estuve ausente durante seis meses. Durante mi viaje con Orochimaru, aprendí algo de su caracter, y comencé a tomar la actitud de mi padre: frío en el exterior y siempre serio...

Orochimaru me entrenó de múltiples formas y siempre me presionaba a dar más de lo que creí eran mis límites. Estaba emocionado por volver a casa e impresionar tanto a mis padres como a Sakura de mi progreso, pero más que a nadie de conseguir la aprobación de mi hermano.

Sin embargo, cuando volví a casa, Itachi estaba ausente.

-¿Miembro de Konoha? -cuestioné con incredulidad una vez mi madre me contó la historia

-Así es, se está entrenando para presentar el examen Anbu, no tardará mucho en comenzar a realizar misiones -me explicó emocionada

-¿Y Sakura?

-Volverá la siguiente semana junto con tu hermano, él pasará por ella -me respondió

-Ya veo...

Con la muerte de Minato Namikaze, un caos había quedado atrás. La organización había recibido un golpe bastante fuerte y mi padre ahora estaba mucho más ocupado que antes, había semanas enteras en las que no sabía nada de él. Mi madre comenzó a involucrarse más en las actividades de la policía especial dado que tuvo que tomar el mando en ausencia de mi padre, e Itachi...

No tardó en volverse un miembro activo.

**_"Se alejaba cada vez más de mí"_**

Parecía que sin importar cuánto me empeñara, cuánto me entrenara...

**_"Nunca podría alcanzarle"_**

**_***_**

-¡¡Estoy harto de este clan!!

-¡¡Itachi!!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi hermano finalmente estallara, revelándose en contra de mi padre...

-¡¡Debes entender cuál es tu posición!! -mi padre estaba furioso -tú elegiste este camino o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?!

-¡¡Paren por favor, los dos!! -mi madre estaba asustada al igual que yo.

Ellos estaban a punto de pelear entre ellos en serio, pero...

-Oniichan!! -le grité sin saber realmente de dònde había provenido ese grito de niño

Y él volvió a la normalidad.

-Itachi...

-Lo lamento... -susurró en disculpa

Él siempre fue así. Todo un caos.

Pero a pesar de eso, siempre supo estar al pendiente de mí. No sé decir con exactitud cuándo o cómo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en su cabeza. Como me lo dijo muchas veces Orochimaru, siempre he estado lejos de ver las cosas como mi hermano. Y sin importar, lo mucho que entrenara, él siempre estuvo por encima de mí. Y siempre supo acaparar la atención de mi padre.

Comencé a resentir contra él, pero Sakura siempre supo lograr el que hiciéramos las paces después de una discusión. Cuando entré a la secundaria, finalmente comprendí el porqué.

**_"Él la amaba también"_**

Era la víspera de Noche Buena, cuando aquéllo ocurrió... Él supo darse cuenta como siempre y como siempre supo cubrirnos las espaldas. Al principio creí que era sólo algo entre hermanos, pero entonces descrubrí que era algo diferente. Itachi prefería hacer como que aquéllo nunca había pasado, porque le dolía.

Él supo leer nuestros sentimientos y yo...

-Tonto hermano menor -sonrió divertido -será mejor que te asinceres antes de que sea demasiado tarde -me advirtió

_**" Y yo no pude ver ni un atisbo de los suyos."**_

Realmente yo era un caprichoso.

La noche del incendio, yo estuve a punto de morir pero, él me salvó como había hecho siempre. Sin embargo, también había tenido la opción de salvar a nuestros padres, pero prefirió no hacer nada al respecto. Al principio creí que había sido por la sorpresa de los hechos que no había sido capaz de reaccionar diferente, pero cuando supe la verdad.

-Nuestros padres no murieron por un accidental incendio Sasuke, los asesinaron... -confesó y sentí el mundo colapsar sobre mí....

_"¿Por qué?"_

-Pude haberlos salvado, es cierto -me dijo -pero servirán mejor a su propósito en la muerte

_"¡¿Por qué me traicionaste?!"_

-Tonto hermano menor, la realidad que has conocido hasta ahora no es más que una mentira

...

...

"¡Itachi!"

...

...

Incluso aunque viajamos juntos después de eso.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Yo me alejaba más de él, ya no me importaba alcanzarlo. Y sin embargo, él jamás me descuidó. De algún modo nos volvimos tan diferentes, y la persona amable que alguna vez fuí se desvaneció en aquéllos días de rabia.

Discutí muchas veces con él, siempre sobre lo mismo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! -le gritaba pero él nunca respondía, no había emoción ni en su rostro ni en su voz -¡¿Cómo puedes quedarte sin hacer nada?!

-¿Qué harás después de que hayas cumplido tu venganza? -me preguntó tomándome por sorpresa y no supe qué responder, justo como él esperaba -tu visión aún es muy corta, aún está nublada Sasuke

Yo cerré las manos en puños y clavé la vista en el suelo, frustrado, molesto, y herido.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte tú sólo -me dijo -¿qué pretendes lograr con todo este teatro?, no eres más que un niño. -declaró antes de dejarme solo en la habitación.

Tenía razón. Y no podía negarlo. Debía salir y vivir por mí mismo, completamente solo. Pero no tuve mucho éxito.

Cuando volvimos a Konoha y entré en la universidad, no esperaba encontrar de nuevo a Sakura, no esperaba conocer a Naruto. No esperaba el darme cuenta de que había sido dejado atrás. Que mi visión como había dicho mi hermano estaba nublada. Pero igual no me importó, seguí por mi cuenta y me mudé con Naruto para aligerar la carga, sin estar seguro realmente de en lo que me estaba metiendo. Y como siempre Itachi supo de mí por Sakura, siempre por Sakura.

-Esto es distinto Sasuke kun, es Itachi de quien estamos hablando

Recuerdo su inútil esfuerzo de razonar conmigo, me era frustrante porque por mucho que odiara a Itachi no podía decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, no era esa clase de persona.

-Cierto, me olvidé de tu obsesión con mi hermano -por eso sólo pude responder de aquélla forma tan cínica

-Al menos él se mantuvo en contacto conmigo a diferencia tuya

Oh Sakura, no debiste provocarme entonces, los celos nunca han sido buenos conmigo...

-Parece que no fue lo único que mantuvo contigo

Ella me abofeteó después de eso. Fuerte.

Me había pasado, estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía siquiera pedir perdón, no sentía que hubiese dicho algo que no fuera cierto. Durante el tiempo en el que estuve lejos de ella, el saber que él aún mantenía contacto con ella (aunque fuesen sólo mails y llamadas por teléfono); si ella supiera cómo fueron las cosas en ese entonces...

-Estúpido hermano menor -me decía -ya no tienes derecho sobre ella

Era cierto. Pero no por eso estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Y nunca pude entenderlo, nunca pude entender el porqué... ¿Por qué fue que él...

_"...nunca pudo seguir su propio consejo?"_

Las cosas se complicaron después de mi reconciliación con Sakura y mi unión con Naruto. Yo jamás paré de hacer mi investigación y mientras la hacía descubrí que él también estaba llevando a cabo la suya propia pero con un objetivo diferente.

Se había dedicado a reescribir la historia desde los últimos años de la guerra que supuestamente había terminado con la victoria de Konoha. Había descubierto a los culpables detrás de las muertes de nuestros padres y la razón de ellas. Eran un grupo de rebeldes, en su mayoría mercenarios y científicos que habían quedado desempleados cuando el proyecto de soldados mutantes se sumió en el olvido. Pero contrario a lo que hubiese sido lo correcto, Itachi se había unido a ese grupo y lo que era peor, estaba engañándo a Sakura para que lo ayudara.

-Es bueno verte, Sasuke

No pude detenerme entonces, no ahora que había involucrado a un miembro de mi nueva familia. Así que fui a confrontarlo.

-Aléjate de Sakura -le espeté sin más

No concebía que a pesar de sus sentimientos fuera capaz de engañar a esa persona de la que se creía enamorado... supongo que en eso somos iguales los Uchiha, somos demasiado orgullosos, pretenciosos y obstinados. Nada se interpone en nuestro camino, pero Itachi era difente, siempre había sido diferente.

-Ni siquiera el saludo y ya estás con las amenazas -murmuró entre fastidiado y divertido

El silencio se hizo entonces, ambos nos dedicábamos a analizarnos mutuamente. Creí haberlo atrapado esta vez.

-Sé sobre lo que estás investigando -le dije al tiempo que le lanzaba a los pies la carpeta con los documentos de su investigación.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro, se dedicó a seguir mirándome y eso acabó por colmarme la paciencia.

-Te lo diré una vez más Itachi -le advertí con el enojo marcado en mi rostro -Aléjate de Sakura

-Incluso si yo me alejo -comenzó sonriendo -¿qué te hace creer que ella no se acercará?

-Sé que sabes cómo alejar a las personas -le refuté sonriendo aún más complacido -y sé también que no te costará el lograr el que ella no quiera estar cerca de tí

Su semblante se enserió entonces

-¿Por qué debería hacer lo que pides?

-Porque no querrás que ella descubra la verdad -le advertí y para mi satisfacción su semblante se frunció molesto, había dado en el blanco

-Sasuke, sigues siendo un niño -me dijo y yo sentí enfurecer -la verdadera amenaza no soy yo y lo sabes -cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de volver a mirarme -si de verdad quieres protegerla, tú y Naruto kun son los que deberían alejarse de ella! -declaró con los ojos con el mismo brillo enfurecido que los míos...

Y no pude hallar la voz para contestarle.

Después de todo, tenía razón.

...

...

...

¡¡Sakura!!

...

...

...

_**"De modo que cuando Sakura fue secuestrada"**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_¡¡Sasuke kun, Naruto!!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**"No pude detenerlo..."**_

-¿Por qué tuviste que llevarte a Sakura? -cuestioné en voz alta, pero no había nadie que me contestara... -¿Por qué de nuevo, tuviste que traicionarnos?

Eran finales de otoño. Los tres habíamos estado esperando con ansias el final de estación. Sakura había conseguido un permiso vacacional del mismo modo que Naruto y yo. Planeábamos ir a las montañas, ella quería aprender a esquiar y Naruto quería lucirse con lo poco que sabía del tema.

Reí al recordar aquello y me frustré al imaginarme aquél imposible futuro.

-Maldición -murmuré

La razón, por la que no fui capaz de detener a Itachi era simple...

_Yo era igual a él..._

Jamás dejé de buscar mi venganza, y en cada viaje propuesto, en cada lugar visitado, en cada caminata hecha por las tardes; siempre tuve un doble propósito, siempre propuse ir a lugares en donde yo me dedicaba a recolectar información, buscar culpables, encontrarlos... y matarlos...

Si Sakura o Naruto lo hubiesen sabido...

_Yo no era diferente..._

Pero nunca pude decirles la verdad. Secretamente mi corazón estaba dividido entre mi amor por ellos y mi odio a mí mismo. Itachi lo sabía, porque era lo mismo con él.

-Lo siento Sasuke -Tsunade acababa de entrar en la habitación en la que descansaba, Naruto estaba dormido a mi lado en el sofá en el que descansaba -dimos con el lugar, pero ya era tarde... Sakura

-Se la llevó, ¿no es así? -la interrumpí aún sin mirarla -fue mi culpa -confesé -yo sabía de su investigación, yo sabía lo que él estaba haciendo incluso lo confronté! -levanté la voz y comencé a desesperarme -¡¡yo lo sabía!!... y no hice nada... ¡¡Yo lo sabía!!

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro. Había despertado a Naruto.

-Sasuke

Terminé llorando en su pecho y él me envolvió en sus brazos al contacto.

-Todos lo sabíamos Sasuke -me dijo -los tres, lo sabíamos... no es sólo tu culpa

-Si algo le pasa a Sakura

-La encontraremos -me interrumpió impidiendo el que la desesperación me consumiera -juntos la encontraremos datte bayo

Pero esa promesa, estaba destinada a romperse...

Naruto y yo terminamos peleando entre nosotros y cada uno se dedicó a buscar a Sakura por su cuenta. Yo la hallé primero, por mero accidente, estaba con Itachi ocultos en una cueva, se estaba encargando de curar sus heridas... Nada pudo enfurecerme más y salí directo a atacarlo, pero como era de esperarse Sakura se interpuso.

Me contó la verdad detrás de las acciones de mi hermano, que también habían sido de alguna forma las suyas.

Fue la primera vez que supe de la enfermedad de mi hermano. Y de que ésta lo estaba consumiendo hasta la muerte. Sakura se había encargado de cuidar de él en secreto haciendo sus propios experimentos clandestinos. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, y aunque no dudaba de Sakura aún habían cabos sueltos, cosas que no cuadraban y un resentimiento enorme hacia quien fuera mi hermano mayor.

Fue mi propio odio el que terminó con nosotros entonces. Madara apareció de pronto y no le fue difícil dejarnos fuera de batalla, nos habría matado si Sakura no se hubiera entregado por sí misma...

Ése fue el momento en el que supe que la perdería, la Sakura a la que yo conocía y amaba...

**_"Para cuando la recuperamos..."_**

Y odie a mi hermano por eso...

**_"...ya era tarde"_**

* * *

El silencio reinó entonces. Sasuke comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala mirando los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Se detuvo frente a uno de matices grices y cafés, un pequeño retrato familiar, a pesar de lo descuidado que estaba aún se podían apreciar las finas figuras de los cuatro miembros, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke.

-Uno pensaría que el tiempo alcanza a todos y a todo por igual -comenzó a hablar Sasuke -pero este lugar pareciera haberse quedado atrapado en aquélla época. -sonrió

-¿A qué has venido Sasuke? -cuestionó Itachi

La sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció entonces y en su lugar el rostro se llenó de tristeza. El muchacho pareció considerar algo antes de atreverse a declarar

-Tú tienes la respuesta -respondió pausadamente aún mirando el retrato

-¿a qué te refieres?

-La primera vez que vine a confrontarte, dijiste que llegado el momento en el que yo superara tus fuerzas, me darías las respuestas que yo había estado buscando -respondió con la vista clavada en un punto distante del suelo

-¿No te las he dado ya?

Sasuke no pareció haberle escuchado, pues permaneció de pie en silencio mirando nada en particular, su mente al parecer había entrado en un proceso de regresión, pues rió por un segundo tan sólo para entristecerse al siguiente. Itachi abrió la boca para llamarle otra vez, pero justo entonces su pequeño hermano respondió

-Aquella vez fue diferente -comenzó -me refiero a cuando te encontré en aquella cueva con Sakura

-Creí que lo habías olvidado -inquirió Itachi

-No -respondió al instante -no podría -declaró girándose para verlo de frente al fin -sin importar la madriza que nos propició Madara entonces, no podría olvidarlo. Pero... fue Sakura quien habló entonces... tú no dijiste nada

Itachi entrecerró la mirada.

-¿Será diferente si te lo digo yo? -cuestionó sospechando la respuesta

-Sí -respondió con el semblante serio -creo que sí lo será

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún cuando fuera Sakura quien me lo dijera -comenzó con la voz temblorosa -no pienso dejar que mi visión se siga nublando, ella bien pudo haberlo dicho tan sólo para evitar que te matara, Dios sabe sólo el porqué. Pero... -se detuvo entonces desviando la mirada avergonzado -aún quiero creer en tí, quiero creer en sus palabras, pero quiero creerlas porque sean ciertas. Así que dime Itachi, ¿cuál es la verdad?

Itachi suspiró con pesadez. Su mirada se posó entonces en la puerta de cristal ahora cubierta de polvo, su mente vagaba en aquellos recuerdos de cuando eran niños.

-Minato Namikaze y nuestro padre, habían sido amigos de toda la vida -comenzó -al igual que tú y Naruto kun eran completamente opuestos, aunque supongo que era por eso que funcionaban bien...

* * *

_**"La vida es muy corta como para llenarla de arrepentimientos...**_

_**Así que ama a los que te tratan bien... olvida a aquellos que no lo hacen. Ten fe en que todo pasa por una razón.**_

**_Si obtienes una segunda oportunidad, agárrala con ambas manos. Si cambia tu vida, déjala que lo haga."_**

**_

* * *

_**

_El mundo en el que vivían se resumía tan sólo a ellos dos. Eran amigos que constantemente se retaban el uno al otro, cuando conocieron al padre de Sakura se podría decir que el grupo estuvo completo. Pero la guerra terminó quebrando su mundo._

_Como ya sabrás, el dominio y el poder siempre han sido razones para pelear. Minato sama creía en que la paz era posible sin tener que sacrificar tantas vidas y a pesar de las amenazas, a pesar de que todos sus enemigos habían empezado con aquellos experimentos con humanos, él se negó a seguir el mismo camino. En un principio su decisión había sido la acertada. Hubo muchas bajas del enemigo debido a incontables experimentos fallidos, los cuerpos inertes se apilaban unos encima de otros._

_Varias naciones se dividieron debido a esto y hubo millones de refugiados en Konoha, a quien luego se inculpó de los problemas civiles de los otros países. El peligro era inminente y más aún cuando espías infiltrados en la policía especial, habían robado secretos tecnológicos de Konoha, en su mayoría eran las investigaciones clandestinas de Orochimaru. Si no hubiese sido por Jiraiya sama, él también habría sido juzgado como traidor. Pero su amigo supo poner una nueva carta sobre la mesa. Las investigaciones que Orochimaru había hecho serían la salvación de Konoha en contra de las cuatro naciones que supuestamente habían tenido éxito con sus experimentos._

_Minato sama aún permanecía renuente a tener que usar vida humanas como conejillos de indias, así que en su lugar Anbu. Se trataba de un grupo especial de soldados de élite y cada uno había sido instruido en las invetigaciones de Orochimaru y sometidos a un entrenamiento especial dirigido por Jiraiya, de modo que sabían cómo defenderse pues conocían los puntos débiles de las mismas._

_La guerra terminó en favor de Konoha y la paz fue firmada, pero aún muy lejos de hacerse realidad._

_Ya te imaginarás que Orochimaru no es el único científico loco del mundo. Madara en cierto modo fue el otro. Y aún estaba suelto y libre, lejos de ser encontrado._

_Orochimaru alegó muchas veces que nos veríamos en la necesidad de tener que crear una arma para defendernos, y todos sabían lo que eso significaba, debíamos tener nuestra propia arma humana._

_Minato sama se habría permanecido firme en su decisión de no hacerlo si no fuera por la llegada de cierta mutante... y ésa era:_

_Sakura_

_(...)_

_Sus padres pidieron ayuda a los nuestros, pues sabían que nuestro padre tenía una mayor inclinación a la lucha de la que tenía Minato sama. Nuestro padre trató de negarse pero él secretamente había concedido a Orochimaru a experimentar conmigo, y su miedo no tardó en convertirse en el mismo de Kushina san..._

_Si el maligno va detrás de los líderes responsables de la victoria de Konoha, no se detendrá allí, y sin duda acabará con todos y cada uno de los que estén relacionados..._

_Con dos hijos, y más aún con un sobrino que era la viva imagen de aquél amigo al que tanto amaba, no podía permitirse el que algo así ocurriera._

_Minato sama fue difícil de convencer, pero al final una persona inesperada terminó logrando su aprobación, ésa fue Tsunade sama. Quién al haber analizado a la pequeña Sakura había descubierto la mutación en la misma. No era sólo el pecual tono de sus ojos o su raro color de cabello, ni tampoco la actitud autista que mostraba a ratos. La pequeña bebé tenía otra habilidad: era capaz de curarse a sí misma y cualquier ser que estuviese cerca de ella; y no suficiente con eso, cuando dormía podía enlazarse con la mente de quien ella quisiera. Alguien así iba a estar marcada por la mala suerte en un mundo como el nuestro. Su apariencia ya era peligrosa y delatadora por sí sola, si las sospechas de Orochimaru eran cieras (y tenía razones para creer que era así), desde mucho antes de considerar la idea ella ya estaba en la mira del enemigo. Y aunque fuera una mutante natural por así decirlo, pues nadie había experimentado con ella, el enemigo no lo vería así. Sería fácil el que se considerara que Konoha planeaba un ataque._

_Así que al final, Minato sama accedió._

_Sé que debiste pensar, ¿por qué a mí?, ¿por qué a nosotros?, si éramos sus hijos y nos amaban como tales, ¿por qué nos condenaron a llevar esta carga?_

_La respuesta es simple: para protegerlos._

_Como lo dijiste el tiempo alcanza a todos y el tiempo de nuestros padres estaba por llegar a un final. Experimentar con un extraño no serviría de nada y sería aún más inhumano. Experimentar con ellos sería absurdo también porque ya eran grandes y sabían que no siempre podrían estar para protegerlos. Así que, ¿qué mejor que darles la fuerza a quienes la van a necesitar?_

_La primera fue Sakura, el segundo fue Naruto y el último fuiste tú. Tal vez por eso resultaste ser el que tenía mayor control; pues Sakura terminó siendo algo como un prototipo y Naruto un modelo de pruebas, pero tú fuiste la parte final. Aún así, la clave para que dicho poder despertara seguía siendo Sakura. Por eso ella vagó constantemente entre nuestra familia y la de Naruto._

_Las sospechas de Orochimaru fueron ciertas y ésas tres familias desaparecieron. Sin embargo los retoños sobrevivieron de acuerdo a los deseos de sus padres, ellos siempre habían querido unificar a las tres familias de un modo u otro, y vieron en esta oportunidad la realización de sus deseos. Pero había un problema aún mayor. Todos ellos murieron llevándose consigo el secreto del buen uso de aquéllos dones, y por tanto los tres, tú, Naruto kun y Sakura chan, terminaron ahogados por lo que se suponía debía salvarlos. Ingenuos e ignorantes de la verdad pusieron a prueba sus dotes sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se suponía que Sakura debía elegir sólo a uno, debía haber un equilibrio pero ustedes lo obviaron y Madara sacó provecho de ello._

_Me uní a Akatsuki porque secretamente planeaba destruírla desde adentro. Y permití el secuestro de Sakura porque necesitaba el que alguien con la capacidad necesaria pudiera sanarla... Odio tener que admitirlo, pero si Madar no hubiera estado ahí Sakura habría muerto. Ella no sabía controlar su poder y había comenzado a llenarse del de ambos, cuando ustedes estaban por romperse ella absorbía los daños hasta llegar a un punto casi irreparable. _

_Le hice daño, es verdad, pero al final fue gracias a ello que pudo sobrevivir.

* * *

_

_**"Nadie dijo que la vida sería fácil, ellos sólo prometieron que valdría la pena"**_

_**

* * *

**__C__omo siempre, él sigue siendo inalcanzable._

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio analizando las palabras de su hermano, Itachi se limitó a observarle y esperar a que dijera algo.

-¿Lo ves? -empezó -es información diferente a la que me dió Sakura -se rió en son de burla, pero su expresión estaba lejos de ser divertida

Itachi se mantuvo atento.

Poco a poco la débil risilla de Sasuke acabó por convertirse en un lamento.

-Sakura está embarazada -confesó de pronto y los ojos de Itachi se abrieron en sorpresa -Y no te atrevas a decirme que es imposible, no estoy diciendo que sea nuestro -respondió con la voz agitada

-¿Nuestro?, te refieres a Naruto kun y a tí -rectificó

-Por supuesto, ¡¿a quién más si no?! -terminó gritando furioso

-Sasuke

-¡¡Cállate!! -le ordenó

Itachi así lo hizo

_¿Es que no puede darse cuenta, de lo que me dolió haberlo perdido?_

-que no quisiste hacerle daño, que al final le hiciste un favor... -siguió hablando alterado -¡¡Ese maldito la violó!! ¡¡Y es todo tu culpa!! -su cuerpo se sacudió en temblores y Sasuke hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzad para intentar calmarse, pero sólo consiguió terminar llorando de frustración -ella trató de quitarse la vida...

-Sakura no sería capaz de hacer algo así -declaró Itachi de pronto

Sasuke soltó una risilla ante esa declaración

-Cierto -aceptó aún en son de burla -Sakura sería incapaz de intentar matar al ser que lleva dentro con sus propias manos, Naruto sería incapaz de abandonarnos y yo! -le gritó mirándolo de frente -yo no podría enamorarme de un hombre!! -soltó una carcajada -¿Te das cuenta?, ¿te das cuenta de a dónde nos llevaron todos estos estúpidos preceptos?!

-Sasuke

_Porque incluso aún ahora, le siento tan distante..._

Itachi sintió su corazón oprimirse ante la escena de su hermano. Entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos y se culpaba internamente por el sufrimiento que le causaban los mismos. Con el semblante preocupado, comenzó a acercarse a su pequeño hermano, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia de él.

-...Naruto -sollozó -Naruto está en coma y podría morir, Sakura está perdida en su propio dolor y yo... yo soy un inútil...

El muchacho se soltó a llorar entonces. Itachi eliminó esa distancia que los separaba en cuanto le hubo rodeado con sus brazos, Sasuke se aferró a él con fuerza

_Perdóname..._

-No sé qué hacer... -le dijo entre lágrimas -no sé que está bien, qué es cierto y qué no lo es...

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio dejando el que él se desahogara

_Perdóname por no haber sabido entenderte._

-No tengo derecho a decirle a Sakura que no conserve ese niño, no puedo decirle que no se haga daño y tampoco puedo pedirle que lo conserve -le dijo -Y no puedo hacer que Naruto despierte... no puedo ayudar a nadie

_ Por no haber visto todo lo que hiciste por mí_

-Tonto hermano menor -le dijo Itachi sonriendo

-Lo siento hermano, no debí culparte

_Lo siento...! ¡¡Lo siento tanto!!_

-No todo está perdido aún -le aseguró interrumpiéndole -debiste haberme buscado antes

Él soltó el abrazo entonces pero siguió tomando a Sasuke por los hombros para asegurarse de que lo viera

-Sasuke, sé cómo hacer que Naruto despierte

_

* * *

_A/N: Amo a Itachi!!!! No hay hombre más formidable que él!!! Bueno en realidad creo que sí, Minato es uno (papacito) y Jiraiya también (Un hombre a su edad y tan bien conservado jumy) y ni qué decir de los retoños Sasuke y Naruto!!!! yay hombres!!

ja ne!


	16. Realidad

**jajajajajaja XD no me había dado cuenta de que el anterior capi lo subí sin poner mis notas, de hecho dejé esa parte en blanco LOL, creo que después de tanto drama ya no me quedaba mucho por decir jajajajaja, sorry por eso =P**

Por otra parte, sorry por meter tanto a sakurita, pero ps es el punto central de todo este drama (bueno más o menos XD) y en cuanto a escenas sasunaru, dont worry, todavía faltan muchas!!! y aquí les pongo una de ellas, jejeje x3

**

* * *

**

**"Realidad"**

*** Día Tres. ***

_No era la primera vez que lo besaba._

El rubio reclamaba la boca de su compañero como si se tratase de marcar territorio, su lengua se enlazaba con la de él para luego tomar el dominio de la misma y lograr con ello el que las rodillas del moreno se doblaran en un instante.

_Sin duda, no lo era._

Poco tardaron en caer sobre el sillón de la sala, aquél mueble que durante bastante tiempo había servido de consumación de todas y cada una de sus pasiones, tanto entre ellos dos, como con la chica que ahora se encontraba ausente. La joven que había causado aquél desfrenesí.

La lengua del moreno entonces, buscó algo de dominio en la del rubio, logrando separarse por escasos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

_Se había entregado a él en más de una ocasión durante el lapso de casi un año._

No había forma de vencerlo en esta ocasión, así como lo fue en varias de las anteriores ocasiones, ésta vez le tocaría ser el "_uke_", reflexionó en ello mientras el rubio le desabrochaba la camisa y los pantalones al mismo tiempo, con una habilidad y pasión desenfrenada que sólo mostraba para él, pues ni siquiera para la pelirosa se había mostrado con tanto control y hasta cierto punto salvajismo.

_Pero, ¡Dios!_

La espalda del moreno se arqueó al sentir su miembro ser tomado por la mano de su compañero, quien sabía a la perfección cómo encenderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, masturbándolo con asombrosa habilidad mientras besaba el cuello de su amante; o mejor dicho, lo devoraba.

_¡Cómo lo enloquecían sus besos!_

Mordió el cuello del mismo, succionándo la piel para luego volver a lamerla. La excitación lo envolvió entonces, mientras un hilillo de placer comenzaba a dibujarse en la línea de la vara dura que representaba ahora su pene.

_Ahora estaba vencido totalmente, de modo que se dejó dominar sin reproches ni reclamos..._

Naruto sonrió con la victoria escrita en su mirada. Había conseguido el que Sasuke perdiera y se olvidara de la anterior discusión que había tomado lugar hacía escasas unas horas.

Hacía frío en aquél lugar. El invierno había sido cruel en Amegakure.

Sasuke se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto, fundiendo su boca con la de él una vez más, y cuantas veces más fueran necesarias para llegar al borde de la satisfacción, pero...

_¿Existía realmente ese borde entre ellos?_

La playera del rubio pronto abandonó su cuerpo, se la había sacado mientras su compañero le desabrochaba los pantalones, liberando su miembro de la terrible presión en la que se había encontrado hasta entonces. El moreno tomó el pene del chico masajeándolo de arriba a abajo en movimientos rítmicos y acelerados.

_La respuesta era clara._

Un instante más y Sasuke cayó de nuevo sobre los cojines, a penas consciente de cómo había sucedido el cambio, el brazo izquierdo del rubio le impedía volver a incorporarse. El chico entonces comprendió lo que su compañero pretendía hacer, al verlo bajar hasta la altura de su cadera.

_No._

Gimió entonces... la sensación era tan exquisita y tan fuerte, que tuvo que morderse la mano, mientras se dejaba envolver por la deliciosa sensación con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto se encontraba lamiendo, succionando, acariciando el miembro de su amante.

_Por supuesto que no._

El orgasmo no tardó en hacerse presente. Sasuke gimió tan alto, que Naruto sintió ése mismo placer en su propio pene, mientras bebía el néctar que había sido expulsado justo en su boca.

_Y ahí radicaba justamente el problema..._

* * *

*** Día Uno. ***

Habiendo terminado con la primera y segunda etapas del proceso llamado despertar, la chica fue llevada de regreso a su habitación en donde Itachi cuidaría de ella junto con Sasori y Kanon. El hombre detrás de la máscara sonrió satisfecho al comprobar la estabilidad de su regenerado cuerpo y se permitió abandonar el escondite para salir a probar sus nuevas capacidades.

Deidara, observaba todo desde la cámara de control, con Hidan a su lado. Nada de esto acababa de gustarle.

**-**¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? -cuestionó, mirando fijamente la imagen detrás del cristal.

-Madara está casi curado por completo -le respondió Hidan que más bien parecía cuestionarse a sí mismo sobre qué hacer después.

Justo entonces Kakuzu irrumpió en la pequeña cámara.

-Sólo necesitamos a Naruto, él es la clave de todo -les dijo.

-¿Y Sasuke? -cuestionó el rubio.

-Sasuke será el gatillo que dispare el arma en Naruto, desde luego -le respondió sonriendo.

-Oooh, ya veo -exclamó Hidan compartiendo de pronto el gesto divertido de Kakuzu.

Mientras que Deidara, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar su frustración. Después de todo, él nunca había querido entrar a Akatsuki. Ahora, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y supuestos enemigos, se sentía un verdadero monstruo...

Eso pensaba, mientras miraba las bocas que estaban ahora en las palmas de sus manos.

-"Sólo dos días más" -pensó.

* * *

Konoha, se encontraba tranquila entonces, al menos en la superficie. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto, se vieron obligados a continuar con sus estudios mientras se buscaba una posible solución, o más bien dicho, un plan que pudiera al menos llevarlos a una pista.

-Hey, ¿has escuchado sobre el rumor de Haruno?

Pero ni siquiera Anbu podía evitar el que los rumores se dispersaran en los pasillos de la escuela.

-Sí, lo sé

Un grupo de chicas, murmuraban entre ellas sobre el reciente incidente.

-¿Acaso no es asqueroso? -inquirió una

-¡verdad! -y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, soltando risillas en el proceso -no entiendo cómo pudo involucrarse con dos hombres al mismo tiempo

-Es una cualquiera -atacó otra, mientras las demás asentían

-Ultimamente no ha venido -se percató otra

-Yo escuché que abandonó tanto a Naruto kun como a Sasuke kun por un tercero -dijo la primera

-Si, yo escuché lo mismo, Ita-... algo creo que se llamaba -respondió la segunda

-Itachi, Uchiha Itachi -respondió la tercera

-Eeeh!!! uso!! (mentira) -a lo que las demás se exaltaron sorprendidas

-Se nota que es una cualquiera -volvió a atacar la primera

-Mira que dejarlos por el hermano, no puedo creerlo -inquierió otra más

Y entonces una de ellas, descubrió al moreno caminando por ese mismo jardín

-ssshh, silencio -les dijo y las demás se callaron al notar el porqué de la orden

Todas se dirigieron a él entonces, impidiéndole el paso.

-Sasuke kun lo sentimos mucho, debes estar muy mal -le dijo la primera con una mirada que para nada reflejaba pena o empatía, igual que el resto.

-... -Sasuke no hizo más que mirarlas, sin realmente hacerlo.

-¿Qué te parece si sales con nosotras esta noche? -le ofrecieron

-Sí, sí, cuanto antes te olvides de _ésa_ mucho mejor -exclamó otra

-...! -pero eso sólo sirvió para efurecerlo

-¡Ah! -todas se sobresaltaron al ver la mirada del chico, que pudo seguir su camino al alejarlas por el miedo que les había hecho sentir entonces

-¿Qué le pasará? -cuestionó una

-Debe de estar muy triste después de todo -supuso otra

Mientras que la primera no hizo más que mirarlo, entendiendo que había sido el comentario lo que lo había enfurecido, pero sin decirles nada a sus compañeras... después de todo, no quería lucir en contra de ellas.

* * *

-Digo, una cosa es Naruto, pero ¿Sasuke?

Justo como las chicas, los chicos también hacían sus apuestas... En el pasillo justo afuera del auditorio de basket, conversaban divertidos sobre la situación presente.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, ¿quién diría que aceptaría volverse gay tan sólo por compartir una chica? -se burló otro

-Ésa Sakura sí que sabe hacer sus buenas jugadas -inquirió un tercero mientras con sus manos inquiría las posibles acciones de la chica

-Bisexual, la clave es el bi -refutó divertido un cuarto

-¿No me digas que quieres aprender de él? -le cuestionó con incredulidad el primero

-Pues no estaría mal pedirle un par de consejos -le contestó

-De modo que Sasuke no es tan genial como aparenta uh? -se burló de nuevo el segundo

-Pero se lo imaginan? -volvió a cuestionar el cuarto apagando de pronto las risas de sus compañeros

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todas las noches de trío -inquirió de forma burlona y pervertida

-Y sí, a menos que tengan un horario sobre qué días va quién con quién -dijo el tercero

-¿Como una especie de orgía? -cuestionó el segundo

-Me pregunto quién es el líder del harem -cuestionó con sorna

Y justo entonces uno de ellos se percató de la presencia del rubio.

-ssshh, ahí está Naruto

Los chicos compartieron miradas y risas cómplices, antes de que el primero se dirigiera al rubio que iba saliendo del auditorio, al parecer después de haber jugado un poco.

-Hey pero si es Namikaze Naruto! -le dijo atrayendo con éxito la atención del chico -Dinos ¿En dónde dejaste a tus dos perras?

-...! -sobra decir que eso disparó el gatillo de la furia que él había intentado contener

...

Se fue de ahí, dejándolos a todos inconscientes, sin importarle el aparente nuevo alcance de su fuerza

Justo antes de que el último de ellos cayera inconsciente, le pareció ver que los ojos azules del rubio se habían tornado de un peculiar rojo sangre entonces....

* * *

-Esto es terrible -habló Iruka al ver a ambos chicos encontrarse en el patio principal, a través de la ventana de la dirección.

-Y sólo va a empeorar -concluyó Kakashi que miraba la misma escena justo al lado de Iruka

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron directamente un segundo, antes de voltear la mirada en direcciones opuestas y decidiendo avanzar ambos hacia la salida de la escuela, caminando al lado del otro sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

-Haaa... -suspiró Iruka entre frustrado y triste -¿Crees que lo superen? -le preguntó a Kakashi, decidiendo alejarse del marco de la ventana.

Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

-Lo harán -le dijo, soltando entonces los pliegues de la persiana para que ésta se volviera a cerrar.

-Pero sólo si la encontramos, ¿cierto? -volvió a cuestionar.

Kakashi tuvo que respirar hondo antes de poder responder.

-Aa (sí)

* * *

*** Día Tres. ***

_Era imposible satisfacerse por completo._

Sintió cómo de pronto su cavidad era abierta lentamente, su compañero sabía bastante bien que debía prepararlo antes de poder penetrarlo, y no escatimaría en cometer errores en este punto. Por sobre encima de todas las cosas, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Primero un dedo, después dos y finalmente tres.

Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, cada vez acelerando más el paso.

_Porque siempre quedaba un pequeño dejo que los hacía desear más aún cuando sus cuerpos habían alcanzado el límite._

El moreno gemía por encima de su mano, con la que inutilmente trataba de sofocar el sonido. El rubio estaba justo detrás de él.

Naruto sintió entonces la piel dentro del chico temblar de placer ante su roce, sus dedos se humedecieron entonces y discernió que faltaba poco para que estuviera listo. Sasuke tuvo que soportar el impulso de alejarse del toque del rubio en ese momento, sus manos apretaron con fuerza uno de los cojines del sofá, que pasó a realizar la tarea que su mano había sido incapaz de hacer.

-¿Se siente bien, Sasuke? -le oyó decir al rubio, el calor de su aliento le causó cosquillas en el borde de su oreja y la base de su cuello.

-Unh... -intentó responder asintiendo, pero el placer era demasiado como para permitirle sonar coherente fuera del sonido ahogado de sus gemidos.

_Y tal vez por eso le resultaba tan molesto, tan irritable._

Una vez más, el chico le penetró con sus dedos hasta lo que más pudieron alcanzar; la espalda del moreno se arqueó al sentir el impulso del placer, y se dejó acariciar por el cuerpo de su compañero, descansando el sueño sobre éste. El rubio usó la mano libre para jugar con una de las tetillas de Sasuke.

_Incluso Sakura se lo había advertido._

Naruto le sintió llegar al borde, así que desesperado por seguir, sus dedos abandonaron la cavidad del moreno, para poder ayudar a su otro brazo a girar el cuerpo de su compañero, de modo que quedara de nuevo de frente a él.

Sasuke le miró jadeante, identificando la emoción que cargaba los ojos celestes de Naruto; quien en ese momento separó las piernas del chico.

_Aún así..._

Estaba listo. Éste era el momento por el que tanto había anelado en los últimos días, y por fin se consumaría en esa noche. Naruto tomó su pene con la mano para guiarlo hasta la cavidad de su compañero, la cual escurría en una invitación abierta para él. El chico acortó la distancia entonces, Sasuke cerró los ojos justo al tiempo en que le penetró.

_No estaba decidido a perder._

**

* * *

**

*** Día Uno. ***

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Van a sacarnos del caso?! -Naruto refutó elevando la voz lo más que pudo, las palabras de Tsunade debían ser una broma de muymal gusto -¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! -le reclamó

Iruka no tardó en reprender al rubio.

-¡Naruto, no le faltes el respeto a Tsunade sama!

-Pero es que...! -Naruto por su parte intentó refutar, pero la frustración le impidió poner orden a sus pensamientos, más aún volverlos palabras para que salieran de su boca.

Iruka estaba por volver a reprenderlo entonces, pero Tsunade le interrumpió al momento

-Está bien Iruka -le dijo y luego se dirigió al rubio -Entiendo cómo te sientes Naruto, pero según los reportes sobre ustedes dos, han actuado de forma inestable, ni siquiera pueden aparentar en la escuela. Y creeme, y lo digo por ambos, nockear a sus compañeros no es la solución de nada -les regañó

Esta vez, Naruto no tuvo problema en responder.

-¡Esos imbéciles se los merecían! -le dijo con la rabia palpitando fuertemente en su cuerpo hasta hacerlo sacudirse en temblores.

Sasuke fue consciente entonces del alcance de las emociones de Naruto y de que, el mismo, no resistiría más.

-¡Estuviste a punto de matarlos! -le gritó Tsunade logrando callarlo al tiempo -Nadie mata por algo que uno mismo provocó, ¿o no?, ¿o vas a decirme que desconocías que esto podía pasar?!

El chico apretó los puños para intentar clamarse, con tanta fuerza que terminó clavándose las uñas en la piel hasta hacerla sangrar. La mujer suspiró con cansancio dejándose caer sobre el asiento.

Había pasado una semana completa y un día desde el rapto de quien fuera su protegida.

-Estarán fuera del caso hasta que aprendan a controlarse -declaró en un tono bajo pero audible y solemne al mismo tiempo.

Hasta ahí llegó la paciencia del rubio.

-Hemos estado controlándonos todo este tiempo, esperando, y ha sido para nada! -reclamó furioso

-De acuerdo -respondió Sasuke interrumpiendo el desahogo de su compañero y amante.

-Eh? -Naruto le miró entre confundido y molesto.

-Por mí está bien -volvió a decir.

-Sasuke -Iruka se mostraba igual de incrédulo que Naruto.

-Tranquila, yo me haré cargo de controlar a Naruto -le dijo el moreno a la mujer frente a él -mientras tanto le pido que por favor la encuentre y la traiga de regreso. -le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Desde luego -asintió Tsunade sin dejar de evaluarlo ni un sólo segundo

-¿Qué estás diciendo Sasuke? -Naruto por su parte seguía sin comprender nada de lo que estaba haciendo su compañero

De pronto el ceño del moreno se frunció y su mirada se oscureció con determinación y algo parecido a una amenaza.

-Pero si en una semana no ha habido progreso -le dijo con el tono sumido en controlado veneno -No pienso seguir bajo tus órdenes -declaró

-¿Es una amenaza? -cuestionó ella enseriando su rostro también

-Es una advertencia -respondió él

Justo después ambos chicos abandonaron la sala.

***

Ya en casa, en aquél departamento de tres amantes, cuyo uno de ellos se encontraba ausente ahora; la controlada furia del rubio perdió los estribos entonces.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso, Sasuke?! -le reclamó

-Es lo mejor Naruto, ahora comienza a empacar -le dijo sin más entrando en su habitación, Naruto por supuesto lo siguió.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! -le gritó -¡me gané el derecho de ser un Anbu y no pienso abandonar ahora!

Sasuke aún permaneció impasible.

-Hay cosas más importantes, dobe -le respondió, sacando una mochila grande del closet y comenzando a llenarla

Su actitud provocó el cinismo en el rubio.

-¿ah sí?, ¿cómo cuáles? -le preguntó cruzado de brazos -¿por qué piensas desistir ahora?, ¡éste es nuestro problema!

-¡Ya lo sé! -le interrumpió Sasuke, que ya no pudo permanecer controlado -Vaya que eres estúpido -se quejó con cansancio

-Ah? -y Naruto no podía haber estado más confundido entonces

Sasuke le miró con una mueca de molestia en su boca y el ceño fruncido, Naruto le devolvía la mirada aunque llena de confunsión; el moreno suspiró entonces sintiéndose algo exasperado de que su compañero no pillara ni una pizca del elaborado plan que tenía en su mente, así que se apresuró a explicárselo.

-Iremos por nuestra cuenta a buscarla, como debimos hacerlo desde el principio -le dijo volviendo a llenar de utensilios y ropa su mochila.

-De, osea qu.. entonces...? -tartamudeó, comprendiendo demasiado rápido lo que su compañero le decía, desde sus complicaciones hasta sus consecuencias, pero aún lejos de poder creerlo

Sasuke entonces se puso de pie para quedar a la altura de Naruto, de nuevo con el semblante irritado

-Si hacíamos alboroto era probable que no nos dejarían en paz y nos sería imposible salir, cierto? -le dijo amenazando al rubio con la proximidad de su rostro.

Naruto sólo pudo asentir, de pronto intimidado por la mirada de su compañero

-El ultimatum fue sólo un plan de distracción -continuó Sasuke, alejándose de su compañero para permitirle recuperar su pequeño espacio -Tsunade pensará que estaremos esperando que fracase y se presionará a encargarse únicamente de la búsqueda; dándonos bastante tiempo para movernos sin ser vistos. Para cuando se den cuenta de que nos fuimos será demasiado tarde. -Terminó de explicar sonriendo.

Con esa sonrisa que mostraba tal confianza, en señal de la victoria. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron de pronto al ritmo en que la sonrisa invadía su cara, por fin podía creer que era cierto.

-Ya me estabas preocupando teme -le dijo, dándole un golpe en el hombro

-Yo sí uso la cabeza Naruto -le respondió intentando sonar irritado pero sin éxito

Nada ahora podía quitarle la chispa de felicidad que corría por el cuerpo del rubio.

-Pero, vamos a necesitar un equipo de rastreo. -de pronto cayó en cuenta -¿Cómo vamos a ocultar a los demás también?, si vamos varios, fácilmente seremos descubiertos.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

-Fácil, ésta no es la única misión que Konoha necesita realizar en los presentes días

-quieres decir...

-Sí -asintió -el grupo que elijamos será el encargado de hacer alguna de esas misiones; claro que estarán enterados de nuestros planes. -le dijo, el rubio asintió siguiendo cada paso del plan y elaborando nuevos más -Nos reuniremos con ellos en las afueras de Konoha, así evitaremos sospechas

-¡Perfecto! ahora sólo falta elegir al grupo -festejó Naruto

-Descuida, ya me encargué de eso también -le respondió Sasuke

-Increíble... -respondió, sintiendo de pronto que estaba lejos de estar a la altura de Sasuke, todo claro hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza -Igual no pienso quedarme atrás, porque estoy seguro de que hay una persona a la que no consideraste

Sasuke lo miró con algo de incredulidad, pero decidido a no quebrar los ideales de su amigo y amante, terminó por acceder a su propuesta.

-Bien, será un equipo de cuatro en total sin contarnos. Así al dividirnos, podremos abarcar un mayor terreno -declaró

-Oz!

El rubio salió entonces a hacer su maleta. Sasuke caviló la idea y decidió que lo mejor sería supervisarlo, conociendo a Naruto, seguro olvidaría empacar lo más importante y llevaría cosas innecesarias.

-Haaa -suspiró

Pero al final sonrió esperanzado.

No todo estaba perdido, después de todo.

* * *

*** Día Dos. ***

-Sakura

La joven poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Sasori... -habló al reconocer al chico frente a ella, que se había vuelto tan familiar en la semana anterior a aquellos tres que representaban la última fase de su despertar.

-Todo está bien -le dijo el pelirojo sonriendo tenuemente, en su interior sentía pena por ella -la prueba terminó -y al instante la chica cayó a los brazos de él en cuanto fue liberada.

La tercera fase estaba completada. Pain observaba junto con Itachi, Kisame y Deidara en la cámara de control.

-No va a detenerse, ¿cierto? -cuesionó el rubio, justo entonces el Uchiha abandonó la sala -Itachi!,hey! ¿a dónde vas?

-Va a llevarla a descansar -le respondió Konan evitando con ello el que Deidara saliera detrás de él -sabe que dentro de poco Madara la dejará

-Esto es increíble -exclamó Kisame -sigo sin entender el propósito de esto

-Un guerra está en el borde de cada nación -respondió Nagato, que en ese momento revisaba unos papeles -esto nos pondrá a la delantera

-¿Pero estás seguro de que resultará? -cuestionó Deidara aún renuente a dejarse convencer.

-Deidara tiene razón en eso -apoyó Yahiko -Madara parece moverse en pos de sus propios intereses, no creo que planee terminar con el conflicto en una forma pacífica -les dijo

-Pero tampoco creo que ése sea el problema -inquirió Kisame

Deidara asintió con él, al decir en voz alta su pensamiento.

-La pregunta es, ¿qué hará Itachi al respecto?

* * *

Eran escasas horas de la madrugada. Tsunade no estaba segura de si en verdad Sasuke permanecería tan tranquilo, pero entendía a la perfección que más que cumplir su palabra, el chico siempre había sido gobernado por él mismo y nunca por nadie más. De modo que estaba sumida en una carrera contra el tiempo. Justo ahora que la situación se volvía cada vez más y más tensa.

-¿Amegakure? -cuestionó Kakashi, que en ese momento se encontraba a solas con ella en la dirección de Anbu -¿Enviaste a Jiraiya sama?

Tsunade permaneció en silencio por escasos segundos, segundos en los que recordó la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos, cuando la convencieron de su loca idea de partir en busca del enemigo; y en que a pesar de lo mucho que había intentado no logró persuadirlos. ¿Y si los perdía a ambos?

-Sí -respondió finalmente -Orochimaru y el equipo de Asuma también fueron con él -declaró, la angustia aún marcada en sus orbes de miel

-¿No fueron demasiadas precauciones? -cuestionó el hombre, a lo que la mujer respondió enseñándole un pequeño boleto dorado -¿qué es eso?

-Gané la lotería hace poco -le dijo, el hombre parecía al fin entender -lo que significa...

-que algo muy malo está por ocurrir -completó él por ella

-Sí... -asintió con tristeza.

Kakashi suspiró con pesadez entonces, frustrado del mismo modo que ella por el hecho de ser incapaz de poder hacer algo. Según los informes, Akatsuki se había refugiado en Amegakure, Sakura probablemente estaría allá; pero debido a que tanto Sasuke como Naruto eran objetivos de dicha organización, Anbu decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlos alejados del caso. Y sólo les quedaba un día más antes de que el despertar de esa niña se diera.

Tsunade se levantó entonces, pasando de largo del hombre, pero diciéndole al tiempo como quien quiere prevenir a un amigo:

-Puede que el grupo completo, no regrese. -Declaró -Será mejor que te prepares

-Hai -asintió él, sin quitar la vista del frente.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Por su parte, Madara y Kakuzu estaban en un hotel en Suna, mientras planeaban su siguiente movimiento, éste último fue el que había cuestionado su siguiente movida, porque estaba preocupado por sus intereses durante y después del conflicto.

-Parece que están comenzando a desconfiar de ti -le dijo -no pasará mucho para que se revelen.

-No me preocupa eso ahora -respondió el hombre detrás de la máscara -Para mí los únicos que importan son Sasuke y Naruto, los demás son simples peones.

-Hm -se rió su compañero -Demasiado osado, ¿no te parece?

Madara no respondió.

-Como sea -volvió a hablar el hombre del dinero -Escuché que Jiraiya y Orochimaru se dirigen hacia acá con un patético grupo dirigido por Asuma, el hijo del alcande de Konoha.

-Orochimaru sigue aún de nuestro lado, pero mucho me temo que abandonará la organización dentro poco tiempo -inquirió.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que le haga una visita? -le preguntó Kakuzu sonriendo de exitación por la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento, odiaba a Orochimaru además de todo.

Madara fijó la mirada en él con la misma emoción brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Kakuzu se dejó hundir en el asiento, mientras suspiraba satisfecho.

-Admito que sería una buena forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro -le dijo -probar su lealtad, en caso de que siga fiel será más fácil eliminar al grupo con el que viene; y si no lo es, entonces los borramos a todos del mapa, librándonos al mismo tiempo de un estorbo -concluyó

-Imagino que quebrarás la confianza del mismo antes de hacerlo -supuso Madara aún más satisfecho que su compañero.

-Me conoces demasiado bien -se rió el otro.

Madara entonces, enserió su actitud.

-Lleva a Hidan contigo -le ordenó

Kakuzu no pudo más que confundirse en furia.

-¿Estás de broma?, ¡¿por qué él?!

-No podrás hacerlo tú solo, no intentes negarlo, no eres tan bueno como crees en la pelea -le respondió -Además, quiero ver el alcance del nuevo poder de Hidan. No sólo de él, sino de todos. -Confesó, poniendose de pie y dirigiéndose al ventanal de la enorme habitación.

Kakuzu le miro por un corto lapso intentando descifrar sus palabra, aunque sin éxito. Suspiró vencido entonces.

-Como quieras, pero no me culpes si ese mequetrete regresa muerto. -Le advirtió, dando la vuelta para salir.

-No te preocupes. -Le dijo sonriendo -No lo haré.

Kakuzu salió entonces de la habitación, dejando a Madara solo con sus pensamientos.

-"Ya que ambos regresarán muertos" -pensó para sí con sorna -"Eso claro si Orochimaru no requiere de sus cadáveres como experimento" -se burló.

* * *

*** Día Tres. ***

_"No hay nada mejor que ser uno con él" -le había dicho ella -"Cierto, Sasuke?" -sonrió_

Jadeó con fuerza una vez se vió rodeado por las paredes del chico, sus manos descansaban a cada lado de las caderas del moreno, mientras que las de éste se aferraban con fuerza a los antebrazos del rubio. Sumido en la oscuridad de su mente, aquellos recuerdos lo embargaron al tiempo en que el placer le recorría el cuerpo.

_"Sería mentir el decir que los amo igual y lo mismo para tí" -su sonrisa tenía un peculiar matiz de dolor -"Puede que Naruto, sea el único que nos ame por igual" -y su mirada se perdió en el paisaje detrás de la ventana a su lado._

-No te distraigas Sasuke -Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos, embistiéndolo con más fuerza que antes

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron entonces, entre el sentimiento de placer sus labios formaron una sonrisa; pero la mirada en los ojos del rubio le hicieron recordar aquélla chica pelirosa, tan ausente y tan presente en ese momento.

_"Cuando estoy con él, es como si mi corazón fuera a explotar de felicidad" -él no hizo más que observarla sentado frente a ella, la taza de café olvidada sobre la mesa entre ambos -"No me malinterpretes, te amo Sasuke, del mismo modo en que sé que me amas" -le recordó sonriendo con la misma intensidad y un alivio recorrió el cuerpo del chico -"Pero cuando Naruto entra en el cuadro, cuando se trata de él, tú y yo competimos, ¿o no?"_

Naruto se sentó en el borde del sillón entonces, sin soltar a Sasuke obligándolo a quedar sentado sobre él, el repentino cambio de posición le hizo sentir un impulso eléctrico en a base del pene, tan duro entonces que el rubio fue capaz de masturbarlo con una de sus manos mientras seguía embistiendo con el suyo dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke.

_Competir. Ésa era la clave, y era cierto. _

-Más dentro... -jadeó

Y Naruto sonrió con arrogancia. Éste era su juego, después de todo.

-Dilo más fuerte Sasuke -le susurró pegando sus labios contra el cuello del moreno -No puedo escucharte -se rió

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo entero entonces, y le rogó por lo que su cuerpo en éxtasis imploraba entre jadeos y sudor.

_Naruto era el centro de todo._

Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, y lo sostuvo justo frente al suyo recargando su frente en la de él; aún si sus ojos permanecía cerrados, Naruto pudo sentirse observado por Sasuke, quien le dijo justo entonces, palabra por palabra para que no hubiera posible error.

-Lo diré una vez, así que escucha bien -le dijo -Jódeme, más, adentro.

Lo hizo, sin siquiera dudarlo...

* * *

En la base de Akatsuki, en Amegakure, las cosas ocurrían lenta y tranquilamente. Con demasiada calma para ser bueno. Hoy sería el último experimento que terminaría de quebrar el escudo mental en la chica pelirosa, ocasionando así el que Madara regenerara su destrozado cuerpo por completo. El resto sería sólo esperar a que los otros dos llegaran hasta donde se encontraban entonces.

-No imaginé que Danzou hiciera alianza con Madara

Sasori y Deidara se encontraban entonces en la sala de operaciones, preparando el equipo que ocuparían para la sesión de ese día. Normalmente sólo se dedicaban a observar, pero "Pain" se había ausentado durante la media noche, debido a una alarma sonada en las afueras de la ciudad, y ahora los únicos a cargo eran Itachi, Kisame y ellos dos.

Aunque en ese momento era Sasori quien trabajaba, Deidara descansaba sobre la mesa meciendo sus pies adelante y a atrás, con la vista clavada en el techo.

-No tiene opción después de enterarse de lo de Orochimaru y Sakura -le respondió el pelirojo

Deidara rió divertido. Había visto el cuerpo quemado de Madara regenerarse hasta el punto de parecer que nunca había sufrido el más mínimo rasguño y le divertía pensar en el método como en el elíxir de la eterna juventud, por el que ancianos como Danzou y Madara, se pelearían hasta con uñas y dientes.

-De modo que ése viejo está buscando ser curado también, eh? -exclamó con sorna, sintiéndose de pronto emocionado por la idea de una posible confrontación -¿porque no simplemente aceptan que ya no sirven para la pelea? -se burló

-No es tan sencillo, y lo sabes -le reprochó Sasori, que justo entonces había terminado con la revisión.

Ciertamente no era sencillo. Si por alguna razón Sakura no sincronizaba con el sujeto en cuestión, el proceso nunca podría llevarse a cabo e incluso, podría ocasionar justo lo opuesto de lo que se pretendía. Era en verdad, un arma de dos filos.

-Como sea. No es algo que me importe en realidad -respondió el rubio despreocupado

-Con respecto a lo otro. -Le llamó la atención

-Sí ya lo sé. -Asintió el rubio con fastidio, pero su semblante adquirió seriedad justo después -Hoy destruiremos la fortaleza -declaró

Llevaban escasos dos días preparando el asalto, ya que en principio fue difícil discernir quién sería aliado en su causa y quién estaría siempre del lado de Madara; pero el resultado siempre sería el mismo, los intereses de Madara no eran los de Pain, de modo que el golpe se planeo buscando refugio siempre en éste último.

-¿Está Itachi enterado de esto? -cuestionó intentando asegurarse de sus posibilidades de éxito. Ya que si Itachi por alguna razón se rehusaba, era probable que el pan fallara.

-Aún no. -Le respondió -Pero no creo que se rehuse, después de todo le favorece a ambos. Pain es un mejor líder que Madara.

Sasori asintió, recordando las recientes diferencias que había tenido el Uchiha con el hombre de la máscara. Pero eso también lo llevó a considerar el extraño compartamiento de Kisame durante los últimos días.

-Sin embargo, todavía hay quienes le son fieles a éste último. -Consideró

-Sólo es cuestión de poder. -Le recordó Deidara, bajándose al fin de la mesa -Pero no lo culpo, ya que fuimos nosotros quienes aceptamos convertirnos en monstruos.

* * *

*** Día Dos. ***

6 am en punto. Habían logrado escapar de los ojos de Anbu. 7 am en punto, se encontraban ya fuera de la ciudad. 7:30am, los miembros del equipo finalmente llegaron.

-Karin y Suiguetsu -declaró Naruto al ver a los dos jóvenes llegar en ese momento -debí sospecharlo antes -se rió.

-Yo! Naruto! -saludó el chico, mientras que la chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-Hinata y Kiba -les reconoció Sasuke en cuanto vio llegar el segundo par -claro, típico de ti usuratonkachi.

-He! -bufó Kiba y Akamaru lanzó un par de ladridos

-Ohaio Sasuke kun, Naruto kun -saludó la tímida Hinata

Sasuke asintió sonriendo. Era después de todo, un buen equipo.

-Bien Naruto -le llamó, el aludido sonreía ampliamente -es hora de partir.

Les tomaría un lapso de alrededor de 4 horas el llegar a Amegakure, eso si todo marchaba a la perfección y lograban pasar desapercibidos, pero con Karin y Hinata en el grupo eso sería pan comido.

Naruto tenía un pequeño departamento en aquella ciudad, el mismo que había ocupado algún tiempo con Jiraiya durante el viaje de su entrenamiento. Él era el único que poseía la llave de ese lugar, su padrino se la había obsequiado cuando concluyó sus estudios de preparatoria; estaba retirada del centro de la ciudad, pero no tanto como para que no pudieran refugiarse en ella cuando salieran a investigar, de modo que era el lugar perfecto para comenzar.

-Sasuke -lellamó Naruto -¿no habrá problema con esos dos?

-Hn -respondió con sorna -¿y qué me dices de los tuyos?

-Los míos están bastante bien, gracias -refutó haciendo un puchero

Sasuke sólo sorió

-Es lo mismo con los míos -le dijo -al igual que los tuyos los mueve otro interés que el de simplemente ayudarme

Naruto reflexionó en ello y después asintió.

-Entiendo...

El tiempo pasó rápido y los chicos pudieron avanzar sin problemas. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. Descansaron el resto del día, dedicandose a instalarse y definir el plan bajo el que actuarían al día siguiente. Se familiarizaron con la ciudad, manteniendo un bajo perfil para no llamar la atención y regresaron a dormir las escasas horas que aún les quedaban.

* * *

Era una discusión absurda, la que estaban teniendo.

El tic tac del relojo sonaba sin detenerse, faltaba poco para la media noche.

-No estás entendiendo el verdadero problema Dobe.

Todo eso de idear el plan más conveniente les estaba causando más problema que alivio. La habitación se sacudió por la tensión, mientras que en las otras habitaciones el resto de sus compañeros dormían plácidamente, ellos dos se dedicaban a discutir. Cada uno buscaba una prioridad distinta.

-¿Por qué no podemos buscar a Sakura chan primero? -refutó molesto -ella es la única que debería importarnos

-Te olvidas de que no está perdida-le retobó el otro -fue secuestrada y seguro es que esté escondida en otra parte, debemos buscar primero a Itachi, él podría decirnos la verdad detrás de todo esto

Naruto gruñó.

-Y tú te olvidas de que fue él el que la secuestró!, no hay forma de que vaya a decirnos la verdad!

Sasuke perdió el control entonces.

-Si tanto te molesta mi plan ¿porqué no te vas con tu patético equipo a buscar a tu Sakura chan eh?!

Justo ahí, el rubio detectó el timbre de celos en su reclamo.

-Tines razón Sasuke, esta vez se hará como yo diga -le amenazó justo antes de callarlo bruscamente con un beso.

_"Realmente amo a este hombre..." -pensó para sí  
_

El reloj hizo sonar la doceava campanada, con lo que empezó un nuevo día.

_Me rendí..._

Justo entonces él me besó, y el resto de mi determinación abandonó mi cuerpo._  
_

_Me entregué por completo a él_

Porque era eso lo que había anhelado con tanta fuerza. Deseaba que me tomase, en la forma en la que nunca lo había hecho, pero que sabía era la más adecuada a ese momento._  
_

_¿Es esto sano?_

Mi orgullo se desvaneció junto con mis pantalones. Je! Qué poca fuerza mostraban ahora mis piernas!_  
_

_¿Es esto normal?_

Estaba enamorado de él, no importa cómo lo viera. Estaba decidido a ser de él para siempre, no me importaba si eso destruía mi ser._  
_

_¿Soy un raro?_

Tal vez, incluso mi padre había deseado algo así, yo sabía que amaba a Minato, y también sabía que el padre de Naruto nunca amó a mi padre de esa manera, su esposa Kushina siempre fue la única. Y pienso entonces, que me merezco este delirio, por él, por mí... Pero, y si el padre de Naruto pudiese vernos ahora, ¿qué pensaría de su hijo?_  
_

_¡Qué importan realmente los prejuicios!_

El roce de sus dedos, el movimiento de los mismos dentro de mí, no me importa nada más ahora, sólo quiero sentirlo a él._  
_

_Si en realidad siempre he sido así_

La verdad es, que Sakura tenía razón. _  
_

_Si en realidad, siempre le he querido_

Cuando se trata de Naruto nada más importa. Pierdo la cabeza de sólo pensar en él, en su sonrisa. Y por eso es tan molesto, porque no puedo controlarlo._  
_

_Palabras como "Te amo", vienen seguido a mi mente_

Quiero seguir así, siempre unido a tí. Porque no es sólo el sexo. Lo es todo... como cuando me miras así, con ese sentimiento en tus ojos..._  
_

_Aaah...! Ahí va de nuevo mi corazón, alterándose como si este invierno marcara el final de nuestro tiempo juntos..._

Es una calidez indescriptible, no quiero tener que separarme nunca de tí. Incluso que si tengo que competir por tu atención, no me importaría._  
_

_¿Tan malo es?_

Sentir tu cuerpo dentro del mío, tu miembro en mi interior. Mis paredes colapsando ante cada una de tus embestidas. _  
_

_Todo lo que quería..._

Hasta que el orgasmo llega y el éxtasis concluye, palpitando vivo aún mucho después de terminar... Y me quedo dormido en tu pecho._  
_

_...Era a tí_

Cuando desperté, fue debido al reciente frío a mi lado. Aunque su aroma aún permanecía presente en el aire que envolvía a la habitación, era evidente que tenía horas de haber partido.

-Naruto?

Mi mirada lo buscó por toda la habitación, una vez terminado mi mente descubrió el vacío, sus cosas habían desaparecido sin excepción.

-Naruto -gruñí, cerrrando mis manos en puños.

Él se había ido...

* * *

*** Día Tres. ***

Le había dejado dormido, se había asegurado de eso al menos, le había dejado exhausto... Se había vestido inmediatamente después, consciente de que no tendría mucho tiempo si esperaba avanzar o mejor dicho alejarse lo suficiente.

La nieve caía lenta pero incansable sobre sus cabezas, el manto blanco a sus pies se elevaba rápidamente con el transcurrir de las horas.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor?

Naruto giró en dirección hacia su compañero. Kiba permanecía de pie a escasos tres pasos de distancia de él, Akamaru siempre a su lado. Hinata por su parte iba por delante de los chicos.

-Creía que te interesaba seguir con Sasuke -volvió a señalar el castaño con el semblante serio mientras intentaba descifrar los pensamientos del rubio.

Naruto desvió la mirada al suelo entonces, sus ojos vacíos de emoción.

-Estaba planeado el separarnos de todos modos -le respondió

-Ah? -Y eso sirvió para despertar la confusión en ambos de sus compañeros, que le miraron extrañados.

-Sólo hice las cosas más rápido -murmuró entre dientes y se volvió al frente comenzando a caminar hasta pasar de largo de la chica -Andando -les dijo

-Pero Naruto kun -Ella intentó razonar con él cuando pasó a su lado

-Vamos Hinata -Mas la mano de su otro acompañante la detuvo en el acto

-Kiba kun?

-te diste cuenta no? -le dijo él mirando al rubio frente a ellos -está decidido y nada lo hará cambiar de parecer. Naruto ya no es el mismo, su aura es diferente ahora y me temo que también su fuerza.

Hinata volvió la vista hacia Naruto, ciertamente algo había cambiado en su actitud, algo que lo hacía diferente, casi igual de frío que Sasuke... Y luego, sin más, los tres avanzaron hasta alcanzar el ritmo de su rubio líder.

Cuyo semblante, más que decidido, mostraba una resignación causada por la culpa.

-"Yo ocasioné esto." -pensaba para sí mientras avanzaba -"Y yo lo arreglaré."

* * *

**A/N: **Creo q ya falta poco para q esta historia se termine... creo ... XD Es bueno saber q aún tiene lectores fieles q realmente disfrutan de ella; no estoy segura de cuántos exactamente más capis haré; pero en definitiva ya falta poco para q termine... espero... lol

Por cierto, me disculpo si consideran q he puesto mucho sobre sakura, en lo personal no creo q haya sido así, pero si así lo sintieron les juro q tengo una buena razón para escribir la historia de este modo, so far, you'll just have to wait XD

read & review please =D


	17. Orochimaru

Lo he decidido, trataré de terminar la historia antes de que se pase de 25 capitulos, no más. No sé si lo lograré, pero por mi bien espero que sí. xD

* * *

**"Orochimaru"**

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Despertar a Naruto? ¿Eso es posible?

Su mente no daba cabida a la cantidad de emociones encontradas que cruzaban su mente, bajaban por su garganta y se anclaban en su pecho, arraigándose con fuerza mientras peleaban unas contra otras. ¿Podía ser posible resolver el problema con tanta facilidad? Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo desbocado, y por varios instantes arraigó la esperanza de poder volver a sentir esas manos, moviéndose por voluntad propia otra vez, recorriendo cada uno de los recovecos de su cuerpo; recordó las palabras de Sakura y tendría que perdonarlo si deseaba ser el primero en volver a besar su rostro, el rostro que había añorado por tanto tiempo volviera a sonreírle. Deseaba que su molestia favorita de todas volviera a fastidiarle hasta más allá del amanecer, mucho más lejos de los confines del tiempo.

¡Oh cuánto le añoraba!

-Claro que sí -respondió Itachi, aunque ahora la sonrisa de su rostro comenzaba a disolverse hasta dejar sus labios fruncidos en una fina línea -aunque la clave para lograrlo, es Orochimaru. -declaró

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Sus emociones anteriores se compilaron todas una arriba de la otra, congelándose al momento. El frío recorrió su cuerpo a través de la línea que formaba su espina dorsal, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por evadir el final de aquél recuerdo. Un recuerdo demasiado doloroso aún como para superarlo, aún si el letargo de su amante estaba con concluír, él no era todavía verdaderamente consciente de las consecuencias.

Aún así, sus recuerdos no paraban de asaltarlo constantemente. Parecía que era lo único que podía hacer, desde la separación de Naruto no había hecho otra cosa que vivir en el pasado. Se había forzado subconscientemente a parar el tiempo que no incluía a su compañero y, como consecuencia, se sumergía constantemente en los hechos antes de su partida.

-Itachi -comenzó a hablar, su rostro serio pero sus ojos ausentes ya, sumergidos en aquél recuerdo -yo ya, fui a verle...

_**"Sí. Había ido porque buscaba una respuesta. Había ido recolectando verdades, llenándome de datos la cabeza hasta que pudiera hallarle pies y cabeza a esto, hasta que pudiera entenderlo; hasta que pudiera dominar las palabras y trasgiversarlas a mi beneficio; hasta que pudiera formar una réplica lo suficientemente buena para que él (Naruto) no volviera a irse."**_

_**"Simplemente, no quería perderlo."**_

-No esperé que vinieras aquí. -Me había dicho al instante en que me paré frente a él, sus ojos clavados en mí.

La persona a la que había ido a ver esa tarde fue a mi antiguo maestro. Alguien cuya mente estaba tan torcida como la mía en muchas maneras y con distintos significados quizá, pero aún así, al final, iguales.

Yo había experimentado la desesperación, la soledad y el dolor de perder a un ser amado, me había encerrado en mi propio sufrimiento y me había decidido a abandonar todo con tal de lograr el objetivo que creía aliviaría mi alma, dándome al menos un poco de paz, un poco de sentimiento del ser útil, y a pesar de esto, me había arriesgado a volver a amar, tan sólo para repetir el ciclo otra vez.

Habían transcurrido escasas dos semana desde que Naruto regresara como líder de los Anbu, desde que finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo, conseguimos convencerle de regresar con nosotros. Pero había un problema extra que no sabíamos cómo explicar, o mejor dicho, que no podíamos hablar. El embarazo de Sakura...

Frustrado por mi incapacidad para resolver el problema, decidí concluír el libro que escribía nuestra historia llenando las páginas en blanco, con la firme convicción de que ésa sería la única manera en que podría disolver todas las dudas que albergaban en el corazón de Naruto, en el de Sakura... y en el mío. No podía ir con Itachi aún y, habiendo escuchado que Orochimaru había recobrado la consciencia justo entonces, decidí que era allí donde debía empezar.

Así fue como me encontré allí con los ojos ambarinos alguna vez fieros y ahora carentes de coraje, clavados en los míos, cuyo brillo estaba igual o peor de perdido que el de mi maestro.

-Tampoco es algo que hubiese estado planeando. -Contesté al fin, decidiendo quedarme cerca de la puerta por ahora, no estaba seguro de que tan bien recibido era.

Mi maestro se bufó de mi respuesta.

-No mientas. Es lo único que no te va bien, mentir. -Me dijo.

Y pude detectar la gota de cinismo bailando en la comisura de sus labios, un cinismo que se había vuelto peculiarmente amargo con los años. Desvié la mirada, incapaz de seguir indagando en cuánto más nos parecíamos el uno al otro. Sintiendo pena de mí mismo.

-Así que finalmente has venido por las respuestas. -Concluyó él

Yo continué con la mirada fija en otra parte.

-Tengo algunas de ellas -admití

Observé por el rabillo del ojo que esto le confundía más no le sorprendía. Sus cejas se entrecerraron en un gesto irritado mientras su dueño intentaba escudriñarme con la mirada.

-Entonces, reunes historias para después decidir cuál creer. -Inquirió, había el ligero halo de una pregunta impregnando sus palabras.

¿Me estaba desafiando?

-No decidiré cuál creer, la verdad se revelará por sí misma. -Le dije mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

Él me devolvió la mirada con la misma determinación y seguridad escrita en ellos. Una sonrisa se asomó de nuevo a sus labios, como si se declarara ganador en ese preciso momento del juego de analizarnos.

-Hmp, veo eso algo complicado. -Murmuró, más como un insulto que como una observación.

Traté que sus palabras no me molestaran, sabía que lo que quería era borrarme la esperanza que tanto me había costado construir. Caminé hasta la ventana que daba a la calle principal, aquél lugar que tantas veces había servido como punto de encuentro para mi quebrada familia. Me arrepentí de mirar al pasado otra vez pero ya era tarde y, no queriendo demostrar lo frágil que me había vuelto con respecto a mis emociones, decidí seguir dandole la espalda, optando mejor por concentrar mi mirada en aquél cielo coloreado de rojo que poco a poco se fundía hasta volverse negro.

-Escuché que no volverás a caminar. -Repuse, cayendo en cuenta de mis palabras mucho después de haberlas pronunciado.

Maldije mentalmente mi incapacidad para controlarme, sin quererlo mi mente había viajado hacia la información que había recibido durante la ausencia de Naruto y mi deseo por llenar los espacios en blanco superó a mis modales.

El silencio se hizo entonces y pude adivinar la soledad gravada en el rostro de mi antiguo maestro. Había tocado un punto delicado, pero no por las razones que yo en ese momento creía.

-Debe ser bastante duro para ti. -Presioné -No podrás volver a tu laboratorio, al menos no como antes.

No pretendía burlarme, pero la arrogancia de mi voz no era algo de lo que pudiera desprenderme tan fácilmente. Al menos, eso sirvió para que él se enseriara un poco.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso? -me cuestionó, con la ligera impresión del reclamo en lo golpeado de sus palabras.

-Sé que era tu vida -le dije.

Mas sólo conseguí causar ironía en él, divertido por la simpleza de mi respuesta.

-Sasuke kun, como siempre tu vista aún es limitada por tu orgullo -Recalcó.

No supe qué responder, así que opté por el silencio. Mi mente quedó prendada del espacio blanco que si bien no podía verlo, podía palparlo, aquél espacio que me separaba de ser igual que mi maestro; por primera vez eso se me hizo algo de lo que estar avergonzado.

Le escuché suspirar detrás de mí entonces, sabía que él entendía mi silencio más de lo que yo podía entender el suyo.

-Experimentar no era mi vida -Me habló al fin, había un sublime matiz de tristeza y cansancio en su voz, pesada y distante -Mi vida era...

_**"...Vencer a la muerte"**_

-No espero que me creas. -me dice -Las cosas que hice me impiden el salir impune. Pero siempre tuve un motivo, totalmente fuera de la malicia.-Me asegura, pero yo no sé si puedo creerle.

Se hunde en sus recuerdos y su mirada, aún clavada en sus manos (las cuales yacen en su regazo), está ahogada en las imágines que constituyen el recuerdo de su vida. No sé porqué he terminado mirándole, pero algo me mueve a sentir compasión de él. Por primera vez quiero entenderle.

Suspira con tristeza sin ser consciente realmente de ello. Aún semi-ausente, comienza con su relato.

-Desde siempre, he vivido en Konoha. Mis padres amaban este lugar con más vehemencia que el resto de sus habitantes. Para mí, no había nada ni nadie más valioso que mis padres. Los amaba, en verdad, los amaba.

"Pero imagino que comprenderás, que eso nunca es suficientes. En esta vida, hay equidad de dolor como lo hay de placer. Entendí eso desde que tuve consciencia. Pero aún en las adversidades, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo, a mi lado, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante. De modo que siempre fui una persona segura y madura, o al menos eso me gustaba creer. En la escuela, yo fui algo así como un genio, demasiado adelantado para mi época, pero perfecto para asegurar el bienestar de mi nación; y por eso, yo siempre fui su mayor orgullo.

Eso hasta que claro, la guerra me los arrebató."

Se queda en silencio por escasos segundos, hay un atisbo de dolor en su rostro, peculiarmente distorsionado en una mueca de rencor, sus manos se aprietan cerrándose en puños para dar prueba de ello.

-Me quedé solo en el mundo. –continúa al fin.

El aire se ha vuelto tenso sin aviso.

-Solo. Completamente solo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, yo conocía ese sentimiento.

-Tú eres igual que yo en ese aspecto.- me aseguró -Para nosotros no importa la cantidad de personas que puedan amarnos, si no se trata de las que nosotros consideramos verdaderamente importantes, de las que depende nuestra felicidad; lo mismo da ser odiado por ambos. Sentí que mi mundo colapsó después de eso.

"Tenía más o menos la misma edad que tú tenías cuando tus padres murieron que cuando murieron los míos, otra interesante coincidencia."

Torcí el gesto ante aquello, no me gustaba la comparación en lo absoluto. Pero a él, parecía divertirle.

-Al igual que Jiraiya y Tsunade, fui sumergido poco a poco en los planes de guerra de Konoha. No me importaba si me usaban o no, en tanto yo pudiera usarlos de la misma manera. Yo era un científico con inclinación hacia la medicina, había concluido los estudios de universidad cuando apenas era un adolescente y estaba hambriento de saber. Cuando ocurrió el ataque que lentamente se llevó la vida de mis padres hice de todo con tal de salvarles.

"Pasé horas, días, semanas, meses, hundido en mis investigaciones intentando hallar la cura al veneno que ahora pudría sus cuerpos; ni siquiera Tsunade fue capaz de dar con la respuesta sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Me culpé a mí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente listo y capaz como para afrontar lo que sea sin que la situación me tomara por sorpresa.

Aquellos largos momentos de agonía quebraron mi corazón hasta que éste optó por refugiarse en la oscuridad. Y así surgió, de algún modo, ese miedo a la muerte que yo disfracé con el deseo de la inmortalidad. Si nadie moría, nadie sufriría. Era una reflexión bastante vacía, pero yo era tan sólo un adolescente, que si bien un genio en las ciencias, era un completo idiota en las lecciones de la vida."

La situación me ha superado. Me sentía abrumado por sus palabras, la semejanza conmigo mismo era hasta cierto punto aterradora.

-Mientras más me hundía en mi trabajo, más me aparté de mis sentimientos. –Confiesa -Traicioné a Konoha al final, porque nada tenía valor si se interponía en mis objetivos. Había hecho un excelente trabajo en ser egoísta, hasta que ese mequetrefe me descubrió…

* * *

"_Había hecho de todo con tal de mantenerme a salvo. No podía mostrar que la guerra me divertía o estaría en grandes posibilidades de considerarme una amenaza, y no podía permitirme eso, no cuando tenía la oportunidad de jugar al creador en la búsqueda incansable del elíxir de la vida."_

-Orochimaru

"_Pero él siempre, pudo ver a través de mí."_

-¿Qué ocurre Jiraiya? No te ves muy tranquilo –musité sonriendo como era mi costumbre.

Él por su parte frunció su rostro mientras me escudriñaba con la mirada intentando conectar conmigo.

-No tiene caso que intentes esconderlo –me advirtió

Yo me enserié al instante, sabiéndome descubierto al fin y sin poder asegurar desde cuándo exactamente.

-¿Qué tratas de implicar? –cuestioné, él sólo suspiró.

-Eso es algo que no me atrevo a decir en voz alta aún –confesó con un pesar que me resultaba ajeno a él, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo –no quiero creerlo todavía, y si lo hago será como aceptar que es verdad

-¿Me acusas de algo? –le pregunté, pero era obvio que lo estaba concluyendo.

-Mañana tenemos una misión importante –inquirió haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta –Mañana sabré si lo que no quiero creer es cierto o no. –Concluyó.

Y para mi sorpresa me dedicó una de sus bufónicas sonrisas antes de marchar hacia su cama y dormir. Fui dejado solo con mis pensamientos.

"_Me sentía alarmado._

_Habíamos salido de Konoha por órdenes de Tsunade y marchábamos hacia la tierra de la lluvia o Amegakure como solían decirle, nuestro objetivo era encontrar el escondite de Akatsuki y a la chiquilla mutante para traerla de regreso. Nos habíamos instalado en una pequeña posada en las afueras de la ciudad. Como era costumbre yo compartía cuarto con Jiraiya, él era después de todo… mi amigo._

_Pero yo nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso hasta entonces. De pronto me encontré atrapado en sentimientos encontrados de culpa y coraje. No podía definirlo, el porqué de repente ahora me resultaba tan irritantemente importante. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de saber que él era conocedor de mis mentiras y de que aún así, albergaba la patética esperanza de que yo correspondiera a sus sentimientos, al lazo de amistad que nos unía y que hasta ese entonces había permanecido imperceptible para mí._

_Si en algo él era un experto, era en infiltrarse y obtener información. Lo sabía, siempre lo supe; pero en ese momento me resultaba demasiado insólito como para ser capaz de asimilarlo. Pude haberlo matado entonces, justo allí; aprovechando el exceso de confianza que él me mostraba al dormir de espaldas a mí. Pero no lo hice. No lo haría. No sería capaz de hacerlo, y él lo sabía._

_Me frustré. No pude conciliar el sueño esa noche. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? El sentimiento insoportable de que exista alguien capaz de descifrarte. Yo no pude soportarlo. Más aún porque entendía, que había una buena razón para ello y porque, sin importar las consecuencias, era la única persona a la que no me permitiría dejar morir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿Evitar las muertes y con ello suprimir la tristeza y el sentimiento horrible de perder a un ser querido?_

_Por encima de todo, lo que más me irritaba era que él nunca me acusó directamente. Como él lo dijo, no podía permitirse desconfiar de mí. Aprecie ese gesto. Pero ya era tarde."_

-Orochomaru sama, hemos descubierto la ubicación de dos miembros de Akatsuki

-Buen trabajo Asuma –alagó Jiraiya –dirijámonos allá cuanto antes.

El resto asintió y se marcharon presurosos hacia el destino indicado.

La mañana había llegado demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Mi corazón palpitaba con pesar, en angustia a lo que temía (sino es que sabía), que podría ocurrir sin remedio alguno.

-¿Qué ocurre Orochimaru? –Me cuestionó mi incansable compañero, la sonrisa burlona plantada como siempre en su rostro -¿no estarás teniendo miedo o sí? –se burló

-Hmp –yo fruncí mi gesto –No me compares contigo –me quejé cruzando los brazos con algo de molestia.

Él se enserió ante el gesto y giró su vista al frente, rehusándose a hacerme frente y, a través de sus siguientes palabras, entendí que se debía al pesar que la situación le causaba en ese momento.

-Escucha Orochimaru –me habló con premura y miedo al mismo tiempo –No voy a juzgarte, sea cual sea el camino que elijas, no voy a hacerlo. Eres mi amigo, después de todo.

No pude evitar el que mi fachada se cayera entonces y el que el temor se asomara a mis facciones. Entendía el mensaje que él se negaba a murmurar. Sentí el deseo de interrumpirle, de asegurarle que no tenía porqué temer, pero sabía en mi interior que realmente no podía prometer algo que no era cierto.

-No voy a juzgarte –continuó –no lo haré, así que no dudes en hacer lo que tu corazón realmente desea. Pero por favor –suplicó-, no rompas nuestro lazo. –Me rogó con un auténtico reflejo de preocupación pura en sus palabras.

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y mi corazón se contrajo ante lo que implicaba su petición.

-Supongo que hoy sabré verdaderamente, de qué lado estás –concluyó –Ahora, vayamos cuanto antes a terminar con esto.

Ése día las cosas se me salieron de control. Aunque en teoría ganamos la batalla, yo terminé perdiendo lo último que consideraba verdaderamente importante para mí.

"_Desapareció de mi vista… corriendo en la dirección que había tomado el resto. Aún ahora puede verle corriendo lejos de mí, mas mis piernas no se mueven, pues saben que soy incapaz de alcanzarle…_

_No puedo, volver el tiempo atrás. Aún si diera mi vida a cambio de ello." _

* * *

_-_lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –me preguntó

Súbitamente fui regresado al presente, me sobresalté un poco al caer en cuenta de que me había dejado envolver en su historia hasta el punto de dibujarla ante mis ojos. Él continuó hablando.

-La razón detrás del porqué no pueden estar juntos. –Inquirió.

De algún modo hallaba la relación de su relato con mi problema. Yo había reaccionado igual que él cuando me vi descubierto de mi venganza, ésa había sido la razón por la que Naruto me había abandonado cuando salimos en busca de Sakura. Entendí entonces, a través de la historia de Orochimaru, la semejanza de su posición con respecto a Jiraiya. Naruto había sido criado por ese hombre cuya moral era tan similar a la suya; vislumbré la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto reclamé en aquél entonces…

¿Por qué me había dejado?

Era sencillo saber la respuesta ahora.

Porque no quería creerlo.

No quería tener que admitir aquél sentimiento oscuro que yacía en mi corazón, sino es que lo inundaba por completo. Él quería creer que había sido capaz de borrar aquel dolor. Y al saberse equivocado, optó por resolverlo por su cuenta para evitar el que más rencor se apoderara de mi alma. Pero eso era sólo una parte. Entendía bien que también se sentía culpable por lo que yo sufría o sintiera, y al igual que cualquiera deseaba escapar de esa realidad que él no era capaz de cambiar entonces.

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando controlar mi frustración "Si yo hubiera podido entender tu dolor, si al menos hubiera compartido tus heridas…" –pensé.

Fui incapaz de abandonar ese terrible sentimiento y mi compañero aprovechó para intentar guiarme en lo verdaderamente importante de aquél asunto.

-Si sus padres no hubiesen muerto. –Comenzó -Si tú jamás hubieras regresado a Konoha. Si los padres de Naruto kun no hubiesen sido asesinados. O si tan sólo no hubieras vuelto a ver a Sakura. Si ella no hubiese sido secuestrada... ¿seguirías aquí?-inquirió.

Clave la vista al suelo automáticamente. No podía responder, no conocía las respuestas aún si conocía las probabilidades, destinos tan distintos tal vez alejados del sufrimiento que vivimos.

-¿O habrías sido olvidado? –Completó.

-... –yo no pude responderle de nuevo.

Pero esta vez porque analizaba la comparación, me desesperaba por hallar la respuesta a lo que intentaba implicar en sus palabras. Él me miró fijamente esperando el que hablara. Finalmente di con aquello que nunca quise tener que considerar, al ser su rostro el único que se dibujaba sonriente e inconfundible frente a mí.

-No me habría enamorado de él. Es lo que tratas de decir. -Concluí

-hmmph –pero sólo conseguí el que se riera en respuesta.

-¿qué es tan gracioso? –cuestionó molesto, comenzando a enfadarme.

-la manera tan simple en que ves las cosas –respondió.

Su sonrisa permanece plasmada en su rostro esta vez, y sus ojos parecen llenarse de vida por ese instante. Adivino entonces que continúa comparándome consigo mismo.

-Sea como sea la misma razón por la que no pueden estar juntos es la misma por la que lo están. –Prosiguió.

-Sakura, fue primero de Naruto. –inquirí intentando negar sus palabras.

Pero él no dejó de sonreír. Se creía ganador en este combate de análisis.

-Incluso si esos dos hubieran terminado juntos, tarde o temprano habrían dado contigo y las aguas habrían terminado por turbarse otra vez –me responde con confianza y un matiz de burla en su voz -Aún si la situación no cambiaba a pesar de las circunstancias. Porque es así como son. –Me aseguró -Ése chiquillo –refiriéndose a Naruto -se dio cuenta de eso, y en vez de evitarlo decidió sacarle provecho. Tú y ella, cayeron fácilmente en su trampa.

-Lo haces sonar tan sencillo –recriminé al instante, mi molestia volviéndose prácticamente palpable en el aire que nos rodea.

-Y no lo fue, ¿verdad? –Se burla -No. Nunca lo es.

Resisto la enorme necesidad de querer golpearlo en ese momento. Aún no me ha dicho lo que quiero saber, y dejarlo inconsciente ahora no me serviría de nada.

-Háblame del enfrentamiento –le pido y su sonrisa se desvanece en cuanto suelto las palabras –háblame de su muerte –le ordeno, y él me mira con desprecio por el rabillo del ojo.

Luego dirige la vista hacia el frente, perdido de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

-Naruto kun te está esperando afuera, ¿no es verdad? –Pregunta -¿estará bien hacerlo esperar?

-No importa –le aseguro aún a pesar de que no lo estoy –él es capaz de _descifrarme_ –respondo sonriendo con victoria a sabiendas de que ahora no podrá negarse a confesar aquello que necesito escuchar

-Claro –murmura en tono divertido pero puedo darme cuenta en su mirada de que es lo que menos le provoca –Naruto kun es tu Jiraiya, no?

-Puede decirse –acepto.

Él se ríe con una expresión mezclada de burla y pena. Como si se compadeciera de mí debido al ver reflejado el destino que él sufrió en el mío.

* * *

"_Como te dije, él desapareció de mi vista… corriendo en la dirección que había tomado el resto. Alejándose lentamente con cada paso que daba, perdiéndose su figura en el horizonte…_

…_Fui incapaz de apartar la mirada._

_De algún modo sabiendo, que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Bueno, terminando la acción viene por fin el clímax... Lo cual es bastante bueno, para mí al menos =P


End file.
